Il Mentore
by Sadness-doll
Summary: la inguria de ella había llegado demasiado lejos,su desdén y actitud erronea era demaciado,siempre se salia con la suya,dejandole todos que haga siempre su voluntad sin que nadie le corrigiera.podra él corregirle sin perder los extremos. Itachi and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Il Mentore

(El Mentor)

_Mitokado Homura lo había decidido. _Ya no había vuelta atrás que lo hiciera retrasarse de su decisión. _**Ella **_lo había llevado lejos con su rebeldía, su actitud era una amenaza y mala influencia para los demás niños que tenía bajo su cuidado en el orfanato Mitokado. La injuria hacía él y su persona había llegado hasta el límite a consecuencia de esa _chiquilla_ descontrolada. La insolencia, el descaro e impudicia, quedaban cortos para resumir y definir lo que ella causaba con sus _"Pequeñas Travesuras"_. Intentó de recatarla, de hacerla toda una señorita, pero esta ni siquiera la honestidad, el ser reservada y moderada, había aprendido en sus largas y agotadoras asesorías que le daba día a día. Su indulgencia lo había llevado lejos al dejarle pasar todas esas faltas erróneas que él nunca le corrigió debidamente; jamás, en sus cuarenta y cuatro años, le había llegado una niña como ella, y creyó por un momento que sería fácil lidiar con _Sakura_, que obtendría el control sobre sus acciones y su respeto, pero se equivocó y ahora paga arduamente sus culpas y errores al haberla aceptado solo por el hecho de haberle causado y una profunda pena en el corazón que lo obligo a amparar a esa niña que en ese entonces tenia seis años de edad y ahora con trece años ya era todo un problema que no podía cargar más.

_Haruro Sakura _lo había llevado hasta el límite de irla a buscar a la delegación y tener que haber ir a corte por ella haber robado un carro…_ ¿Cómo demonios __**ella**__ había aprendido a desactivar una alarma de carro, haberlo encendido y sacado del garaje sin llave alguna?_ Para su suerte, el carro era suyo por lo que su bolsillo del señor Homura se había ahorrado dinero en tener que pagarle los honorarios a su abogado y al del demandante, más el arreglo del carro ya que la joven Haruro se encargo de estrellarlo contra una baya de la autopista numero siete que salía fuera de la ciudad de Tokio. No sólo tuvo que encarar a la policía, sino que también tuvo que lidiar con el servicio de cuidados de menores quienes le hicieron una investigación profunda y lo metieron a un cuarto de interrogación donde paso seis largas horas siendo acosado una y otra vez con las mismas preguntas dichas en diferentes formas con el propósito de confundirlo y atraparlo en algo sospechoso como en maltrato y descuido a menores lo cual ellos creían de su persona. Su respetado currículo como buen acogedor y cuidador de niños huérfanos se vio afectado, **o **mejor dicho arruinado por esa niña quien por su culpa el _**Orfanato Mitokado**_ quedo como noticia de primera plana por los reporteros quienes narraron la historia a su forman, quitando y agregando cosas que nunca pasaron. Cuando le entregaron el periódico una de sus ayudantes, lo primero que vio en primera plana fue la foto de su camioneta y a Sakura siendo llevada del brazo por un policía, para los colmos los periodistas hicieron el gran trabajo de informarle con sus exageraciones sobre el desorden y caos que causo una joven de trece años quien desemboco una peligrosa persecución donde no solo la policía estatal de Tokyo fuer participe de esta, sino que tres helicópteros del FBI se unieron a la persecución cual veían como una amenaza al esta haber ocasionado varios accidentes mientras se iba a la fuga. En primer lugar, Homura estaba consciente de que las cosas no ocurrieron como narraron los talentosos y aplicados reporteros, ya que si las cosas hubieran surgido como ellos narraron, probablemente Homura no estuviera sentado en la silla de su despacho disfrutando un buen café, sino mas bien estuviera bajo las rejas y pagando una gran fianza a la cual se agregarían los daños que la jovencita _**Traviesa **_ocasiono…nunca hubieron accidente, no mas el de ella cuando se estrello contra la baya, tampoco tuvo detrás a todo el departamento de policía, solo a doce patrullas, y nunca hubieron helicópteros del FBI, sólo el del departamento de la policía y el de un noticiero quien gravaba en vivo la persecución que desato su _**" adorable niña". **_Por las exageraciones de los reporteros quienes por ganar dinero y hacer a su cadena de radio y canal informativo famoso, es que su reputación y currículo a quedado en la ruina total, sin contar con Sakura quien fue la primera en armar todo este escándalo ya que si ella en primer lugar nunca hubiera robado su carro aquella madrugada, no estuviera en ese grave aprieto ni mucho menos estuviera ahora mismo sentado en su despacho, llamando como loco a cada Orfandad que conocía para que aceptaran a Sakura…_ya era un hecho y estaba decidido, __**Ella **__se iría del Orfanato Mitokado, sin importarle que tanto le duela, ni su cargo de conciencia, ya no podía mas con ella._

En toda la mañana había telefoneado a varios Orfanatos, y entre ellos estaba los más destacados y los menos reconocidos, ninguno de ellos tenía cabida, otros aseguraban tener cabida, pero en el momento de Homura decir su nombre y el de la joven, se retractaban de inmediato diciendo que se había equivocado, otros simplemente se limitaban a echarse la culpa de su error, enganchándole de inmediato…_Sakura era como la peste bubónica, nadie quería saber de ella. _El seño Mitokado llego hasta el límite de comunicarse fuera de Japón, a la Italia de donde la madre de Sakura procedía, si porque ella era mestiza, de nacionalidad y con sangre Japonesa, pero mitad Italiana. Intento por todos los medios de encontrar un hogar para ella, pero los orfanatos de la Italia no aceptaban niños del occidente que fuera de la edad de Sakura ya que no tenían los recursos debidos para tratar con un niño que no hablase Italiano o Ingles u otro idioma que no fuera tan difícil como el Japonés, mandarín, tailandés, chino, ect. Ellos aceptaban sólo a niños de occidente de un mes de nacido en adelante, hasta aceptaban a niños con uno, dos o tres año de edad; ninguno de ellos harían la gran excepción con Haruro Sakura como para contratar un maestro bilingüe para que instruyan a una sola huérfana en su idioma, sólo tomarían ese paso si la ley se ven obligada a hacerlo y para eso tendría que recibir una cantidad de niños exacta, teniendo así que tomar riendas en el asunto, forzándolos a invertir la cantidad de dinero que piden los bilingües expertos en Japonés, u otro idioma occidental. Otros en Italia aceptaban a Haruro Sakura, pero para ello tendría que someterla a una investigación profunda ya que no aceptaban a niños con problema de actitud, enterándose ellos por medio del informe de Sakura y otros más que la joven que describía Homura como un ángel, no era más que una aberrante oprobio. En Japón, era más que obvio que ningún orfanato la aceptaría ya que muchos de ellos probablemente habrían escuchado de ella, y si no, ya se habrían enterado de quien es la _**Famosa **_Haruro Sakura gracias a los grandes reporteros que hoy día son parte de la gran muchedumbre que abarcan en las ciudades de Japón.

Abrumado y hastiado, suspiro, tomo en manos su quinta taza de café ya tibia y bebió varios sorbos de aquel café negro, cargado con mucha azúcar, como le gustaba a él. Dejó su tasa en el escritorio, levantó sus manos y restregó con agobio y fática aquel rostro con ojeras cual se reflejaba que no había dormido en lo absoluto desde hace tres días. Volvió a su trabajo, fijando sus cansados y rojizos ojos en aquel papel blanco con nombres y números de teléfonos, percatándose que en listado solo había uno sin tachar, dándole la esperanza que aquel número podría ser la salvación a su tortura por ese demonio que tenia por niña viviendo en el orfanato a quien ahora por la seguridad de todos tenia encerrada en su cuarto. Ese orfanato cual faltaba de llamar podía ser la que lo liberase del averno en que vivía, y era el Orfanato Utatane de la señora Utatane Koharu. Por varias personas, había escuchado que el Orfanato Utatane era muy bien hablado por ser sumamente estricto y enfatizar en la educación y crianza de los niños huérfanos de su orfandad, incluso muchos aseguraban que su alta calidad en educación y corrección asía los niños huérfanos era casi parecida a la de un internado militar por la fuerte actitud de la señora Utatane quienes muchos la llamaban: Sargento Utatane. Eso era lo que necesitaba Sakura, una mujer con ese carácter que la corrigiera al estilo antiguo, con gritos, golpes y castigos, como si estuvieran en un internado militar donde todo lo que haces lo pagas por el bien de tu corrección; tal vez y con suerte la Señora Utatane logre lo que por años el nunca ha podido lograr, y surja el milagro de poder corregir a esa diablilla, claro está, si no es que antes Sakura se le adelanta y termina infartando a la señora Utatane con una de sus _**"Travesuras". **_

Tomó el teléfono en manos dispuesto a llamar al Orfanato Utatane, pero una menuda interrupción surge en aquel momento, tocando alguien amablemente la puerta de su despacho.

—¿Quién llama? — pregunto en voz seria el señor Homura.

—Perdone la interrupción señor Mitokado, sé que me ha dejado en claro que nada de interrupciones, pero a usted le ha llegado una visita que dice ser importante. — comunico aquella voz joven.

—¿Visita? — dijo confuso Homura

—No esperaba a nadie hoy, dile que vuelva mañana Shizune. — le ordeno a una de sus empeladas quien trabajaba en la enfermería como secretaria y enfermera.

—P-pero señor Mitokado, ella dice venir de muy lejos de la ciudad, no cree que sería una falta grave decirle que le recibirá mañana habiendo ella recorrido nueve horas de camino para llegar aquí. — dijo de inmediato Shizune quien ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la visita inesperada de su patrón.

—Jmp…ni modo, dile que pase. — dijó agobiado, suspirando ante la idea desagradable de posponer la importante llamada que tenía que hacer al orfanato Utatade.

La visita entro, Homura escucho sus pasos y el cerrar de la puerta detrás de estos, no se limito a mirarla, sino que continuo escribiendo varias notas que tenía pendiente en la semana. Con sus ojos puestos en el papel que asía las anotaciones, y su mano ocupada en la taza de café que levantaba para tomar su sorbo, le dijo a su inesperada visita:

—Se breve por favor, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. — aquello no fue nada cortes por su parte, se limito a las presentaciones y demás cordialidades, hiendo directo al grano.

La visita tomo asiento frente a su escritorio, el señor Mitokado seguían aun entretenido en sus anotaciones mientras tenía su oído atento a la visita que ni siquiera por cortesía le había mirado…no fue hasta que esta se presento y dijo su apellido.

—Lamento mucho que no disponga de tiempo, se que no he sido prudente al venir sin una cita ni llamarle para avisarle. Soy Uchiha Kohana y he venido a ser breve y hablar de cierto asunto que me interesa. — se presento ella, luego de haberse disculpado.

Homura dejó de escribir y levantó su mirada, fijando sus ojos en aquella mujer de cabellos ondulados, de color trigo, acentuado a un color miel claro…mujer cuya persona se había presentado con el distinguido y honorable apellido _**Uchiha**_ cual resonó en su oído. Le evaluó con el silencio con la mirada, quedando impactado no solo por la belleza natural y radiante de aquella mujer, sino por su porte y estilo. Su vestimenta era bastante recatada en todo sentido y a la vez elegante, con un gracioso estilo autentico Italiano cual le daba unas características únicas a aquel rostro color crema y liso, con una que otra pequeña peca en las mejillas cual acentuaban mas su perfecto rostro cuidado cual ahora lucia un maquillaje sencillo y natural, estilo Italiano. Retomando el tema de su llamativa ropa, esta consistía en un estilo profesional, un traje parecido al de una ejecutiva, sencillo. Su camisa era de color blanco perla, de mangas largas cual tenía dobladas hasta sus codos, dejando ver aquellos brazos bien cuidados y delgados, un moño intricado de color café, ajustaba su cuello, teniendo un estilo Italiano muy recatado y femenino, aquella fina prenda era acompañada de un chaleco de algodón, sin manga y ajustado a su hermosa figura, este era de color café al igual que su falda no tan larga, hasta sus rodillas, esta era acompañada por unas botas de color café, en cuero y de tacón alto. Ella era toda una diva en moda Italiana, toda una belleza de mujer que solo podías apreciar en revistas de moda o en cine, era muy hermosa, de ojos grande, llenos de vida y alegría, de un color azul intenso. Sin duda, ella tenía que tener unos vientres años, mas por su asentó ya era un hecho que la nacionalidad de esa mujer era Italiana sin cruce alguno de razas, y más por sus características que no encajaban con ningún mestizo como Sakura. La mujer sonrió ante el silencio del señor Mitokado quien al ver aquella radiante sonrisa, volvió en sí y carraspeo varias veces mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, prestando ahora la debida atención que la señorita se merecía. Se acordó de cierto asunto sobre su apellido cual retoco de inmediato.

—No sabía que los Uchiha tenían una hija, no los que conozco. — hablo Homura quien conocía a la familia Uchiha bastante bien, y de los que quedan vivo, ninguno de ellos tuvieron ni una hija, no más que Uchiha Mikoto, prima tercera de Uchiha Fugaku con quien se caso. Otro importante detalle era que si tuviera una hija, jamás seria mestiza ya que ellos eran personas bastante afiliadas a su cultura y no toleraban esos cruces cuales veían como una deshonra a su civilización y apellido, claro está.

—No he aclarado en momento algo que soy hija de algún Uchiha. No más para aclarar su duda, soy esposa de uno de ellos. — aclaro con una amable y cortesía sonrisa acompañada de esa gracia que inundaba los alrededores del despacho

Aquella aclaratoría sorprendió a Homura quien quedo con los ojos bien abiertos ante lo que la mujer dijo.

—Creo que usted conoce muy bien a mi esposo…Uchiha Itachi. — si lo primero lo había dejado boque abierto, lo segundo lo dejo de infarto…_eso debía haber sido una broma y de muy mal gusto._

Si su apellido le causo impresión, su nombre casi lo desborda al suelo ante la sorpresa…_ella, esa mujer y nadie más había dicho Uchiha Itachi, el respetado y honorable hijo de la familia Uchiha, el líder de la familia y único legado de Uchiha Fugaku. _Entonces era verdad los rumores en los cuales se cuenta la separación y disputa que hubo entre hijo y padre quienes al final terminaron alejándose al su hijo no estar de acuerdo con las decisiones de su padre, solo así Itachi cometería el descaro de casarse con una extranjera al no tener lazo alguno con su familia. Homura dio un suspiro largo, y miro a la mujer…aun estaba sin poder creerlo.

—¿Perdona? Has dicho Uchiha Itachi, el respetado hijo de Uchiha Fugaku. — solo quería corregir, aun que muy estúpida pareciera su pregunta…aun no podía creerlo.

—Si, así es. — corroboro ella, suspirando Homura ante la confirmación.

—Veo que aun siguió causando impresión a la gente. — dijo ella con agradable sonrisa, en ningún momento se sintió ofendida por la reacción del señor Mitokado, sino al contrario, le entendía a la perfección y respetaba sus creencias culturales.

—N-No, perdone…no fue mi intención reaccionar de esa forma, no es lo que usted piensa, es solo que…— Intento de disculparse, pero ella amablemente le interrumpió con una sonrisa y aquella voz aterciopelada.

—Es sólo que se le hace casi imposible creer que esta mujer extranjera sea la esposa oficial del hijo del respetado y honorable Uchiha Fugaku, ¿No es así señor Mitokado? — le interrumpió y finalizo ella las palabras del buen hombre.

—Bueno, si usted lo ve de ese modo, yo solo quería aclararle que no le estoy discriminando. — aclaro

—En lo absoluto. — negó ella con la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa al hombre que tenia frente.

—En fin… ¿Qué le trae por aquí? — cambió de tema y enfatizo el punto del porque ella estaba presente en su despacho.

—Vaya, creí que ese tema nunca lo retomaríamos. — dijó en un suspiro, mirándole una fijamente a los ojos.

—Seré breve, como usted me lo ha pedido. Haruro Sakura. — el nombre de esa niña endemoniada lo dejo sorprendido y a la vez confuso.

—¿Qué hay con ella? — pregunto algo intrigado.

—Vera, siempre he trabajado en orfanatos, incluso mi padre es dueño de doce reconocidos orfanatos en la Italia y Francia. — se Explico ella lo cual no tenia lógica alguna para él.

—A qué viene todo esto, que tiene que ver Haruro con lo que me ha dicho de usted y su padre. — le interrumpió, no quería ser irrespetuoso, pero ya se olía algo raro en el asunto.

—Con calma, ya le explicare. — le calmó ella, dejándola que continuara explicando sin interrupciones.

—Llevo viviendo en Japón por cuatro años en los cuales tengo a mi cuidado siete niños que aun no han sido adoptados. Todos ellos viven conmigo, en mi residencia que a la vez es un orfanato y…— Homura le interrumpió con uno de sus carraspeos, ya sabía por donde ella iba a atacarle y eso era algo que no se lo iba a tolerar y mas sabiendo que todo esto no fue idea de esa mujer extranjera, sino más bien de Itachi.

—Se por donde viene señora y con todo respeto que se merece en el mundo le hago saber mi respuesta. NO. — le interrumpió, dejándola a ella impresionada…_era verdad de su esposo cuando decía que el señor Mitokado era un hombre muy testarudo y difícil de convencer._

—P-pero. — Intento ella de tomar el control, pero el contraataco de inmediato.

—Pero nada. Tengo cuarenta y seis años y a mi edad conozco todo truco y Azaña vieja. Ella no está para ustedes. — le aclaró con palabras frías y firmes.

—No puede negarme algo que por derecho tengo de pelear. Usted busca un hogar para ella y yo se lo estoy ofreciendo. — Soltó ella con voz aun mas fría y recta.

—Mire _**señora **_dígale a Itachi de parte mía que el hacerse cargo de esa muchachita no hará traerle a su hermano de vuelta. Que lo acepte de una buena vez y que viva con la realidad. — Esta vez su tono fue un poco más duro para dirigirse a una mujer como Kohana.

—Usted no sabe nada de mi esposo y…— intentó de defender a su esposo, pero la interrumpió.

—Le conozco bastante, y a decir verdad más que usted como para reconocer que lo que quiere hace es una estupidez. Fui su mentor por trece años y le conozco bastante bien, mejor dicho, le conozco desde que era un niño, y trabaje con su padre quien me dio los grandes honores de ser el mentor de su hijo predilecto. Así que ahórrese su drama en venirme a decir que no le conozco. — se defendió Mitokado.

—No tiene alternativa, además usted…— intentó de luchar contra la decisión de ese testarudo hombre, pero una voz serena y recta le interrumpió detrás de ella.

—No es necesario que me representes, Kohana. Te lo advertí, no es un hombre fácil de convencer. — Interrumpió Itachi, deteniéndose detrás de su esposa, coloco ambas manos en los hombros de ella, es inclino un poco y besó la mejilla de ella, acercándose a su oído le dijo:

—_Porque no me esperas afueras, tengo un asunto pendiente que hablar con mi viejo mentor. Yo terminare el asunto._ — le pidió su esposo amablemente, accediendo ella de inmediato a su petición.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, era casi imposible para el señor Mitokado tener a Uchiha Itachi frente a él, tan cambiado y distinto como una vez le conoció. Itachi tomo asiento en el que antes ocupaba su esposa, suspiro y le dio una sonrisa a su antiguo mentor, le dijo:

—El tiempo no te ha cambiado, siegues siendo igual de testarudo…eso no es bueno para tu salud. A tus cuarenta años podría fácilmente sufrir un infarto — habló Itachi con una sonrisa.

—Y bien que a ti el tiempo no te cambia ni te hace reflexionar en nada. — contestó Mitokado.

—Ya se para lo que viniste, así que ahórrate el tiempo y ahórramelo a mí. — dijo luego de una corta pausa mientras arreglaba los papeles que tenia regado en su escritorio y los metía en un sobre.

—¿Dime desde cuanto te has vuelto tan caritativo en dedicar tu vida a los huérfanos? — Itachi se disponía a hablar, pero Homura lo interrumpió, la verdad era que no quería dejarle hablar.

—Me conoces de niño, sabes que me preocupo por todos y sus penas. — contesto Itachi mientras recorría con su mirada los alrededores de su despacho encontrando con la mirada un gran cuadro que se encontraba arriba de la chimenea. Se levantó y caminó en dirección al cuadro, deteniéndose y mirando los rostros de cada niño que aparecía en ese cuadro junto a Mitokado y sus trabajadores.

—Y a decir verdad Itachi, empiezo a creer que tus traumas te han afectado bastante. — Homura continuaba hablando solo, no se había percatado que Itachi se había levantado de su asiento.

—La niña de cabello rosado, es Haruro Sakura, ¿No es así? — pregunto Itachi en tono serio mientras miraba el cuadro.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué? — dijo confundido Homura, levantando su mirada, notando que Itachi se había levantado y caminado asía el cuadro que Homura consideraba como un cuadro familiar.

Homura se levantó y caminó hacia Itachi, deteniéndose al lado de este, miro el cuadro y le dijo.

—Tenía seis años cuando tomaron esa foto, aun me acuerdo el problema que tuve para que se quedara quieta mientras tiraban la foto. — Recordó Homura.

—Tengo lo necesario para yo y mi esposa hacernos cargo de ella…intentaremos adaptarla a nuestra nueva forma de vida, ella se adaptara y con el tiempo nos vera como familia. — aquello hizo volver en si a Homura…a_caso él había dicho familia._

—Piensan en adoptarla… ¡Pero te has vuelto loco! — Exclamó Homura.

—Con el tiempo le adoptaremos. — confirmó Itachi mientras miraba el cuadro.

—No…esto es una locura. Estás loco y lo peor de todo es que no lo aceptas. — dijó enojado Homura.

—Itachi, se realista…por una vez en tu vida acepta la realidad. Nada de lo que agás traerá a tu hermano a este mundo. ¡Esta Muerto! — dijo enojado y con voz desesperada.

—Lo sé…pero, si logro cambiarla a ella, sentiré que he salvado a mi hermano. Solo así me perdonare a mi mismo de lo descuidado que fui en ese tiempo. — contestó Itachi con aquella voz apagada y fría.

—¡P-pero no te das cuenta de lo que dices! — Exclamó enojado Homura.

—Itachi, no fue tu culpa. Tú nunca le fallaste ni te desocupaste de él. Fue tu padre quien le hecho a un lado y le menosprecio, por culpa de él es que tu hermano no está con vida. — Explicó Homura, quería hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Tu padre vivía obsesionado día y noche con el hijo perfecto, vivía toda su vida dedicada a ti y tu futuro, hecho a un lado a Sasuke quien por su rechazo empezó a hacer malas amistades. — Continuó Homura

—Nunca velo por Sasuke quien empezó a meterse en problemas, ni siquiera le importo que su hijo anduviera en malos pasos con malas influencias. — Intentó de continuar, pero Itachi con su mirada fría le detuvo.

—Tengo la culpa por no haber presionado mas a mi padre para que le aprestase atención…nunca estuve lo suficientemente pendiente a mi hermano, le descuide y como hermano mayor que era, nunca vele por él. — le interrumpió Itachi.

—Itachi, Haruro no es Sasuke. Ella no utiliza drogas, ni anda embriagándose, tampoco se la pasa metiéndose en problemas en las calles ni en bandas peligrosas…ella es una niña rebelde como cualquier otra. No es Sasuke. — su confusión no le hizo explicar bien lo que realmente quería decirle a Itachi.

—Es mi decisión, solo te pido que me entiendas y cooperes. — Itachi cambio su mirada y la dirigió nuevamente al cuadro.

—Ella no es un conejillo de india, búscate el perdón en otro lado. Me entendiste. — Dijo en tono serio.

—Malinterpretas mi pensar. — Contestó Itachi.

—De verdad crees poder con ella, Itachi. No sabes que persona es Haruro Sakura ni de donde ha venido, ¿no es así? — dijo con un tono de ironía.

—A pesar que es una joven con un intelecto impresionante, ella tiene la peor reputación del mundo. Se ve callada y tranquila, pero la realidad es que es toda una cajita de pandora…es una busca problemas, todo lo resuelve a gritos y golpes, es una malcriada, no tiene educación asía lo mayores, hace lo que se le pega la gana, golpea a cualquiera sin importar su edad o sexo. Ella no tiene límites ante nada, nada la detiene ni la hace retrasarse de sus actos. — Explicó Homura.

—En un día te creara más problemas que un niño común en tres años. Sakura no es de esas fácil de manipular, y si lo intentas terminaras ganándotela de enemigo…te llevara hasta el límite de querer golpearla, y eso es algo que a tu persona no le conviene ya que terminarías con un caso grave creado por ella misma. No sabes la mente retorcida que se esconde detrás de ella, terminara infectando a los otros niños que tienes a tu cuidado con sus malas influencias. — Exageró un poco.

—Sabes porque nadie la recibe en ningún orfanato, no solo porque tiene una mala reputación, sino porque es hija de una prostituta y esquizofrénica, como padre tiene asesino. Quien quería a una niña como esa viviendo bajo el mismo techo, a una niña que muchos aseguran ser producto de una violación. Se consiente Itachi, Sakura tiene más problemas que cualquier otro niño huérfano. — Finalizó Homura, Itachi continuaba en silencio.

Homura noto que el Uchiha había levantado su mano y buscaba algo dentro de aquella chaqueta de color negra, sacando un sobre cual extendió hasta Homura. Intrigado lo abrió y empezó a leer su contenido, sorprendiéndose ante lo que había hecho Itachi.

—Quise hacerlo por las buenas, pero por lo visto nada resulto como había planeado. — Habló Itachi con voz seria.

—El departamento informo a todos sobre la reubicación de Haruro Sakura, no solo eras tú el que le buscaba amparo, su trabajador social fue el que le informo a mi esposa, ella me lo conto todo. — finalizó Itachi, Homura arrugo aquella carta y la tiro al suelo.

—No te la puedes llevar de aquí…cometes un erro grave al hacerlo. — dijo enojado Homura.

—Tengo todo el derecho para llevármela conmigo, y será hoy. — dicho esto, Itachi se volteo y antes de salir por aquella puerta, Homura le interrumpió.

—Te arrepentirás. — dijo enojado Homura, Itachi se volteo y le miro serio, dándole una sonrisa de lado.

—Me alegro que estés bien. — se despidió Itachi, saliendo por aquella puerta.

Estaba más que enojado, quiera deshacerse de Sakura, pero no de ese modo, y más al saber que ella arruinaría la vida de Itachi…_Sakura era capaz de todo y sabia que si Itachi se mostraba duro y frio con ella, le aria vivir un verdadero infierno. _Salió de inmediato por aquella puerta, encontrándose con la esposa de Itachi hablando con Hatake Kakashi, el trabajador social de Sakura, al notar su presencia se volteo y extendió su mano para saludar a Homura quien en uno de sus arranques lo tomo bruscamente por el cuello de su camisa.

—¡Que demonios has hecho! ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? — preguntó enojado mientras tiraba de aquella tela.

—Le buscabas un lugar nuevo a la joven Haruro, yo como orientador que soy me encargue de buscarle un nuevo hogar. — contesto Kakashi quien se soltó amablemente del agarre de Homura y arreglo su camisa.

—Después de todo hice una buena elección, Sakura se sentirá familiarizada con la señora Uchiha quien es italiana. — comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa, Kohana aun se encontraba algo confundida con la reacción de Homura.

Unos furiosos gritos se escuchaban en el cuarto piso de aquella gran residencia…Sakura Haruro andaba gritándole a aquella trabajadora social que la llevaba a rastras por el pasillo.

—¡Dije que me soltara Infeliz! — gritó Sakura furiosa mientras intentaba darle con su maleta. Uno de los trabajadores de aquella residencia cargaba las demás pertenencias de la joven cuales montaban en el carro de la pareja Uchiha.

—¡No me iré de aquí vieja sorda! ¡Señor Mitokado, ayúdeme por favor! — gritó Sakura con su rostro contraído con la rabieta que tenia.

Apretó su maleta, la levanto y sin escrúpulos le dio con esta a la mujer por la espalda, tumbándola al suelo.

—¡Dije que me soltara! — Exclamó triunfantemente Sakura, se volteo para correr en dirección a su habitación, tropezándose de frente con aquel hombre vestido con una gabardina de color negra.

—Tienes muchas energías, jovencita. Te recomiendo que las guardes para cuando llegues a tu nuevo hogar. — Sakura levantó su mirada y miró a Itachi fijamente…_quien era ese payaso de mirada fría y autoritaria. Quien se creía para hablarle de ese modo._

—Fuera de mi vista. — dijo amenazantemente Sakura, Itachi Frunció el ceño y la miro directo a los ojos.

—No lo agás mas difícil. — dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de lado, como queriendo ganarse la confianza de ella tratándola como una niña.

—¿Acaso eres retardado o que? ¡F-U-E-R-A-D-E-M-I-V-I-S-T-A! — le deletreó lentamente para que ese hombre captara su petición.

Que inteligente resultaste ser…sabes deletrear, yo también se. — dijo Itachi, siempre con aquella sonrisa presente que tanto enfermaba a Sakura. ¿Acaso el payaso quería burlarse de ella con sus estúpidos sarcasmos? Eso era algo que ella nunca permitiría.

—Vivirás conmigo y con otros niños en mi residencia…seré tu custodio y claro, tu mentor desde ahora. — Informó Itachi mientras se inclinaba para tomar la maleta de ella cual seguía tirada en el suelo.

Sakura aprovecho el acto cordial de él, concentro toda la fuerza que pudo en su mano y la descargo en una fuerte cachetada cual recibió Itachi en su mejilla derecha, partiéndole el labio inferior.

—Cojudo de mentor eres. No más te veo como un acéfalo irritante. —Ignominia ella con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo victoriosa por sus hechos.

Itachi se reincorporó y limpió la sangre que salía de su labio con su mano, dándole una mirada fría a aquella joven quien no se sintió intimidada ante ella.

—Estarás castigada. — soltó Itachi con aquella voz fría, tomo la maleta de ella y continuo su camino, dejando atrás a la joven Haruro quien quedo confundida ante aquello.

—¡¿Qué? — Exclamó ella mientras era llevaba por el brazo por su trabajador social quien había subido para calmar el desorden que Sakura había formado.

Aquel cargo que había tomado Itachi, exigía una responsabilidad abrumadora y el doble de su esfuerzo para lograr tener la aceptación de esa joven violenta quien curiosamente le acordó a su hermano menor cual se enojaba.

El primer día de Sakura en conocer a su mentor y ya le había insultado y golpeado, aun así eso a ella ni le importaba ya que el muy bastardo se lo merecía por según ella, haberse burlado de sus palabras y persona, lo cual más adelante se vengaría y le aria a su _**Mentor **_la vida de cuadritos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo: 02

Nuova casa.."nuova vita?

_(Nuevo hogar…¿Nueva vida?)_

Haruro Sakura despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla. Su frente estaba sudad, su respiración estaba agitada, inhalo profundamente y exhalo, acomodándose en el asiento de atrás de la Navigaitor color perla. Presiono con su dedo índice el botón que se encontraba en la puerta del pasajero, abriendo la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco, Itachi al escuchar el ruido del cristal bajarse, apago el aire, bajando él al igual su cristal para disfrutar de aquella brisa refrescante mientras conducían en silencio. Suspiro por tercera vez, pero esta vez su suspiro fue más profundo, llamando la atención de Kohana quien desvió su mirada del libro que leía para observar por unos segundos a la joven, luego retomo su lectura, volviéndose a centrar en esta.

Aturdida, miro los alrededores de la desolada calle que transitaban, sin sus cálculos no fallaban, llevaban casi una hora y media conduciendo, maldiciendo ella a sus adentros al ver que el camino se asía cada vez más largo. Las imágenes de aquella pesadilla retornaron a su mente, trayéndole imágenes de aquel sueño donde gritos de dolor y desesperación se escuchaban…aun podía escuchar aun aquella voz femenina pidiéndole desesperadamente que se escondiera. Su piel se erizo al ser invadida por todas aquellas imágenes desagradables pintadas de color rojo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras restregaba fuertemente sus ojos y rostro con ambas manos. Intento de despejar su mente de todo aquello que le recordara al sueño o tuviera familiaridad con este, se entretuvo mirando por la ventana, acordándose en ese instante que no estaba sola, y que ese tipejo desagradable se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella. Maldijo en voz baja, escuchándolo Itachi quien fijo sus ojos en el retrovisor, viendo el rostro contraído y rojo de Sakura quien no estaba nada contenta, despego su vista de ella, concentrándose nuevamente en el camino que tenía frente. Sus ojos color jade, examinaron el interior de la guagua, deteniendo su vista en la señora Uchiha quien estaba sentada al frente, en el siento pasajero…le dio una vaga mirada a la esposa del Uchiha, una extranjera quien por su asentó y vestimenta le daba a entender que era de nacionalidad Italiana, igual que su madre. Había que admitirlo, esa mujer era hermosa y mucho, cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de tener una diva como ella, sus ojos se desviaron de la hermosa mujer y se posaron en su verdugo quien iba conduciendo en completo silencio, con ese desagradable porte de superioridad y perfección que tanto odiaba ella.

Era un hecho que tenía que tolerar, él se había convertido en su verdugo y eso era algo que nadie lo podía cambiar, tenía que soportarlo hasta que fuera mayor de edad, solo así se podría largar lejos de su presencia tan desagradable. Frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos y suspiro mientras observaba con cara fea aquel hombre de semblante serio, cabellos largos y oscuros…era un hecho que aunque pareciera desagradable y contradictorio asía lo que ella pensaba y sentía, aquel hombre era condenadamente sexy, esa fría, misteriosa y penetrante mirada lo asía lucir más hermoso y peligroso a la vez. Tenía una piel perfecta, sin ninguna arruga ni cicatriz en ella, era liza y por lo visto debía tener una textura suave, mordiéndose sus labios al pensar Sakura como seria tocar aquel rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, tenía una perfecta y recta nariz, facciones ni tan perfiladas, pero perfectas, pestanas largas y ojos profundos, de color ónix, embriagadoramente fatal si les miras directamente…ese tipo de perfil serio y misterioso, era uno de esos que hombres que de tan solo verlos te excitaban a continuar mirándolos necesitadamente, observándolos y deseándolos indecorosamente, provocándote consecutivos orgasmos mentales que solo tú eras consiente que existían dentro de ti. ¡DIOS! Si que era hermoso, juraba que detrás de aquel gabán y camisa blanca, se escondía un formado y rígido pectoral, con musculatura perfecta y abdomen plano, se propuso inconscientemente que después de haberse instalado en su nuevo hogar, se aseguraría de descubrir por cualquier medio, que tan musculoso y perfecto es este sin camisa. Su indecoroso pensamiento la hizo reaccionar de inmediato, retractándose ante lo que se había propuesto y mas al ser consciente que detestaba a muerte a su verdugo quien a pesar de caerle mar, tenía un físico que contradecía todo lo contrario. Negó con la cabeza de manera desesperada, todas aquellas ideas e imágenes de su verdugo, subió sus manos hasta su rostro y restregó este con todas sus fuerzas, deseando así que todo pensamiento desagradable sobre él se esfumara de una buena vez.

_Es verdaderamente asqueroso._ — murmuro ella, enredando sus manos en sus cabellos, tiro de este desesperadamente.

Levanto un poco su preocupado rostro, encontrándose con la mirada intensa de su _**Mentor **_quien le observaba por el retrovisor curiosamente…_ ¡DIOS! Se había ridiculizado delante de él sin percatarse, seguramente la vio restregarse su rostro desesperadamente y tirando de su cabello como una completa idiota; de seguro y ahora creería que sufría de algún trastorno o problema mental. _Le hizo un leve puchero mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se cruzaba de brazos, arqueando este sus cejas ante el comportamiento de ella, enojada volvió a mirar asía el frente, percatándose que este aun le miraba por el retrovisor, con una sonrisa divertida cual la enfureció aun mas.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te debo algo o qué? — soltó ella con desdén mientras le miraba retadoramente Itachi negó con la cabeza y le volvió a mirar por el retrovisor, y le dijo:

¿Te duele la cabeza? — pregunto su mentor, quedando ella confusa ante aquello.

¡NO!...Y que te importa. _Idiota._ — contestó de lama forma, murmurando lo ultimo por debajo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tiras de tu cabello de esa forma? — aquella pregunta no fue la que la hizo enojar, sino la sonrisa con la cual había hecho esta…_acaso encontraba gracioso algo de la conversación. ¡GENIAL! Ahora sería su payaso personal._

Jmp… ¡Te agradecerías que no me hablaras por lo que resta del camino! Si no es mucho pedir. — pidió ella, aunque por el tono que utilizo, sonaba mas una orden.

Itachi rio levemente y despego la vista de retrovisor, enfocando sus ojos al camino que tenía frente. Su esposa Kohana aparto la vista de su interesante libro al sentir la mano del Uchiha acariciar cariñosamente sus manos y dedos, moviendo asía ambos lados la sortija de matrimonio. Sonrió, cerro el libro y aparto este, atrapando con sus manos la mano de este.

Tirando i Capelli_ (Tiraba de su cabello)_ —dijo Itachi con una reservada risa,

State prendendo in giro di lei? _(¿Te estás burlando de ella?) _— pregunto con un tono regañón, pellizcándole de inmediato el costado derecho, riendo este.

In imbarazzo _(se aborchorno)._ — continuo con su pequeña charla graciosa. La risa de Kohana se detuvo al fijar sus ojos en el rostro de su marido, viendo que este tenía el labio inferior roto y un poco hinchado.

Miele, che cosa é successo al tuo labbro? _(cariño, ¿Qué le paso a tu labio?)_ — le pregunto mientras tocaba la herida con su dedo índice.

¿Eh? No é successo niete _(NO paso nada)_ — contesto sin importancia, levantando su brazo derecho, rodeo el cuelo de su esposa y la abrazo, besando la frente de esta.

Lo sai che sei la mia vita…Ti amo (Sabes que eres mi vida…te amo.) — revelo Itachi con esa voz seria, logrando que su esposa se sonrojara ante aquella declaración.

colpise duro _(pega duro)_ — se burlo Kohana mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Si può dire che non se _("se puede decir que si")_ — contesto Itachi con una sonrisa.

Dovrete essere pazienti con lei, sta avendo un difficile da trattare genio _("Tendrás que tener paciencia con ella, se ve que tiene un genio difícil de lidiar")_ — comento Kohana un poco preocupada.

è molto testardo (Es muy testaruda) — dijo Itachi en un agobiado suspiro.

Sakura estaba hasta el colmo, su cara estaba contraída y toda roja de la rabieta que hervía dentro de ella. No fue la ridícula y patética escena romántica que tenía frente cual la hizo reaccionar de esa manera, sino algo más…

Non voglio interrompere, ma il suo apesata conversazione ("No quisiera interrumpir, pero su conversación apesta."). — les restregó Sakura de muy mala manera mientras los miraba.

Kohana, nerviosa y avergonzada se separo de su esposo quien se movió un poco de su asiento, acomodándose innecesaria mente…se sentía un poco incomodo al ella entenderlos.

N-No sabía que hablabas italiano. — dijo sorprendida Kohana, su mano se movía nerviosamente por su frente mientras se recogía varios mechones torpemente.

Lo entiendo a la perfección, es mi idioma principal, el que siempre me hablo mi madre. — espeto Sakura quien aun está enojada.

Baya, q-que sorpresa, en tu currículo lo decía nada que sabias italiano. ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? — pregunto Kohana

No tenia por que decirlo, o que tienen que saberlo todo. — pregunto Sakura con desdén

N-no, no se trata de eso, todos tenemos secretos, pero esto es algo que debíamos saber desde un principio. — dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa Kohana

Para que, para utilizar otro idioma y hablar a mis espaldas. — Soltó de mala gana

N-no, claro que no. No lo hicimos con ese propósito, además es mi idioma principal, el que se mas. — se defendió Kohana de las falsas acusaciones, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

También es mi idioma principal. — Soltó Sakura de mala gana, Itachi poso sus ojos en el retrovisor, dándole una mirada fría.

Haruro, no le contestes de esa forma a mi esposa, está siendo amable contigo. Se un poco más respetuosa. — le defendió, Sakura quedo pasmada ante aquello…_él idiota hablaba de respeto? _Esta no se la iba a pasar.

Creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar de respeto…una persona respetuosa debería saber que es de muy mal gusto hablar un idioma diferente en frente de otra, y más al estar hablando de esta, ¿No cree que su _**Falta **_carece de respeto? — contraataco Sakura, callando a Itachi. Amaba sentir esa sensación en su estomago, la sensación de la victoria al callar a su verdugo y hacerle tragar sus palabras.

En fin, creo que debimos haberlo sabido. — interrumpió Kohana aquel nudo de ambiente tenso que se estaba formando.

Mitokado lo sabía, me extraña que no se los haiga comentado. — contesto Sakura sin ánimo.

No hablamos mucho con él. — prosiguió Kohana

Era algo obvio, ¿No cree señora? — soltó Sakura

Bueno si, se que tu madre es Italiana, pero nunca creí que supieras Italiano. — dijo algo confundida Kohana, Sakura sabia a lo que se refería, suspirando.

El hecho que haya nacido en Japón, no significa que no supiera italiano, además mi madre no sabía japonés, siempre me hablaba de niña en italiano. — contesto Sakura

Esa es una de las razones por las cuales forzó a Mitokado a hacerse cargo de mí, no muchos Orfanatos tenían conocimiento de mi idioma, solo Mitokado entendía y hablaba italiano a la perfección. El se hizo cargo de mí y me enseñó a leer y escribir Japonés, también me reforzó mi idioma principal lo mas que pudo. — finalizo Sakura quien no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar.

Entonces, ¿Por qué nunca te aceptaron en un orfanato Extranjero? Esa era su idea, enviarte a la Italia para que te sintieras más augusta. — pregunto Kohana, Sakura nunca contesto.

No entiendo porque nunca te aceptaron. — repitió Kohana un tanto confusa.

Tal vez porque nunca llamo o nunca explico que ella sabia Italiano. — agrego Itachi quien finalmente se decidió a hablar luego de ser callado por Sakura.

Si, puede ser…— finalizo Kohana sin tanta confianza en sus palabras, ambos escucharon el suspiro de enojo que lanzo Sakura.

I think we started on the wrong foot, right? — dijo Kohana mientras se mordía los labios del nerviosismo. Sakura le miro enojada

I also speak English. — Soltó Sakura, sorprendiendo a Kohana quien maldijo a sus adentros al cometer la estupidez de hablar en otro idioma.

Miro a su esposo quien le devolvió la mirada algo agobiado, suspirando ambos a la vez. Su agobiada expresión desapareció cual vio el ceño fruncido de Kohana quien le miraba directamente a los ojos…_ella lo sabía, ya no podía ocultarlo más._

Estamos perdidos, no es así. — pregunto Kohana algo molesta

Kohana, conozco estas tierras, nací aquí no lo olvides. — apretó el guie con su mano izquierda mientras daba un largo suspiro y masajeaba su cuello con la mano derecha.

El hecho que hayas nacido aquí, no significa que sapas todo, no naciste con un mapa. — le contesto enojada, suspirando él…ya sabía por donde ella iba a empezar.

Te lo dije, desde un principio, pero nunca me haces caso, ¿no es así, verdad? — continuo ella luego de una pausa.

Solo llevamos viviendo en esa ciudad tres meses desde que nos mudamos a nuestra nueva residencia. — finalizo ella.

_No es para tanto._ — contesto el algo arrepentido, sabía que si le contestaba algo indebido, ella continuaría atalandrandole el oído con sus quejas.

_¿Dónde está el sistema de navegación?_ — pregunto Kohana mientras buscada en la gaveta del auto.

¿L-lo deje? — aquello era el colmo y Sakura parecía divertirse de todo aquello.

_Detente en el próximo garaje._ — cerro la gaveta de golpe, cruzándose de brazos, Sakura reía en silencio ante aquello.

_Vamos, no es para tanto._ — intento de calmarle.

_Claro Itachi, gracias…lo tomare más tranquila._ — dijo en un sarcasmo.

Detuvo el auto por orden de su esposa en el garaje, tomo su bolso en manos y se dispuso a Salir, pero Itachi la detiene…

¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Itachi curioso.

Iré a comprar un mapa ya que el señor de la casa creyó ser suficiente hombre para este viaje y decidió dejar el sistema de navegación. — contesto de mala gana, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Uch...Strike. — se burlo Sakura en una pequeña risa, Itachi le miro por el retrovisor, viendo como esta gozaba de sus problemas.

No crees que es algo insensible gozar de los problemas de otros. — le dijo Itachi mientras le observaba por el retrovisor con esa mirada seria y penetrante.

No, para nada.- contesto entre risas

¡Dios!, eres patético…- se burlo luego de una pausa.

Ni tu porte de buen mozo te salva. — finalizo entre risas.

Admites que soy elegante…— una divertida sonrisa surgió en él, paralizándola por completo.

¿Eh?, y-yo no dije nada de eso_._ — balbuceo entre nervios, él rio de manera tranquila al ver la moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo…abochornarla era su punto débil.

…_Mentores idiota (…idiota mentor)_ — murmuro, se cruzo de brazos y desvió su vista de él mientras murmuraba insultos asía su persona.

per il tuo bene,Vi consiglio di lasciare questa vocabolario osceno. _(por tu bien, te recomiendo que dejes ese vocabulario obceno)_ — se volteo para mirarle directo a los ojos, pero esta torció sus ojos y volteo su mirada asía otra parte.

Guardami quando ti parlo, non è buona educazione. _("Mírame cuando te hablo, no es de buena educación.")_ — le regañó como si fuera una niña lo cual le molesto. _Él no era su padre._

Quiere que le enseñe mi educación… ¡Púdrase! — dicho esto, levanto su mano y le enseño el dedo del medio, dándole una traviesa sonrisa…_lo que ella esperaba de él era un insulto, o que le regañase y reaccionara violentamente, pero este solo rio, dándole la vuelta y acomodándose en su asiento._

Se consiente que tu castigo se extenderá…hasta que me pidas perdón. — informo Itachi, nuevamente le miro a través del retrovisor, dándole una mirada seria y autoritaria cual le enojo a ella.

¿Quieres mi perdón?, ¡Vete al infierno! Hay lo tienes. — exclamo ella enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

Justo cuando Itachi se disponía a contestarle sus insultos, Kohana había abierto la puerta del auto y entrado, entregándole el mapa en manos.

Podemos irnos ya. — dijo Konoha al ver que Itachi aun seguía detenido en el estacionamiento de aquel garaje.

Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, volteando un poco su cuerpo para par reversa, en eso, su mirada se cruzo con la rebelde y retadora mirada de ella, aprovechando su atención, le dijo.

Tú y yo tendremos una conversación bastante seria cuando lleguemos a casa. — le advirtió Itachi con aquella voz peligrosa.

_Hay si…que miedo, ya hasta tiemblo del terror._ — murmuro en sarcasmos.

En el transcurso todos permanecieron en silencio, como si se tratase de algún velorio. En todo el tiempo, Sakura se mantuvo distraída en una historieta norteamericana cual le causaba mucha gracia ya que se podía escuchar de vez en cuando una que otra risita, atrayendo la atención de Itachi quien le miro curioso varias veces por el retrovisor…_le pareció casi imposible creer que ella había guardado silencio. _

Había pasado dos horas y finalmente había llegado a la residencia Uchiha, así era como Sakura se refería a su nuevo hogar. Lo primero que hizo fue bajarse del auto y estirar sus piernas, luego tomo su mochila y espero que abrieran el baúl del auto para tomar sus otras maletas. No espero a que le ayudaran, incluso ni siquiera dejo a su mentor que le ayudara con sus pertenencias, con un gesto desagraciado y de mala catadura, le arrebato de la mano una de sus tantas maletas cual se llevo con ella junto a otra más. Kohana estaba más que relajada al finalmente haber llegado a su hogar, donde los niños de la orfandad le recibieron con besos y abrazos, abalanzándose asía ella como manada de bebes mimados buscando cariñó. Kohana vio que Sakura entraba a la residencia, llamándole con una encantadora voz, deteniendo a Sakura.

Sakura, ven a conocer a los niños. — dijo con una sonrisa Kohana mientras los niños le jalaban de sus brazos y ropa para ser mimados por ella, Sakura se giro, mirándole con un gesto malacatoso.

No tengo tiempo para cordialidades…estoy cansada, además les veré el resto de mi maldita existencia. — contesto de mala gana, los niños pararon de reír al escuchar a la nueva joven maldecir. Su mal acto fue de tan grave impresión que Itachi dejo caer torpemente unas pesadas cajas al suelo, al escuchar maldecir a Sakura frente a los niños.

¡SAKURA! — le llamo enojado Itachi, Sakura se volteo enojada…esta era la segunda interrupción que recibía cuando se disponía a entrar a la maldita casa.

Ya sé, Ya se…nada de pendejadas. — Itachi tomo aquello como una burla…_ella no podía decir en palabras normales: Nada de maldiciones, sino que lo empeorar todo y a la vez se burlo de su regla diciendo aquella obscena palabra._

¡Suficiente! — proferió en voz alta, camino en dirección a Sakura y la tomo del brazo, llevándosela con tranquilidad lejos de los demás para que no escucharan el severo regaño y castigo que le daría a la traviesa Haruro.

Puedo dirigirme yo solita. — dijo con voz de niña inocente, Itachi entro junto con ella al recibidor, dándose la vuelta, encarando aquel rostro lleno de cinismo y descaro.

Haruro Sakura, aquí hay reglas. — empezó con su escarmiento, torciendo los ojos y cruzándose los brazos, acto que noto el Uchiha y se lo memorizo en la mente para luego añadirlo en su lista de gestos desagradables que discutiría con ella.

No hablar de esa forma vulgar y poco decente en una niña. No maldecir ni mucho menos hacer ofensas con gestos corporales...no malacrianzas…se dice gracias, no gracias, me concedes la palabra, buenas noches, buenos días, buenas tarde, por favor pásame la sal, no se dice: púdrete, vete al carajo, no gracias pendejo, de nada cojudo, me concedes la palabra pedazo de imbécil o cabron, idiota pásame la sal, que pases una pendeja tarde. — diferencio él entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, desesperándose ella.

Oye cojudo…no bueno quise decir…mmm. — pensó en la definición exacta de cojudo.

Ahh…oye tonto. — arreglo ella, mirándole Itachi con una expresión fría…_ella se estaba burlando de él._

¿Qué? — exclamo ella al ver ese semblante serio fijada en ella.

No lo hice bien, cojudo es tonto, aunque en mi pensar, se le veri mejor como significado pendejo, ¿no crees? Y dime, ¿pendejo también se agrava a las reglas? — pregunto en forma de burla.

Sakura…vete a tu cuarto, hablaremos luego. — dijo sin más remedio, tenía que tomar aire fresco antes de que esa muchachita acabara con su paciencia.

Por fin alguien que me entiende. — profirió agradecida ante la decisión de su mentor.

Ahora…¿Dónde demonios es mi nueva cárcel? —pregunto Sakura, llevando su manos a la cintura mientras miraba los alrededores de aquella residencia.

Itachi le hizo una seña a una de las trabajadoras de la residencia, atendiendo de inmediato su llamada, le ordeno que guiara a la nueva huérfana a su habitación que para la suerte de Sakura, era para ella sola, nada de habitación compartida, soportando a otras tocando y usando sus cosas, pero su pensar cambio de inmediato al ver frente a su cama, otra cama de igual tamaño y forma, maldiciendo a sus adentros. La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese instante, volteándose Sakura de inmediato par haber quien era, impresionándose al verla e _ella _allí parada con ese porte de zorra.

Baya, que sorpresa frentona. — soltó aquella joven de cabellos rojizos y de voluptuosos senos.

¡K-Karinnn! — Exclamo ella. Karin coloco ambas manos en su formada cintura, mirando de arriba abajo a Sakura quien aun le miraba sorprendida.

¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — exclamo Sakura mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, arqueando una ceja Karin mientras le miraba un tanto enojada.

Los Uchiha me acogieron…no son ellos magníficos. — dijo dramáticamente, solo para molestar a Sakura. Camino en dirección a su cama donde se tiro boca arriba

¡ZORRA! ¡NO COMPARTIRE EL CUARTO CONTIGO! — exclamo Sakura mientras tomaba sus maletas para salir de aquella habitación.

Yo que tu no aria eso…el señor Uchiha se veía bastante molesto. — levanto el rostro para observar a Sakura quienes e disponía a salir.

A mí me importa un coño que piense el lerdo y pendejo ese…_Tipejo este, no más me faltaba ella para completar mi día._ — murmuro lo ultimo enojada mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose de frente con Itachi quien se disponía a abrir la puerta.

¿A dónde vas con las maletas? — le miro confuso, ella estaba más que enojada para lidiar con el tipejo ese.

En primero, se toca antes de entrar, que no te enseñaron modales imbécil. Y contestando a tu otra pregunta, pues veras…ME LARGO DE ESTA HBAITAICON! — grito lo último.

Creo que empezaste mal con las cordialidades, jovencita…este será tu cuarto a partir de ahora, tendrás que aprender a compartir con la joven Karin. — le dio una sonrisa mientras le quitaba delicadamente las maletas de su mano, Karin se levanto y miro aquella escena algo nerviosa…_sabia que lo que él había hecho no era buena idea._

A Si…con que es así la cosa, ¿Verdad? — le miro peligrosamente, y con la misma delicadeza que el Uchiha tuvo para tomar las maletas de ella, ella se las quito para luego colocarlas con suma tranquilidad en el suelo. Sakura le sonrió como toda una joven de su edad y sin esperárselo Itachi, le cerró la puerta de un cantazo, logrando golpearlo con esta en el rostro.

A ver si con eso aprendes a tocar la puerta…imbécil. — Exclamo Sakura mientras le ponía segura a la puerta.

Karin iba a intervenir en el momento que vio las intenciones de Sakura, pero justo al levantarse de la cama, se tropezó torpemente y cayó al suelo. Sakura se volteo y miro asía la cama de la que ahora sería su compañera de cuarto, viendo que esta se estaba levantando del piso.

Oye Zorra, mucho cuidado con andar husmeando en mis cosas, porque si me entero que has tocado algo mío…te hago pedazos. — le amenazo Sakura, tomando sus maletas mientras se dirigía a su armario…no le dio importancia a el llamado furioso y las quejas de Itachi quien tocaba la puerta con autoridad y exigía que se le abriera.

Karin se dispuso a abrirle, pero en el momento que Sakura escucho sus pasos, se volteo y le advirtió…

Si le abres estas muerta…te golpeare hasta el cansancio cuando te vea dormida. — le amenazo Sakura

Estás loca, si no le abro me castigara junto contigo. — se defendió Karin.

De qué lado estas Karin…del idiota que grita como un marica tras esa puerta o del lado mío. — pregunto Sakura, dejando a Karin confundida ante aquello. Itachi podía escuchar su conversación.

Ni Karin ni la misma Sakura tuvieron que abrir la puerta ya que Itachi había mandado a pedir en discreción la llave con una de las sirvientas, trayéndosela esta de inmediato. Al abrir aquella puerta, Karin quedo muda y paralizada al ver ese semblante serio y peligroso…

Y-Yo…— intento de hablar Karin, pero al sentir aquellos ojos puestos en ella, callo de inmediato.

Karin, espera afuera, tengo que hablar seria mente con la joven Sakura. — pidió Itachi, saliendo de inmediato Karin.

Itachi cerró la puerta, acercándose en silencio asía Sakura quien le miraba con una sonrisa divertida, preguntándose con que lección de moral le vendría el tipejo que ahora tenía frente a ella. Sin esperarlo, coloco sus fuertes manos en cada hombro de ella y la condujo asía atrás, tropezando Sakura con la silla de su escritorio cual Itachi le obligo a sentarse a malas.

Oiga que le pasa, sea mas cuidadoso…imbécil. —exclamo enojada Sakura.

No mas platicas ni lecciones, al parecer a ti nada de esto te hace entrar en razón que haces mal. — ella torcio los ojos al escucharle.

Considérate castigada lo que resta este mes y los próximos dos…no saldrás de esta habitación al menos que yo de la orden. Bajaras solo a comer y nada más, no veras televisión, tampoco leerás esas revistas que tienes guardadas en esa maleta, ni mucho menos comics. — empezó a dictar su sentencia, Sakura solo suspiraba y torcía los ojos.

Deberás crees que solucionaras todo con castigarme…eres un completo idiota. —se burlo ella.

Y con lo que respecta a tu lenguaje…cada vez que hables mal, te castigare limpiando junto con las empleadas todo el miso con un trapo y un cubo, nada de mapos. — finalizo Itachi.

Oh, baya…ya extrañaba ese tipo de castigos. No es nada para mí. — continuo burlándose ella.

Itachi suspiro y fue consciente de que había sido un poco rudo con ella…_debía entenderla y no lo estaba asiendo debidamente. _Coloco ambas manos en los hombros de ella y se inclino un poco, dándole una sincera sonrisa.

Admito que se me ha ido la mano al llevarte a fuerzas hasta la silla, no fue mi intención lastimarte. — se disculpo, aquello ni le importo a ella.

Sé que es difícil para ti todo este cambio que has sufrido desde niña, pero entiende que mi deber contigo es sincero, quiero hacer de ti una señorita y no una mujer de la calle como esas que salen a trabajar en algo ilegal, si entiendes a lo que digo. No muchos orfanatos se preocupan como este por la educación asía sus niños, y yo quiero hacer la diferencia porque me importan estos niños al igual que tú y Karin y no quisiera verlas algún día en las calles vendiendo sus cuerpos. —alguna palabra de lo que dijo hizo enojar a Sakura.

Déjeme ver si entendí bien…usted es el señor iluminador que rescata de los peores orfanatos a niños que can por caminos de la droga y prostitución, los trae aquí y los intenta de educar para que se alejen del mal camino que usted alega que tenemos. — ella entendió todo a su modo y eso fue algo que dejo confundido…intento de aclararle el error de ella, pero una fuerte patada en su entrepierna lo dejo sin aire.

Prostituta su madre pedazo de imbécil. — exclamo ella enojada y antes de golpearle con el pie, Karin entro, aguantándola por ambos brazos.

La metió casi a fuerza en el armario de ella y cerró la puerta que por suerte tenia la llave para ponerle seguro.

¡Está loco o que! La verdad es que admito que usted es un completo idiota al creer que puede educar a una salvaje como ella. — Exclamo Karin quien estaba recostada de la puerta del armario.

No debió acercarse a ella de esa forma, ni hablarle de esa forma…ni siquiera debía haberla aconsejado, ella es alguien que no sigue consejo de nadie ni mucho menos los tolera. — le explico Karin.

Para la próxima, si no quiere que lo deje castrado de por vida, no vuelva a decir nada relacionado con la palabra prostituta, ella lo toma muy personal. — le advirtió Karin mientras se alejaba de la puerta del armario cual era golpeada brutalmente por la escandalosa de Sakura.

¡A este lo mato! — exclamo detrás de la puerta Sakura

Y a ti Karin, será mejor que no pegues el ojo en toda la noche, no valla que en una de esas te quedes dormida y amanezcas sin cabello. — grito Sakura.

Karin metió la llave del armario por debajo de la puerta, dándosela a Sakura para luego salir corriendo de la habitación antes que la salvaje le viera. De un solo golpe abrió la puerta del armario, mirando a todas partes en busca de Karin.

Solo por lo que hiciste no te golpeare tan fuerte, Karin. — Exclamo enojada y justo en el momento que iba a salir por la puerta en busca de Karin, Itachi logra detenerla aguantándole por la cintura fuertemente.

Aquí nadie golpea a nadie. — aclaro Itachi mientras aguantaba a Sakura quien empezaba a patalear como una niñita.

¡Invade mi espacio personal! — exclamo Sakura.

Si te calmas, te suelto…solo si me pruebas que te calmaras. —prometió Itachi mientras le aguantaba aun mas fuerte por la cintura.

¡Está bien!...me calmare, no le golpeara, por ahora no. — prometió de mala gana.

Ni en ningún momento le golpearas, al menos que quieras pasar el resto del día encerrada en el armario. — le aclaro Itachi

No, no le golpeare, contento. — aseguro Sakura un poco más calmada.

Le soltó y al estar completamente seguro que ella no cometería ninguna estupidez contra su compañera del cuarto, salió. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, se encontró de frente con su esposa quien le miro extrañada al verle cojeando un poco.

Cariño, ¿ te encuentras bien? — pregunto preocupada Kohana.

Si, de hecho me siento mejor que nunca. — dijo en un leve quejido, ella no le creyó y le siguió con la vista.

Seguro que estas bien. — insistió ella en saber.

Perfectamente. — mintió Itachi mientras bajaba por las escaleras, dando uno que otro quejido al bajar un escalón.

¿A dónde vas? — alzo un poco la voz para que le escuchara.

Voy a la cocina por un poco de hielo. — contesto Itachi difícilmente al sentir una fuerte punzada en su entrepierna.

_Maldición._ — se quejo en voz baja al sentir ese dolor tan agudo en su pene y testículos.

Karin de detuvo en el septo escalón mientras veía como el señor Uchiha bajaba las escaleras con uno que otro quejido, terminándolas de bajar para luego dirigirse con dificultad a la cocina. Karin no puedo evitar soltar una peña risa mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación…_Sakura había hecho más que un Strike en Itachi lo cual le provocaba más que risa a Karin._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo: 3

Punizione!, Punizione!...Mentore Stupido

("¡Castigo!, ¡Castigo!...Estupido mentor.")

Eran las seis de la mañana y en su tercer día en aquel orfanato, Sakura se encontraba a gatas en el pasillo del tercer piso del orfanato, limpiando este con un simple trapo y un cubo. Tenía una simple pijama de dos piezas de color negra que consistía en una blusa de tiras y un pantalón de algodón ancho, asía frio y estaba cansada, quería escapar de su castigo, pero al mirar atrás, tenía como vigila a una de las empleadas de Itachi, sentada en una silla leyendo el periódico mientras vigilaba a la jovencita. Suspiro hastiada, tiro de mala gana el trapo en el cupo y lo movió un poco más al frente para luego acercarse a este gateando, la carcelera le miro serio para luego levantarse, tomando la silla en manos para colocarla un poco más al frente al ver que Sakura había terminado de trapear una parte del suelo. Quince minutos habían pasado y aun se encontraba en aquel estúpido pasillo, empezando a maldecir desesperadamente…maldijo en la hora que descoloro el cabello rojo natural de Karin cuando esta dormía, gracias a sus estúpidos impulsos y a la bocota de Karin es que estaba trapeando el condenado piso de su mentor quien no tuvo piedad alguna en mandarla a trapear el piso a las cinco de la mañana, y más al esta insultarle diciéndole _Estupido mentor. _¡Dios! Como el odiaba, pero como le encantaba verlo molesto, con ese semblante tranquilo y frio, en definitiva, entre más tranquilo y serio, más molesto se encontraba, eso era algo que ella había notado en él. Negó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación al ser consciente de las locuras que decía…!Cielos! era su estúpido mentor, a quien le había cojito antipatía y odio, le molestaba escuchar su voz, verlo y respirar el mismo aire, pero ante todo eso no podía negar ni pasar por alto que el tipejo estaba como dios mandaba, y en su opinión personal, no era nada malo que de vez en cuando le diera una miradita pecaminosa, después de todo eso mismo asía ella y Karin con los hijos de Homura Mitokado, quienes tenían un cuerpazo de infarto, y mas Tobirama quien a pesar de ser un amargado de la vida, estaba todo un bombón. Rio al acordarse de cómo ella y Karin se las ingeniaban para escaparse de sus habitaciones e ir a la piscina para ligar a Tobirama, quien siempre tenía la costumbre de nadar a las horas de la madrugada, desnudo. Toribama desnudo era como ver a un dios del Olimpo, tan perfecto y con esa musculatura natural y perfecta_…!claro que tenía que tener esa perfecta musculatura si él era gimnasta profesional!_ Una vez en medio de la noche, escondidas en los arbustos, fueron descubiertas en medio de sus travesuras, Sakura logro escapar, pero Karin quien se quedo como una boba plantada entre los arbustos, fue atrapada por Toribama quien estaba al borde de estallar su ira. Nunca supo que paso, y aun que Karin se lo conto, ella nunca le creyó…_como demonios le iba a creer que ella le hizo un oral a Tobirama, claro ella no dijo le hizo un oral con cara de mujer violada, sino vino saltando y corriendo asía ella diciéndole que le había mamado el pene al bomboncito_. ¡DIOS! Que envidia, y más al descubrir que era cierto ya que Mitokado al otro día actuó como si nada, lo cual le dio a entender a Sakura que Tobirama nunca la había llevado a donde su padre….desde ese día, Karin fue llamada oficialmente con el titulo de _Zorra. _Una de las tantas noches que paso en el orfanato del señor Homura Mitokado, a Sakura le ataco la duda de que si era verdad lo que decía Karin, decidiendo una noche seguirla hasta el cuarto de almacenaje donde vio algo que no solo la impresiono, sino que le dio asco…_Karin estaba estimulándole el pene a Tobirama con sus senos, y este se dejaba como si nada, disfrutando de las carisias de la Zorra de Karin quien al parecer se lo asía muy bien ya que ese bomboncito tiraba como un loco del cabello de ella mientras le decía obscenidades. _Sakura no aguanto más y estallo en carcajadas, atrayendo la atención de la empleada del Uchiha quien dejo de leer el periódico para darle una mirada de enojo y confusión a la payasa que se reía como una infantil.

_Zorra…_— murmuro Sakura mientras reía en voz baja ya que la amargada de su carcelera le regaño y le ordeno que continuara con su tarea.

espero que con eso aprendas, muchachita. — soltó de mala gana la carcelera mientras abría el periódico nuevamente en la pagina numero veinte.

_Vieja esta_. — murmuro Sakura, atrayendo la atención de la "carcelera"

¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto a la defensiva la mujer

N-nada…que que viejo esta el paño. — rio nerviosamente, ella sabía que no le convenía insultar ya que el amargado del Uchiha podía castigarla nuevamente.

Unos pasos resonaron por aquel pasillo, atrayendo la atención de la empleada quien se levanto de la silla de inmediato y le hizo una reverencia formal al Uchiha. la empleada ordeno con una sonrisa a Sakura que se levantara y saludara al señor Uchiha, asiéndole Sakura una reverencia nada formal y con una cara de pocos amigos, la empleada estuvo a punto de regañarle, pero Itachi con su pasiva voz le detuvo…

No es necesario. — dijo Itachi.

Puede volver a sus labores matutinas. — finalizo Itachi luego de una pausa.

_Mentore Stupido._ — murmuro Sakura, nuevamente la indulgencia en él apareció en esa sonrisa que tanto aborrecía Sakura.

Buen día Sakura. — dijo Itachi mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que antes ocupaba la empleada.

Pudret….— silencio de momento al ser consciente de lo que iba a hacer.

B-Buen día. — dijo de mala gana y sin ánimos de querer hacerlo.

Mejor, mucho mejor. — dijo Itachi.

Y dime Sakura, que has aprendido de tu lección. — le pregunto Itachi mientras ella trapeaba el condenado piso.

_Aprendí que la próxima vez amarro a Karin y le tapo la boca para que no grite…luego le golpeo fuerte para que no hable ni me acuse._ — pensó Sakura mientras reía.

Te he hecho una pregunta, Sakura. — insistió Itachi.

Ya, Ya…no debo pegarle a Karin, tampoco insultarle a usted o a ella. — dijo exasperada.

Sino de lo contrario, serás castigada. — le recordó Itachi con esa tranquila voz.

_Idiota, porque no se pudre._ — pensó Sakura mientras trapeaba el piso.

Espero que por tu bien, aprendas de esta. — dicho esto se levanto atrayendo la atención de Sakura.

Puedes ir a comer algo…— finalizo Itachi

¿Qué? — dijo confusa Sakura

Eres hipoglucemica, ¿no es así? Supongo que llevas mucho tiempo sin comer nada ya que ayer en la tarde no bajaste a cenar. — finalizo luego de una pausa.

Eso se debe a que su esposa no es tan angelical cuando se trata de artes culinarias…— Itachi le miro serio ante aquello.

¿Qué? Dicen que es malo mentir. — utilizo aquel dicho como excusa.

También es malo herir los sentimientos de alguien. — soltó Itachi.

Mire, si a usted le gusta la comida de su esposa, bien por usted, pero a mí no me obligue a comer esas pastas que hace. — se levanto del suelo y siguió al Uchiha

No te gusta la comida Italiana. — pregunto Itachi mientras bajaba las escaleras.

La verdad que si, y mucho, pero si sigo comiendo lo que su esposa hace, tengo el presentimiento que terminare asqueando la comida Italiana. — se quejo Sakura

Si tanto criticas la comida de mi esposa, porque no te haces tú la comida…ha puesto que ni siquiera sabes hacer un pastel. — dijo él con aquella voz fría.

¿A si? Y qué pasa si le demuestro que si se cocinar, y mejor que su esposa. Porque fíjese que no nací en Italia y cocino mejores pastas que ella, también hago mejores comidas japonesas que usted. — se defendió algo enojada, adelantando el paso y conduciéndose asía la gran cocina industrial del orfanato, donde empezó a buscar en toda la lacena.

Itachi entro a los pocos minutos, tomo una taza y se sirvió un poco de café negro que había preparado su esposa antes de irse a hacer unos encargos. Karin entro en esos instantes por aquella puerta que conducía a la cocina industrial, dio un gran bostezo, se estiro y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Sakura buscando en las gavetas de la cocina.

Oye frentona, no se suponías que estabas castigada. — dijo Karin con un todo de enojada, por culpa de Sakura tuvo que pintarse el cabello de color negro, aunque no le quedaba nada mal.

Karin, si te callas y me ayudas, te daré un par te brownies extras. — le soborno Sakura

Aras brownie…genial, me muero por unos cuantos. — dijo emocionada Karin.

En la nevera hay, mi esposa ha hecho para los niños. — soltó Itachi, Karin se volteo y miro asía atrás donde encontró al Uchiha sentado en la silla de una pequeña mesa redonda.

Lamento decepcionarle señor Uchiha, pero los brownie de su esposa son un asco…con ellos podría apedrear a alguien y dejarlo inconsciente. — hablo Sakura por Karin quien se puso nerviosa ante aquel comentario.

Sakura, respeta, es la esposa del señor Uchiha de quien hablas. — le pellizco Karin con nerviosismo en el hombro.

Que tiene de malo ser sincera. — se disculpo Sakura.

Jhmp…hagan lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no hagan tanto desorden y limpien todo. — Soltó Itachi mientras levantaba su taza de café para beber otro sorbo.

Las jóvenes traviesas se pusieron a trabajar, Sakura asía las mesclas mientras que Karin buscaba los embases y demás materiales que le pedían, Itachi se quedo mirándolas algo atónico…no podía creer que ellas trabajaran juntas como si nada, veía a Karin como le pedía que hiciera de tal sabor y ella aseguraba que los aria, como Sakura extendía su dedo lleno de mezcla para que Karin lo probara, en definitiva ellas eran un caso raro de enemigas y a la vez amigas. Salió de su trance al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de Sakura quien se encontraba frente a él con su mano extendida.

Pruébelo. — dijo ella con una sonrisa, Itachi negó con la cabeza y continuo su lectura.

Eso es algo antigénico, Sakura…así se transmiten las bacterias. — explico él mientras cambiaba de pagina.

No sea tan exasperado, pruébelo. — justo cuando le iba a hablar, Sakura lo obligo a que probara la mezcla, metiendo su dedo en la boca de él.

Verdad que es dulce. — dijo mientras chupaba el mismo dedo que Itachi había probado la mezcla.

Al cojudo del Mentor parece que le gusto. — se volteo y le hablo a Karin.

Sakura. — le llamo Itachi al escuchar lo que dijo.

Oh, sí claro lo olvidaba…perdón. — sin ella ser consiente había dicho perdón, sorprendiéndose Itachi ante aquello…tal vez no fue tan mala idea dejarla hacer sus experimentos en la cocina.

Al terminar, pusieron los brownies en el horno y limpiaron todo el desorden para luego sentaron en la orilla del gran fregadero de mármol. Mientras movían sus pies de un lado al otro, Sakura se acordó de un pequeño detalle que la hizo reír por la mañana mientras trapeaba el piso, acercándose al oído de Karin, le susurro…

_Te acuerdas de Tobirama, ¿Verdad?_ — le susurro maliciosamente mientras sonreía, Karin se sonrojo por completo.

_¡Sakura!_ — exclamo avergonzada, atrayendo la atención de Itachi quien les miro por unos instantes, volviendo nuevamente a su aburrida lectura.

_Esos tiempos…son de los que no se olvidan._ — continuo diciéndole en el oído mientras reía en voz baja.

Ahhh, Y dime, ¿Paso o no? — se alejo de ella y hablo, asiendo aquella pregunta en un tono que Itachi lo escucho, aun así no sabía de lo que ellas hablaban.

Eso no te concierne. — miro asía otra parte mientras ponía cara de molesta.

Claro que sí. — se acerco al rostro de ella, dándole una sonrisa malvada.

En el garaje. — soltó Karin abochornada, con un rostro rojísimo.

Pobre Homura…— rio Sakura en voz alta.

Niñas, hagan silencio, estoy _**Intentando**_ de leer. — les pidió Itachi, Sakura frunció el seño y le miro serio, se bajo del fregadero y camino en dirección a Itachi, arrebatándole el periódico.

¡¿Q-Que haces? — dijo un molesto Itachi.

En primero que nada, no soy ninguna niña, no cree que me veo bastante mujercita. — se dio la vuelta para que le admirara su trasero.

Estas mal de la cabeza, dame el periódico. — le quito el periódico de la mano y lo abrió, volviendo a retomar su lectura.

Y en segundo…no me gusta que me llamen niña, entiende. — le dijo con un tono enojado.

Claro que no le gusta… ¡Le encanta!, y mucho más si es.... ¡HARISHIMA-SAMA! — exclamo Karin, levantándose de golpe para salir a correr.

¡KARIN! ERES UNA ZORRA Y POR ESO TE GOLPEARE. — Exclamo Sakura enojada, justo en el momento que se iba a correr detrás de ella, Itachi le aguanto del pantalón.

¿A dónde vas tú? — pregunto Itachi.

Iré a golpear a Karin…tengo que golpearla, lo necesito. — dijo como si aquello fuera su droga y necesitara satisfacer su hambre.

Aquí tú no golpeas a nadie. — le recordó Itachi.

Sakura hizo un puchero, se alejo de Itachi y volvió a tomar asiento en la orilla del fregadero de mármol, apareciendo Karin quien se asomo su cabeza por la puerta, viendo a Sakura sentada, aguantando su ira.

Ya se te fue la ira. — le pregunto Karin divertida.

Desgraci! — paro de cantazo al ver la mirada de Itachi fijada en ella.

Vine a seguir con la conversación, a menos que ya no te interese. — hizo un aguaje de irse, pero al escuchar la voz de Sakura, se detuvo.

NO…digo, claro que me importa. — le detuvo Sakura.

Se sentó al lado de Sakura quien estaba emocionada por los detalles que Karin le iba a soltar, esta se acerco al oído y le dijo en voz baja.

_Hice el 69 con él…fue sensacional._ — Sakura pego un pequeño grito de la emoción.

¡Que, hablas enserio! Me gusta esa pose, digo nunca la he practicado. — aquello lo escucho Itachi, empezando a sospechar que aquellas niñitas estaban hablando algo indebido.

Claro que no tonta. Tú ni a fantasías as llegado. — Karin le dio un golpecito por la nuca.

Bueno ya, haber dime que mas paso. — dijo emocionada Sakura.

_Es todo un maestro con su boca y lengua…_— le murmuro Karin en el oído.

Deberás, a poco llegaste tan rápido. — dijo en voz bajita.

_Para ser mi primer vez, fue genial hasta que todo se daño._ — comento Karin

¿Qué ocurrió? Te atraparon, por eso estas aquí. — pregunto Sakura.

No, nada de eso Sakura, sino que…_es verdad cuando dicen que la primer vez duele._ — aquello ultimo se lo dijo en el oído.

¿Mucho? — le pregunto Sakura mientras la miraba algo preocupada y se mordía el labio.

Uhfff, y no tienes idea. — dijo en un suspiro, Itachi escucha aquello teniendo en claro que estas hablaban de sexo, Sakura se percato de lo entrometido que era su Mentor al andar espiando la conversación ajena, aunque él no sabía exactamente si era que estaban hablando de sexo o de sus experiencia sexuales cuando lo asían con deferentes.

Ya que tenemos un maestro en esa área, porque no le pregunto a él. — dijo en voz alta, Karin se puso nerviosa.

Señor Uchiha, háblenos de sexo…que es el 69. — Karin intento de darle con el codo el costado, pero esta no se lo permitió.

Sakura, que haces…acaso quieres que nos castigue. — le murmuro nerviosa.

¡¿Qué? — fue lo único que pudo decir Itachi.

Si, lo que escucho. Quiero que me hable del sexo ya que Karin y yo somos ignorantes al tema. — soltó con una sonrisa Sakura.

¿Qué es el 69? — pregunto Sakura divertidamente.

Sakura a donde quieres llegar con ese tema nada gracioso, pero te advierto que si continuas con ello, te castigare. — dijo enojado

¡Me castigara porque le pido que me instruya en el sexo, de cómo protegerse y demás cosas! — fingió que estaba ofendida.

Creo que ese tema ya te lo ha retocado en el orfanato, y creo que aquel descaro que me has preguntado, no tiene que ver nada con el sexo. — aclaro Itachi

Oh, apoco me va a venir a decir que no hace esas cosas con su esposa. — dijo Sakura.

Mi vida sexual con mi esposa es algo que no te concierne. — contesto Itachi mientras intentaba de prestar atención al periódico.

En mi opinión, creo que eso es parte del sexo, incluso son posiciones que satisfacen mas el deseo sexual, ¿o no? — insistió ella en el tema

**Y no me venga a decir ahora que no practica nada de eso, porque teniendo usted una mujer como esa, creo que hasta el Coito anal o el salto del tigre, y el cunnilingus, le practica.**** — aquello fue más que un descaro.****Sakura, ya cállate.**** — soltó Karin**

No sé qué pretendas con esta orientación sexual nada agradable, pero te recomiendo que dejes de hablar del tema por tu bien. — dijo Itachi en voz fría…el descaro de esa niña lo estaba enojando.

Hay vamos, no sea agua fiesta…lo estamos disfrutando, ¿no es así Karin? — le dio un codacito en el hombro a Karin para que esta contestara.

Para nada Sakura. — dijo enojada y con la cara contraída Karin.

Tu también Karin estas de aguafiestas. — se quejo Sakura.

Justo cuando Itachi le iba a regañar, Sakura se levanto de la orilla del fregadero, se coloco los guantes de cocina y abrió el ornó, sacando de esta dos bandejas de Brownis.

¿Ya están? — pregunto Karin

Si, solo falta echarle el frosting y las almendras. — contesto Sakura

Y no te olvides del gel de fresas, también quiero uno con gel de caramelo y vainilla. — exigió Karin.

Si, si, si. Ya me lo habías dicho. — dijo en un suspiro agobiante.

Te lo acuerdo porque siempre se te olvida. — dijo enojada Karin.

Sakura termino de ponerle los últimos ingredientes a los brownies, dejándolos en la nevera, solo saco uno y lo puso en un platillo de cerámica color blanco, llevándolo con un cubierto hasta la mesa donde estaba el Uchiha.

Aquí tiene. — dijo Sakura, antes de que ella se diera la vuelta para irse a su habitación, Itachi le detuvo del brazo.

¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Itachi mientras le miraba.

Iré a mi habitación a dormir. — contesto Sakura

No es hora de dormir, son las ocho de la mañana…aun no has desayunado. — soltó el Uchiha.

Claro que si, comí varios brownie. — aclaro Sakura

Aun así, no puedes irte…recuerda que estas castigada y aun no has terminado tu labor en el pasillo. — le acordó Itachi, Sakura frunció el ceño y le miro retadoramente

Creíste que se me había olvidado. — dijo Itachi con voz seria.

No…_Mentore Stupido._ — murmuro lo último, soltándose con mala catadura de Itachi para ir a atender el pasillo que había dejado incompleto.

Sakura salió de la cocina enojada, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras Itachi leía el periódico y terminaba su último sorbo de café. Se percato del pequeño detalle que había en la mesa, a él no le gustaba mucho los brownie, pero el olor que tenia estos le había abierto el apetito, tomo el tenedor en manos, partió un pedacito del brownie y se lo llevo a la boca, descubriendo que el olor era más que delicioso, sino que su sabor era increíblemente bueno, mas estos no eran duros ni secos como los que había probado anteriormente en su vida. Su esposa llego en ese momento, sorprendiéndose al ver a Itachi comiendo brownie…a él no le gustaban los brownie.

Baya, que sorpresa…— dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura los hizo, no puedo negar con son muy buenos. — revelo Itachi, la sonrisa de Kohana cambio sucesivamente…ella creyó que eran sus brownie los que comía.

N-no sabía que cocinaba. — dijo con ironía Kohana mientras metía varios potes de salsa en la lacena.

Me lo dijo hoy…al parecer Karin le gusta mucho la comida de ella. — dijo mientras comía otro bocado de brownie.

Oh, y imagino que es comida Japonesa, ¿no es así? — dijo Kohana con una sonrisa.

No, la verdad es que también cocina comida Italiana…— aclaro Itachi mientras se levantaba con el plato en manos, sacando de la nevera otro pedacito de brownie.

Kohana se lleno de curiosidad, tomo un plato de la lacena, abrió la nevera y se sirvió un pedacito de brownie, probando este de inmediato.

No están nada mal. — reconoció Kohana

Verdad. — dijo Itachi.

Mientras ellos se degustaban de los brownie, Sakura se encontraba a gatas en el pasillo, limpiando este con un trapo húmedo. Maldecía sin parar, como le odiaba y detestaba, por un momento creyó que la perdonaría, pero no lo hizo el muy idiota.

_Mentore Stupido._ — maldijo en voz baja mientras limpiaba el piso.

Karin pasó por el pasillo y vio a Sakura, maldiciendo en voz baja…sabia que estaba enojada y ese era el momento para desquitarse con lo que hizo en el cabello. Maliciosamente, camino por el húmedo piso que Sakura había terminado de limpiar, llenándolo de pisadas negras, Sakura levanto la mirada al ver de frente a Karin, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Baya frentona, has progresado…— le felicito maliciosamente, Sakura le miro enojada.

¿Qué quieres Karin? — pregunto de mala gana.

Que malo que tendrás que trapear el piso nuevamente. — le señalo las pisadas de ella.

¡K-Karinnnnn! Te voy a matar desgraciada! — exclamo Furiosa, tirando el trapo al piso.

¡AH! Señor Uchiha! Fue un accidente, Sakura me quiere golpear. — Exclamo a gritos Karin mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

Te voy a golpear tan fuerte Karin, que no saldrás por una semana de la cama. — Grito enojada mientras corría detrás de Karin.

No mas Karin se tropezó con una mesa decorativa, aprovechando Sakura para brincarle encima, tirándole de las greñas mientras intentaba de golpearle el rostro. Itachi llego en ese instante, logrando separar a Sakura encima de Karin. No más Karin abrió su bocota grande, y le soplo todo a Itachi…

Sakura…estas castigada. — exclamo Itachi.

¡Que! — soltó Sakura enojada

Porque yo, ella fue quien ensucio el piso. — se defendió Sakura enojada.

Fue un accidente, por eso no tienes que andar golpeando a todo el mundo. — dijo Itachi.

Mentore Stupido…— Exclamo furiosa Sakura, Karin se quedo estupefacta al no entender lo que dijo.

Ese día se la pasaron peleándose, ni siquiera los castigos de su Mentor funcionaban para controlarla y corregirla…_no había nada que pudiera con ella, pero Itachi no se daría por vencido, él encontraría una manera de controlarla._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo: 4

Atmosfera di tensione

_("ambiente de tensión")_

Salió del auto sin importarle que su mentor hablaba con ella, ignorándolo como si no existiera…aminoro el paso cuando escucho la puerta del auto abrirse y azotarse fuertemente, escuchando luego aquellos pasos firmes acercarse a ella, tomándola él desprevenida por el brazo.

Que se la última vez que me ignores y salgas del auto cuando te este hablando. — le halo del brazo mientras le hablaba. Sakura le torció los ojos y le ignoro.

Te estoy hablando, mírame. — le regaño por su gesto, jalándole un poco del brazo.

Dime, porque me contestaste de esa forma. No te he ofendido. — Soltó Itachi un poco más calmado

Porque me tienes harta, te aborrezco y no te soporto mas…no eres quien para meterte en mi vida. — le dijo de mala gana.

Soy mayor que tú, por tanto tendrás que respetarme. — le recordó.

Y que me importa a mí si eres mayor o no, me da lo mismo. — dijo malcriadamente

Qué demonios pasa contigo, acaso no respetas a nadie. — dijo un poco enojado

Señor, no le estoy faltando el respeto…solo le recuerdo lo que es. — dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Entra al colegio…en la tarde, cuando regreses a casa, hablare contigo. — le libero el brazo, volteándose y caminando en dirección al auto. Karin al ver que se alejaba de Sakura, se aproximo de inmediato a Sakura, caminando junto a ella.

Sakura estaba más que enojada… ¡_Que demonios le pasaba a ese tipejo! Ella solo le dijo que no comería el desayuno que hizo su esposa porque era desagradable, y reacciono de manera desagradable, diciéndole que si no quería comer lo que ella le hacía, entonces que comiera en la calle como animales. _Aquello le molesto bastante que le contesto todas a su mentor quien le decía que guardara silencio, y ella proseguía con sus malacrianzas sin importarle el humor de él, ni siquiera silencio cuando este le grito que guardara silencio por quinta vez, sino que la contrario ella le grito aun más fuerte, recordándole lo desagradable que era él para ella. ¡Dios! Era el segundo día de la semana que él no se encontraba de buen humor, y para colmo cada vez que ella le salía con una malacrianza, él parecía descargar todas sus iras y presiones en ella, pero eso era algo que Haruro Sakura no le permitiría…_le atacaría de la forma más miserable. _

Entraron por la puerta principal del colegio Fujisawa, separándose Karin de Sakura para ir al laboratorio de química, en el primer piso de aquel edificio de seis pisos. Sakura subió enojada hasta el cuarto piso, entrando al salón B 203, donde se sentó en la última fila, en la quinta mesa del salón de biología. Era su cuarto día en aquel colegio ubicado en la ciudad de Fujisawa, Kanagawa, Japón, y ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la rutina de clases…el timbre del colegio sonó, entrando los treinta estudiantes de la clase al aula. La profesora de esa clase era la señora Mitarashi Anko, una mujer verdaderamente estricta, no se podía murmurar en la clase, no se permite llegar tarde a clases, ni comer en el salón, tampoco salir de ella al menos que pidas permiso, y tenias que escribir hasta sus suspiros.

La profesora Mitarashi entro por la puerta del salón ordenando a todos los estudiantes que silenciaran y se sentaran. Tomo asiento en su silla, detrás del escritorio, saco su libro de clase y ordeno a todos sus estudiantes que hicieran los mismo, abriendo todos el libro de clase en el capitulo uno, pagina veinticuatro. Tuvieron casi cinco minutos leyendo en completo silencio, interrumpiéndolos el sonido de la puerta abrirse…Sakura desvió sus ojos de la lectura y miro asía la entrada del salón, viendo aquel joven que tanto detestaba. Como todos los días había llegado tarde, atacándolo la profesora con sus severos regaños en frente al salón de clase…Sakura se quedo mirándolo en silencio, no podía creer que ese joven tres años mayor que ella, había reprobado la clase de biología, teniendo que tomarla con su grupo por segunda vez. Sakura suspiro…_ ¿Enserio era tan bruto en biología?_ Dejo de mirarlo al él posar sus ojos en ella, dándole una seductora sonrisa cual ella ignoro por completo. Aquel joven de nombre Sasori, tenía cabello rebelde, de color rojizo, aun más oscuro que el de su amiga Karin, sus ojos eran de color Jade, como los de Sakura, tenía tex blanca, y de tan perfecta que era, parecía de porcelana. Su mirada era penetrante, activa, rebelde, fría y maquiavélica, una extraña mezcla que pocas personas tenían, solo él la poseía. Le miro una vez más, esta vez Sakura poseía una mala catadura, siguiéndole con la mirada al insoportable joven quien se sentó al lado de ella, en la misma mesa de laboratorio, suspirando Sakura al reconocer que ese tipejo, por lo visto seria su compañero de laboratorio. Dejo su mochila de color azul marina en su regazo mientras sacaba el libro de la clase y su cuaderno de anotaciones, luego coloco el bulto en el suelo, al lado de su silla de laboratorio….le dio una extraña mirada a Sakura, apreciando con sus penetrantes ojos sus piernas hasta llegar a su rostro cual admiro por unos minutos largos, Sakura empezó a exasperarse por esa mirada tan hostigadora por parte de su "Compañero", apretando el lápiz fuertemente mientras hacia un intento por controlarse y no perder la calma.

La profesora de la clase, se levanto, pidiendo la atención de todos para explicar el capitulo, el joven aprovecho ese momento, y le dijo a Sakura:

Me debes una explicación. — dijo Sasori mientras leía el libro y asía anotaciones a en su cuaderno

¿Que? — dijo ella confundida, desviando la mirada de la profesora quien hablaba frente a la clase.

No te hagas, sabes de que te hablo…me debes una explicación de la cachetada de ayer. — le recordó Sasori, Sakura le miro atónica.

No te tengo que dar ninguna explicación, no eres nada mío…además te lo tenias bien merecido. — Soltó ella con mala catadura.

Claro que eres algo mío…eres mi novia. — le corrió a su forma, enojándola bastante.

Que, Y-yo no soy tu novia. — tartamudeo un poco…_era un cínico_

Me besaste, no lo acuerdas…en el baño— le recordó él

En primero que nada fuiste **tú** quien entraste al baño de mujeres y me besaste, no **yo** a ti. — le corrigió ella, acordándole los verdaderos hechos.

Tienes un punto a tu favor…aun así. — fue consciente y acepto se casi derrota, sonriendo extrañamente, atrayendo la atención de Sakura quien le miro extrañada.

¡¿Que? — le animo a que continuara, estaba curiosa con lo que saldría el tipejo, él reía seductoramente, en voz baja.

Yo no te obligue a corresponderme. — finalizo la oración incompleta, ruborizando por completo a Sakura.

¡Ere un! — intento de terminar, pero la voz enojada de su profesora la interrumpió, mirando asía delante con algo de miedo.

Señorita Haruro…podrías ser tan amable de levantarte y contestar las siguientes tres preguntas en la pizarra. — pido enojada la profesora mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba una terrorífica mirada a los dos jóvenes que hablaban en clase, Sakura suspiro y no le quedo más remedio que levantarse e ir a su horca.

…buena suerte Ha-ruro. — se burlo Sasori en voz baja, mirándole Sakura con odio.

Mi apellido es Haruro no, Ha-ruro. — le corrigió enojada y con su rostro contraído.

Como tú pidas amor. — le dijo con aquella voz aterciopelada.

No soy tu amor…_Idiota._ — le recordó ella.

Claro, me olvidaba…eres mi **novia**. — Aquella última palabra la escucho todo el aula de la clase, volteándose a verlos, Sakura bajo la cabeza abochornada mientras murmuraba insultos y maldiciones en contra de Sasori.

Esa hora en el salón de bilogía se le hizo eterna a Sakura quien tuvo que soportar la mirada abusiva y descarada que tenía Sasori en ella, la iracundia se había apoderado de ella, y estaba a punto de gritarle en medio de la clase, pero en el momento que se levanto de la silla bruscamente para golpearlo, el timbre sonó, tomando Sasori su mochila para salir en un paso aligerado que ni siquiera Sakura pudo lograr alcanzarle para golpearle. Aquello no desanimo a Sakura en lo absoluto, continuando con su persecución, bajo las escaleras ignorando a Karin quien le llamaba por su nombre, viéndose obligada a seguirla al ver que su compañera le había ignorado mas esta tenía cara de pocos amigos.

¡S-Sakura! — le llamo Karin mientras le seguía, tropezando con la muchedumbre abarcada en los pasillos.

¡Sakura! ¡¿A dónde demonios vas? ¡Tenemos clase de Matemáticas! — Exclamo Karin mientras intentaba de alcanzar Sakura, pero esta se perdió entre medio de la muchedumbre.

_Idiota…espera a que te atrapa. Te golpeare hasta cansarme._ — murmuro enojada mientras buscaba al blanco con esa Mirada que soltaba chispas.

Su blanco fue encontrando, caminando de manera violenta y peligrosa en dirección a Sasori quien al verle dejo de hablar con un grupo de amistades, mirando con debida atención a Sakura quien se dirigía a él…Sakura le tomo de la camisa que llevaba, arrancándole los primeros tres botones al darle un fuerte jalón.

¡Sera mejor que empieza a rezar! — acerco su rostro al de él.

Y quien es esta fiera, Sasori. — se burlo uno de sus amigos mientras reía, silencio al Sakura darle una mirada amenazante.

¡Demonios Sasori! Que le hiciste. — dijo otros de los compañeros de Sasori quien no fue intimidado por la Mirada de Sakura.

¡Lárguense! — Exclamo Sakura enojada, retrocediendo los jóvenes asía atrás.

Chicos, esto es conversación privada…entre parejas. — dijo burlonamente Sasori mientras los jóvenes se alejaban de ellos.

¡TU! — le jalo nuevamente de sus prendas, mirándolo aun mas furiosa.

¿Estas enojada conmigo? — pregunto él, enojando aun mas a Sakura por aquella ridícula pregunta.

Que tú crees. — dijo entre dientes.

Ahhh…entonces estas enojada conmigo. Eso tiene solución. — dijo peligrosamente con esa voz aterciopelada, tomando a Sakura por la cintura, la atrapo entre la esquina de la pared y la beso.

¡IDIOTA! — le empujo y le dio una fuerte cachetada. La respiración de ella estaba alterada y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Qué sea la última vez que me beses e invadas mi espacio personal…como vuelvas a abrir tu boca en el salón de biología, te rompo todos los dientes… ¡Me entendiste pedazo de imbécil! — se dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección a su salón de Matemáticas en el cual ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso.

Baya…que salvaje. — dijo con una sonrisa mientras tocaba con su mano su mejilla derecha. Corrió en dirección a ella.

¡Oye tú! Amiga. — le llamo, volteándose Sakura.

¿Qué? Ahora soy tu amiga. — dijo enojada, volteándose para caminar, pero él le detuvo el paso sosteniéndola de la muñeca derecha.

Espera. — le pidió

No me toques imbécil. — soltó ella malcriadamente.

No vayas a la clase de matemáticas. — soltó él, dejándola atónica ante lo dicho.

¡Estas demente o que! — dijo con mala catadura.

¿Y cómo sabes que clase tengo ahora? — dijo algo intrigada.

No vayas a clase, no te conviene. — ignoro Sasori la pregunta de ella.

Te hice una pregunta. — insistió ella exasperada.

Orochimaru da esa clase, y dudo mucho que la pases bien en el salón al llegar tarde….él es demasiado estricto. — aseguro él.

¿Qué? — dijo confundida.

Oye, no me cambies el tema, te hice una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes. — exigió ella enojada.

Ahh…esa pregunta. A propósito, quien era el tipo de cabello largo con quien discutías en la mañana. — aquella pregunta la dejo boquiabierta.

M-me estas siguiendo o que…— dijo sorprendida al ser realista de que el tipejo la observada a escondidas.

Eso fue casualidad. — contestó él con una seductora sonrisa

Oh si baya, que casualidades son las tuyas…y dime, ¿también es una casualidad que sepas mis clases y a la hora que las tomo? — soltó ella con ironía.

A decir verdad, también se las de Matsumuso Karin. — le revelo.

E-Eh! — soltó en un gruñido Sakura…_a ese cínico no le importaba que las cosas que dijera le perjudicaran, ella fácilmente podría acusarlo con el rector de acoso sexual._

Vamos, no te arrepentirás…_solo déjate llevar._ — se acerco peligrosamente a ella, susurrándole en el odio, Sakura estaba dispuesta a golpearlo si intentaba algo fuera de lugar.

No me fugare de la clase…—finalizo Sakura, se dispuso a partir, pero él la jalo del brazo, obligándola a caminar con él.

¡¿Q-Que demonios haces? — Exclamo enojada

no pienso fugarme. — le record ella.

no nos fugaremos, solo tomaremos el día libre…no nos merecemos, ¿no crees? — dijo burlonamente.

No pienso fugarme y ser una retrasada como tú. — dijo enojada, él la ignoro, obligándola a caminar.

_¡DIOS! _Lidiar con él era desesperante, y más para ella quien no tenía control en sus arranques cuando se trataban de _**idiotas**_ como él. Sakura suspiro y se dejo guiar por el joven de cabellos rojos quien salía por la puerta de emergencias del edificio para no ser vistos por nadie…

¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto sin ánimos Sakura.

Baya, al fin te dejas llevar, eso es buena iniciativa en la relación. — le miro de reojo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

¿Relación? ¡Que coños te pasa! ¿Acaso eres anormal o que? — dijo furiosa ante la palabra _"Relación"._

Cuando me conozcas queras más que una **Simple **relación. — rio en voz baja, ella se enojo aun mas.

Cuál es tu problema, acaso eres algún demente sexual quien a la primera que ve algo nuevo se lo quiere llevar. — dijo casi histérica.

Mmmm…bueno, digamos que algo parecido. — pensó y contesto algo dudoso.

¡¿Qué? — su contestación no le agrado en nada a ella quienes e soltó bruscamente de él.

No lo tomes a mal, te estoy siendo sincero. — le dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras retrocedía asía atrás al ver que Sakura se disponía a golpearle.

Se prometió así misma que luego de clases le daría una paliza al payaso de cabello rojo, ahora tenía un maestro de matemáticas con quien tenía que arreglar pendientes. Sakura se volteo dispuesta a ir al salón de clase cual llevaba doce minutos tarde, pero al dar sus primeros pasos, Sasori la detuvo….

Espera, no te vayas. Disculpa si mi comentario te ofendió en algo. — se disculpo mientras intentaba de calmar su risa.

Podrías ser tan amable de **Soltarme**, eh. — dijo exasperada.

Vamos, solo quiero conocerte…no mas eso, te prometo que hare un esfuerzo por no molestarte más en clases. — dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

¡Baya! Genial, ahora me siento **mucho mejor** el saber que harás un esfuerzo por no molestarme. — dijo en sarcasmos.

¿siempre eres así de sarcástica? — pregunto en tono serio…_la verdad era que no le gusto de la manera en que ella dijo aquello, él hablaba enserio al decir que haría un esfuerzo._

Sakura no contesto su pregunta, camino por la puerta de emergencias y entro, siendo seguida por Sasori quien continuaba enojándola con sus comentarios. Subió hasta el tercer piso y se detuvo al final del pasillo, frente a la puerta del salón A321…suspiro varias veces y entro al salón, recibiendo la atención de toda la clase y del profesor quien dejo de escribir para mirar su reloj de mano.

Usted tiene veinte minutos con cuarenta segundos de retraso. — poso sus ojos en ella, Sakura trago hondo y camino en dirección a la quinta fila donde se encontraba su pupitre.

No se moleste Haruro en tomar asiento, no será necesario. — aquella voz fría y gruesa de detuvo, los estudiantes reían en silencio.

¡CALLENSEN! — exclamo el profesor de matemáticas, dándole un fuerte golpe con la mano a su escritorio…todos silenciaron al ser intimidados por aquel acto.

Tiene alguna excusa por su retraso, joven Haruro. — se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba una contestación.

Y-Yo…— vacilo ante su nerviosismo, exasperando al profesor.

Acérquese Haruro. — le ordeno con aquella voz peligrosa.

Ahora, volviendo a pregunta que parecer que usted no ha castado bien por sus facultades mentales…¿tiene alguna excusa por su retraso? — le trato como una retardada.

B-bueno, yo me dirigía a su salón y…me perdí. — se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que aquello que había dicho era lo más estúpido.

Ahhhh, bueno se perdió la joven…menos mal que no es su primer día en clases, porque si no ya hasta se pierde fuera del plantel. — dijo en Sarcasmos.

¡porque me está tomando! ¡por un completo imbécil! ¿Eh? — le dio otro fuerte golpe al escritorio, asustando a Sakura quien dio un brinquito.

O-Orochimaru, yo…— intento Sakura de explicarle, pero este descortés mente le interrumpió, gritándole en frete de toda la clase.

Sasori quien estaba de brazos cruzados, recostado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba todo los gritos de Orochimaru…_él se lo había advertido, pero ella escéptica le ignoro. _Suspiro y aun sin creer lo que iba a hacer, se encamino hasta la escalera que había en medio del pasillo la cual el conserje la estaba utilizando para arreglar una pequeña grieta en el techo. Miro a todas partes, asegurándose que no había nadie que le viera, jalo la escalera y la coloco debajo de uno de los tantos rociador de incendios, saco de su mochila el encendedor, lo prendió y coloco debajo del detector de humo.** Aquel aparato de activo de inmediato, activando los demás en menos de un segundo, se bajo de la escalera y corrió en dirección al salón del profesor de matemáticas, abriendo la puerta de cantazo, dijo.**

¡Fuego! — Exclamo, fingiendo preocupación.

Orochimaru ordeno a todos sus estudiantes que salieron de clase, Sakura echaba su cabello asía atrás mientras salía a tropezones del salón, tomándola Sasori de la mano para sacarla de aquel lugar. Corrieron junto a Karin quienes le seguía, hasta la salida de incendio, encontrándose con casi todos los estudiantes de clases reunidos en el patio, todos empapados del agua.

Me debes una. — le dijo Sasori con una Sonrisa, Karin y Sakura le miraron algo confusas.

¡Sigues con eso! — exclamo ella enojada, iba a proseguir, pero al ver el rostro de Sasori, supo de inmediato que este se refería a algo más…

F-Fuentes tu el que activo la alarma….— la silencio al poner su mano en su boca.

Shsss…no quieres que me suspendan, ¿Verdad? — dijo en voz baja, Karin estaba mas que sorprendida ante todo lo que escucho.

Los bomberos había llegado, el rector Hidan estaba más que enojado al uno de los bomberos comunicarle que todo fue una simple equivocación…_una falsa alarma. _De repente, alguien tomo por el brazo a Sakura y a Sasori, jalándolos fuertemente asía atrás, Karin se sorprendió al ver esos ojos furiosos.

Eh…¿I-ITachi? — Sakura le miro confundida, él estaba todo empapado, miro asía ale suelo y pudo apreciar su libro de historia en el suelo….a_caso él se había molestado en traerle el libro de historia luego de ella haberle tratado tan mal al él no querer volver al orfanato para ella buscar su libro._

Estarán en problemas. — pronuncio Itachi con aquella voz fría.

I-Itachi, Yo…— intento de hablar, pero los ojos frio y penetrantes se posaron en ella, silenciándola por completo.

¡Que sucede contigo! — exclamo Sasori quien se soltó de mala gana, tropezando con Orochimaru quien estaba detrás de él.

Baya, Uchiha Itachi, que sorpresa verte…toda una sorpresa. — Orochimaru le conocía bastante, y más al ambos estudiar juntos en Tokio Daigaku.

Lo mismo digo. — dijo en voz seria mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura…_sabia que ella tenía que ver en todo este incidente._

¡CARAJO! Todo fue una falsa alarma…tendré que suspender las clases por hoy. — Exclamo el rector Hidan quien hablaba en voz alta con su esposa quien no le prestaba la debida atención ya que miraba de reojo Itachi, reconociendo este al instante.

¡Itachi! Baya que sorpresa— exclamo Konan quien estudio junto con Itachi en la misma universidad…se alejo de su esposo a quien dejo hablando solo.

Que sorpresa, me alegra verte. — dijo emocionada, le iba a saludar, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión dura e fría.

¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Konan con su tono profesional.

Digamos que conozco el problema que causo que las alarmas de incendio se activaran. — todos le miraron algo confusos, incluso Hidan quien había llegado hasta donde su esposa para pelearle por su falta.

Este joven fue quien activo las alarmas con un encendedor. — acuso a Sasori quien estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

¡Sasori! — exclamo una rubia de cabello corto, alta y de voluptuosas curvas.

¡Demonios Sasori! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? — Exclamo la mujer mayor que él, tomándole del brazo y jalándolo asía ella.

Temari por dios…no seas dramática. — le contesto Sasori sin ánimos.

Y te atreves a hablarme con ese todo después de lo que hiciste, ni creas que por que soy tu hermana y trabaje aquí te ayudare a zafarte de esta. — exclamo enojada. Sakura escuchaba toda aquella conversación atentamente mientras recogía su libro de historia del suelo.

No te estoy pidiendo ayuda…la verdad es que nunca te la he pedido y nunca la he necesitado. — le contesto, enojándola aun mas.

Hmp…y hablando de culpables, me acuerdo que cierta jovencita me debe aun una explicación por su tardanza. — le miro Orochimaru.

Yo…— intento de hablar Sakura, pero alguien la interrumpió.

La joven estaba conmigo…fue a buscar su libro de historia. — interrumpió Itachi, mirándole Karin y Sakura algo sorprendidas.

Y quien eres tú para contestar su pregunta…le hablaba a ella. — dijo de mala forma Orochimaru

Soy su custodio, por tanto me concierne todo en ella, al igual que tengo derecho para contestar. — soltó Itachi, Orochimaru hizo un gesto de enojo, retirándose enojado.

Jhmp…en fin, tu vendrás conmigo a mi oficina…tendremos una conversación interesante que tal vez lleve a una suspensión. — el rector tomo a Sasori del brazo, llevándoselo.

Viendo que han suspendido las clases, me llevare a estas dos. — dijo en voz fría, retirándose junto a Sakura y Karin.

Espera, cuando nos reuniremos…no se dan estas casualidades todo el tiempo. — le detuvo Konan.

Me acordare de ello, por ahora tengo algo pendiente que hacer. — dijo Itachi, retirándose junto con las chicas.

Caminaron hasta la camioneta, Sakura se iba a sentar atrás junto con Karin, pero Itachi le detuvo, ordenándole que se sentara al frente. Se sentó torpemente en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad…todo estaba en silencio, él estaba más que molesto, aun así no hablaba…no le gritaba.

Hay alguna explicación en la cual me pueda basar para no castigarte. — dijo al detener el auto al ver luz roja, ella no quería contestarle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Yo…no fui. — dijo ella.

Y se supone que te crea, a ti…Haruro Sakura. — dijo en un sarcasmo frio y duro mientras daba una sonrisa de lado y apretaba el guie con su mano derecha.._._

¡Demonios! ¡Porque siempre me culpas de todo! — profirió ella a gritos, frenando el de cantazo, Karin se asusto ante aquello.

¡Que sea la última vez que me grites! ¡Eres solo una chiquilla de trece años para venirme con esa actitud! — se volteo y le grito.

¡Eres un cojudo de docente! ¡Imbécil! — exclamo enojada con sus ojos cerrados, estaba intentando de calmar su ira.

Esto te costara más que un simple castigo, Sakura. — le advirtió

Que me importa, crees que me importa que me golpees…muchos me han golpeado y sacado sangre, y por eso no tengo que temer, ni mucho menos a ti quien no eres nadie…no vales nada. — grito enojada, ella entendió que le golpearía, decepcionando a Itachi al ella tener esa imagen de su persona.

Será mejor que te calles, te lo advierto. — dijo fríamente.

¡NO! — le llevo la contraria….estaba más que retándolo.

En que te empeñas para provocarme. — dijo fríamente mientras se concentraba en la carretera.

Porque no me haces un favor a mí y a ti mismo y no te metes en mi vida, así no te contestare de la forma que odias que te conteste. — aquellas palabras le recordaron a su hermano quien le dijo seis días antes de desaparecer esas misma palabras, tal y como las dijo ella.

N-no digas eso…. — dijo algo dolido mientras se pasaba la mano derecha detrás de su nuca.

_No digas eso…_— le imito Sakura en un sarcasmo…lo mismo que había hecho su hermano Sasuke.

¡Basta! — exclamo enojado

¡NO! Tú empezaste. — le grito.

¡Porque tú fuiste la culpable…eres de lo peor! ¡La peor de las mentirosas! — le grito Itachi.

Y usted además de ser un cojudo es un imbécil. — intervino Karin, dejando a Itachi sorprendido…ella nunca contestaba.

Usted es un imbécil que se cree todo, como aquel día en que le dije que fue inconsciente mente el pasar por el suelo húmedo, también cuando le dije que fue Sakura la primera que me golpeo siendo mentira…usted la ha culpado de todo porque es un imbécil que no se percata de que le mienten frente a su cara. — revelo Karin.

Karin no tienes que mentir y defenderla solo porque ella te ha amenazado. — soltó Itachi…_el no creía en nada._

¡¿Qué? — Exclamo sorprendida Karin

Deberás que usted es más que un imbécil…es un idiota tarado. — le grito Karin.

Usted no sirve como custodio, ni mentor…y dudo mucho que sirva en un futuro como padre. — soltó Sakura, Karin silencio.

Ha puesto que si llegara a ser útil como hermano mayor si es que tiene un hermano. — aquello dicho por Sakura sorprendió a Itachi quien quedo mudo ante las palabras de ella…

Quedaron en silencio por todo el camino, nadie dijo nada…ni siquiera los suspiros se escuchaban en aquella camioneta. Llegaron al orfanato, bajando inmediatamente Sakura del la camioneta, dando un gran portazo sin escrúpulos algunos, Karin le siguió. El utilizo en bajar fue Itachi quien se encontró desgraciadamente con su esposa, esperándole en el recibidor.

Quiero hablar contigo. —Soltó su esposa, dándose la vuelta, caminando en dirección al despacho de su esposo…Itachi le siguió.

Karin y Sakura les vieron entrar al despacho en silencio, aquello atrajo a la peli rosa quien se disponía a averiguar junto con Karin lo que ambos hablaban en privado, creyendo así que se trataba de ellas.

Esto no puede seguir así…tu obsesión acabara contigo. — soltó su esposa al ya estar dentro del despacho.

En vez de andar peleándome, deberías de estar apoyándome en mis decisiones. — contesto Itachi en voz fría.

No…no continuare apoyándote, antes lo asía y ahora me arrepiento. Es mi culpa todo esto. — exclamo ella apenada

¡Demonios! Porque siempre me agobias con todo esto…acaso no te soy buen esposo. — Exclamo enojado.

Si, y no me quejo de ello, pero aquí el problema es tu hermano…acéptalo, él murió y no hay nada que lo traiga devuelta. — explico ella.

Konan…esto es muy personal para mi, sabes lo culpable que me he sentido por su muerte…nunca fui buen hermano mayor. — revelo Itachi.

Los errores de tu padre no son tu culpa, creo que tú como siquiatra debes saber eso muy bien. — interrumpió ella.

Y como siquiatra que soy, me sentiré sin culpas, podre quitarme todas estas penas si las ayudo e ellas. — dijo Itachi

Y no hay problema conmigo que las ayudes, yo también quiero ayudarlas, pero no utilizarlas como conejillos de indias como tú haces…solo aceptaste a la Haruro por su rebeldía, porque crees que al cambiar podrás perdonarte por tu falta. — Itachi pareció no escucharla, tenía sus ojos fijo en el cuadro que había en medio de aquel despacho…el cuadro cual tenía la imagen de su hermano cuando este tenía trece años de edad.

Seis días antes de mi cumpleaños fue que desapareció mi hermano y me entere que murió al otro día por mi culpa…por nunca haberle detenido. Y un día como hoy, en mi cumpleaños, fue el día que le enterré…el día que le despedí y vi por última vez. — dijo con aquella voz fría.

Itachi…celebremos juntos tu cumpleaños, vamos a ese pequeño viaje. — le rogo ella quien había estado toda la semana haciendo los preparativos.

Lo siento…no iré. — soltó el sin mirarla…ella se enojo considerablemente

Entonces me iré yo…no pretenderé quedarme aquí, viendo sufrir el hombre con quien me case y amo. — salió de despacho…Itachi no le siguió, se quedo en aquel lugar contemplando aquel cuadro que tantos recuerdos le traían.

Karin y Sakura ya se encontraban lejos de allí, en sus habitaciones…en el momento que escucharon la voz de Kohana anunciando que se iba, salieron corriendo, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron. Se encerraron en el cuarto y se tiraron en sus respectivas camas con la ropa húmeda…Karin suspiro y dijo:

Cielos…eso es algo impactante. — Soltó Karin, Sakura no le escuchaba ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

A los pocos minutos, se levanto de la cama, tomo su toalla, saco ropa interior de su gaveta, y un camisón que cubría sus muslos, cuatro dedos más arriba de sus rodillas, el camisón era de color blanco, con el número sesenta grabado en color gris, en medio de aquel caminos medio ajustado. Junto con el camisón saco un short corto de color negro, cerró su gaveta y camino en dirección al baño. Se dio una ducha, salió del baño y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, saliendo de esta sin Karin percatarse al estar profundamente dormida, con solo su ropa interior puesta, ya que lo demás se lo había quitado y tirado en el suelo como toda una desordenada.

Camino hasta la cocina y saco de las gavetas, una taza de medir, harina para hacer biscocho y demás materiales, dispuesta a hacer un pastel de vainilla y chocolate, con fresas como decoración del centro…eso era lo que su estomago pedía con ansias y lo que le vendría bien para calmar la tensión que llevado cargando en el día infernal que ha vivido.

Mientras batía la mezcla que preparaba, escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, creyendo así que era Karin, le dijo:

Karin, ¿Quieres probar? — volteo su rostro al sentía a Karin demasiado cerca, sorprendiéndose al ver que no era ella precisamente.

No soy Karin…Y sí, quiero probar. — tomo la mano derecha de la joven cuyos dedos estaban llenos de mezcla, probando la mezcla con la punta de su lengua, pasándola en cada uno de sus dedos delgados de la muchacha.

Lamio, chupo y succiono cada dedo de ella, sonrojándose Sakura considerablemente…ella quedo paralizada ante la situación, no sabía que hacer ante los hechos de su mentor.

E-eso es antigénico. — Tartamudeo mientras le miraba algo sorprendida.

¿harás algo en especial? — pregunto con aquella voz fría…por su aliento, Sakura podo notar que su idiota Mentor había estado tomado.

U-Un…pastel. — dijo algo nerviosa al ver que esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes le miraban directamente a los ojos.

_Entonces…porque no eres buena niña y complaces a tu mentor llevándole algo de tu pastel a mi despacho…desearía ser el primero en probarlo._ — se acerco a su oído, susurrándole aquellas palabras que la dejaron sin aliento.

_C-Carajo…_— soltó en un suspiro al su mentor alejarse de ella y salir por aquella puerta.

_A este se le fueron los tragos._ — pensó.

Tardo diez minutos en recoger el desorden, y espero casi dos horas en la cocina mientras el pastel se orneaba. Al terminar de cocinarse, espero unos minutos a que se enfriara, luego le coloco el frosting de chocolate, con una capa de almendras y caramelo por encima del paste, colocando por ultimo las fresas. Alabo a todos los santos que pasaron por su mente al Karin entrar por la cocina, entregándole en las manos un platillo con un pequeño pedazo del biscocho.

Llévaselo al Uchiha. — le ordeno Sakura algo nerviosa.

¡Que te has creído frentona! ¡No soy tu sirvienta! — Exclamo enojada.

Si te pido el favor es porque el idiota del Uchiha quiere hablar contigo a solas, así que no veo el inconveniente que tu se lo puedas llevar si vas a esa misma dirección. — mintió Sakura, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina.

_Conmigo…_— pensó Karin mientras salía de la cocina, caminando en dirección al despacho del Uchiha, donde seguramente allí le encontraría.

Se detuvo en la gran puerta de aquel despacho de color negra, tocando cuatro veces…entro al darle la orden aquella voz fría e intensa.

Sakura me dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo. — dijo mientras se aproximaba al Uchiha.

Ah, y claro, me pidió que le diera esto. — coloco el platillo e cerámica encima del escritorio, Itachi la miro algo molesto, atemorizándola ante aquella mirada penetrante.

¿Dónde está **ella**? — pregunto con aquella voz fría.

Oh, ella, pues la verdad que no se…salió de la cocina casi corriendo. — respondió Karin algo nerviosa.

Señor Uchiha…no tenía que hablar conmigo. — pregunto algo tímida al ver que el Uchiha llevaba casi un minuto en silencio.

No…no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Puedes retirarte. — ordeno enojado, acatando la orden de inmediato, salió por aquella puerta.

Ese día había más que tención en la atmosfera de aquel orfanato, aun Haruro Sakura quien estaba tendida en la cama boca arriba, no entendía la actitud extraña de su mentor…_¿Qué lo habrá hecho reaccionar de esa manera poco profesional?. _Estaba más que segura que no fue nada de atracción, ni satisfacción sexual ya que en sus ojos no se veía nada de ello, pero entonces… ¿Qué_ demonios era?_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo: 5

Correzione estremo, non è vero? ... Pederastia è?

("extrema corrección, ¿no?... ¿Pederastia es?")

Despertó a las diez de la mañana, solo par air al bañó y regresar a la cama ya que era sábado y la señora Uchiha no estaba en la casa para despertarlas, mas el Uchiha ni se había molestado en irrumpirle el sueño a las chicas. Detuvo su paso ambulante y desganado al escuchar el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal, no presto atención a aquel menudo detalle y se tiro en la cama, volviendo a escuchar el insistente timbre. Se levanto sin ganas y enojada, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, abriendo la puerta sin ánimos.

Buenos días…— contesto perezosamente mientras bostezaba y restregaba sus ojos, la mujer le miro con curiosidad para luego reír.

Buenos días a ti también…— dijo la mujer con una risita, Sakura abrió sus ojos, viendo la figura hermosa de aquella mujer.

Tenía unos treinta y nueve años, y parecía que estaba en sus treinta de tan joven y hermosa que era. Tenía un hermoso cabello largo de color negro, ojos color ónix y una piel blanca, bien cuidada y sin arrugas…la mujer llevaba en cada mano dos maletas pequeñas, al lado de ella había una gran maleta de ruedas, color negra.

¿Puedo pasar? — dijo con una amable sonrisa, Sakura reacciono y abrió un poco más la puerta, dejando que la mujer pasara.

¿Quién es usted? — pregunto Sakura

Ah, cariño me olvidaba…mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto. — se presento.

¿Uchiha? — dijo asombrada.

Hermana de Itachi. — pregunto Sakura algo confundida.

No cariño soy su madre, pero gracias por ese alago…me alegra saber que no parezco su madre. — dijo mientras reía.

Oh…el cojud…No, digo el Uchiha esta durmiendo. — corrigió algo nerviosa.

Cojudo…— rio Mikoto en voz alta…_ ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca o estaba escuchando mal? La mujer reía por el insulto que ella había hecho asía su hijo._

Baya, no había escuchado esa palabra desde hace tres años. — continuo riendo.

Y dime cariño, que hora es. — pregunto Mikoto.

Son las diez de la mañana. — dijo en un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos,

¡Las diez de la mañana y mi niño aun no se ha despertado, ¿Esta enfermo? — dijo preocupada.

De la resaca…— contesto Sakura con ironía.

¿R-resaca?...el no toma, digo el toma, pero una o dos copas de vino, y tiene que ser una ocasión especial. — dijo sorprendida Mikoto.

Ayer era su cumpleaños. — comento Sakura mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar, siendo seguida por Mikoto.

¡Oh! — dijo sorprendida…la verdad era que Itachi en su vida se había emborrachado en su cumpleaños.

Una de las empleadas del hogar llego en ese momento, reprendiendo a Sakura por su falta…

¡P-pero niña! ¡Quien demonios te dio permiso para abrir la puerta. — Exclamo enojada la empleada, la misma que vigilo a Sakura cuando trapeaba el piso como castigo, esa mujer de actitud poco profesional.

No la hubiera abierto si usted estuviera pendiente. — se defendió Sakura.

Estaba en el jardín con los demás niños y empleadas…es mi labor atender los niños. — contesto de mala gana.

_Ahhh_, entonces no es capaz de hacer mas de una tarea, baya que profesional es usted, ya hasta me sale que no puede contestar el teléfono porque esta cocinando. — se quejo Sakura con un leve tono de ironía.

Le diré a Itachi sobre tu falta…aquí nadie puede abrirle la puerta a un extraño sin conocerle. — dijo enojada la mujer.

No será necesario, y para su mayor seguridad son Uchiha Mikoto, la madre de su patrono. — soltó Mitoko con voz seria y fría cual le recordó a Sakura su despreciable mentor.

Oh, u-usted es…su madre. — dijo impresionada

P-perdone, no sabía que…teníamos visita. — dijo nerviosa.

He venido de sorpresa. — contesto Mikoto con aquella voz fría y recta.

¿Quiere algo de desayunar? Un café, té. — le ofreció con nerviosismo la mujer.

No, estoy bien así…puede retirarse. — ordeno Mikoto.

Mikoto observo por un largo tiempo a Sakura quien sacaba de la nevera una jarra de jugo para servirse un poco…ella era un niña muy hermosa, de esas que a su pequeño hijo le hubiera gustado tener como pareja. Pensó que Si su hijo estuviera vivo, de seguro estuviera todo los días en la casa de su hermano mayor, solo para verla a ella, si porque a todas estas su madre quien era la alcahueta quien complacía a su pequeño niño en todo, conocía bien los gustos de su hijo menor quien no era tan diferente a su hermano mayor, a pesar que su esposo e hijo mayor decían lo contrario. A Sasuke-Kun le gustaba las niñas, menores que él, y Mikoto era la alcahueta que ocultaba todas las faltas de su hijo. Mikoto rio en voz baja al recordar todas las cientos de travesuras que su pequeño Sasuke asía, atrayendo la atención de Sakura quien le miro con rostro de confusión.

No quiere nada de tomar. — pregunto Sakura mientras lavaba su vaso de cristal.

No cariño, estoy bien así. — aseguro ella con una amable sonrisa.

¿Dónde esta Itachi? — pregunto Mikoto mientras observaba los alrededores de aquella inmensa cocina.

Debe estar en su despacho. — contesto Sakura

Entonces, porque no me llevas hasta haya. — pidió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

No quería hacerlo, pero al ver que la señora se había comportado muy amable, decidió acompañarla hasta el despacho del Uchiha. Se detuvieron frente a la inmensa puerta la cual la señora Mikoto toco varias veces, al ver que nadie le contestaba, decidió entrar. Caminaron hasta la silla del escritorio donde se encontraba el Uchiha, sentado y sin idea que ellas estaban allí…

Cielo, estas más que ebrio. — dijo preocupada Mikoto, acercándose a su hijo quien se impresiono al verle.

Mama…¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Itachi difícilmente ya que las palabras ni le salían de sus labios.

¿Desde cuándo bebes de esta forma? Tú nunca has bebido. — exclamo preocupada Mitoko.

Estoy bien mama…— aseguro él, ninguno de los presentes le creyeron.

Será mejor que te prepare un buen te caliente…— dijo preocupada, asiéndole una seña a Sakura para que le siguiera.

Salieron del despacho, caminando en dirección a la cocina donde la señora Mikoto puso so una hoya con agua caliente a hervir…Sakura le miro confusa al ver que le señora Mikoto reía…

Lo siento. Debes estar pensando que estoy loca, pero es que me provoca gracias ver a Itachi ebrio…me recuerda a su hermano. — dijo al ver la mirada de confusión de Sakura.

Su hermano murió, ¿no es así? — pregunto Sakura

Si…hace tres años atrás. — contesto, su mirada cambio a una sepulcral…luego sonrió, cambiando de tema repentinamente a uno más alegre.

Sasuke e Itachi se parecen mucho, claro esta no en físico, pero en actitudes y costumbres se asemejan bastantes. — comento Mikoto, Sakura se sentó en el borde del fregadero.

¿Tiene una foto de su hijo? — pregunto Sakura intrigada por saber cómo era ese tal Sasuke.

Claro, está en mi bolso. Dame un momento. — se volteo, camino asía la mesa redonda que había en aquella inmensa cocina, tomando su bolso en manos, lo abrió y Saco una foto cual siempre llevaba con ella.

Este es Sasuke cuando tenía quince años…se veía tan hermoso con esa camisa blanca de cuello. Yo misma le ayude a elegir esa camisa para ir a la feria conmigo. — le conto, Sakura se impresiono ante la belleza del hermano menor del Uchiha.

¿Verdad que es apuesto? — pregunto orgullosa.

Sí que lo es. —contesto maravillada.

Esa foto no las tomamos en la feria…la mayoría de las veces salíamos juntos. — dijo con una sonrisa.

Eran muy unidos. — le devolvió la foto, guardándola ella en su bolso.

Sí, mucho más que Itachi. Sasuke era mi pequeño consentido, pero eso si era muy dependiente con sus cosas, no creas que por que lo consentía todo el tiempo era dependiente a mí. — hizo una aclaratoria bastante importante para Mikoto.

Se ven tan diferentes. — comento Sakura

Pero no lo son. — aclaro Mikoto.

Su padre y demás familia decían que Sasuke e Itachi eran muy diferentes, pero para mí no…ellos eran iguales, lo único que cambiaban eran sus metas, y claro esta uno que otro gusto personal. — aclaro Mikoto.

¿Gustos personales? — repitió Sakura.

Si, por ejemplo, a Sasuke le gustaban las jovencitas menores que él, como **tú**, mientras que a Itachi le gustaban las jóvenes de su edad, o un o dos años mayor que él. — Explico Mikoto.

Ellos buscaban casi lo mismo en una mujer. Sasuke buscaba en una mujer, pasión, fuerza, inteligencia, estudiosa, belleza, trabajadora, optimismo y claro esta…atrevida y aventurera. A Itachi, le gustaba la mujer intelectual, tranquila, trabajadora, ingeniosa, sobresaliente en cualquier campo, una mujer profesional y de muy buena educación con la cual pudiera hablar cientos de temas sin limitación alguna. — Explico Mikoto.

¿Y usted dice que son iguales? Para mí no, Itachi es un amargado y Sasuke se ve que sabe que tiene una vida. — expreso Sakura.

Ambos tienen diferentes formas de expresarse, pero al final todas son iguales. — agrego Mikoto.

Y más ahora al ver a Itachi ebrio, me recuerda tanto a Sasuke cuando venía de una fiesta. Se parece tanto a él cuando esta tomado que juraría que es el mismo Sasuke. — rio Mikoto.

Itachi no es hombre de tomar mucho, solo toma una o dos copas de vino cuando es una ocasión importante, ni siquiera en la fiesta de graduación llego a tomar. — aclaro Mikoto.

_Entonces eran iguales…_— murmuro Sakura, intentando de sonar convincente, pero la realidad era que para ella ambos eran diferentes.

Sasuke era el pequeñín rebelde e inteligente, e Itachi el tranquilo e intelectual joven, ambos eran la adoración de su madre, pero mas Sasuke con quien compartía casi todo el tiempo. Mikoto termino de preparar el té, lo sirvió en una taza blanca y lo puso encima de un platillo, entregándoselo en manos a Sakura.

¡Oh! Que malos modales tengo cariño, no te he preguntado tu nombre. — Exclamo avergonzada.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le pregunto con una sonrisa

Haruro Sakura. — contesto ella

Haruro Sakura…que hermoso nombre…no te molesta si te llamo cariño. — dijo con una sonrisa.

N-No, claro que no. — dijo Sakura algo confundida…porque demonios esa mujer le trataba con tanto cariño.

Ahora cariño, necesito que le des esto a Itachi mientras yo le preparo el baño…podrías hacer eso por mí, cielo. — pidió Mikoto…_como Sakura podía decirle que no, esa mujer tenía un don cual te obligaba a decir si a todo lo que ella pidiera._

Claro…— dijo no tan convencida, ella no quería ir donde Itachi, y mas con lo que sucedió en la cocina.

Salió de la cocina derrumbada en nervios, sentía una sensación extraña en el estomago, aun así continuo al ser consciente que solo se trataba de un bendito Te, nada más que eso…solo tenía que entrar, ponerlo en el escritorio y salir. Entro al despacho de Itachi sin hacer mucho ruido, acercándose con sumo cuidado al escritorio...él estaba profundamente dormido, colocando la taza de té en el escritorio con sumo cuidado para no despertarle. Justo en el momento en que se volteo para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, sintió una fuerte mano rodearle la cintura, abalanzándola asía él, cayo sentada como una niña en las fuertes piernas de su mentor.

¿A dónde vas, Sa-kura? — dijo cerca a su oído, colocando sus manos en los hombros delicados de ella.

Yo…Y-yo. — estaba más que nerviosa, impidiéndole hablar coherentemente.

Te hice una pregunta, Sakura. — insistió él.

T-tengo que ir a estudiar... — invento ella, él de inmediato se percato de su mentira, apretándola un poco por los hombros.

¡Ah!…— se quejo ella ante el pequeño dolor.

_Mientes…_— susurro cerca a su oído, erizando la piel de la muchacha.

Debería castigarte por ello. — prosiguió luego de una corta pausa.

M-me quiero ir…podría soltarme, por favor. — pidió Sakura nerviosa ante aquella actitud…no podía negar que empezaba a temerle.

No Sakura…aquí soy yo quien decide la última palabra.— soltó él, sus manos descendían y asedian lentamente por sus hombros y brazos, acariciándolos en el proceso.

Y dime Sakura, ¿Cómo debería castigarte? — le pregunto, ella sentía su respiración caliente en su cuello.

Tra-Trapeare el pasillo del segundo piso…— dijo nerviosa, él rio ante lo dicho por ella.

Y porque mejor no trapeas el piso de mi despacho…a gatas, como lo asías en el pasillo. — dijo con aquella sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

S-Su madre le espera, le está preparando el baño. — dijo ella nerviosa.

Me bañaras, Sakura…¿me arias el favor? — dijo con aquel tono atrevido y sensual, aquello la estaba asustando aun mas, y más al sentir su mano derecha acariciando lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos, su muslo derecho.

Es enserio…tengo que irme. — intento de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió, aguantándola de la cintura.

NO…aun no he terminado de hablar contigo. — dijo con aquella voz fría.

Ayer te pedí que me trajeras un pedazo de tu pastel…— soltó Itachi con aquella voz peligrosa.

NO lo trajiste tu precisamente, ¿verdad Sakura? — continuo hablando de esa manera.

Me desobedeciste y le mentiste a Karin…debo castigarte Sakura, solo así aprenderás a ser buena niña. — continuo luego de una pausa.

Lo tomare en cuenta…juro no mentirle más, se lo juro. — soltó ella nerviosa…_ ¡Claro que no le desobedecería nunca más!_

Tu palabra no me es suficiente, pequeña Haruro. — tomo en sus manos un mecho largo y aspiro su aroma, Sakura movió su cabeza un poco, intentando de que el soltara su cabello.

No quieres que te toque. — dijo fríamente, apuñalándola con aquella mirada peligrosa.

N-no es eso…yo solo quiero irme. — explico ella, deseando que alguien tocara aquella puerta e interrumpiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No puedo dejarte ir, van contra las leyes de corrección...voy a darte tu castigo, Sakura. — _¡DIOS! Y él le llamaba aquello corrección, mas parece depravación, algo donde la palabra mágica __pederastica, influye y define lo que estaba ocurriendo._

Sin autorización de ella, metió sus manos por debajo de aquel camisón, levantando el sostén en su acto, poso sus manos en sus senos, apretándolos crudamente, sin consideración alguna…ella profirió un gran gemido de dolor.

N-NO. — Exclamo ella, aguantándose su camisón cual Itachi se disponía a levantar con su mano derecha cual había abandonando uno de sus senos.

Súbete el camisón. — ordeno cerca de su oído.

No, Y será mejor que me deje ir. — le amenazo ella, él rio en voz baja ante aquello y se acerco a su oído.

_Será mejor que me obedezcas Sakura, al menos que quieras algo peor._ — sus palabras la paralizaron por completo, arrepentida y sin deseo alguno, subió lentamente su camisón.

Mucho mejor. — lamio su oreja derecha mientras desajustaba el sostén.

Empezó a masajear sus senos lentamente, en forma circular, apretó sus pezones y los torturo con sus pulgares mientras la obligaba a moverse en su regazo.

_Para ser una niña de trece años y medio, tienes unos senos grandes…me gustan, y a decir verdad, quisiera probarlos._ — revelo sus intenciones…_ ¡Porque demonios no le pedía a su esposa que le dejara probar sus senos, después de todo ella tiene el doble que Karin y ella!_

La obligo a levantarse, acomodándola nuevamente en su regazo, pero esta vez frente a él, con la deseado panorama que Sakura dejaba que apreciara sin remedio alguno…ella estaba completamente sonrojada, pero no de excitación, sino de bochorno, temor y nerviosismo. Los acaricio una vez más, de manera ansiosa, y sin apresurarse mucho, acerco su rostro, jugando con el pezón de ella cual torturaba con la punta de su lengua, delineando su pezón derecho mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el pecho derecho de ella. Al tenerlos lo suficientemente erectos, fue que decidió meterlo en su boca, succionándolo lentamente, ella se arqueo ante la molestia que sintió...se entretuvo con ambos senos por largos minutos, succionando, lamiendo, apretando y mordiendo en cada carias que le administraba con su boca y manos. Su mano izquierda libero uno de sus senos, aventurándose lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a su pequeño short color negro, metió su mano y agarro uno de sus glúteos, apretándolo considerablemente mientras profundizaba las caricias de su seno derecho cual tenían atrapado en su boca. Solo unos minutos bastaron para cambiar de posición, echándola asía atrás, quedando la joven casi recostada al escritorio que había detrás de ellos…subió el camisón con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, inclinándose lo suficiente para besar, lamer y succionar la piel del abdomen de la muchacha quien en ningún momento había perdido la cordura, ella no se dejaba llevar por las "carisias" de él. Se asusto al ver que la mano de él bajaba un poco su Short…su lengua iba descendiendo y ella iba sintiendo más miedo al ser consiente a donde se dirigía. De repente, la joven reacciono violentamente, empujando con sus piernas a Itachi, logro levantarse, pero inmediatamente de su acto, Itachi la había atrapado entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. Coloco sus manos en el borde del escritorio, aprisionándola por completo, ella a pesar de su nerviosismo logro pensar en una estrategia y se acerco a él, rosando sus delicados labios con los de su Mentor…coloco ambas manos en su pecho y se acerco un poco más, sorprendiendo al Uchiha con una de sus estrategias. Le dio una fuerte patada en su entrepierna, escapando de su captor lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta…corrió hasta las escaleras donde tropezó con la presencia de la señora Mikoto quien venía acompañada de una de las empleadas del orfanato quien amablemente le había llevado hasta el cuarto de su hijo.

Sakurarita, cielo, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? — pregunto.

Estoy castigada…— revelo Sakura con aquella voz quebrantada, Nurika noto que su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos estaban rojos…intento de detenerla, pero ella le ignoro, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cerro de un cantazo, levantado a Karin del susto.

¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? — pregunto Karin enojada, Sakura se tiro a la cama, tomo sus sabanas y se arropo de pies a cabeza.

Jhmp…seguramente hiciste algo. — se tiro a la cama, de repente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta violentamente, levantándose Karin de inmediato.

¡Karin! ¡Son las once de la mañana y aun sigues en cama! Levántate y ve a desayunar. — Exclamo el Uchiha enojado.

¿Eh?...s-¡Si! — se levanto de la cama torpemente, exasperando al Uchiha.

Ahora Karin…— le avanzo el paso el Uchiha.

Si, lo siento…— se disculpo Karin

S-Sakura…despierta, tenemos que desayunar. — dijo con nervios Karin.

Si…espérame, voy contigo a desayunar. — dijo Nerviosa Sakura, desarropándose.

¡Sakura! Tú te quedas aquí…tengo que hablar contigo. — ordeno con aquella voz fría.

Soy hipoglucemia….recuerda. — tomo como excusa.

Unos minutos no te mataran. — Soltó exasperado el Uchiha.

¡Karin! Qué esperas…— dijo Itachi, Karin aminoro el paso, saliendo de la habitación inmediatamente.

El Uchiha cerró la puerta con llave y se recostó en esta, con sus brazos cruzados. Sakura le miro en silencio notando que estaba más que enojado por la falta de ella.

Ven aquí. — ordeno el Uchiha, Sakura negó con la cabeza, mirándole amenazadoramente.

Prefieres que valla yo por ti. — soltó el Uchiha al ver la retadora mirada de ella.

¡quiero que se largue de mi habitación! — exclamo enojada.

Otra falta que anotare en tu lista…— dijo con aquella voz fría.

¡Está loco o que! ¡acaso sufre de algún trastorno mental!... ¡Es un delito! — se defendió ella.

Y tú me acusaras, Sakura. — dijo con aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

Por supuesto que si…si no me deja en paz le acusare. — le amenazo ella.

Ven aquí Sakura…no te lo pediré una tercera vez. — soltó él mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Se alejo de la puerta, dispuesto a ir donde ella, pero la joven al ver que se aproximaba, se levanto, dando los primeros pasos asía él, y solo en ese momento ocurrió lo que tanto ella había rezando…

Itachi, cielo…el baño esta preparado. — toco la puerta varias veces Mikoto, Itachi miro de reojo la puerta que se encontraba detrás de él.

Me escuchas cielo. — insistió ella.

Iré en un momento madre. — dijo con aquella voz fría.

Se enfriara el agua. — continuo con sus insistencias, una de las empleadas le dio la llave del cuarto, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

Cielo estas demasiado ebrio para andar tu solo por la casa…mírate, estas muy mal. — le miro preocupada su madre.

Madre estoy en una conversación importante con la joven, podrías hacerme el favor de salir. — dijo mientras miraba a Sakura con una expresión poco amistosa.

T-Tu madre tiene la razón…estas muy mal. — Soltó Sakura nerviosa, mirándola el Uchiha enojado.

Hablare contigo luego…— salió enojado de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo cual atrajo a la señora Mikoto.

Espero a que la señora Mikoto saliera de su habitación, serrando la puerta con seguro. Se recostó en la puerta y dio un largo suspiro, sintiéndose aliviada…_el cojudo de su mentor había venido hasta su cuarto para "corregirla" por su falta. _Ahora tenía un severo problema cual debería lidiar con ello, pero no sabía qué hacer en esas circunstancias… ¿acusarlo con las autoridades?, ¿Decirle a la señora Uchiha?, ¿Decirle a un maestro? ¡¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Estaba metida en un problema serio, aun más serio que el del orfanato de la señora Kurina, el primer orfanato en el que ella estuvo, mucho antes de ser recogida por Homura. Si, esa era una verdad que el señor Homura había ocultado, nunca le dijo a nadie que ella venia de ese orfanato en el cual fue maltratada por la esquizofrénica señora Kurina…era lo mejor para ella, así pensaba Homura al no poner en su expediente que ella venia de ese orfanato donde fue maltratada, así habrían más posibilidades de ser adoptada por alguna familia. Pero ahora se presentaba un problema diferente, ¡Demasiado diferente como para ignorar! Y era que su Mentor era un pederastia...

Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron violentamente al escuchar la puerta tocarse detrás de ella, solo al escuchar aquella molesta voz, fue que se tranquilizo y abrió la puerta.

¡Cielos! Se te olvida que yo también duermo aquí. — profirió enojada Karin.

¿Y qué demonios le hiciste al Uchiha? estaba más que molesto. — aquella pregunta la hizo temblar.

Seguramente le hiciste una de las tuyas, ¿Verdad? — continuo Karin.

En todo el día, Sakura no salió de su dormitorio, ni siquiera para comer, tampoco el Uchiha salió de su habitación quien despertó al otro día, temprano en la mañana. Estaba más que confundido, ni siquiera supo cómo había llegado a la cama, solo cuando escucho la voz de su madre, supo de inmediato que no la había soñado.

¡Buenos días! — Exclamo su madre quien entraba con una bandeja en manos.

¿Madre?... — dijo confundido y sin creer que ella estaba allí. La mujer coloco la bandeja en la mesa redonda que había en el centro de la habitación, volteándose para ver a su hijo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso la borrachera te hizo olvidar que estaba aquí? — frunció el ceño y le observo algo preocupada.

La verdad madre, me impresiona verte aquí…creí que todo era un sueño. — dijo con una débil sonrisa.

¿Cuándo llegaste? — pregunto Itachi, levantándose de la cama para ir a la mesa donde su madre había colocado el desayuno.

Ayer, temprano en la mañana. — contesto su madre con una sonrisa.

Tuviste el honor de conocer a Kohana, mi esposa. — soltó de inmediato…él siempre, orgulloso de su esposa a quien amaba.

¡Oh!...ella. pues la verdad no. — soltó en un suspiro.

No, que extraño…y quien te recibió madre. — pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en una de las dos sillas que hacia juego con la mesa.

Pues fíjate que me recibió una joven bien mona…— dijo con una risa.

Así…. ¿Que empleada te recibió? — pregunto Itachi, levantando su taza de café para beber su primer sorbo.

No cariño, no fue una empleada que me recibió, fue Sakura, la niña de cabello rosa. ¡Es tan linda! De segura si Sasuke la hubiera visto, se enamoraría de ella. — tomo asiento en la silla de al frente, ella se veía alegre y emocionada con el tema.

¿Sakura? — rio Itachi

No sabes qué pequeña diablillo has conocido. — dijo Itachi.

La clase de diablillo que a mi pequeñín le hubiera gustado…es tan mona, y se veía tan hermosa acabada de levantar… ¡Cariño tiene unas expresiones únicas, Naturales! — dijo emocionada Mikoto.

Es mestiza. — revelo Itachi, creyó por un momento que a su madre le desagradaría aquello y dejaría de hablar de ella como toda una obsesionada.

¡Deberás! — Exclamo impresionada.

Si, es Italiana por parte de madre, y Japonesa por padre. — continuo Itachi.

Caramba, no sabía eso…para ser una mestiza, su mescla se dio a la perfección, porque mira que he visto mestizas que son difíciles de ver. — comento su madre

Ella tiene la piel de un Japonesa, delicada, liza y fina, como una muñeca de porcelana. Unos ojos no tan achinados, pero perfectos para lucir con ese rostro de niña…ohh y no hay que dudar cielo que esa niña tiene una perfecta figura, estatura mediana, una cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, claro no se pueden ignorar su busto, para ser una niña de trece años, tiene bastante cuerpo. — le describía la joven como si Itachi nunca la hubiera visto…el tema lo empezaba a Exasperar…_ ¿acaso su madre planeaba hacerle la cama al difunto de su hermano, como siempre lo asía?_

Mama, creo que tienes cosas más interesantes que decirme. — quiso evadir el tema que ella había puesto.

Pero cariño no la has visto. — insistió ella en el tema

Mama, la veo todos los días para no notarla. — dijo exasperado.

No me negaras que es perfecta para tu hermano. — dijo orgullosa Mikoto.

Claro mama…perfecta, así dices tú. — dijo con ironía

¿Que tiene de malo ella?— pregunto intrigada

Su actitud. — le contesto su hijo mientras intentaba tomar el desayuno.

Ha, si eso me percate…es toda una rebelde, pero eso estaría bien con Sasuke, a él le gustaban así. — ella hablaba como si Sasuke estuviera aun entre ellos.

Es una Malcriada. — soltó el Uchiha

Solo se defiende como toda niña de su edad. — le defendió Mikoto.

Y dime, ¿Por eso la castigaste ayer? — pregunto su madre, aquella pregunta dejo confuso al Uchiha quien no se acordaba de haberla castigado.

¿Que? — dijo confundido.

Yo la castigue. — dijo aun más confuso, su madre frunció el ceño y le miro algo extrañada.

Si mi niño, mientras te preparaba la ducha, le dije que te llevara el té y cuando Salí del bañó ella corría a su cuarto. Le pregunte y me dijo que le castigaste. — le conto Mikoto.

Seguramente me insulto o hizo una de sus travesuras. — soltó el Uchiha sin importancia alguna.

Salió llorando y creo que se te fue la mano con ella. — soltó con aquel tono regañón, el le miro incrédulo.

Mama, no sabes con quien tratas…no te dejes llevar por esa cara angelical. — intento de corregirle su pensar.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la esposa del Uchiha quien entro a la habitación, enfocando sus ojos a aquella mujer que desayunaba junto a su esposo.

¿Quién es ella? — dijo con un tono celoso.

Oh, lo siento amor, no te avise por teléfono. — se levanto y beso la mejilla de su esposa, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta su madre quien la analizaba con la mirada.

Madre, te presento a Kohana, mi esposa. — le presento Itachi, Kohana cambio de expresión a una alegre, extendiendo su mano para saludar a su suegra quien antes de devolverle el saludo la analizo una vez más para luego levantarse y saludarla.

Para ti soy la Señora Uchiha Mikoto. — se presento Mikoto con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la mujer que su hijo tenía como esposa…mujer que su hijo se notaba completamente entregado a ella, suspirando su madre ante aquel punto.

La discordia della visita ... è razzista?, Giusto? ... Poi che cosa è?

_("La discordia de la visita de ... ¿es racista?, ¿no? ... Entonces, ¿qué?")_

_¿Qué esperan Ustedes de este capitulo?_

_Dejen sus opiniones okis._

Oggi è stata una di quelle giornate orribili ("_Hoy ha sido uno de esos días horribles") DIJO SAKURA_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo: 6

La discordia della visita ... è razzista?, Giusto? ... Poi che cosa è?

_("La discordia de la visita de ... ¿es racista?, ¿no? ... Entonces, ¿qué?")_

Los días se habían convertido para Kohana en meses largos y eternos…Mikoto apenas llevaba tres días de visita y ya Kohana empezaba a exasperarse. No era que le agradase su nuera, al contario intentaba de hacerla feliz su estancia, pero al parecer cada cosa que hacía y decía parecía molestarle o desagradarle a la señora Uchiha Mikoto.

_Mujer, el ramen no se hace así…¿Qué cocinaras hoy?, ¿no me digas que harás pasta?, A Sakura le quedan muy bien las pastas, Oh perdona, creí que eso era budín por su aspecto, pero es lasaña. ¿Ustedes los Italianos cocinan diferente a los restaurantes Italianos que yo he ido?, ¿Cielo, y eso es un pastel?, No lo tomes a malo, pero te quedaría mejor un vestido de gala que un Kimono, no luces bien en ellos, ¡Ah, A Sakura se le vería hermoso ese Kimono!_ Todas esas preguntas y comentarios, Kohana tuvo que soportarlos, uno tras de otro. ¿Acaso era racista? Al parecer a su nuera no le gustaba mucho la idea de ver a su hijo felizmente casado con una extranjera, y él muy tonto de su marido decía que su **madre **no era racista, y que simplemente lo hacía para probarla…¡Al demonio todo!, ¡Ni una cortesía mas con esa vieja que creía saberlo todo! Intento de seguir los consejos de su amada madre a quien llamo para que le orientara con eso de las nueras, pero bien que ni un consejito de su madre le resulto contra esa mujer quien tenía una fascinación con su hijo muerto de quien hablaba todos los días, aclarando una y otra vez que si su hijo estuviera allí con ellos, no le despegaría el ojo a la joven Sakura, ¡Ah! Y claro como ella lo podía olvidar, por que mira que la vieja ni soltaba el tema de **su **Sakurita, preguntándole una y otra vez hasta el cansancio a su marido de esa muchachita que ella veía como un angelito. Kohana salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la joven de su marido llamarle, soltó el cuchillo y lo coloco al lado del picador donde estaba picando el repollo y tomates, se limpio las manos y salió de la cocina, deteniéndose frente a su esposo quien estaba parado en la puerta.

Cariño saldré con mi madre.. — Informo Itachi

¿ A dónde vas cielo? — pregunto Kohana al verle caminar en dirección a la salida.

Iré a hacer unas compras con madre…ella insiste en hacer la cena hoy. — contesto Itachi, entregándole en manos a su esposa una pequeña nota.

Y esto, ¿Qué es? — pregunto, abriendo el papel.

Necesito que vallas al supermercado y compres estas cosas, tenemos otra visita. — dicho esto, se acerco a su esposa y le beso la frente.

A si, y quien vendrá a visitarnos. — pregunto Kohana mientras le seguía el paso a su marido.

Un viejo amigo vendrá a la ciudad a hacer una exposición de arte. Me llamo ayer y me informo que vendría a visitarme. — Explico Itachi.

Itachi, ¿Ya estás listo? — interrumpió Mikoto en el momento en que su hijo iba a besar a su esposa.

Si madre, esperaba por ti. — contesto Itachi, retirándose un poco de Kohana.

Mikoto miro los alrededores, como si estuviera buscando algo en específico, soltando finalmente lo que la estaba matando de la curiosidad…

Itachi. — le llamo a su hijo quien se disponía a salir por la puerta.

Jhmp…- contesto con una de sus típicas monosílabas…Igual que su hermano menor.

Y Sakura, Esta enferma, o acaso continua castigada. — pregunto Mikoto

Porque la pregunta mama. — le pregunto mientras salían por la puerta y caminaban en dirección al auto.

Es que ella solo baja a cenar, y casi ni se le ve en la casa. — dijo algo preocupada, su hijo mayor suspiro ante el hecho de que su madre ya había empezado desde temprano con el tema de **ella.**

Sakura es antisocial, acostúmbrate a eso madre…ella es todo un caso complicado. — contesto sin ánimos.

A mí no me parecía nada antisocial el día que le conocí. — soltó ella, Itachi se percato de su indirecta, pues en la forma que lo dijo era obvio que le intentaba de culpar.

Mama, intentas culparme en algo. — contesto algo exasperado

Si…— soltó ella en el momento que cerró la puerta del auto y se coloco el cinturón.

Madre no le he castigado, ni siquiera le he dirigido la palabra…ella es así, además no me soporta, por eso no sale de su habitación. — le explico mientras encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha.

Es porque tú eres demasiado estricto con ella, la misma niña me ha dicho eso. — le defendió Mikoto

¡Que ella que! — Soltó sorprendido

Lo que escuchaste, y le creo…Sasuke pensaba lo mismo de ti. — dijo Mikoto

Madre ya vas a empezar…— dijo exasperado, apretando un poco el volante con su mano derecha.

Madre en vez de andar pendiente a ella, porque no intentas de llevar la fiesta en paz con mi esposa. — soltó algo enojado Itachi.

p-pero cielo, que le he hecho. — soltó, fingiendo estar indignada ante aquellas palabras.

Madre la llevas con un látigo, no la dejas respirar. — explico Itachi.

Lo hago por su bien, quiero educarla y adiestrarla para que complazca a un Uchiha en todo, no lo hago por nada malo. — explico ella.

Hasta piensa que tú eras racista como papa. — continuo Itachi con sus quejas.

Yo no soy racista y tu padre es tu padre, aun que tampoco el es racista, solo se deja llevar mucho con sus religiones. — le corrigió ella.

Lo mismo que haces tu madre. — agrego Itachi, enojando un poco su madre.

A si, si fuera así, no diría nada respecto a Sakura. — se defendió.

Madre, Sasuke es Sasuke…a él tu le consigues lo que quiere solo para que se divierta un rato, luego que se cansa al rato vienes tu con su nuevo juguete. — soltó Itachi, aunque aquello no tenía que ver nada con la conversación, para él sí, y más teniendo en claro que su madre tomaría ese tema de inmediato, utilizándolo como explicación.

Me tratas como si fuera la alcahueta de tu hermano. — dijo enojada

Madre, admítelo…eras tú quien además de ocultar sus faltas, le acomodabas toda señorita que a él le gustaba. — le recordó Itachi.

Solo le ayudaba a elegir bien. — aseguro ella.

Sí, claro mama…— dijo en un suspiro lleno de sarcasmo.

Itachi, siempre eres así de injusto…si fueras como mi pequeño Sasuke sería feliz. — dicho esto, abrió la ventana del pasajero para tomar un poco de aire fresco y tranquilizarse un poco.

Lo que fue del resto de la salida familiar, fue todo un infierno para Itachi quien estaba con demasiada presión y incomodo ante el silencio de su madre quien ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en lo que restaba del día. Intento de hablar con su madre cuando se montaron en el auto para volver a la casa, preguntándole sobre los motivos que la obligaron a hasta la ciudad donde él vivía. Ella le había contestado que había salido de Tokyo para ir al funeral de su Tío tercero quien había muerto de un ataque cardiaco, Itachi intento de hacer la conversación un poco más larga, pero la actitud de su madre y su mal humor, le detuvieron ante aquella idea, silenciando por completo.

Mientras la presencia de su madre le dama más presión a Itachi, Kohana se encontraba en un pequeño supermercado comprando todo lo que Itachi le había escrito en la nota. Solo le faltaba un articulo y eran los fideos orgánicos Somen, y para su mala suerte habían de todas clases en excepción de los que buscaba…quiso estar segura de que no los habían en la tienda, acercándose a uno de los empleados de la tienda quien estaba sentado en una silla, etiquetando los productos que sacaba de una caja.

Excuse me, but I looking for S-Sounmmen. — hablo en ingles inconscientemente, el joven quedo confundido ante el mal nombre del producto que ella había dicho.

You What? — el joven se volteo y le miro directo a los ojos.

Oh! Lo siento mucho, disculpe...le he hablado en otro idioma. — se disculpo cortésmente, el joven le miro confundido.

Don't worry…I do speak English. — Le aseguro el joven.

¿Que buscaba? — pregunto el joven de cabellos rojos y rebeldes, este se levanto de su silla, colocándose frente a Kohana.

Bueno busco S-Saumen, no quise decir, Souunen. — hablo en el idioma del joven algo confundida, la verdad era que sabía hablar japonés, pero leerlo era todo un problema, y más si la letra es de su esposo quien no es nada angelical escribiendo...este no solo tiene el titulo de siquiatra, sino que también la mala letra de un doctor.

Somen. — le corrigió el joven.

Y cuáles son los que busca. — le pregunto el joven

Los orgánicos. — contesto ella mientras le seguía con la mirada al joven quien buscaba con la mirada el producto.

A si…lo olvidaba. — se acordó el joven, se volteo y camino hasta una de sus cajas, abrió esta y saco un paquete de Somen, extendiéndoselo a la joven.

¿Cuántos quiere señora? — pregunto el joven.

Solo seis. — contesto ella, el joven saco la cantidad que la joven pidió, entregándoselo en manos.

Gracias joven…es muy amable de su parte haberme ayudado— le agradeció Kohana

Descuida, es parte de mi trabajo señora. — se sentó en su silla, volviendo a su aburrida tarea de etiquetar cada producto…de repente, una voz aguda y mandataria le llamo.

¡Sasori! Llego mercancía nueva para que coloques en las góndolas que te tocan hacer hoy. Ve y búscalas en el almacén. — le informo el jefe, el joven dio un agotador suspiro, levantándose de la silla para ir a buscar las condenadas cajas que tanto le aborrecían.

Lo hare cuando llegue de mi almuerzo. — contesto el joven.

Si me disculpa señora, tengo que irme, así que si necesita algo mas, solo pregunte al frente. — dijo mientras bostezaba, alejándose de la mujer quien le miraba sorprendida ante el físico del joven…tenía rasgos Japoneses, pero su pelo entre otras cosas eran diferentes, parecía ser un mestizo, igual que Karin y Sakura, mas este tenía un leve parecido a Karin.

Kohana continuo haciendo sus pequeñas compras para luego hacer una larga fila para pagar los productos. Al salir, un amable empleado se ofreció a llevarle sus compras hasta el auto, empezándole todas en el baúl, al ver que el joven había terminado, busco en su bolso algo de dinero para el joven, viendo que tenía una de sus manos muy ocupadas, coloco el celular y las llaves del auto en el baúl para así tener su mano izquierda libre y poder buscar sin problemas en su bolso. Le dio la propina al joven e inconscientemente cerro el baúl, activándose los seguros del auto.

¡Maldición! — exclamo enojada al ver la semejante estupidez causada por el estrés que tenía encima.

Demonios. — continuo maldiciendo mientras pensaba en alguna manera de llegar a su casa y buscar las llaves adicionales de su auto.

Pensó en tomar un taxi o un Bus, pero para su mala suerte, ella no sabía tomar el autobús para llegar a su residencia, y para los colmos, no se sabía el número nuevo de su esposo, mas en el orfanato aun no habían puesto teléfono.

¡Carajo! — maldijo una vez más, siendo escuchada por un joven quien le miraba estupefacto al verla golpear con fuerza el suelo con su pie derecho.

¿sucede algo señora? — pregunto el joven, volteándose de inmediato Kohana.

Oh, es usted. — soltó al reconocer quien era.

¿Tiene algún problema? — insistió en saber porque la mujer asía ese numerito tan patético.

Deje mis llaves y mi celular en el auto. — contesto ella enojada.

Y no tiene respuesta en su bolso. — pregunto el joven.

No, la verdad es que la deje en mi otro bolso. — contesto ella exasperada.

No hay problema, aquí tiene mi celular. — saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular, extendiéndoselo a la mujer.

Eso no me ayudara en nada. — se negó a tomarlo.

¿A no? — dijo confundido.

No recuerdo ningún numero. — revelo ella, dando un suspiro el joven.

Entonces usted tiene más que un problema. — soltó él, guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

Póngase esto, la llevare a su casa. — le extendió su casco de motora, tomándolo ella torpemente.

E-espere, no es necesario. — dijo nerviosa…no le agradaba la idea de montarse con un joven rebelde que apenas conocía, ni mucho menos le agradaba la idea el tener que montarse en una motora.

Prefiere irse en Bus. — se volteo y le miro serio, la joven trago hondo, decidiendo aceptar la ayuda del joven.

Camino hasta el estacionamiento que quedaba en el otro extremo del supermercado, viendo una Ducati 1098 en color vino…una verdadera belleza que impacto a la joven.

Tienes licencia para esto. — el joven le miro serio por aquella pregunta.

Tengo diecisiete si esa es tu pregunta. — le contesto, se puso su casco y se monto, prendiendo la motora de una sola embestida.

Y tú, sabes manejas esto. — la inseguridad de ella empezaba a exasperarle.

Señora, se monta o no. — dijo con aquella voz fría y aterciopelada.

Suspiro una vez más, se coloco el casco y se monto en la parte de atrás, rodeando la cintura del joven con sus delicados brazos. El joven arranco de inmediato, apretándose fuertemente Kohana de su cintura…esta era la primer vez que experimentaba una sensación tan extraña y a la vez peligrosa, jurándose mentalmente que nunca más se montaría en una motocicleta. El joven detuvo la motocicleta al ver que la luz del semáforo había cambiado a roja, aprovechando para preguntarle a Konoha donde exactamente vivía, ella cuidadosamente le explico donde vivía, captando todo de inmediato.

Solo se tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar a la residencia de Kohana quien agradecía a los santos haber llegado en una sola pieza ya que el joven a pesar que seguía las leyes de tránsito, este no tenía piedad con la velocidad.

Le espero señora, no se tarde, solo dispongo de cuarenta minutos. — dijo mientras se quitaba su casco, colocándolo en su regazo.

Sí, claro, no me tardare. — aseguro ella, entrando de inmediato por la puerta de su residencia

El joven empezó a exasperarse un poco, dando varios suspiros de enojo al ver que la mujer tardaba en llegar…miro su reloj por tercera vez, viendo que solo le quedaban media hora. Miro una vez más los alrededores de aquella residencia cual tenía arquitectura norteamericana, y era bastante grande, escuchando en ese instante la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Señora, le dije que disponía de cuarenta minutos. — dijo enojado, y justo cuando alzo su rostro para mirar a la mujer…la vio a ella.

S-Sakura. — dijo impresionado al verla, ella alzo la vista encontrándose con Sasori montado en una motocicleta.

¡P-pero qué demonios!..¡T-Tu! — murmuro sorprendida mientras observaba como el joven bajaba de su motocicleta, acercándose a ella con aquel paso malicioso.

Baya, si que eres toda una sorpresa, Sakura…— ella observo enojada aquella sonrisa perfilada que se dibujaba en ese rostro que tanto ella odiaba.

¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces **tú **aquí? — se cruzo de brazos y le miro enojada, él simplemente rio en voz baja y alzo la vista, sacando su mano derecha del bolsillo para colocarla en el rostro de Sakura, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de esta lentamente.

¿Me extrañaste? — pregunto mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Sakura quien se había quedado paralizada ante la imagen que había detrás de Sasori.

¿Qué significa todo esto? — pregunto aquella voz fría e autoritaria, retrocediendo ella asía atrás al ver aquella persona que tanto temía…_su mentor._

Cocolo nuevamente su mano derecha en su bolcillo y se volteo, observando con una sonrisa perfilada a Itachi quien no tenía buena cara.

¡Oh! Sakura, finalmente te dejas ver. — interrumpió Mikoto quien subía las escaleras con un par de bolsas en sus manos.

Sakura, te he preguntado algo. — insistió él

Y-Yo…— intento de hablar, pero la voz d Kohana la interrumpió.

¡Encontré las llaves! Nos podemos ir ya. — informo, elevando su mano para enseñar las llaves, atrayendo la atención de Itachi quien le miro confundido.

O-oh…Itachi, no creí que llegarías pronto. — Soltó ella de inmediato al ver a su esposo.

¿Qué ocurre Kohana? — pregunto Itachi con aquella voz fría y directa, Kohana se acerco a él.

Nada cariñó, solo que deje el celular y las llaves del auto adentro de este, y este joven se tomo la molestia en traerme. — la serenidad en Itachi fue notada por su madre quien supo al instante que a este no le agrado el hecho que su esposa se hubiera montado en una motora con un completo extraño.

Bueno ahora que Itachi está aquí, no veo por qué no pueda solucionar el problemita. — Intervino Mikoto al ver el ambiente tenso que se había formado en cuestión de segundos.

Entonces, ¿viniste con **él**? — soltó con una voz cambiada cual Mikoto identifico como peligrosa…_estaba más que celoso, eso era algo natural en un Uchiha cuando se trata de propiedades._

Si, fue muy amable en traerme, ¿No crees amor? — Kohana coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de Sasori como muestra de aprecio y agradecimiento, observando aquel gesto Itachi quien soltó un suspiro.

Sali in macchina,Ti porterò _("metete en el coche…Te llevaré")_ — Soltó Itachi en italiano, dándose media vuelta para ir desempacar las compras que habían en el baúl.

Cielo, no es necesario. — insistió ella con una sonrisa.

Ti porterò _("Te llevaré")_ — repitió Itachi con aquella voz fría y mandatoria.

Kohana al ver que Itachi no estaba de buen humor, se monto en el auto sin cuestionarle en lo absoluto aquella indignante reacción por parte de él. Mikoto ayudo a su hijo a desempacar las compras y llevarlas hasta el recibidor, mientras que Sakura quien se disponía a entrar, Mikoto ayudo a su hijo a desempacar las compras y llevarlas hasta el recibidor, mientras que Sakura quien se disponía a entrar, fue detenida por aquella intrigante y aterciopelada voz cual le obligo a voltearse, mirando al portador de aquella enigmática voz.

- Mañana iré a la escuela- comunico Sasori con una sonrisa, Sakura le miro confundida ante lo dicho…_¡Que demonios le importaba a ella si el iría o no a la escuela!_. Sakura tomo asiento en el cuarto escalón de la entrada, imitándola el joven quien se sentó en el próximo escalón.

¿No que te habían suspendido? —pregunto confundida mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Si, la verdad es que me suspendieron, incluso me iban a expulsar de la escuela. — le comunico, aclarándole todo detalladamente como si ella fuera algo de él.

¿Quedaron en un acuerdo? — pregunto ella intrigada…la verdad era que el tema estaba algo interesante.

Mi abuela resolvió todo. — contesto él con una sonrisa de lado reflejada en su rostro.

Debe haberte castigo y golpeado. — se mordió los labios de tan solo pensar en el regañó que le debieron haber dado, Sasori rio ante su comentario y gestos…._la verdad que ella era toda una belleza cuando se trataban de gestos corporales, pero lo mas que le volvía loco era aquella manía que ha veces tenía en morderse sus labios. ¡Dios! Como deseaba ser el que mordiera esos carnosos y rosados labios que tanto anhelaba morder y besar, pero claro…tenía que contenerse ya que la chica resulto ser toda una salvaje._

Bromeas, mi abuela casi muere de la risa cuando le conté. — rio Sasori moderadamente, luego de habar exhalado lentamente ante aquel pensamiento que le había pasado lentamente.

¿Eh? — quedo estupefacta ante lo dicho…._otro gesto mas que le gustaba en ella, su confusión, como expresaba esta con su cuerpo….con aquel hermoso rostro._

Deberías conocerla, para su edad disfrutar la vida muy bien. — aseguro él conocía mejor a su abuela más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

¿Y cómo fue que resolvió todo ese asunto? — pregunto con aquel tono de instigación

Mi abuela hablo directamente con el dueño del colegio, un tal Kazuko. — revelo el joven

No hay nada mejor para Kazuko que una cantidad obscena de dinero. — rio Sasori, Sakura quedo algo confundida…_acaso había dicho que su abuela soborno al dueño del colegio._

Kazuko dijo que deberían haber más niños como yo en el colegio. —aquel comentario ella lo entendió perfectamente, la debilidad de aquel hombre llamado Kazuko era el dinero.

Oye, no que disponías de cuarenta minutos. —Sakura arqueo una ceja y le miro.

Maldición…— murmuro por debajo, levantándose de inmediato, se volteo asía Sakura.

Te veré mañana en el colegio. —se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, separándose de ella de inmediato.

El joven de cabellos rebeldes, tropezó con la mirada fría de aquel hombre llamado Itachi quien cargaba unas cajas pesadas, mirándole con una sonrisa perfilada mientras levantaba su mano derecha y asía un gesto de despido, se coloco su casto y se monto en su motora, partiendo de inmediato. Sakura estuvo allí sentada hasta que le vio salir por la entrada principal de la residencia, levantándose al no verle más…la verdad era que a pesar que Sasori era un completo idiota pervertido, no era tan mala persona, aun así le caía mal y no porque hoy se comporto moderadamente, significara que la guerrilla entre ambos, aquel muro de acero que había puesto Sakura en medio de ellos, se borrase…ella continuaba detestándole.

Camino en dirección a la entrada, tropezando con un par de mocosos inquietantes quienes gritaban, saltaban mientras seguían a Kohana…eran todo un fastidio que ella tenía que soportar, esos engendros mal educados quienes le sacaban la lengua cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, enojándola. Itachi le entrego las últimas compras a su madre, y sin importarle si pesaban o no, se dio la vuelta y se monto en el auto, encendiendo este de inmediato, suspirando Sakura de alivio al ver que el tipejo se iba.

…

**En aquel tenso trayecto** Itachi permanecía en completo silencio, sintiéndose un poco incomoda Kohana ante su actitud poco cortes asía ella…solo cuando escucho un suspiro salir de ella, seguido por un leve gruñido, Itachi decidió hablar.

¿Qué fue lo que paso Kohana? — quito su mano izquierda del volante y la coloco en el borde de la ventanilla, recostando su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras conducía con su mano derecha.

¿Qué? — soltó Kohana confundida…¿acaso le estaba cuestionando lo mismo?

No te entiendo amor, ¿De que…— intento de hablar, pero él como todo un descortés, le interrumpió.

Te hice una pregunta Kohana. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — insistió él, esta vez volvió a formular la pregunta con un tono bastante desagradable, mandatario e estricto cual enojo a Kohana.

Si es referente a lo del accidente, ya te explique. — soltó ella un poco enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

Se te quedaron las llaves junto con el celular en el auto…— dijo con ironía, riéndose moderadamente, como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

¿Por qué no me llamaste de un teléfono público? — pregunto Itachi, apretando el guie con su mano derecha.

Itachi no se tu numero. — se excuso ella, riendo Itachi

Ustedes las mujeres dependen de la tecnología en todo, ni siquiera se dignan en aprenderse un bendito número para una emergencia. — dijo casi enojado.

¡Perdona! —Soltó ella indignada

Cambiaste el número hace dos semanas atrás, como quieres que me memorice el dichoso numero. — soltó ella enojada

Acaso sacar dos malditos minutos de tu preciado tiempo se te hacen difícil…dos malditos minutos para memorizarte un numero, ¿acaso eso es tan difícil? ¿ O que? Acaso tienes que verificar tu agenda para haber si tienes dos dichosos minutos disponibles para aprenderte el número de tu marido. — dijo con Sarcasmos, enojándose ella.

Mira quién habla de sacar tiempo, tú apenas tienes tiempo para arreglar la maldita tubería del fregadero. — se quejo ella enojada.

¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la dichosa tubería con lo que estamos hablando? — dijo con sarcasmos, enojándola aun mas al ver que se estaba burlando en sus propias narices.

¡¿Qué? ¿acaso estas celoso o que? — profirió ella enojada.

Celoso…— murmuro en sus sarcasmos

Estoy más que celoso Kohana…estoy decepcionado de tener una dichosa mujer que además que no quiere darme mis propios hijos, ni siquiera se digna en aprenderse el número de su esposo. — Soltó furioso, casi a gritos.

Para colmo, tengo que soportar que mi esposa venga montada en una motora con un completo extrañó…¡Un extraño! — tenían en claro que le había visto al joven de cabellos rojos, pero aun así, este seguía siendo un extraño.

Entonces a eso se debe toda esta escenita dramática tuya. — dedujo ella.

Se debe a tu falta de interés con memorizarte un dichoso numero Kohana..¡acaso no razonas o que! ¿Qué pasaría si te llegase a ocurrir algo? — ella entendió de inmediato todo…no solo se trataban de celos, sino de preocupación al pensar que si algo le llegase a pasar a ella, como demonios se comunicaría si ni siquiera sabe su número.

Te estuve llamando como un loco, creí que te había ocurrido algo. — paso su mano izquierda por la cabeza, recogiéndose en el proceso los mechones largos que tenía en su frente.

L- lo lamento. — se disculpo ella avergonzada.

Lo lamento….— repitió con ironía, burlándose de sus palabras..aquello no solo la ofendió, sino que la llevo hasta el límite de su enojo.

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento del supermercado, bajándose de inmediato, pero antes le dijo a Itachi que esperara. Abrió el baúl de su auto con la copia de su llave, tomo en manos las bolsas, camino en dirección a la parte de atrás del auto de Itachi y abrió el baúl, depositando todas las compras en el auto de Itachi. Cerro el baúl de un portazo, se aproximo a la puerta del auto de Itachi cual había dejado abierta y antes de cerrarla de un portazo, le dijo.

¡VETE AL CARAJO! — profirió enojada, cerrando la puerta de un portazo… Itachi se iba a bajar del auto para detenerla, pero ella fue mas rápido, montándose en su auto, poniendo este en marcha de un solo arranque.

Estaba más que enojado para seguirle, decidiendo volver a su residencia donde de seguro le estaría esperando su madre con un sinnúmero de preguntas sobre donde está su esposa. En el trayecto, su celular sonó, creyendo que se trataba de Kohana, lo saco de inmediato, extrañándose al ver aquel numero extraño…ante la insistencia de aquella persona que llamaba, contesto la llamada algo enojado, sorprendiéndose al escuchar aquella voz.

_¿Cómo estas Itachi?_ — pregunto Uchiha Fugaku, su padre.

_Papa._ — dijo confundido.

_Tu madre está contigo._ — soltó su padre aquella pregunta, era más que lógico que solo llamo para saber de su madre, no de él…de su único hijo.

_No, no está conmigo…llámale de su celular._ — soltó Itachi dispuesto a colgar, pero su padre hablo en esos precisos momentos

Dile de mi parte que me llame…necesito hablar con ella. — le pido su padre quien en todo momento sostenía aquel tono frio y distante.

Si, se lo diré, y gracias por preguntar si estoy bien…yo también me alegro que estés bien. — contesto algo exasperado, su padre no tardo en contestarle.

De ti no quiero saber ni que existe…dejaste de ser mi hijo desde que cometiste la deshonra de casarte con esa extranjeras. — soltó Fugaku

A si claro papa…como había de olvidarlo. — dijo con ironía Itachi

Y dime padre, ¿Y Sasuke dejo de ser tu hijo cuando le vistes en el ataúd, o mucho antes? — soltó Itachi.

Aun sigues con eso…— Exclamo Fugaku enojado, ya sabía por dónde venía su hijo.

Tú y madre son iguales de racistas. — dijo enojado

¿Racistas? Le dices racista seguir las leyes de una familia tradicional. — soltó Fugaku indignado.

Hmhp…por mi piensa lo que quieras, me da igual. — el discutir con su hijo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Como siempre papa…huyendo de todo. — soltó enojado Itachi sin percatarse que su padre ya le había enganchado.

¡Carajo! — profirió, aventando el celular en el Dash..estaba segado ante la iracundia que llevaba dentro.

Llego a su residencia en menos de quince minutos, dejando el auto frente a la residencia ya que ni siquiera de molesto en guardarlo en el garaje. Su madre había salido de la residencia al escuchar el sonido del motor del auto de su hijo...estaba dispuesta a hablarle, pedirle el favor que emprestara su auto para ir a comprar unos utensilios.

Itachi, necesito tu auto. — le comunico su madre, Itachi ni siquiera se detuvo para hablarle.

Haz lo que quieras mama…aquí están las llaves. — le entrego las llaves de mala gana para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Su madre considero que lo mejor que hacía era dejarle solo y no molestarle para nada, ya que su hijo mayor portaba esa actitud altanera y arrogante, reflejándose esta cuando se enojaba considerablemente. Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su residencia, fue ir directo a su despacho, y antes de encerrarse en este, le pidió a sus empleadas que no le molestara para nada, encerrándose en su despacho. Camino hasta la barra donde tenía variedades de licores, vinos, tequilas y Wysky, sacando de la vitrina la botella de Blue Label Wisky, la destapo y dejando atrás toda su decencia de buen mozo, bebió de esta directamente como si fuera agua u algo jugo ligero. Ese día mientras Itachi resolvía sus problemas personales en su despacho, Sakura y Karin andaban tomando el sol en el techo de la residencia cual estaba cercado para mayor protección. Las jovencitas inmorales e indecentes, se habían puesto traje baños de dos piezas, cuales se quitaron en el momento que se colocaron el aceite en sus cuerpos, recostándose en una toalla para mejor comodidad…tomar el sol desnuda era algo relajante para Karin, ya que podía sentir el calor intensos arropar su cuerpo, entrando por cada poro de su cuerpo, relajándola por completo. Ambas se aprovecharon de que Itachi no estaba en los alrededores, pero lo que no sabían era que este si estaba en el orfanato, y ellas de ignorantes estaba desobedeciendo tolas las reglas en las cuales una de ellas enfatizaba de nunca ir al techo de la residencia, lo cual habían desobedecido sin importarles.

Estuvieron hasta la tarde, platicando y diciéndose uno que otro chisme de las escuela, Sakura mataba el tiempo leyendo una revista de video juegos mientras que Karin leía una revista semi-erotica de hombres posando en ropas menores...eso era lo mas que le atraía Karin, ese tipo de revistas y una que otra pornográfica donde los hombres de sus sueños exhibían sus miembros sin descaro alguno. Ninguna de ellas pensaron que en algún momento le podrían descubrir en su pequeña travesura, ni siquiera se molestaron en pensarlo…_Uchiha Itachi no estaba allí, por tanto tenían más que luz verde._

Mientras ellas continuaban tomando el sol, Itachi ignorante a lo que ocurría en su orfanato, continuaba encerrado en su despacho, observando en silencio el cuadro de su hermano. Estaba más que sumergido en sus pensamientos cuales todos se centraban en su hermano mayor, ese joven rebelde que su madre consentía exageradamente. Uchiha Sasuke había sido el rebelde de la familia, y claro…el orgullo y adoro de su madre. Ambos eran tan diferentes en cuestión de vidas y metas, Uchiha Sasuke era el rebelde pandillero quien ostentaba una buena calificación en el mejor colegio de Tokyo, a pesar de tener la peor conducta. Si, su hermano era inteligente y brillante, pero tenía la mas inmoral e indignante conducta que dejaba hablar mucho de su persona, aun así, su **madre** le veía como un dios griego a quien debía alabar en todo lo que hiciera. Se acuerda que en un tiempo, cuando su hermano apenas tenía trece años de edad, ese bandolero había traído más de siete veces a sus amantes con las cuales tenían relaciones sexuales en toda la casa sin importarle que lo descubrieran. Itachi lo había pillado en varias ocasiones en la sala, encontrándolo en pleno acto sexual, donde la "novia" le asía un oral sin importarle que esa fuera casa ajena, y ha beses les llegaba a encontrar en sus juegos sexuales donde el bondaje era más que explicito…era un descaro total cual su madre se lo permitía y su padre ni le importaba, por él podía traer tres prostitutas y tener sexo en su despacho, frente a él, y ni siquiera fingiría importancia sobre los actos de su hijo…_contar que Sasuke lo dejase en paz, su padre era capaz de soportarle hasta el mas impúdico acto. _Se embriagaba hasta el otro día y llegaba con una nueva novia a la casa, recibiéndole su madre como si aquella actitud en un joven de trece años fuera normal, ella le consentía en todo mientras que a Itachi lo abrumaba con eso de ser el perfecto en la familia.

Itachi gruño de enojo ante los recuerdos del pasado que venían a su mente, tomando su botella de Blue Label Wisky la cual termino de vaciarla de un solo trago. Tiro la botella vacía al suelo y camino hasta la vitrina donde guardaba todos sus licores, tomando otra botella de licor. Camino hasta la silla de su escritorio, y asiento mientras abría la otra botella de licor para tomar de esta, quedando al poco tiempo dormido….despertó en la tarde al escuchar la puerta de su despacho ser tocada escandalosamente, enojándole.

No fui claro al decir que no quería interrupciones. — recordó el Uchiha algo exasperado…estaba más que ebrio.

Señor Uchiha, he atrapado a la joven Sakura y Karin en el techo tomando el sol desnudas mientras leían revistas pornográficas. — Sakura se le quedo mirando serio a la sirvienta…_¡Que demonios! ¡Ella no veía esas cosas, además aquello eran modelos posando con ropa interior! ¡Todo era culpa de Karin quien tenía esas mañas de enferma!_

¡NO es cierto! — profirió Sakura enojada.

Ya suélteme, fue Karin quien leía esas cosas. — se defendió Sakura, silenciando al escuchar la puerta del despacho abrirse.

Itachi le dio paso a la empleada quien llevaba en manos la evidencia, cerró la puerta y camino de vuelta a su asiendo, donde tomo asiento. La empleada coloco la evidencia en el escritorio del señor Uchiha para luego irse por orden de su patrono…_ellas estaban más que en aprietos con el Uchiha. _Dio un suspiro casi exasperado y tomo en manos aquellas revistas, echándole una ojeada a cada una de ellas, luego las dejo a un lado del escritorio y las observo en silencio por un largo minuto.

Estarán en severos problemas. — soltó Itachi luego de aquel largo minuto de silencio.

¡Son de Karin! — soltó Sakura nerviosa ante el hecho que el Uchiha estaba tomado.

Sakura, No te pedí que hablaras, ¿Acaso te di permiso? — le pregunto, fijando sus ojos en la joven quien llevaba por encima de aquel traje de baño, un no tan ancho camisón de color negro cual dejaba su hombro derecho expuesto de tan grande que era.

Contéstame Sakura, ¿Te di permiso de hablar? — insistió el Uchiha.

N-No... — bajo su mirada asía el suelo, huyendo de aquellos ojos que la intimidaban.

Hablas cuando te dé el permiso. — soltó con aquella voz fría.

¿estaban en el techo tomando el sol?...desnudas. — les pregunto a ambas, sobresaltándose estas del miedo.

B-bueno la verdad es qu….— silencio Karin al su mirada posarse con aquello ojos carentes de brillo.

Te dije que hablaras Karin. — pregunto el Uchiha.

Lo siento. — le hizo una reverencia al Uchiha mientras le pedía disculpa.

Karin, no saldrás de tu habitación hasta que yo de la orden…— empezó a leerles su sentencia. Se levanto y camino hasta ellas, deteniéndose frente a las jóvenes quienes en todo momento tenían sus miradas puestas en el suelo.

Puedes retirarte Karin. — ordeno el Uchiha, acatando esta su orden de inmediato.

Solo quedo Sakura en aquel cuarto…solo con su mentor quien había mantenido silencio mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos frio y tenebrosos. Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomándola el Uchiha por el brazo y en un rápido movimiento la obligo a hincarse en el suelo, quedando todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus delicadas rodillas.

Te quedaras así hasta que yo te dé la orden de pararte. — se volteo y volvió a su asiento, donde la observo en silencio mientras degustaba de aquella botella de licor que tenía en manos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo: 7

Impudenza

_("Impudencia")_

Una larga hora paso ella arrodillada en aquel silencioso despacho, donde solo ella y su mentor se encontraban. Sus delicadas rodillas le dolían, y ya empezaba a tener hambre…_ ¡Dios! Porque no llegaba la señora Mikoto o la Señora Uchiha, solo así se libraría de aquel castigo y lo que viniese después, porque tenía claro que no solo se llevaría ese castigo. _ El Uchiha levanto su mirada y observo una vez más aquellas piernas blancas y formadas, y antes de beber un trago más de aquella botella de Licor, le pido a ella que se levantara, obedeciendo la joven en silencio.

Acércate Haruro. — bebió un una segunda vez de su botella de licor mientras observaba como ella caminaba tímidamente asía él, deteniéndose frente al escritorio, lo único que los separaba y la mantenía a ella a salvo.

Da la vuelta y acércate más. — pidió él y ella negó con la cabeza, exasperándolo un poco.

Dije que vinieras a donde mi. — le repitió una vez más su orden en diferente palabras, ella se negó nuevamente, levantándose el Uchiha de un solo movimiento, la tomo del brazo y la obligo a venir asía él, sentándose al tenerla donde quería.

_No vuelvas a desobedecerme._ — soltó el Uchiha, Sakura estaba frente a él con la su ojos puestos en el suelo.

_¿Quieres irte?_ — pregunto él con seriedad, ella no contesto al tener miedo de que si contestaba le podría ir peor.

_Te pregunte algo Sakura._ — insistió él.

_Te quieres ir, ¿verdad?_ — continuo él con sus insistencias.

_Entonces si quieres irte…_tendrás que cumplir tu castigo. — Ella levanto su rostro inmediatamente que escucho aquellas palabras, mirándole con miedo.

_N…_N-no. — retrocedió asía atrás, pero él de inmediato la tomo de la muñeca, impidiéndole que se alejara.

_Tú decides…_cumples o lo hacemos a mi manera. — dijo con aquella peligrosa voz.

Unos pasos se detuvieron frente al despacho, escuchando Sakura la voz de Mikoto a quien por un momento creyó ser su salvación para librarse de su mentor y poder escapar, este descifro las intenciones de ella, actuando de inmediato. La tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a hincarse, llevándola debajo de su escritorio donde la escondió, dándole como advertencia de que si hacia solo un pequeño ruido se arrepentiría de por vida, temiéndole ella ante aquella amenaza.

Cariño, llegue…— comunico Mikoto quien había entrado y cerrado la puerta.

¡Cielos Itachi! Estas tomando de nuevo…así no arreglaras tus problemas. — soltó Mikoto al ser consciente que su hijo estaba ebrio.

Madre, ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Soltó él con aquella voz fría.

Vine a hablar contigo algo importante. — comunico Mikoto, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de su hijo.

Dispones de un corto tiempo para atender a tu madre. — pregunto Mikoto.

Claro, porque no madre. — dijo mientras se estiraba en su asiento, arqueando un poco su espalda.

A propósito mi niño, ¿Dónde esta Sakura? — pregunto antes de iniciar su importante conversación.

Esta castigada madre…— comunico Itachi, Sakura escuchaba todo aquello atentamente.

Otra vez. — soltó Mikoto.

Si, otra vez madre. Ella es una niña muy indisciplinada cual necesita corrección de inmediato, solo así aprenderá. — su madre quedo confusa ante lo dicho por su hijo.

P-pero Itachi, te estás contradiciendo con lo que me habías dicho hoy. — soltó Mikoto confundida…_su hijo le había asegurado que no le había castigado, no siquiera se acordaba de haberlo hecho, y ahora salió con la sorpresa de que la ha castigado por segunda vez._

Mama, esas cosas no tengo que estar platicándola contigo…lo que haga con ella o deje de hacer me concierne solo a mí. — dijo Itachi.

Por cuanto planeas dejarla castigada. — pregunto algo preocupada, ella creía que a su hijo se le estaba hiendo la mano con eso de la corrección.

Hasta que cumpla su castigo. — dicho aquello, Itachi bajo su mano derecha lentamente asía su pantalón, y aprovechando que su madre había despegado la mirada de él, se desajusto el cintura, se desabotono el pantalón y se bajo el zíper, dejando a Sakura paralizada ante lo que vio.

Se había sacado su pene ya erecto y enseñado a ella, llevándose Sakura ambas manos a su boca del asombro. Sakura retrocedió asía atrás al ver que Itachi le había hecho una señal con su mano, quedando en la esquita de aquel escritorio.

Mama creo que no viniste a hablar de ella…— dijo exasperado al ver que su madre no quitaba el tema de Sakura.

P-pero Itachi. — soltó ella impresionada.

Ya te dije mama, hasta que ella no cumpla con su castigo no la dejare salir a ninguna parte. — Soltó Itachi algo enojado por la insistencia de su madre de dejar salía a Sakura de su habitación…._Sakura tenían en claro que detrás de aquella conversación, se ocupaba un mensaje que solo ella entendía…el castigo lo tenía allí al frente._

Al ver que la joven Haruro no acataba su orden, Itachi se inclino un poco, solo un poco para llevar su mano derecha asía ella, atrapándola del brazo y trayéndola en un brusco movimiento cual Mikoto noto.

¿Qué te ocurre Itachi? — pregunto mientras su hijo se reincorporaba nuevamente en su silla.

Nana mama, solo me dio un calambre en la rodilla. — mintió, ella no se percato de su mentira de tan cierta que parecía.

Mama, habla ya por favor...quiero irme a dar una ducha. — le pidió Itachi.

Su madre se reacomodo en la silla innecesaria mente, soltando el tema de Kohana cual el fingió estar escuchando, pero la verdad era que estaba muy entretenido con Sakura a quien tenía tomada de la nuca, intentando que ella cediera a su castigo…_a lo que él deseaba en esos momentos._

Estaba acabada, la batalla estaba perdida y ella tenía que afrontar lo que viniese…tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario podría pasarle algo peor cual la traumaría por el resto de su vida. Sintió la mano derecha del Uchiha colocarse detrás de su cuello, apretándole un poco mientras la echaba asía él, ella continuaba haciendo fuerza y al ver que ya no podía mas con él, le hizo creer que cedería, aprovechando el momento y dándole una mordida en su pierna derecha. El Uchiha gruño un poco, percatándose su madre quien paro de hablar.

¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto Mikoto extrañada.

Si madre…solo fue un calambre. — soltó el joven mientras movía su pierna un poco, intentando que Sakura lo soltase.

Y bien Itachi, que opinas. — pregunto Mikoto sobre de lo que le había comunicado.

No se madre, tendrías que hablar con Kohana. — contesto sin pensar de lo que hablaban, él estaba bastante centrado en el dolor que sentía, intentando de aguantar este.

¿Qué?, p-pero Itachi, ¿Por qué tengo que hablar ese tema con ella, eso es algo que solo tú podrías hacer. — dijo ella confundida

Mama, solo habla con ella. — dijo algo exasperado.

Quieres que le diga a Kohana que no utilice condón para que tengan hijos. — Soltó su madre con los ojos bien abiertos…_acaso su hijo se había vuelto loco o que._

Oh, era eso…madre, los dejare de utilizar cuando Kohana decida tener hijos. — fue consciente de la incoherente contestación que había dado, arreglándola de inmediato.

Oh, entonces ella es la del problema…ahora entiendo porque querías que le dijera semejante barbaridad. — contesto Mikoto un poco aliviada.

¿Hijo, deberás te encuentras bien? — pregunto al ver que su hijo levantaba su mano derecha y la posaba en su rostro, notando que estaba algo impaciente…enojado.

Madre, tengo mucha presión, todo esto sobre **Sakura **me tiene mal. — contesto algo exasperado…había logrado quitársela de la pierna, pero esta inmediatamente se engancho en la otra, dándole una mordida.

La castigas demasiado. — soltó Mikoto.

Madre, como quieres que no las castigues…una de mis empleadas la sorprendió tomando el sol desnuda con Karin, y para variar, estaban viendo pornografía. — dijo enojado, claro está su enojo no se debió a lo que había revelado, sino a lo que Sakura hacia allá abajo.

¿Qué? — soltó sorprendida Mikoto, al bajar su vita vio unas revistas de hombres en el escritorio de su hijo, la tomo en manos y la abrió, arqueando una ceja ante tales imágenes.

Itachi, esto no es pornografía…solo son hombres posando con ropas menores. — dijo mientras le daba una ojeada como si fuera alguna revista de cosméticos y moda…_sus ojos se estaban dando un gran gusto._

Como sea…Sakura estará castigada, y **la castigare de la peor forma.** — lo ultimo lo había dicho en un tono bastante frio y directo, paralizando a Sakura quien dejo de morderlo.

Mama, tienes otra cosa más que decirme. — dijo un poco más calmado.

Bueno, a decir verdad, también vine a hablarte sobre quedarme más tiempo en tu casa, y claro también quería hablarte de tu padre y algo más de Kohana. — se acordó su madre, revelándole lo que a Itachi le parecía una larga y exasperante platica.

Mientras su madre hablaba sobre el quedarse más tiempo en su casa con el propósito de llevar una mejor relación con su esposa, Itachi acariciaba con su mano derecha el lado izquierdo del rostro de la joven quien estaba temblando un poco del miedo…_¡Dios! Que iba a hacer ahora, luego de escuchar aquella amenaza._

sus ojos de Jade se abrieron por completo de la impresión al ver como la mano que acariciaba su rostro, se colocaba en aquel erecto pene, empezando a masturbarse en un ritmo lento y discreto…_de arriba asía abajo. _Aquella escena era todo una impudencia por parte de él quien se había dejado de estimularse, llevando su mano asía la mano de izquierda de Sakura cual tenía inconscientemente posada en la rodilla derecha de Itachi. Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su pene, colocando su mano encima de la de ella, apretando junto con la de ella su pene…empezó a moverle la mano lentamente. Luego de un largo minuto, Itachi se sintió seguro de retirar su mano de allí, dejándola que ella continuara el trabajo por sí sola, pero al segundo de retirarla, ella se había detenido, volviendo Itachi a colocar su mano encima de la de ella con el propósito de hacerle llevar el mensaje…_quería que ella por si sola le masturbara como le había enseñado. _Entendió su mensaje y con arrepentimiento lo acato, masturbándole de manera lenta e suavísima cual provocaron que se estremeciera un poco el joven. La adoración extrema que había tomado en esos minutos largos sobre los movimientos inexpertos de Sakura, lo llevo a descender nuevamente su mano derecha cual tenía recostada de su escritorio, sin importarle que su madre le miraba mientras le hablaba de lo injusto que ha llegado a ser su padre y por eso no le había contestado ninguna llamada en días. Condujo su mano hasta la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sakura, enredando sus delgados y perfectos dedos en su cabello mientras la incitaba a acercar su rostro. Ella se negó, y él en un descuido de la vista de su madre, metió su otra mano la coloco en su pene, atrayendo a la joven hasta su erecto y palpitante miembro. Acerco su glande húmeda a los labios de ella, delineando sus labios con la punta de este, humedeciendo sus labios con aquel liquido pre-seminal que salía por aquel orificio. Entendió lo que quería, y sin querer hacerlo, abrió su boca y saco lentamente su lengua, rosando la punta de esta con la glande…al ser consciente que ella había captado su mensaje, retiro su mano izquierda de su pene y la sustituyo por la de ella, dejando que ella tomara las riendas en el aquella erección que empezaba a ser un tormento para Itachi, y un trauma para ella.

Acaricio aquel órgano copulador con la punta de su lengua…era desagradable para ella, algo demasiado asqueroso cual nunca había pensado hacérselo a nadie, ni siquiera al pederasta que tenía como mentor. Lamio sin gusto por encima de su prepucio…y una gota cristalina espesa de aquel líquido pre-seminal salió de aquel pequeño orificio, bajando lentamente, encontrándose con los labios de ella y su lengua tiernísima y jugosa que tanto asía perder la perspectiva a Itachi. Inconsciente de no saber que era aquello, lo lamio, creyendo que era simple sudor ya que allá abajo empezaba a hacer calor, saboreando aquel liquido que se coló dentro de su boca…_no era sudor, era salado, y algo viscoso, espeso. _Subió su lengua hasta llegar al pequeño orificio, en el centro de la glande, estimulándolo con la punta de su lengua y…Itachi no pudo contener un suspiro lleno de deseo, teniendo una eyaculación precoz, provocada por aquel morboso pensamiento de querer que ella le chupara la glande. Mientras aquel líquido espeso ensuciaba la comisura de sus labios y parte de su rostro, Itachi aguantaba las ganas de querer sacarla de su escondite y cogérsela allí mismo sin importarle nada en lo absoluto…apretó sus labios e intento de centrarse en lo que su madre hablaba mientras **su **niña cumplía su castigo.

Inmediatamente, Sakura separo sus manos y rostro de la entrepierna de Itachi, tomando la esquina de su camisón para limpiarse su delicado rostro. Creyó que todo había terminado, pero se equivoco, viendo la mano de Itachi cual le indicaba con su dedo índice que se acercara. Se acerco sin casi quererlo, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que si no obedecía, vendría algo peor...al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Itachi coloco su mano detrás de la nuca de ella, guiándola hasta su pene cual se encontraba en estado de Flacidez. Sus labios rosados se encontraron nuevamente con aquel miembro aun no erecto lo suficiente, y por la presión que Itachi le asía a su nuca, ella entendió lo que él quería…_quería que le masturbara, pero no con las manos, sino con su boca y en compañía su lengua y manos. _Se negó e intento de retroceder, pero la fuerza que este imponía en su mano, le resultaba difícil librarse, viéndose forzada a ceder ante los morbosos e impúdicos caprichos de su "Mentor". Analizo mentalmente el tamaño aquel órgano cual empezaba a perder la flaccidez…._¡DIOS! aquella cosa tenía 16 centímetros y 5 centímetros de ancho, era algo sorprendentemente ilógico, pero no imposible._

Trago hondo y abrió su boca lentamente, chocando el cálido aliento con la glande de Itachi lo cual lo desespero aun mas, y en una sola embestida provocada por su mano, la obligo a meterlo por completo en su boca, chocando la glande con su virgen garganta…_¡pero qué animal era!_

con su mano, le dijo y enseño a Sakura el ritmo que pedía su cuerpo, sacando luego su mano para que ella continuase sola…su madre continuaba hablando sin parar, ahora había saltado al tema de su difunto hermano menor, diciendo lo respetuoso y moral que era _**" su Sasuke"**_

_Si madre, estoy de acuerdo contigo… tan respetuoso era Sasuke, que un día cuando llegue de la universidad, lo encontré sentado en una silla masturbándose en plena cocina mientras que su novia andaba en cuatro encima de la mesa._ —_ soltó Itachi al su madre hablarle sobre el respeto que tenía Sasuke._

_Itachi, la vida sexual de tu hermano no es algo que nos incumba…todos tenemos fantasías sexuales, o que acaso tu no las tienes._ —dijo_ Mikoto, defendiendo indirectamente a su hermano_

_Jhmp…fantasías sexuales…apuesto que si fuera yo el de la escena, me hubieras votado de la casa y llamado a papa para que me desheredara._ — dijo en un leve gruñido Itachi.

_No, te diría que utilices un condón, por que mira que a ti en especial solo se te pegaban las interesadas, y un error nos podría costar una fortuna._ — el descaro era más que lógico en su madre.

_Eres una cínica…_— dijo Itachi, su madre le miro con mala catadura.

_Ahora, volviendo al tema de Kohana, cuando planean tener un hijo._ — se reacomodo innecesariamente Mikoto en su asiento mientras formulaba aquella pregunta a su hijo.

Cuando Kohana este lista. — soltó Itachi en un suspiro…estaba más que extasiado con lo que sucedía entre sus piernas, la boca de Sakura y sus inexpertos movimientos lo tenían delirando mentalmente.

Siendo consciente que se aproximaba su orgasmo, descendió su mano derecha, colocándola en la nuca de Sakura para así impedir que esta se saliera cuando viniera aquel momento. Sakura entendió erróneamente el acto de Itachi y acelero un poco mas sus movimientos, sintiendo el miembro de Itachi latir considerablemente, y una cantidad de liquido viscoso inundo toda su boca por dentro…intento salirse, pero la mano de Itachi la obligo a quedarse en aquella posición, obligándola que metiera su pene aun más adentro de lo que ya lo tenía.

Se arqueo un poco en su silla, y su madre pensó que se debía al cansancio, levantándose de la silla, le informo…

Tienes que estar agotado…— dijo Mikoto, Itachi sonrió ante aquel comentario.

En lo absoluto. — agrego Itachi con aquella sonrisa perfilada.

Te traeré un poco de té, antes de que te vayas a dormir…te caerá bien en el estomago. — dijo mientras caminaba asía la salida.

Tan pronto cuando su madre salió por aquella puerta, Itachi tomo el control remoto de la puerta y le puso seguro, asegurándose así que nadie **más **interrumpiría. Se hecho asía atrás junto con su silla, solo un poco para encontrarse con aquel rostro cuyos ojos estaban cristalinos…se inclino un poco y llevo su mano al rostro de ella, acariciándola mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos carentes de brillo.

Estuviste sensacional…eres una muy buena niña. — le apremio con aquella palabras, ella movió su rostro asía un lado para no ver esos hostigadores ojos pertenecientes a un lunático pederastica.

Levántate ya del suelo. — le ordeno, levantándose ella en un solo movimiento al creer que su castigo había finalizado, pero nuevamente la muy ingenua se equivoco.

A dónde vas Sakura con tanta prisa…aun no te he dicho que te puedes retirar, o es que acaso te he dado el permiso? — dijo con una sonrisa perfilada reflejada en aquel rostro.

Se levanto y la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y el escritorio, chocando su aliento con el de ella…y justo cuando iba a defender su experta mano derecha asía la intimidad de ella, Sakura le detiene con ambas manos.

N-No…— soltó ella mientras ejercía fuerza, Itachi se retiro y tomo asiento…ella pudo escuchar la maliciosa y moderada risa de ese tipejo.

No quieres que te toque, no es así? — soltó Itachi mientras le observaba. Ella miro a otra parte que no fuera ese rostro cínico y desvergonzado.

Entonces, si no quieres que te haga algo de lo que tienes metido en tu cabecita, me tendrás que hacer un último favor. — revelo Itachi, ella le miro y le dedico la debida atención ya que lo que iba a decir le importaba, y más si se refería a su libertad.

Y me podre ir, verdad- dijo ilusionada, y con miedo, el rio y le miro nuevamente.

Si, te dejare ir, pero para eso tendrás que finalizar tu castigo. — revelo Itachi

Ella acepto, moviendo la cabeza como respuesta, y el sonrió ante la victoria que había logrado obtener…_era fácil manipular a una jovencita de su edad._

Quítate el camisón…quiero verte en traje de baño. — pidió Itachi mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, recostando de lado su cabeza en la palma derecha de su mano.

Que…— soltó ella impresionada.

Lo que escuchaste…— soltó Itachi con aquella voz aterciopelada, y gravemente maligna. Ella obedeció y con ambas manos, tomo su prenda por los bordes, quitándose el camisón, dejando ver su traje de baño de dos piezas, en color negro.

…

Luces…hermosa. En definitiva, eres más que eso. — se deleito con aquella hermosa vista.

Siéntate en el escritorio. — dijo luego de un minuto de pausa, ella obedeció algo confundida..._Itachi adoraba ver la certidumbre reflejada en ella._

Sube las piernas a la mesa…— le ordeno mientras la observaba con atención…Sakura subió las piernas, dándole a Itachi una vista más placentera…_verla así, en aquella posición solo alimentaba sus deseos de arrancarle la única tela que cubría su intimidad, y penetrarla de una sola estacada, aun así se contuvo y siguió las leyes que él mismo había puesto._

Flexiónalas un poco más. — pidió en un suspiro mientras fantaseaba con Sakura, de las mil y un posiciones que se la cogería…se quedo casi dos minutos observándola, siempre con aquella sonrisa maliciosa reflejada en su rostro.

Me puedo ir ya…- pregunto Sakura al ver que él Uchiha le pedía nada mas

No Sakura, ahora quiero que te masturbes para **mí**. — Revelo con una sonrisa.

Pasen a la siguiente pagina okis…. Por favor.


	8. Chapter 8

**LO LAMENTO MUCHO, PUBLIQUE EL BORRADOR CON MILES DE BURRADAS, PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL VERDADERO CAPITULO.**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado, pero la gripe me visito y pues no me quedo más que otra que…soportarla. Bueno aquí les entrego el capitulo 8. Espero sus Reviews cuales recibiré gustosamente. ^_^**

**¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, Nana-chan me envió una imagen de cómo ella ve Il Mentore, me causo gracia al verla…es que ella si le pego con eso porque mira que así es que se comporta nuestro querido Itachi-Kun con esos de sus castigos. Ven aquí: .com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=How+many+licks+itasaku#/d1gzkjg**

**GRASIAS A ESA IMAGEN ES QUE SE ME Ha OCURRIDO UNA DESCABELLADA IDEA PARA ITACHI…jeje, ya verán que se le ocurrirá a este:**

**QUE ES ANORGASMIA: **_**.org/wiki/Anorgasmia)**_

_**OTRA ACLARATORIA**_

_**Kazuko y Hidan son hermano por parte de padre, y Konan es hermana de Kazuko, no de hidan.**_

**Capitulo: 8**

**I confini non esistono in lui**

_**("Los limites no existen en él")**_

Beisbol, deporte favorito y popular de los norteamericanos, y por casualidades de la vida, ella jugaba tan estresante juego en el colegio. Nueve jugadores en ambos equipos, para ser exactos, y claro no podíamos dejar de lado al profesor de educación física, el señor Yahiko, y al inepto del conserje quien ese día en vez de vérsele limpiar los pasillos del colegio,andaba poniendo los puntos ganados del equipo al equipo contrario…¡DIOS! ¡Era Todo un desastre!, pero aun así, ella tenía que soportarlo por los próximos cinco largos años, hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para largarse del orfanato.

Por lo general jugaban en las tardes, luego de clases, pero hoy al ser medio día, el maestro de educación física, Yahiko, quien ha beses lo llamaban como Pein por su mal carácter y torturosos entrenamientos, había hecho una excepción que la favoreció a ella en grande ya que no tendría que regresar al orfanato, no hasta que fueran las ocho en punto de la noche…si, así era, por que la niña traviesa se encargo de anotarse en cuanto deporte hubiera en la escuela que la pudiera librar de aquel averno que vivía en el orfanato. Al principio, Kohana desistió a la idea de que Sakura estuviera prácticamente los siete día de la semana fuera del orfanato, porque eso sí, Sakura se había anotado en prácticas de natación los sábados, y los domingos tenia gimnasia…e Itachi, ese simplemente dijo un **No**, diciéndole a ella que conocía por donde iba, que solo asía eso para librarse de ellos y poder escabullirse con muchachitos, que no había cosa mas ilógica en el mundo que una niña como ella se anotara en cuatro deportes diferentes con la escusa que le apasionaba el deporte. Aun así, Itachi al final cambio de parecer por la persuasión de su esposa quien aseguraba que ella se divertiría en esas cosas, mas le estaría dando a Sakura una oportunidad de confianza lo cual ella necesitaba…lo que Kohana no sabía era que todo aquellos era para librarse del pedófilo de su marido.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre salir de la varonil y firme voz de su maestro quien le ordeno de una forma grosera y poco profesional que levantara su trasero de la banca y fuera a batear un par de bolas. Con mala catadura y casi gruñendo murmuros insultantes a asía el profesor, se levanto, tomo el bate y camino hasta su posición, teniendo mejor vista de los que jugarían con ella. Suspiro algo enojada al sus ojos posarse en el antesalista quien era nada más que Sasori, con su estúpida sonrisa de masoquista, si por que eso era…_un masoquista quien le gustaba recibir cachetadas de ella._

No solo tenía como vista al idiota número uno, si no que el idiota que le segunda después de Sasori, era un joven de piel extremadamente blanca, de ojos oscuros, de cabellos cortos, color negro intenso, quien se encontraba arrodillado detrás de ella… Sai, el Cátcher que por desgracia para ella le había dado la mejor vista que podía ofrecerle su trasero.

Yahiko se encamino por segunda vez hasta el centro del campo, y les grito a todos las reglas…Sakura prestaba atención, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en **ella**, en aquella nueva estudiante proveniente de Londres, una joven de cabellos rubios, largos y lisos, de ojos azules, grandes, coquetos y brillantes con los cuales seducía y se le insinuaba a cualquier joven que estuviera a su gusto, y al parecer **Sasori** era uno de esos dichosos de la vida. Ella la observaba atentamente, miraba con atención como ella movía su melena de cabello sensualmente, mientras se contoneaba y caminaba frente a él, como le miraba intensamente y le llamaba con aquella voz sensual, diciéndole uno que otro descaro que para ellos era una dulzura divina, un piropo…tal vez ellos lo veían así, pero para Sakura era un simple descaro andar ofreciéndose con esas palabra de doble sentido, y para variar, el joven que profería amor en unos minutos por ella, andaba de suelto devolviéndole todos los coqueteos a esa arpía. Lo observo una vez más, pero esta vez con mala catadura, y justo en ese momento Sasori le miro, viendo en ella el enojo reflejado cual lo asumió como celos, sonriendo triunfante al logran una reacción en ella.

Bien chicos…,Play ball! Y no quiero pendejadas esta vez. — anuncio el profesor, volviendo a la banca con el resto del grupo que esperaba su turno de ser llamados.

Mientras el grupo daba todo su empeño en el dichoso juego, Fuera del campo de beisbol, detrás de la verja que separaba a los pocos espectadores, se encontraba el grupo de profesoras, fingiendo interés en el juego, pero la verdad era que ellas estaban más interesadas en el maestro de educación física que el juego. Entre ellas estaba la profesora de biología Anko, la profesora de Matemáticas Kureina, la profesora de arte Konan, la maestra de francés Mei Terumi, y la maestra de algebra Temari quien era la única que no veía con ojos de lujuria a Yahiko, su hermano, menor por dos año.

Ah, Temari…tu hermano está hecho a la medida. — comento Mei Terumi con aquella voz sensual mientras observaba el trasero del Yahiko y mordía su pulgar.

Ni que hablar, aun que por lo que respecta a mi gusto, prefiero los hombre misterioso, y dominantes…—comento Anko mientras se deleitaba con los bien marcados músculos del profesor quien se había quitado la camisa que llevaba, quedando solo en una camisilla de color negra, bien ajustada a su cuerpo…las chicas suspiraron al unisonó al ver aquel leve desnudo. Solo Konan no suspiro ante aquella imagen sensual.

No puedo dudarlo…tiene buen cuerpo. —agrego Kureina quien analizo cuidadosamente el cuerpo del profesor.

Jmhp…para mí solo es un simple maestro. — aquel comentario hecho por Konan saco de los pensamientos a las jóvenes quienes miraron asía atrás, viendo el rostro de Kohana quien había despegado su mirada de la caprichosa novela que leía, solo para observar el supuesto hombre sensual, causante de los delirios y suspiros de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Se voltearon y la observaron en silencio…que más se podía esperar de ella, la monja, la santa y torpe de la esposa del jefe y hermana del dueño del colegio. Muchas aseguraban que su hermano había arreglado la boda de única hermana para no verla como la solterona de la familia, ya que no solo su vestimenta vieja y de monja la mataba, sino su poco sentido del humor, su aburrida forma de ser, y lo exasperante que era ha beses con eso de seguir las normas de la vida, de hecho con todo eso se le aria imposible tener un hombre en su vida. Nadie la notaba, más que sus amistades, porque ni Yahiko notaba su presencia de tan poca mujer que era, si es que mujer era porque por lo visto parresia mas un alienígena que un ser humano.

Estás loca, hasta Temari acepta que su hermano esta buenísimo. — rompió el Silencio Anko quien parecía sorprendida ante lo que ella había dicho, en excepción de las demás compañeras que ya conocían a Konan y sabían que un comentaría así solo podría venir de ella.

Déjala, es común de una mujer casado decir eso…— Intento callarla Mei Terumi, sabía que en cualquier momento Anko podría decir algo ofensivo contra ella, ya que a pesar de ser profesora y tener los más altos honores, la muy torpe se pasaba con esa gran lengua que tenia sin medir sus comentarios.

Nah, que va, hasta una mujer casada andaría pegándole el ojo al vecino, ¿no es así Kureina?— le dio un pequeño codazo a Kureina en el costado izquierdo, prestándole atención esta ante el comentario que provoco que casi se atragantara con la soda dietética que bebía.

¿Perdona? — dijo ofendida Kureina quien intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido ante el comentario de la sopetona de Anko.

Vamos, no te vengas a hacer la santa porque bien que andabas ligándote al nuevo vecino, ¿o me vas a negar eso? — revelo Anko con una sonrisa maliciosa…lo peor que Kureina había hecho era haberse mudado con Anko a su residencia mientras resolvía lo de su divorcio.

Como sea…— se cruzo de brazos mientras escuchaba como Anko soltaba todo el bochinche que se andaba ligando por la ventana de la cocina el nuevo vecino quien cortaba en césped sin camisa.

Mientras las compañeras de trabajo chismoteaban de la vida personal de Kureina y uno que otro comentario sobre el hermano de Temari, Sakura andaba jalándose de greñas del enojo que llevaba por dentro ante los insultos de Dosu Kinuta sobre su cabello rosado, insultos cuales provocaban a Ino cierta gracias payasa que solo enfurecía mas a Sakura. Odiaba a los compañeros de Sasori, ese par de bolas de adefesios cuales se encontraban en las bancas de espera, haciendo chistes e insultando a los demás jugadores, y claro, para hacer el día peor no podía faltar entre el grupo de imbéciles la ex-novia de Sasori, una joven de la misma estatura que ella, de piel blanca, ojos negros, cabellos largos y lisos, de color negro. El nombre de esa joven de voluptuosas curvas, dos años mayor que ella, era Kin Tsuchi, perteneciente al grupo de pianistas del colegio.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Ignoro los insultos y burlas del grupo e intento de concentrarse en el juego, ya que ahora no estaba el payaso de Zaku abumi lanzando la pelota, sino Gaara, el hermano menor de Sasori quien era bastante rápido con la pelota. Sujeto el bate fuertemente con ambas manos, preparándose para vetear la pelota, pero justo en ese momento, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en aquel despacho la atacaron…

_Flash…_

_No Sakura, ahora quiero que te masturbes para __**mí**__.__ — Revelo con una sonrisa._

…_._

_Retírate la parte de abajo del traje de baño….— ordeno con aquella descarada voz_

…

_Flexiona más las piernas.__ — ordeno con aquella voz mandataría e fría…este hombre no tenia limites algunos._

…

_Sufre de alguna anorgasmia. — pregunto él algo exasperado, deteniendo su mano derecha con la cual se estimulaba el pene mientras la observaba a ella._

_End of flash…_

¡Strike dos!_ — Exclamo Sai detrás de ella, Sakura había reaccionado ante aquella voz informativa, volviendo en sí, intento concentrarse al ver el rostro exasperante del profesor quien empezaba a tirar maldiciones por la distracción de ella. Enfoco toda su atención en el jugo y justo cuando iba a golpear la pelota, esta vez las imágenes de su mentor no fueron las causantes de que fuera descalificada, sino mas bien Sasori quien andaba con la mano suelta, tocando a la rubia descarada mientras la observaba con esos ojos de descaro…¡POR DIOS ERA TODO UN DESCARADO!_

¡Strike Out!_ — Informo Sai, en ese el profesor se quito la gorra y la lanzo con toda furia al suelo, encaminándose con enojo al centro del campo._

¡HARURO! Mueve tu trasero y sal del campo, Sasori te remplazara._ — profirió a gritos, como todo un "caballero profesional que era"_

Sasori se encamino en dirección al a Sakura para remplazarla, aprovechando esta, le dijo:

De paso por que no le das el numero...se llevan tan bien.- le murmuro Sakura justo cuando el pasaba a su lado izquierdo para remplazarla.

Lo siento amor. El que lleva el bate soy yo. — le retiro delicadamente el bate de sus manos y le guiño el ojo, viendo el rostro de ella contraído y rojo por la furia.

Con su mano derecha aguando el bate mientras con su mano libre intentaba de aventurarla en el rostro de la peli rosa quien le empujo asía atrás al ver que se acercaba considerablemente a ella, invadiendo lo que ella definía como su espacio personal.

Que te he hecho…— se quejo casi enojado mientras se reincorporaba luego de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo…todos en el campo se rieron levemente en excepción de Sakura quien le miraba de la manera más despreciable.

- Has cruzado mi línea personal, te lo tienes bien merecido. — revelo ella enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se daba la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, pero él fue más rápido, interponiéndose en su camino lo cual la enojo aun mas.

¿Espacio personal?, pero qué coño dices, entre novios no hay tal cosa. — aquello la enojo a un mas.

Cuantas veces te diré que no soy tu novia, ni siquiera soy tu amiga…- le grito sin importarle donde estaban.

Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo…porque no admites de una buena vez que tu reacción se debe a que estas celosa. — le contesto, el que ella le haya gritado en frete de todos, eso no lo intimidaría en lo absoluto.

Que yo qué, pero te has vuelto loco imbécil. — dijo incrédula y pasmada ante aquella descabellada idea que se había metido en la cabeza

Que, tan poca mujer eres que vas a venia a negarme tus celos insinuantes. — el tono que utilizo para decir aquella palabras fue más claro que intento de burlarse de ella para recuperar un poco de su hombría y no quedar mal delante de sus compañeros.

Que, celos que…— dijo aun más incrédula que antes…en definitiva, lidiar con Sasori era algo difícil.

P-pero que demonios ocurre contigo...yo no estoy celosa, ni quiera me gustas. Estás loco y pierdes tu tiempo.

¡Play ball!, ¡HARURO MUEVE TU TRASERO Y SAL DEL CAMPO!— grito el imbécil del profesor. La ira reventó en Sakura, y sin medir las consecuencias de lo que estaba próximo a decir, lo soltó de una buena vez.

¡Porque no le dice a la madre de usted que mueva el puto trasero! — profirió ella, Sasori se impresiono ante la estúpida valentía de ella…había cometido el peor error de todos, y ese era insultar a Yahiko.

¡¿Qué dijiste Haruro? — pregunto con aquella voz peligrosa, las profesoras lograron escuchar lo que Sakura había dicho, y pese que no fueron ellas las que dijeron aquel insulto, se sintieron intimidadas por la peligrosa voz de Yahiko, al igual que los demás estudiantes.

¡Lo que escucho imbécil!, ¿o qué?, ¿acaso resulto ser sordo? — se burlo ella.

Bastante valiente resulto ser Sakura, y ahora tendría que ser más valiente para alistarse a lo que venía ya que Yahiko había tirado al suelo su tabla de anotaciones, caminando con furia en dirección a Sakura quien no se intimido en lo mas mínimo ante semejante poder varonil, ni siquiera cuando Yahiko se encontraba frete a ella, pidiéndose que le repitiera las misma palabras frente a él.

Como había de esperarse, ella le había soltado las palabras con una risa descarada, tomándola Yahiko quien se la llevo del brazo y casi a rastras en dirección a la oficina del rector, topándose de frente con Konoha quien estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándole un tanto molesta.

Disculpe señor Yahiko, pero creo que no será necesario que le lleve a la oficina del rector, yo me encargare de todo. — informo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, volviendo a esa fatal postura que la asía lucir peor.

El señor Hidan está en una importante reunión por lo que yo quedo a cargo del plantel, así que no tiene por qué molestarse en ir hasta la oficina. — le informo ella, Yahiko frunció el ceño y la miro algo molesto…_ella era toda una desagradable molestia._

Señora hágame un favor, y de paso hágase un favor a usted misma…limítese a las interrupciones innecesarias, quiere. — soltó luego de evaluar el mal aspecto de ella…e_n definitiva, ahora entendía porque ni la notaba en los salones de reuniones, quien quería mirar a esa mujer._

Ha escuchado alguna palabra de la que le he dicho a usted, señor Yahiko. — invadió nuevamente su camino, teniendo que parar ante la insistencia de ella.

Si **Señora,** y déjeme aclararle que no necesito de la ayuda de una mujer para resolver los conflictos con mis estudiantes, así que si me permite, iré a ver el rector. — sin ninguna amabilidad, levanto su mano izquierda y la coloco en el hombro de ella, echándola aun lado sin importarle en lo absoluto con quien trataba.

Le recuerdo que el rector Hidan está en una importante reunión con el consejo académico y con Kazuko, sería bastante inoportuno que usted entrara a la sala de reuniones, solo para interrumpirle con tan menuda estupidez. — Soltó ella con voz firmes mientras se reacomodaba innecesariamente sus lentes.

Al ver que ese hombre le había ignorado y tratado de la peor forma, se vio forzada a amenazarle indirectamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que le iba a decir al señor ese…

Señor Yahiko, tenga en claro que no solo soy la esposa de Hidan, sino la hermana del dueño del colegio, por tanto también tengo los mismo derechos que mi hermano.- dijo con aquella voz profesional que tanto desagradaba él, nuevamente se reacomodo aquellos horrendos lentes mientras arreglaba sus lentes tan horrendos, observando a Yahiko directo a los ojos mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de él.

Según por lo que visto, usted no paso ninguna de las observaciones que he hecho sobre un profesor de educación física profesional…referirse con palabras duras e obscenas asía un estudiante o menor de edad, es algo anti-moral, e anti-profesional. Su jerga no mas es la de un callejero sin modales algunos. — explico pastosamente mientras añadía una que otra palabra científica a aquella exasperante conversación…_acaso la muy retardada lo estaba evaluando._

lo segundo señor Yahiko, creo que se ha equivocado de trabajo, aquí usted viene a dar deportes, no a hacer desnudos corporales. — Finalizo ella algo molesta.

En primero Señora, usted no fue la que me contrato, así que guárdese sus quejas sobre mi falta de profesionalismo….o que, ¿acaso es lesbiana? ¿o le pone nerviosa ver a un hombre en camisilla? — soltó él inmediatamente que ella había callado.

Déjeme aclararle señor Yahiko, que su estructura corporal no me intimida en el más mínimo. — se defendió ella e inmediatamente acudió a la ilógica manía de reacomodar sus lentes.

¿Estructura corporal?, pero de donde rayos salió usted, de que planeta vino señora. — le observo confundido mientras sostenía a Sakura por el brazo derecho.

En vez de andar criticándome, porque no va y toma unas clases de cómo hablar en el siglo veinte, y de paso toma unas clases de modelaje, y vestimenta, tal vez y con eso aprenda a caminar en tacos, si no es que se tropieza con sus pies y hace el ridículo como siempre lo ha hecho, **Señora**. — Profirió enojado mientras la observaba con desdén.

¿Me está faltando el respeto? — le pregunto indignada, Yahiko le observo con una sonrisa perfilada en sus labios cual ella encontró aun mas indignantes que sus palabras…bien dicen que los gestos corporales hablan más que las palabras.

Ah, no **señora**, como va a ser…no más le estoy dando unas sugerencias. — dijo con ironía.

No intente hacerse el payaso conmigo, podría costarle su trabajo. — le amenazo ella con aquellos ojos firmes en él.

Sabe que señora, haga lo que quiera con ella. — dijo de mala gana, soltando a Sakura.

Y con lo que respecta a ti señorita Haruro…esta suspendida de mi clase. — Finalizo Yahiko, volviendo al campo para atender al resto del equipo estudiantil.

Konan llevo a Sakura hasta su oficina donde empezó a cuestionarle reiterativamente sobre su actitud. Al ver que la joven se había puesto un poco hostil con ella, tomo el record de la joven en manos, lo abrió y busco el número de su tutor a quien llamo sin la joven Haruro percatarse.

Muy buenas tardes señor Uchiha. — hablo Konan en el momento que contestaron la línea y hablo aquella voz varonil.

_¿Quién es?_— pregunto el Uchiha extrañado ante la llamada que había recibido.

Baya, veo que el tiempo ha hecho que te olvides de mi voz. — soltó Konan con una sonrisa.

¿Konan? — soltó un poco desconfiado de su respuesta.

Por lo menos estas cuerdo en quien soy. — soltó luego de una leve risa.

_Baya que sorpresa, la verdad es que no me esperaba esta llamada._ — se sorprendió ante la inesperada llamada de ella.

Algo inopinado, ¿verdad? — prosiguió ella.

Ni yo me esperaba llamarte, ni siquiera me imaginaba llamarte para pequeños _problemitas._ — la última palabra despejo el estado de ánimo del Uchiha que se reflejaba en su mente…_problemitas, bien sabia él a que ella se refería con esa palabra._

No te he llamado precisamente para acordar los viejos tiempos, sino más bien, te he llamado para pedirte que pases por mi oficina para que recojas a la joven Haruro. — informo ella, el silencio por parte del Uchiha fue más claro para dejarle saber a ella su estado de ánimo.

_¿Qué ha hecho ahora?_ — pregunto pesadamente y algo exasperado el Uchiha.

Digamos que se sobresalto un poco con el profesor de educación física. — no sabía como ella explicarle a él, a ese hombre quien no iba con rodeos.

_¿le insulto?, ¿o quizás le golpeo?_ — pregunto enojado, Konan escucho claramente como el Uchiha serraba de un portazo la puerta de su auto…estaba más que enojado.

No tienes que exaltarte, ella no tiene toda la culpa…la verdad es que mi **Marido **contrato a un incompetente como maestro. —dijo algo enojada al acordarse del descarado del señor Uchiha.

_Dile que llego en quince minutos, y más vale que tenga una buena explicación que la salve de su castigo._ — dicho esto colgó inmediatamente el teléfono.

Sakura estaba más que paralizada…_ella había escuchado todo ya que la señorita Konan había puesto la llamada en Speaker. _Konan fue consciente del nerviosismo de Sakura, como ella se reacomodaba una y otra vez en el asiento mientras observaba nerviosamente los alrededores de la oficina. _¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?...Itachi no era de esos de perder la calma y agarrarle a golpes, ¿O sí?_

La señorita Konan estaba dispuesta a cuestionarle sobre su notable nerviosismo, pero justamente en el momento que abrió sus labios para soltar las primeras letras, escucho la alterada voz de su marido llamarle descontroladamente, levantándose ella de inmediato de la silla.

Haruro, quédate en la oficina. — le ordeno Konan mientras salía por la puerta de la oficina.

¡Konan! — profirió eufórico su marido encontrándose con su "hermosa "esposa frente, dándole una mirada llena de desagrado ante la vestimenta de ella…._en definitiva, hoy había votado la bola, vestía mas horrenda que nunca._

Es necesario que grites como todo un demente. — se cruzo de brazos y le observo, su marido de inmediato volvió en sí, dejando atrás aquel rostro cual reflejaba desagrado.

Pues fíjate que no estuviera gritando si contestaras tu teléfono más a menudo. — se quejo Hidan enojado mientras observaba su esposa como levantaba su mano derecha y se arreglaba esos lentes tan horrendos con los cuales le había conocido.

Mi móvil no ha sonado en ningún momento— dijo mientras buscaba en la chaqueta de su uniforme secretarial poco elegante.

Oh! Demonios, debo haberlo dejado en las bancas del campo. — soltó ella luego de una pausa.

¿y que hacías tu en el campo? Que yo sepa tú no eres de esas que andas disfrutándote los deportes. — le miro extrañado.

Salí con las chicas, ¿acaso eso tiene algo de malo? — le miro ella enojada por el tono que había utilizado este.

Jhmp…bien, si eso te ayuda a ser un poco mas de mujer, entonces que te lo aproveches. — soltó él, enojándola aun mas.

Y ahora, volviendo a lo importante… ¿Qué demonios hace el profesor de gimnasias en mi oficina? — dijo algo exasperado.

Educación física. — le corrigió ella en un suspiro mientras le seguía por el pasillo que daba dirección a la oficina del rector.

Como sea, me da lo mismo. — dijo algo molesto al ella corregirle…_siempre tenía esa condenada manía de andarle corrigiendo en todo._

No sé, ha de ser para darte la menuda noticia. — se cruzo de brazo enojada ante el hecho que el muy descarado se había atrevido a ir por encima de ella sabiendo que eso disgustaría a Hidan.

¿Que noticia? — detuvo el paso y se volteo, analizándola con la mirada mientras esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

La estudiante Haruro Sakura ha hecho una falta.- comento ella

Entonces que le suspenda o que haga lo que quiera con ella. — se dio la vuelta enojado, continuando su camino mientras su esposa le seguía como perrito obediente.

A decir verdad, me opongo a que la expulsen de la clase y de la escuela…el señor Yahiko ha sido el culpable de todo esto. — opino ella segura de sí misma

¿A si? — soltó con leve ironía

Le he estado viendo durante toda la tarde…su profesionalismo es más que decadente…no tiene el mas mínimo concepto de un profesor, no más de uno que grita e insulta a sus estudiantes. — continuo ella luego de una pausa.

Espera un momento Konan, ¿acaso me estas culpando de algo indirectamente? ¿intentas decirme que no tengo buen ojo para contratar a mis empleados? — se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a su esposa algo enojado.

La verdad…si. — se atrevió a contestarle, siempre con esa mirada firme y puestas en los ojos de su marido.

Al carajo con todo esto…— Exclamo Hidan enojado.

Oye, un momento… ¿Habéis dicho Haruro…Haruro Sakura? — pregunto mientras asía memoria de donde había escuchado aquel nombre, recordando al momento.

Si, ¿le conoces? — le pregunto ella

Si, por supuesto que la conozco y por mi esta perdonada…que si quiere que la suspenda de la escuela. — dijo enojado al acordarse del pequeño incidente con los detectores de incendio.

Te has vuelto loco. — le miro ella confundida por la reacción de este.

La suspenderé por la falta que le haya hecho al profesor Yahiko y por conspiración…serán tres meses de suspensión. — soltó Hidan

Espera, tres meses… ¡¿Conspiración? — dijo un poco preocupada y a la vez confundida.

¿acaso eres retrasada o te haces? Esa es la misma niña que tuvo que ver indirectamente con la falsa alarma de incendio. — le recordó enojado

Eso fue Sasori, acaso no lo recuerdas. — aclaro ella.

Y ella conspiro en toda aquella falsa. —soltó el

¡Claro que no! — Exclamo ella ante el razonamiento ignorante y poco cuerdo de su marido.

¡como sea! Serán tres meses. — finalizo Hidan, en ese instante, Konan vio la imagen de su hermano, sonriendo inmediatamente.

¡Kazuko! — le llamo, teniendo la atención de su hermano quien sonrió al ver a su pequeña y preciada hermana…justo en el momento que ella se disponía a ir donde su hermano, Hidan le detiene del brazo al analizar la sonrisa de su esposa…_sabia de lo que ella era capaz, así que era mejor cumplirle sus caprichos antes de lidiar con el hermano de ella, y por desgracia medio hermano de este por parte de padre._

Espera…será una semana, y…hablare con el profesor para que no le suspenda de clases. — dijo forzosamente con algo de enojo, ella sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Le iré a hablar a mi hermano de los cambios y mejoras que le has hecho a uno de sus tantos planteles…de seguro se pondré más que alegre al ver que se ha ahorrado una cantidad de dinero. — soltó ella como recompensa.

Mientras toda aquella conversación sugiera fuera, Sakura se encontraba aun en aquella oficina, sentada en la misma silla en la cual se reacomodaba una y otra vez de lo nerviosa que estaba…_ ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué en el momento menos preciso tuvo que salir como sopetóna y soltar todos aquellos insultos?_

Sabía que Itachi no iba con rodeos a la hora de castigarla, y más si se encontraba ebrio…eso era lo más que le asuntaba a ella, recordando sin querer las imágenes de lo sucedido hace dos semanas…

_Flash…_

_No Sakura, ahora quiero que te masturbes para __**mí**__.__ — Revelo con una sonrisa._

_Aquellas palabras no solo la hicieron entrar en pánico, sino que la había paralizado completamente. Su corazón empezó a latir considerablemente…se mordió sus labios y nerviosamente miro a todos los lados posibles de aquel despacho, buscando alguna salida de todo aquel tormento. Escucho la silla donde el Uchiha estaba sentado, moverse, poniéndose aun más nerviosa, le observo, percatándose que este se había levantado de la silla y ahora venia en dirección a ella._

_Quería que ella se masturbara, que se diera placer a ella misma, y a la vez le diera placer indirectamente…y lo conseguiría._

_Se coloco entre medio de las delicadas piernas de ella, levando sus manos y las coloco en las rodillas de esta, acariciándolas lentamente con las yemas de sus demos mientras la observaba atentamente…observaba aquellos ojos llenos de miedo e incertidumbre. Se acerco a oído derecho de ella, notando como esta se estremecía del miedo lo cual le provoco cierta risa…sin más rodeo, le susurro aquellas descaradas e impúdicas palabras._

_Quiero que te masturbes para __**mí**__...Sa-kura.__ —le susurro en el oído, alejándose un poco de ella para ver la expresión que le había provocado sus palabras._

_Bruscamente, ella le empujo y retrocedió asía atrás, bajándose del escritorio, se dispuso a salir corriendo por aquella puerta, pero él fue mas rápido y ágil, atrapándola de espalda, rodeo una de sus manos en la exquisita y voluptuosa cintura de ella, amordazándola con la otra mano para evitar que ella hiciera alguna estupidez que dañara su diversión._

_Anda…se buena niña y date placer para __**mi**__…__— le dijo en el oído con una descarada y perfilada sonrisa cual ella no fue testigo de ver debido que este se encontraba detrás de ella__._

_Llena de cólera, le dio un arrebato debido al paroxismo de emociones que llevaba por dentro, pataleando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando conseguir su libertad mientras su verdugo le aguantaba más fuerte, intentando de tranquilizarla._

_No seas una niña malcriada.__ — soltó mientras reía moderadamente, como si aquello se tratase de algún juego…. ¡claro que si era un juego!...un juego erótico para él cual le estaba empezando a excitar considerablemente, y más al ella inconscientemente rosar sus redondos glúteos contra su pene que empezaba a reaccionar maravillosamente._

_¿Acaso quieres que acuda a otros medios para castigarte?__ —fue consciente de que traía aquella amenaza…jamás le permitiría que le tocase…eso nunca._

_Al ver que ella se había quedado quieta, corrió el riesgo que retirar su mano del rostro de ella, dándole el privilegio de hablar, si quería._

_Si cumples no te molestare mas…te prometo que te dejare ir sin rodeos.__ — dijo mientras olía el largo cabello de la joven cual emanaba un exquisito olor a miel y flores silvestres…su piel también tenía un exquisito aroma embriagador, olía cinamon y probablemente ese olor se debiese al bronceador que utilizaba._

_Tú decides Sakura...__ — insistió al ella no haberle contestado._

_M-me podre ir.__ — dijo ella tímidamente._

_Claro…es una promesa después de todo.__ — rio entre la piel del delicado cuello de ella, separándose de ella lentamente, volviendo a tomar asiento detrás de aquel lujoso escritorio._

_date la vuelta y ven aquí Sakura…no seas tímida.__ —dijo en una risa perfilada. Ella se volteo con miedo y camino sin ánimos asía él, deteniéndose frente a su Mentor._

_Ven aquí Sakura…__— rio mientras dirigía sus manos asía la censura de ella, atrayéndola más asía él, quedando la joven entre sus piernas._

_Prometo no tocarte…__— aclaro él al ver que ella había retrocedido con poco al ver las manos de el descender a ascender por su abdomen plano, creyendo que aquellas manos se escabullarían aun mas abajo donde ella no quería que le tocara._

_Con sus manos puestas a cada lado de su cintura, la acerco un poco más, solo lo suficiente como para morder y besar su piel, comprobando que no solo olía a cinamon, sino que también sabia a ello._

_Sakura cerró sus ojos ante el disgusto que le causaba aquello, apretando sus labios mientras contenía la ira que llevaba por dentro. ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso a ella y no a Karin quien ahora mismo estuviera degustándose de todo aquello y pidiendo más? La misma Karin le había revelado que si por ella fuera, ahora mismo estuviera cumpliéndole cualquier fantasía sexual al papacito del Uchiha. _

_De un respingón salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la lengua del Uchiha delinear su ombligo, introduciendo apenas su lengua…aquello le causo cierto cosquilleo cual le obligo a arrugar su abdomen, riendo el Uchiha ante inocente acto de ella…era tan encantadora y a la vez excitante._

_Se separo de ella y le miro directo a los ojos, ordenándole con aquella voz perfilada y fría que tomara asiento en el escritorio, como lo había hecho anterior mente. Sintió el miedo recorrer cada poro de su piel, erizándole los bellos de su piel…ya sabía a lo que se atendría luego de haberse sentado en el escritorio. El Uchiha repitió por segunda vez la orden, sacando a la Haruro de sus pensamientos, y antes de esta sentarse, le pidió algo más que la estremeció por completo…_

_Quiero verte desnuda. — pidió el mientras la observaba reaccionar indignada por lo que había dicho._

_N-no…— tartamudeo con miedo, el Uchiha frunció el ceño y la miro directo a los ojos…siempre con esa mirada fría y penetrante que le atravesaba el alma._

_¿Qué has dicho? — sonó con un deje de indignación, como si lo que ella hubiera dicho le molestara._

_Intentas llevarme la contraria. — dijo peligrosamente y justo cuando se iba a levantar, ella con miedo asedio a su petición, soltándose el lazo que tenia detrás de la nuca, y luego el de su espalda._

_La parte de arriba de aquel traje de baño, cayó al suelo, dejando expuestos sus grande y redondos pechos…el Uchiha sonrió, devolviéndole la mirada satisfecho._

_Retírate el cabello. — le pidió, y ella obedeció y se hecho su cabello asía atrás, dejando que viera lo que en momentos atrás fantaseaba con lamer, morder y succionar…sus pechones eran rosados y hermoso, mucho más hermosos que los que había imaginado._

_Ahora…quítate la parte de abajo. — dicho esto, sintió una punzada en su entrepierna, revelándole que aquello dicho le había ocasionado una sensación placentera…lo estaba disfrutando a diferencia de ella._

_No pudo decir no…ni siquiera pudo negarse, y más al aquella mirada hostigadora amedrentarla de tal manera que la estremeció del pánico que le causo._

_Desajusto ambos lazos que se encontraban en cada lado de la única pieza del traje de baño que le quedaba, cayendo este al suelo. Nerviosa como estaba y abochornada, se sentó en el escritorio, levanto sus piernas y las coloco en el borde el escritorio. Abrió un poco mas sus piernas y a medida que él le decía, ella iba flexionándolas al gusto de su mentor quien disfrutaba verla en aquella posición, con sus senos y vagina expuestos solo para él. _

_Apretó fuertemente sus labios, y siendo consiente que no quería, bajo lentamente y con arrepentimiento su mano derecha, colocándola encima de su entrepierna…por orden de él, separo sus labios mayores utilizando su dedo índice y anular, para luego empezar la función con el dedo del medio cual se movía tímidamente por su vagina y clítoris. Temblaba del nerviosismo y vergüenza que tenía en esos momentos…sus mejillas no estaban sonrojadas de excitación, sino más bien de bochorno. Itachi se degustaba ante tal imagen, y sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle, desajustándose la hebilla de su pantalón, se desabrocho el pantalón y bajo el zíper, sacando se pene ya erecto. Mientras la observaba, se daba placer a su mismo con su mano derecha, delineándose con su dedo índice el frenillo…Sakura no era consiente ante lo que él asía ya que mantenía en todo momento sus ojos cerrados, y así permaneció por quince minutos cuales exasperaron al Uchiha al no ver ninguna reacción en ella._

_Sufre de alguna __**arnorgasmia**__. — pregunto él algo exasperado, deteniendo su mano derecha con la cual se estimulaba su pene._

_Ella no entendió aquello…_

_Sufriré de una somnolencia con tu lentitud. — se quejo él en voz seria., ella detuvo su mano con la cual se masturbaba para darle placer visual al Uchiha, e intento de descifrar lo quería decirle._

_No creo que el tiempo este a tu favor, Sakura…— ella reacciono ante aquello como si fuera una amenaza de muerte._

_n-no entiendo…- soltó ella finalmente._

_No has tenido un orgasmo en los quince minutos que llevas masturbándote para __**mí**__. — oh si claro, ahora mismo tendría un orgasmo…él podía forzarla a hacer cosas impúdicas, pero obligarla a tener un orgasmo, eso nunca, ni ella podría obligarse._

_Terminare yo con esto y será a mi manera.- soltó el peligrosamente y ella de inmediato pensó en una técnica… ¿estimular más arriba?, eso nunca fallaba…esa parte en una mujer es bastante sensible, y si le agregaba en pensar en algún hombre de esos de portada de revista de moda, eso en definitiva le ayudaría…tal vez._

…

_Bajo nuevamente su mano y la coloco en su entrepierna, libero todo pensamiento y se centro en el deseo cual lentamente fue creando a medida que su mente se alejaba de lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Lubrico un poco sus dedos con los fluidos de su vagina, y Estimulo su clítoris de arriba asía abajo, lo hizo lentamente, aprisiono la zona del frenillo entre los dedos índice y medio, moviéndolo por un largo minuto de un lado a otro mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos eróticos cuales empezaban a resultar. Coloco su dedo índice encima del prenunció del clítoris, moviendo su dedo asía los lados, contrajo sus muslos en el momento que sintió una calentura recorrer todo su cuerpo y…pronto el orgasmo la sorprendió, soltado un leve quejido, seguido de un suspiro y gemido. Su niña había llegado y eso fue algo que lo éxito gravemente, deteniendo su mano en el momento que empezó a sentir su pene latir._

_Levántate.- ordeno sin darle tiempo a que la joven recobrara fuerzas._

_La cerco y tomo su mano derecha con la cual se masturbaba la joven, llevando sus dedos a la boca, le dijo._

_Híncate…ahora quiero que termines algo por mi.- ordeno mientras lamia sus dedos, degustándose con ese sabor exquisito cual de seguro se convertiría en su vicios permanente._

_Mientras sostenía con su mano derecha la mano de la joven, condujo la cabeza de ella con su mano izquierda hasta su pene, obligándola que lo metiera completo a su boca que ya no era virgen. Marco el ritmo que quería con su mano, y en poco tiempo tuvo un fuerte orgasmo que lo hizo inconscientemente gemir el nombre de ella, eyaculando nuevamente dentro de su pequeñísima boca. Se arqueo, introduciendo mas su pene dentro de la boca de ella mientras asía presión con su mano, obligándola que tragara aquel liquido blanco y viscoso. _

_Diez segundos y ella creyó que todo había terminado y tan pronto cuando se iba a retirar, él le sostiene de la nuca, sintiendo otro latido de aquel órgano copulador._

_Aun no…— soltó el extasiado…dios, ella lo había llevado lejos, al completo éxtasis. Primero tuvo una eyaculación precoz cuando le masturbaba debajo del escritorio, luego otra, y para finalizar su castigo…lo llevo hasta lo último, viéndose forzado a morder su mano para no gemir._

_Lo primero que hizo cuando se levando, fue mirarlo con desprecio mientras este se acomodaba su pene dentro de su pantalón…luego salió corriendo del despacho, tropezando con Uchiha Mikoto quien llevaba en manos una taza de té que seguramente le había preparado para el borracho y violador de su hijo._

_End Of Flash…_

Cerró fuertemente sus puños mientras contenía toda esa rabieta que tenia dentro cual produjo que varias lágrimas salieran de sus rojizos y cristalinos ojos, llenos de miedo. Todo aquello que le había obligado a hacer…ella de alguna forma se las cobraría, y aria que pagara por sus actos, pero justo ahora no podría pensar en una venganza, ahora tendría que pensar en cómo prepararse mentalmente a otro más de los castigos del cojudo de su mentor quien ha beses le daba la idea de no tener memoria alguna de lo que le asía ya que al otro día actuaba como si nada…aun así, haya pérdida de memoria o no, ella se las cobraría. Tenía en claro que el Uchiha no se acordaba de nada de lo que le asía, y eso se debía tal vez a lo mucho que abusaba de las bebidas, pero también estaba la otra teoría que el muy descarado se asía el loco, solo para llevar las cosas a su control.

Los minutos pasaron, convirtiéndose en horas…si, así era, ya había pasado una hora desde que había llamado al Uchiha, y este no aparecía, teniendo la esperanza Sakura de quien vendría seria la señorita Uchiha y no el pedófilo de su marido. El destello de esperanza reflejado en sus expresivos ojos, se fue al vacio al notar quien había llegado en esos momentos…era él.

Con prontitud, entro por aquella puerta con una mirada sombría y llena de tenebrosidad. Se sentó al lado de ella sin decir nada…su porte era sobrio y sus ojos carecían de lobreguez, de reflejo alguno…él estaba más que enojado con ella, acobardándose la joven quien se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada, mirándola de reojo Itachi quien la escucho dar un suspiro de lamento y tristeza.

El Uchiha levando su mano derecha y la dirigió la rostro de ella, recogiendo varios mechones de cabellos cual cubría su rostro, colocándolos detrás de su oreja…se percato que ella se estremeció de miedo ante el acto de él, cosa que le confundió un poco.

No estoy enojado contigo…no del todo. — le comunico él solo para hacer que ella cambiara esa expresión en su rostro. La manera en que se comportaba, aquel detalle con su cabello… ¿acaso se manifestaba en esos momentos el Itachi de hace una semana atrás?...el pedófilo.

Solo es que he venido del trabajo bastante estresado…ha beses pienso que soy yo el que necesita un psiquiatra y no mis pacientes. — dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se volteaba un poco asía ella…Sakura bajo su rostro mientras mordía sus labios, y jalaba un poco de su falda, levantándose sorprendentemente en un rápido movimiento…

¡¿Q-QUE HACES SAKURA? — Exclamo el Uchiha al ver que Sakura había quedado arrodilladla entre medio de su piernas, con sus manos abrazando su cintura.

¡SAKURA! ¡POR DIOS!...levántate ya, alguien podría entrar y ver esto…podrían malinterpretar las cosas. — dijo nervioso mientras intentaba de quitársela, ella se sorprendió y a la ver dio un suspiro de alivio…había comprobado que no se trataba del pedófilo que se manifestaba algunas veces en Itachi, volviendo a tomar asiento al lado de él.

El Uchiha suspiro aliviado, se reacomodo en el asiento y arreglo un poco su chaqueta, notando cierto problema cual lo altero considerablemente…tenia erecto su pene, y eso fue algo que lo impresiono y a la vez le altero. ¿Cómo rayos se había excitado? Sus ojos se posaron en ella, observándola con preocupación y a la vez con cierto miedo… ¿Acaso el acto de ella le había causado aquello?

Se reacomodo innecesariamente en la silla, buscando un poco de seguridad y tranquilidad, se dijo así mismo que no había cosa más ilógica que la que había pensado…tal vez su erección se debiese al Kohana llamarle mientras estaba atorado en el trafico. Su esposa estaba en la ducha y decidió llamarle, algo común en ella...no sabe como sucedió, pero en alguna parte de la conversación, su esposa soltó que andaba dándose placer así misma en la ducha, incitándole que se uniera, logrando persuadir al Uchiha quien andaba masturbándose en el carro, en medio de un tapón inmenso mientras su esposa andaba diciéndole cosas impúdicas para evitarle aun mas…. ¡DIOS!, ¡SU esposa era única!

_Dejo a un lado aquel pensamiento morboso, poniendo énfasis al problema que ahora tenía con Sakura…_

Bien Sakura… ¿podrías explicarme que sucedió hoy en el colegio?_ — pidió él sin tener respuesta alguna de ella._

Sakura, te he hecho una pregunta. — insistió él, observándola de reojo mientras esperaba una contestación de ella.

Para que quiere que le diga…al fin de cuenta **usted **no cree en nada de lo que le digo. — soltó ella algo enojada, Itachi suspiro ante lo dicho.

Sakura, ya vas a empezar con tus actitudes. — suspiro algo exasperado mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la frente, echándose sus mechones de cabellos asía atrás.

Bien, dejémoslo así…hoy fue un día difícil para mí, y la verdad es que Salí muy cansado del consultorio como para lidiar con unas de tus tantas peleas. — finalizo con aquella voz fría.

Mejor dime como te fue en la escuela. — cambio de tema inmediatamente.

Que no ve. — soltó ella, cruzándose de brazos al igual que de piernas.

No me refería a ese periodo de tiempo, Sakura…me refería a cómo te fue en las clases, digo si es que entraste a alguna. — hizo un indirecto comentario respecto a las clases cual a ella le enojo.

Claro, la negativa siempre conmigo…acaso esta tan ocupado como para no ver mi promedio. Siempre he sido estudiante de honor. — soltó ella algo indignada por el comentario de su mentor.

Y aun que parezca mentira…es algo difícil de creer. — soltó él.

Que pretende con todo esto…sacarme el mal humor que llevo dentro de mi… ¿acaso quiere que le insulte y le golpee para luego castigarme con sus cosas enfermas. — soltó ella enojada, dejando a un Uchiha confundido.

¿cosas enfermas?, ¿De que hablas Sakura? —

Hablo con un tono más serio…ella se percato que él no bromeaba al hacerse el que no tenia memoria de lo que había hecho.

Nada…no he dicho nada. — gruño enojada.

De que cosas enfermas hablas Sakura….acaso le llamas ahora el castigarte algo enfermo. — dijo ofendido, bien claro que cualquiera que haya escuchado aquello lo entendería por algo sexual y eso lo había herido.

Porque no se calla de una buena vez y me deja en paz…no ha hecho nada más que insultarme indirectamente desde que entro por la maldita puerta. no se queje si le ofendo. —

Profirió ella.

Lo siento Sakura…tienes toda la razón. Fue mi culpa. — fue consciente de que la había hecho sentir mal sin quererlo.

Estuvieron un par de minutos más en silencio hasta que el Uchiha sintió que era necesario romper ese cubo de hielo que los separaba.

Y dime… ¿te fue bien en las practicas?, ¿Jugaste bien? — Pregunto él, ella se impresiono ante tal pregunta.

Si le dices jugar bien golpear a alguien con el bate inconscientemente…entonces diría que me fue más que genial…en definitiva soy la estrella del equipo. — dijo con ironía y con algo de gracias cual hizo reír en voz baja al Uchiha.

Entonces te fue más o menos…. ¿almorzaste hoy?, ¿Qué comités hoy? — siguió cuestionándola, al perecer quería llegar a algo que le interesada desde hace una semana saber.

Si almorcé…como pizza. — dijo sin ánimos al ver que la conversación se había vuelto monótona…aburrida.

¿Pizza? Que yo sepa aquí no hay ninguna pizzería cerca. ¿acaso el profesor les compro pizza? —Pregunto algo extrañado.

Ese…ja, ni siquiera nos soporta como para invitarnos un vaso de agua. — aclaro Sakura.

Entonces te fugaste del plantel para comer pizza. — Ella le observo algo enojada por la acusación.

Lo siento. — se disculpo ante la mirada de ella.

Sasori nos trajo pizza a mí y a Karin. — revelo Sakura algo fastidiada por las preguntas de su Mentor.

Y ese Sasori es el mismo joven de la motocicleta quien llevo a mi esposa a casa…es el mismo joven que te espera en la entrada del colegio. — finalmente había dado a la pregunta que lo estaba intrigando desde hace semanas…jovencitas como Sakura no esperan ni una semana para andar de sueltas con un muchachito como ese tal Sasori.

Sí, porque lo preguntas. — soltó ella algo enojada

Y ese…es tu novio entonces. — aquello dejo perturbada la mente de Sakura…_ ¡Sasori, su novio!_

¿Que se mete?, acaso a estado fumando o que. — exclamo ella indignada.

Perdóneme, pero usted como mentor es un asco para no darse de cuenta la diferencia entre una zorra como Karin y una rebelde como yo…en otra palabra, lo que intento de decirle, es que no me confunda con la zorra de Karin, y dos… ¡SASORI NO ES MI NOVIO! ¡ENTENDIO! — Aquello ultimo lo dijo casi gritando y fue más que lógico para que el Uchiha entendiera que aquel comentario le desagrado a ella.

Lo siento. — se disculpo

Ahórrese sus disculpas…me tienen hartas. —Soltó ella con actitud, y justamente cuando Itachi le iba a regañar, Konan entro por aquella puerta.

Lamento la tardanza Konan…verdaderamente es una lástima. — Se levanto para saludar a su vieja amiga y disculparse.

No te preocupes Itachi, si hubieras llegado más temprano, seguramente no te hubiera podido atender. — aclaro ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos tomaron asiento, Konan suspiro y miro a Sakura por unos segundos para luego enfocar su mirada al Uchiha…

Lo lamento tanto Itachi por hacerte venir. — se disculpo ella.

Si mi marido no fuera un inepto contratando a personas con falta de profesionalismo, creo que esto no hubiera ocurrido…además por otra parte, creo que a ella se le paso la mano andar insultando al profesor de manera tan…tan. Grosera. — explico Konan.

Me imagino con lo que le habrá salido. — observo a Sakura de reojo algo molesto.

Bueno, pero ya resolví, así que no serán falta los detalles innecesarios…Sakura solo será suspendida por una semana. — revelo Konan quien de inmediato vio en desagrado en aquellas palabras, observando a Sakura con una mirada llena d enojo.

No la suspenderán de la clases, ni tampoco la expulsaran de la escuela…no fue nada grava. — explico ella.

Aun así, una semana es mucho… ¿Sakura dime ahora que demonios le dijiste a ese profesor para te suspendiera por una semana? — pregunto

Le dije que porque no le iba y le decía a la medre suya que moviera el puto trasero. — soltó ella con los brazos cruzados.

¡¿Qué? — SOLTÓ Itachi enojado y algo indignado.

Sakura, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho. — pregunto molesto.

Si…insulte aun profesor de clase. — dijo ella con ironía.

Además se lo tiene bien merecido…él fue el primero en utilizar la palabra trasero…así que yo me tome la molestia en devolvérsela con mi toque personal. — explico ella.

Sakura, así no llegaras a ninguna parte. — dijo enojado.

Esto te costara…— amenazo, levantándose.

¿Eh? — frunció el ceño y le miro confusa y mas al ver cómo le ordenaba que se levantara.

Ya te vas, tan rápido. — pregunto Konan quien se levanto de inmediato para despedir al Uchiha.

Si, es que mi esposa me espera para cenar, al igual que a las chicas que deben tener hambre.

Sakura, ve a buscar a Karin…te espero en el auto. — le pidió Itachi mientras de despedía de Konan. Esta con mala catadura obedeció a su mentor, saliendo de la oficina sin ánimos.

Mientras todo aquel menudo problema buscaba alguna solución para ser finalizado, el Profesor de química quien también daba clases de matemáticas, el señor orochimaru, se encontraba en el salón de matemáticas, corrigiendo varios de las pruebas cortas que había tomado sus estudiantes. El silencio reinaba en aquel aula, pudiéndose escuchar uno que otro ruido extraño proveniente debajo del escritorio de aquel profesor serio y talentoso. Su respiración estaba un poco alterada y sus manos un poco ansiosas. Soltó su bolígrafo y bajo su mano derecha asía su entrepierna, conteniendo un gruñido de satisfacción, seguido por un gemido suspirado. Hecho su silla asía atrás, encontrándose con él la figura de Karin quien aun estaba masturbándole el pene con su boca…_en definitiva, esa muchachita asía unas maravillas con su boca. _

De todos los profesores que trabajaban en aquel colegio, de todos ellos incluyendo a las mujeres, nadie pensó que en las manos de Karin caería el profesor Orochimaru quien tenía una excelente reputación y jamás en la vida se había metido una estudiante, pero ahora al encontrarse a Karin todo cambiaba…al principio considero algo extraño que ella le pidiera tutoría al tener como amiga a Sakura, pero viendo que ninguna de las dos tenia buena amistad, desistió ante aquel pensamiento que la joven Karin se tramaba algo…hoy todo cambio y fue cuando Karin se le ofreció así como mas, forzándolo casi a ceder. Al principio se opuso, pero al momento que sintió las manos de ella dentro de su pantalón…todo cambio. Satisfecha de haber tenido una gran victoria, se levanta, sentándose en el borde den escritorio, con ambas piernas asía los lados de su profesor.

Le informo señorita Karin que su promedio no aumentara al hacer lo que ha hecho hoy.- ella sonrió pícaramente, relamiéndose sus labios sensualmente.

No necesito de su puntuación para tener una buena nota en su clase, o que, acaso no ha visto que buena soy en la clase…— le comunico mientras jugaba con su corbata cual había tomado en manos, jalándolo aisa ella.

Usted tiene una B en mi clase, a diferencia de Sakura quien tiene una A de excelencia. — continuo Orochimaru con aquella voz seria e fría.

Oh, y debo sentirme apenada por ello…debería usted ser el apenado...no yo. — dijo con un tono sensual e irónico

Y porque aria de yo estar apenado. — frunció el ceño y le miro confusa. Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver que había tenido la atención de él.

Porque justo ahora me he dado cuenta que son las cinco de tarde y mi mentor, el señor Uchiha me recogerá…así que debo informarle mi señor matemático, que deberá posponer las tutorías hasta el siguiente día. — lo empujo asía atrás, levantándose, tomo su mochila, y antes de salir por aquella puerta, beso la mejilla de su profesor, tropezando torpemente en la salida de la puerta con Sakura.

¡Sa-Sakura!...— Exclamo nerviosa.

Karin, terminaste con tus tutorías. — pregunto Sakura exasperada

S-Si. — dijo nerviosa.

Genial, entonces vámonos, el cojudo del mentor nos espera afuera, en el auto. — soltó Sakura en un suspiro, partiendo de inmediato junto a Karin.

Oye Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No que te ibas con Sasori? — pregunto Karin mientras le seguía.

Que te hace pensar que me iría con él, además de donde sacas esa idea. — le miro de reojo enojada mientras caminaba.

Pues él mismo lo dijo…te estaba buscando para llevarte a tu casa, con eso y que son novios, pues es lo lógico no crees. — aquello provoco un gruñido de desaprobación por Sakura quien tenía el rostro rojo e contraído por el enojo.

¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! — exclamo Sakura enojada.

_Si, como tú digas…_— murmuro Karin sin prestarle atención a los miles de insultos y maldiciones que decía en mormuros la incoherente de Sakura.

En el trayecto asía el auto del mentor, Sakura pensaba en alguna solución ante su problema cual tenían en claro que empeoraría según pasaran los meses…_el Uchiha no tenia limites algunos en sus actos y eso se lo había comprobado aquel día en el despacho….algo debería hacer antes de que las cosas se empeoraran más de lo que estaban._

Un gran beso y abrazo a todos aquellos que me han dejado Reviews con sus opiniones…muchísimas gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

Baya, que imaginaciones tiene ustedes, mira que me enviaron una foto de cómo se ve Uchiha Itachi luego de la resaca…muy sexy de por cierto. .#162

UCHIHA ITACHI disciplinando? Esta es otra foto que me enviaron.

.#153

Jeje, una de esas dos fotos pondré en mi pagina…deberás que tienen imaginación.

Capitolo: 9

l'Ospite. Sakura modifiche ..Mestruazione?

("El Huésped. Cambios en Sakura…Menstruación?")

Era un sábado para ser exactos, y ese día, en la mañana, Sakura se encontraba en el sótano de la residencia Uchiha junto a Karin quien buscaba casi exasperada los detergentes de ropa. La casa estaba bastante atareada, todas las empleadas se encontraban asiendo ciento de tareas cuales consistían en limpiar la casa para la nueva visita que tendría el señor Uchiha. un viejo amigo, de nacionalidad Alemana, venía a visitar su gran y viejo amigo a quien conoció en la universidad de Londres cuando este cursaba su doctorado en Arte. Debido a que daría una gran exposición en la ciudad Fujisawa, Itachi se tomo la molestia de invitarle a su residencia para así compartir y recordar viejos tiempos juntos…_algo aburrido según Sakura quien escucho todo aquello de la señora Mikoto._

Mientras Karin buscaba con desesperación los detergentes, Sakura andaba dividiendo la ropa interior, las pijamas y demás prendas, ya que si le dejaba esa tarea a la gran zorra de Karin, seguramente la ropa blanca saldría teñida de roja o azul ya que la muy idiota no creía en separar la ropa por colores…_algo lógico, ¿no creen?_

Al terminar, se entretuvo observando las cientos de archivos almacenados en aquel tablillero, atrayendo su atención algo que parecía una carpeta de cuero. Ignoro los balbuceos y maldiciones de Karin quien aún seguía buscando el detergente, encaminándose en dirección a aquel tablillero, y sin pensar que todo aquello era privado, tomo en manos aquella carpeta que no mas logro ser un álbum de fotografías. Se quedo por largos minutos en silencio, observando cada foto que tenia aquel álbum cuales la mayoría de ellas solo eran de Sasuke Itachi y su madre, en pocas se podía ver la presencia paterna…

Demonios, al fin doy con los condenados detergentes…— Soltó Triunfante Karin, volteándose en dirección a Sakura al ver que esta no le había contestado.

Sakura, ¿Qué haces? — pregunto extrañada mientras se encaminaba asía ella.

_Carajos…si que era todo un papasote._ — murmuro Karin detrás de ella al ver el hermano menor de Itachi cual Sakura le había hablado.

Si, la verdad es que es muy hermoso…— dijo Sakura motivada ante el tesoro que había encontrado.

Mucho más que su hermano…mira, hay tenia trece años…que bien se ve. — comento Karin mientras tomaban asiento en el suelo.

Mientras las jóvenes asían de sus travesuras, Kohana y Mikoto se encontraban intercambiando opiniones respecto a una revista que veían ambas…_revisto que la misma Mikoto le había robado del despacho a su hijo junto con otras más._

Baya, no sabía eso…— soltó Mikoto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y pensar que lo que tengo en casa solo es de cinco centímetros. — dijo decepcionada, Konan se encontraba leyendo la siguiente columna.

Varían los tamaños según las razas…— dedujo Kohana según por lo que leían.

Aquí dice que los europeos, griegos, egipcios, entre otros continentes del oriente, lo tiene de 10 a 14 centímetros de largo…eso es nuevo para mí. — comento MIkoto

Oh…Caucásicos 16 centímetros de largo…no estoy de acuerno del completo…Itachi no es Caucásico. — opino Kohana

Oh, pero mija, estás diciendo que mi niño es 16 centímetros de largo. — pregunto Mikoto algo curiosa y a la vez abochornada.

Y cinco centímetros de ancho. — dijo orgullosa Kohana.

Baya, de su padre no lo saco. — comento Mikoto.

Los africanos tienes las de ganar…aquí dice que hay hasta de 20 centímetros de largo. — dijo Impresionada

¡Q-Que!...eso no puede ser. — MIkoto leyó la columna que Kohana había leído, impresionándose al igual que ellas.

Los latinos van por catorce de largo…eso es interesante. — continuo argumentando Kohana.

¿Qué están haciendo? — soltó Itachi detrás de ellas, azorándose el par de mujeres quienes salieron de inmediato de la lectura, escondiendo Mikoto la revista en su delantal.

Nada importante cielo, tu madre me estaba enseñando unos vestidos que según ella cree son Ideales para esta época. — mintió algo nerviosa mientras le basaba la mejilla a su esposo quien se disponía a salir de la casa para comprar algunos víveres.

Y las chicas, ¿Dónde están? — pregunto Itachi al no escucharles.

A de estar en alguna parte del hogar...tú sabes cómo son ellas, escabulléndose como los roedores. — dijo con una simpática risa.

Bueno, será mejor que chequee a los demás niños…los deje solos en el jardín. — salió de inmediato.

Hay mi niño…finalmente le ganas a mi pequeño Sasuke en algo personal…— dijo Mikoto orgullosa, Itachi le miro extrañado.

De que hablas mama…— frunció el ceño y le miro raro.

Nada mi cielo…soy yo aquí haciendo comparaciones, aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que catorce centímetros de largo era considerablemente en un joven de trece años…si, tal vez y con más edad te hubiera pasado. — soltó mientras se alejaba de su hijo.

Un poco confundido por las incoherencia de su madre, se condujo en dirección al sótano, el único lugar donde no había verificado si las jóvenes estaban, encontrándolas sentadas en el suelo, frente al tablillero. Pensó en llamarlas, pero al verlas tan entretenidas, opto por acercarse a ellas para ver que tanto miraban ya que tenia la leve sospecha que ambas estaban viendo alguna de esas revistas de hombres desnudos.

Karin, Sakura, ¿Qué están haciendo? — las sorprendió, cayendo de las manos de la pelirosa el álbum que veían.

Que no les he dicho que dejen de estar husmeando en las cosas personales. — soltó Itachi, agachándose para tomar el álbum en manos, colocándolo en el mismo lugar donde había estado, antes de que las jóvenes lo tomara.

Si es tan personal, porque no lo guarda en un lugar más privado…_Idiota._ — soltó Sakura, levantándose de mala gana.

¿A dónde vas Sakura? — pregunto Itachi, dándose la vuelta para verla.

Si no le importa, iré a lavar mi ropa. Karin, ven y ayúdame. — soltó Sakura.

Aun lo han lavado la ropa…¡Llevo diciéndoles más de una semana que lavaran su ropa! — soltó el Uchiha algo enojado.

¡Y qué demonios es esto!...aquí hay mas ropa que lo que debería de haber en una semana. Y Sakura, ¿acaso esta ropa lleva de tierra no es la que habías usado el miércoles en el campo? — soltó indignado y furioso.

Eh…Si. — dijo mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la cabeza.

Te tengo en claro que la ropa de deporte la laves el mismo día que te la quites…a este uniforme de pelota no se le puede echar blanqueador. Si estas manchas no salen Sakura, no pienso comprarte otro uniformes, entendiste. — soltó enojado

Lo hubiera hecho el mismo día, pero si no lo recuerda, Usted me dejo castigada en el cuarto luego de salir del colegio. — exclamo ella enojada.

Y que hay con el día siguiente…con que excusa me vendrás. — pregunto con ironía y sarcasmos el Uchiha

Empecé a hacer el proyecto de biología y se me olvido. — se excuso ella.

Siempre tienes una excusa para todo, ¿verdad? — dijo algo enojado.

Itachi suspiro fastidiado y poso sus ojos en Sakura, analizando la vestimenta de ella…tenía un pantalón corto color café y una camisilla de color rosa, bastante pegada a su cuerpo, dé por hecho, lo cual le desagrado un poco al Uchiha debido a que acentuaba mas sus senos…aun así, estaba casi decente para salir.

Lavaras la ropa luego…ahora me acompañaras al supermercado, tengo que comprar algunas cosas importantes. — soltó el Uchiha, dándose media vuelta.

Genial…— soltó enojada, tirando a ropa que tenía en manos.

Vamos Karin, su majestad necesita nuestra ayuda…_desgraciado._ — lo ultimo lo murmuro bien bajito, como para ella misma.

No, Karin se quedara…Kohana necesita ayuda con los niños. — aclaro Itachi.

¡Que! No voy — objeto de inmediato Sakura a quien le desagradaba la idea de salir sola con el Uchiha.

Claro que iras, tienes trece años…no te gobiernas. — le aclaro el Uchiha la situación de ella mientras subía las escaleras.

Sabe que…somos sus huérfanas, no sus empleadas. — ella estaba más que cansada de los tratos malos…_que demonios se creía, que ellas por ser huérfanas se merecían ser esclavas._

Sakura, ya déjate de incoherencias…— suspiro algo exasperado.

p-pero porque Mikoto no le ayuda, así Karin iría conmigo. — busco alguna salvación.

Haruro, tienes trece años, y entre pronto cumplirás catorce, ya es hora que te independices por ti sola. — soltó el Uchiha.

_Haruro, tienes trece años, y entre pronto cumplirás catorce, ya es hora que te independices por ti sola._ — le imito, volteándose el Uchiha inmediatamente.

Que sea la última vez que me agás alguna burla…podría irte mal en la semana que llevaras en la casa. — le amenazo, siempre con aquella mirada fija en ella.

Ya va a empezar con sus amenazas…— le aparto del camino, saliendo por la puerta principal de la residencia.

En todo el trayecto de la casa en dirección al supermercado, Sakura se la paso en silencio, sin dirigirle la palabra al Uchiha no mas cuando este le preguntaba algo, contestándole ella con una que otra de sus típicas e antipáticas monosílabas. Al llegar al supermercado, Sakura fue la primera que salió del auto, dando un gran portazo cual fue causante de que Itachi le regañara…_ella estaba más que insoportable, pero aun así, Itachi lograba tranquilizarla un poco._

Entraron al supermercado, Itachi le pidió a Sakura que buscara el carro de compras, y lo hizo pero con insultos y maldiciones cuales decía en murmuros.

…

Mientras buscaba en la sesión cinco los productos que Itachi le había dicho, Sakura fue sorprendía por cierta persona quien le abrazo por detrás, aprisionando sus caderas con sus manos.

Sakura, me sorprendes…viniste a verme. — le susurro en el oído.

S-Sasori…¡P-Pero que demonios!...¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima mío si no quieres que te golpee! — le amenazo furiosa y se separo, pero antes, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

I dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — pregunto, ella le miro enojada.

Que te importa…— soltó ella y le ignoro.

Vamos Sakura, aun sigues enojada conmigo. — intento de acariciarle la mejilla izquierda de ella, pero ella se hecho a un lado.

No me toque, quieres. — le dijo de mala gana.

Sakura, ella no es nadie…además tu muy bien sabes cómo es Ino. Estabas hay. — intento de explicarle.

¿de que hablas?...espera, crees que estoy así por todo eso…por celos. — dijo impresionada.

Porque mas. — soltó el con ironía.

No son celos Sasori…no me gustas, acéptalo ya. Ni siquiera eres mi tipo, así que siéntete libre de andar de suelto con cuanta mujer te encuentres. — finalizo ella.

_Vamos…eso no me distes a entender en la clase de natación. Cuando casi te desvisto en los vestidores._ — la atrapo por atrás en un abrazo, susurrándole aquellas descaradas palabras cuales siempre le cambiaba algo de la verdad…_en primero, él nunca la había desnudado, ella ya estaba desnuda, con una simple toalla que la cubría, y en segundo…el descarado fue él quien se metió al baño, espero que ella estuviera distraída y la atrapo como mismo había hecho hoy, ah y claro había otro pequeño detalle…ELLA NUNCA LE CORRESPONDIO AL BESO._

Alguien carraspeo detrás de ellos, separándose Sasori para ver quién era la menuda molestia que lo interrumpía…viéndolo a él.

Sakura, buscaste lo que te pedí. — pregunto el Uchiha quien lo le despegaba la vista a Sasori.

Si, ya los tengo todos…ya nos podemos ir. — pregunto algo fastidiada Sakura.

Y este, ¿Tu hermano? — pregunto Sasori mientras seguía a Sakura.

No es mi mentor…— contesto ella, confundiéndolo un poco.

¿Mentor? Ya veo que tus padre le tiene bastante confianza. — le miro de reojo, notando que este le observaba algo serio.

Soy huérfana Idiota… ¿o que?, ¿no lo sabías? — revelo ella

Eres huérfana. — soltó sorprendido, mirándolo Sakura algo molesta.

Perdona, no lo tomes a malo…no lo sabía. — se disculpo ante tal reacción.

Pues ya lo sabes…ahora podrías dejarme en paz. — pidió ella con sarcasmo.

Claro que no…pensándolo mejor, esto es bueno saberlo, así no tendría que prepararme para presentarme a los suegros. — aquello dejo más que perpleja a Sakura…_cuando se trataba de ser el payado incoherente, quien más que Sasori Sabaku para tomar ese puesto._

Eres un payaso…deberás que no sabes lo que dices. — soltó ella.

Y usted señor…su esposa, ¿aun tiene problemas con las llaves? — pregunto con una sonrisa perfilada, cosa que le molesto un poco al Uchiha.

La verdad…no. — contesto Itachi, solo para ser respetuoso, no era porque quisiera tener una conversación con ese joven rebelde.

Mmm…es bueno saberlo, por eso le digo a mi abuela que lleve siempre una copia de las llaves, para que no ocurras ese tipo de inconvenientes. — comento Sasori.

¿Qué edad tienes? — Salto Itachi de conversación, formulando aquella pregunta en la cual utilizo un tono frio y directo.

¿Qué? — soltó confundido…_¿para que demonios quería saber su edad?_

¿te pregunte que edad tienes? — insistió Itachi en saber.

Cumplí diecisiete hace seis meses. — contesto Itachi.

Entonces tienes edad para conducir una motocicleta. — soltó Itachi aquel comentario cual lo dejo un poco confundido al joven y a Sakura.

Pero no la tienes como para andar acortejando a una muchachita de trece años que ni siquiera sabe valerse por si misma. — Sakura sintió un hormiguero en el estomago ante aquello dicho…_no solo le había dicho aquello a Sasori, sino que la había humillado a ella en cierta forma._

¿Perdona? — frunció el ceño y le observo impresionado ante lo que el hombre dijo.

Lo que escuchaste, y creo que hostigar a una joven de esa edad es un delito. — continuo Itachi

¿Qué?...oiga, no se cual sea su problema, pero usted no es nadie para venirme a decirme que está bien o que está mal. — se burlo Sasori con aquella sonrisa perfilada, mientras le observaba directo a los ojos…Sakura estallo de ira ante el comentario que Itachi había hecho…¿valerse por si misma?

Mentore Stupido. — Exclamo ella enojada, trayendo la atención de Itachi quien le entendió y de Sasori quien quedo sin idea de lo que ella hablaba.

badare a se stessi? ("valerse por si misma") — le recordó ella las palabra de él.

insulto al mio fidanzato ("Insulto a mi Novio") — ni siquiera ella supo porque dijo esa mentira…solo la dijo y ya.

Che! ("¡Que!") — ella le había está mintiendo

E vuoi farmi credere tutto ... con le bugie! ("¡Y así quieres que te crea todo…con mentiras!")

¡PUDRASE! — Exclamo ella enojada, alejándose de ellos…Itachi le siguió el paso enojado mientras que Sasori…ese se quedo confundido ante lo ocurrido._ ¿que idioma hablaban?_

La fila fue un horror para ella ya que además del mal humor que llevaba, un inexplicable dolor en la barriga le había sorprendido, sintiendo lo que ella creía que era, un fluido vaginal bajarle.

¿A dónde vas Sakura? — le detuvo del brazo al ver que ella se salía de la fila.

Tengo que ir al baño. — revelo ella.

Date prisa quieres…y espero que sea cierto. — le advirtió que no quería juegos de ella.

El Uchiha empacado la compra y pago de inmediato, llevando todo al auto. Luego de terminar de acomodar las compras, cerró el baúl y se metió al auto, esperando allí a Sakura quien aun no salía del supermercado.

Enojado Salió del auto y puso la alarma, entrando nuevamente al supermercado donde le pregunto al guardia de seguridad donde estaban los baños públicos, señalándole este un pasillo estrecho cual lo llevaba a los baños. Sin esperan se encamino asía el pasillo, asiendo una izquierda al final del pasillo donde se encontró de frete al baño de mujeres.

Sakura, ¿estas hay? — le llamo…nadie le contesto.

Sakura, contéstame. — pregunto nuevamente y creyendo que la muy rebelde s ele había escabullido, decidió entrar al baño.

Sakura. — le llamo nuevamente, escuchando la voz de ella en la quinta puerta de uno de los tanto baños.

¡Q-que demonios haces en el baño de mujeres! ¡¿A caso quiere que le arresten? — Exclamo ella enojada.

¿Estas sola en el baño? — pregunto, dejándola a ella pasmada ante la contestación.

No, fíjese que estoy con Mozart y John travolta conversando. — salió con uno de sus sarcasmos.

¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? — pregunto, sonrojándola considerablemente ante el bochorno que sentía.

Sakura, te pregunte algo— insistió en saber.

Pues…t-tengo periodo. — soltó ella en un hilito de voz.

¡¿Que?...Sakura, porque no eres más cuidadosa con tus cosas personales, podrías andar con toallas sanitaria en una cartera para estos inconvenientes…o por lo menos estar más atenta a tus días. — le regaño algo enojado…_no podía creer que ella en esa parte fuera tan descuidada._

No es mi culpa…y-yo no sabía…además, es mi primer vez. — _¡Dios! Si no fuera que él era algo cercano a un doctor normal, nunca le hubiera dicho aquello…además se le asía incomodo decirle eso._

Bueno…eso cambia todo. — dijo algo preocupado ya que no se veía en una farmacia comprando esas cosas para ella, pero si tenía que hacerlo…lo aria.

Iré a buscar en el auto, Kohana suele dejar una pequeña cartera en el auto con esas cosas. — informo él, saliendo de inmediato del baño.

Solo se tardo diez minutos, y cuando ella escucho la puerta abrirse, supo de inmediato que era él por las pisadas…

Mentore Stupido…— le insulto ella quien estaba enojada por la tardanza.

Era su primer vez y a pesar de ello, solo le bajaba un poco de sangre rosada con fluidos blancos vaginales, lo cual la tranquilizaba un poco ya que desmentía la falacia que se había inventado su madre con eso que si era una niñita muy enojona y malcriada, su periodo de señorita sería el peor de todos. Itachi le paso la pequeña cartera personal de su esposa, tomándola Sakura de inmediato, luego salió tan pronto como pudo del baño de mujeres, decidiendo esperar a la joven en el auto. En cuatro minutos ya Sakura estaba en el auto, aproximándose una joven asía la ventana de Sakura cual todo apresuradamente, soltando esta un quejidito del susto.

Wait! ("¡Espere!")— pidió la señora, prestándole atención Itachi e Sakura.

Aunque muy extraño parezca, Sakura ya le había visto a esa mujer…_era la misma que le seguía por el supermercado y le observaba escondido._

Sakura, ¿Conoces a esta mujer? — en sus palabras se notaron un poco de desagrado, y era lógico ya que esa mujer que lucía unos treinta años, vestía provocativamente, y era bastante hermosa, notándose a legua que era una prostituta, pero no de esas que se veían en la calle dando servicios…esta era fina, de burdel.

N-no…— la observo confusa, la mujer estaba esperanzada de que ella le abriera la ventana.

Please Wait! (¡por favor esperen!) — pidió la señora mientras tocaba la ventana, viendo como Itachi ponía en marcha el auto…_una mujer como esa no traía nada bueno en la vida de Sakura, así que aunque muy descortés se viera lo que él asía, lo hizo y por ella…por Sakura._

Partieron de inmediato, dejando a aquella mujer atrás quien se disponía detener un taxi para seguirles, pero le fue inútil, y más al perder de vista el auto donde viajaba Sakura…._¿Quien era esa mujer?, ¿Por qué se veía tan desesperada para hablarles?_

llegaron justo a las 2: 00 p.m, hora exacta para él quien quería recibir a su viejo amigo frente a la puerta. bajaron las compras y las llevaron hasta la cocina, viéndose Sakura finalmente liberada de Itachi. cuando había llegado, ya todo en la casa estaba listo, Mikoto se encargo de la tarea de la cocina ya que no confiaba para nada en el arte culinaria de Kohana, preparando así delicioso platos para la gran cena que se aria para recibir al huésped.

Karin y Sakura terminaron de lavar y doblar su ropa, preparándose para la cena, solo Sakura fue la única que no bajo, quedándose recostada en la cama, boca arriba. Hoy era uno de esos días que nunca deseaba que llegaran, ya que indirectamente le acordaban a su pasado…_a su madre. _Si su madre estuviera allí, tal vez estaría con una de sus locuras al recibir la noticia que su hija es ya toda una señorita…conociéndola a ella, estuviera celebrando con su hija, su más bello y preciado tesoro. Su madre era única e especia, muy atolondrada de por cierto era, y eso es lo que amaba Sakura de ella. La hermosa y natural sonrisa de su madre que destellaba en los cuatro horizontes, su hermoso cabello rosado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, esos eran detalles que nunca se le olvidarían de su madre…_como deseaba en esos momentos tener una foto de ella, pero lamentablemente no las tenía._

Mientras Sakura recordaba a su madre en aquel cuarto donde reinaba el silencio, en la planta de abajo ya todos andaban saliendo por la puerta principal de la residencia para esperar al huésped quien ya estaba por venir. Por orden de Itachi, Karin fue a buscar a Sakura a la habitación, dándole el mensaje de Itachi que si no bajaba estaría en graves problemitas, viéndose esta forzada a tener que bajar a recibir a quien sabe quién. Bajaron las escaleras y se reunieron en la puerta principal junto al Uchiha insoportable y Mikoto, solo faltaba Kohana quien aun seguía dentro de la casa.

…

Un taxi entro por la entrada principal de la residencia, deteniéndose frente a la casa…el huésped había llegado, bajando del taxi junto a una joven de cabello corto, rebelde, de color negro, de ojos rosados. La joven aparentaba tener unos catorce años, al igual que Karin quien era un año mayor que Sakura, pero la joven no fue lo que llamo la atención a las jovencitas, sino aquel hombre de cabellos rubios y largos, amarrados en una coleta alta, de piel blanca y perfecta, teniendo leves características de un andrógino, de ojos intensos y brillantes, de color azul.

El taxista bajo las maletas del baúl y las dejo a un lado de la entrada, Itachi se aproximo a su viejo amigo quien al momento de verle se encamino aisa él.

Deidara…— le llamo, saludándose ambos con un abrazo de esos bruscos y frecuentes de hombres….Kohana salió en ese instante, borrándose la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro al ver a ese…

Sempai…— murmuro Kohana molesta y algo amargada…ahora entendía el porqué su maridito no le había dicho en todo momento el nombre del huésped.

Deidara de Olimpo Siak, nacido y criado en la roma, de padre romanos. Cuando Itachi había terminado el bachillerado en la Daigaku, se fue a estudiar al suroeste del reino unido, en Cambridgeshire, ingresando a la famosa universidad inglesa llamada Cambridge, y allí se conocía Kohana luego de haber pedido una transferencia desde la universidad de Oxford de Inglaterra, a la universidad de ellos. Por casualidades de la vida, ese rebelde y adicto a la sexualidad, termino siendo no solo el mejor amigo de Itachi, sino su compañero de cuarto al cual mayor mente Kohana le atribuía todas las culpas en respeto a la relación entre ella e Itachi…_¡Tu tienes la culpa que Itachi ande tan atareado en la Universidad!...¡por tu culpa Itachi no podrá conocer a mis padres hoy!...¡por culpa tuya tuvimos la peor velada que te puedas imaginar!...¡porque tienes que quemar la línea telefónica en el momento menos apropiado!...¡Te detesto Sempai! Esas y otras monótonas quejas de Kohana, eran las que diariamente escuchaba Deidara de ella. _

_A Kohana le desagradaba la idea de que Itachi compartiera su cuarto estudiantil con Sempai, pero al principio termino aceptándole aunque muy difícil pareciera aceptar la realidad de que nunca ella e Itachi podrían tener unos momentos íntimos a solas, claro y si los tenían, inmediatamente Sempai entraba por la puerta y los interrumpía…él era como la peste bubónica, aparece en el momento menos pensado._

_¡Lo detestaba! Si, así era…detestaba a Sempai por ser un entrometido y andar hablándole a Itachi sobre mujeres de la universidad que estaban detrás de él. ¡A no!, no solo ese era el problema entre ellos, porque eso si, se tenía que decir entre ellos porque prácticamente Sempai formaba parte de la relación al estar en medio de ambos. Sempai además de ser un mujeriego que tenía como propósito de dañar a Itachi y llevarlo a los mismo caminos, era para los colmos bisexual. No era que Kohana fuera Homofóbica, no al contrario ella tenía un hermano homosexual quien era un buen diseñador de moda…el problema era que Sempai era un 98% adicto a las mujeres y el otro 2% se le atribuía a hombres como Itachi, su marca personal cual gustaba en lo absoluto. _

_Su odio personal asía Sempai se hizo más fuerte cuando en una primavera, Kohana entraba a la habitación de Itachi, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver una escultura del que era ahora su esposo desnudo…luego de una fiesta entre un grupo de amistades, el muy descarado le pidió a Itachi que fuera su modelo para el proyecto que tenía que hacer, y el muy imbécil poso para él sin importarle nada. _

Καλό σώμα (Kaló só̱ma (good body) — hablo en griego Deidara.

Baya Deidara, el tiempo no te cambia. — le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro derecho a su amigo quien sonreía.

_Que puedo decir Ita, nos has cambiado en nada, aun sigues igual que un dios romano que destella diariamente su belleza ante los mortales._ — hablo poéticamente, con un leve sarcasmo reflejado en sus palabras.

_El cuerpo de un atleta natural…_si así lo recuerdo. — recordó Deidara.

_¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?_ — pregunto Itachi mientras le ayudaba a cargar las maletas.

_Nah, lo mismo de siempre…_turbulencias, retrasos, ect,ect ect…bla, bla,bla. — le conto a su forma tan disparatada y perezosa.

_Oh, casi se me olvida…_te presento a mi pequeño odioso tesoro de hermanita, Kurotsuchi... — la hermana extendió la mano y le saludo, volviendo a concentrarse en una revista gótica que tenía en sus manos.

_**Muy odiosa**__ de por cierto._ — Agrego Deidara aquel comentario ante la antipatía presente de su hermana, y justo cuando enfoco sus ojos asía al frente, la vio a ella cruzada de brazos, riendo para sus adentros al ver el rosto sereno de ella.

_¡Kohana!_ Que sorpresa…que sensual te vez. — se aproximo a ella y la saludo, devolviéndole ella inevitablemente el saludo.

Siempre conservare mi sensualidad. — dijo con arrogancia.

_Y lo de víbora también._ — murmuro Deidara

_¿Qué dijiste?_ — ella había escuchado aquel murmuro, retándole indirectamente a que lo repitiera.

_No, digo…_¡Claro! Con algo tienes que amarrar a Ita. — tiro otra de sus pullitas indirectas, Mikoto se cruzo de brazos y observo a Kohana algo molesta, esta se dio cuenta de su mirada.

Ya que un nieto no puede dar. — agrego Mikoto, maldiciendo Kohana a sus adentros a Deidara.

¡Oh! Baya usted tiene que ser la encantadora Uchiha Mikoto. — la hermana de Deidara rodo los ojos ante la expresión estúpida que su hermano había utilizado, ignorando de por lado a Kohana.

Pero baya Itachi, que bombón de madre tienes, ya veo de donde sacaste la belleza…¿aceptaría usted ser mi próxima modelo? — le beso la mano, Mitoko encontró eso como un alago, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Deidara hablaba enserio respecto a ser su modelo.

Que joven tan encantador…hasta me haces sentir de menos edad. — dijo Mikoto alagada hasta los extremos.

Bueno, supongo que has de llegar cansado…te mostrare el cuarto. — interrumpió Itachi, ya sabía que Deidara podía decir uno de sus descaros, y su madre aceptar como desquiciada que era ha beses.

Descansar, nada de eso, mejor invítame una copa y sentémonos a recordar los tiempos. — desistió Deidara con eso de descansar, su hermana le miro de reojo y suspiro…_que insoportable se podía tornar ha beses su hermano._

La cena fue para Kohana algo incomoda ante las indirectas de Deidara y las pullitas que le tiraba Mikoto con eso de nietos…_todo había sido un desastres, y se lo debía a nada más que Sempai._ Al terminar la Cena, Kohana se levanto para llevar a los niños a sus habitaciones, Karin y Sakura se dirigieron a la cocina para ayudar a Mikoto a preparar el té para los invitados, quedándose Deidara hipnotizado, observando directamente el trasero de la joven Karin quien se percato y le guiño el ojo disimuladamente.

Baya Ita, te envidio…¿Dónde saco los papeles para conseguir una de estas? — comento Deidara, interrumpiendo la conversación de Itachi quien quedo serio ante lo dicho.

¡¿Qué?...solamente fue un comentario, no te lo tomes en serio. No soy pedófilo ni nada por el estilo. — le aclaro.

Bueno, en fin…¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en la ciudad? — volvió al tema Itachi.

_Jhmp…_si me gusta Japón y me va bien aquí, tal vez hasta me quede un mes más. — contesto Deidara.

Te gustara Japón, tiene muchas atracciones y es muy tradicional. — comento Itachi.

Y de ahí viene las ideas…de lo tradicional e antiguo_._ — agrego Deidara.

Jeje..oye Itachi, te acuerdas cuando te embriague. — cambio de repente el tema, silenciando Itachi quien se disponía a formularle otra pregunta.

¿Eh?… — soltó confundido.

_Oh si, yo me acuerdo, ese día posaste para mi gran obra que hoy me ha llevado al estrellato…quien diría que un Japonés lo tendría asía de grande._

_Oye, y tu padre lo tiene gran…_— intento de hablar, pero Itachi le interrumpió de inmediato

Deidara ya cayeté…— soltó algo molesto

Oh no cariño, su padre no mas tiene 6 centímetros. — soltó Mikoto detrás de ellos quien se había aparecido con una bandeja de aperitivos, junto con el Te.

Ja,… — rio Deidara.

Mama cielos santos…ahora entiendo de donde Sasuke saco toda esa actitud. — intervino Itachi ante el comentario de su madre poco agradable para él.

Hay mi niño que tiene de malo. — le miro serio Mikoto, Sakura rio ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero de inmediato borro la sonrisa al Itachi mirarle serio, retirándose junto a Karin.

Oye Ita, la suegra es bien amable…quien diría que tendría una suegra tan bonita como ella. — salió con una de sus bromas sarcásticas.

Ya déjate de relajos…sabes que no me agradan ese tipo de comentarios…todo tiene un límite. — dijo algo incomodo.

Hay pero mira con que me saliste…ya deja eso de homofóbico que bien sabes que soy bastante hombre, solo es que ha beses me dejo llevar. — mintió Deidara.

Hoy fue la prima noche en que Sakura durmió aliviada y sin la preocupación de ser acosada por el pedófilo de su mentor…lo mejor que había ocurrido ese día, fue la llegada del huésped a quien Karin ya le empezaba a pegar el ojo y a hacerse cerebritos con él.


	10. Chapter 10

Birthright (Birthwrong Remix by Blue Stahli) by Celldweller. MUSICA FAVORITA DE SAKURA CUAL ENLOQUECE AL UCHIHA. _**.com/watch?v=UWW2INnDGEQ**_

Capitulo: 10

_**Juegos previos…**_Felación…Irrumación

El silencio reinaba en la residencia Uchiha para ser un sábado…nada de gritos alegres recorriendo los pasillos, de trabajo arduo en las mañanas, ni siquiera su madre le había irrumpido el sueño, o la perversa de Sakura…solo él se perturbo el sueño al sentir la necesidad de satisfacer su apetito sexual con la diosa que tenía como esposa. _¡Vamos! No había tenido relaciones hace un mes y medio…no que el recordara. _Se volteo lentamente, encontrándose con la perfecta y suave espalda de su esposa quien dormía de espalda y sin nada puesto…_algo que le favoreció y lleno más su apetito por ella. _Levanto un poco su mano derecha y la poso en la espalda de ella, acariciando lentamente la piel de ella con las yemas de sus dedos. Como respuesta, ella sonrió y suspiro, levando un poco su rostro y poso sus ojos en la mirada hambrienta de su marido, volteándose al instante para atraparlo en uno de sus abrazos.

Ho pensato per un momento che ti aveva abbandonato il desiderio sessuale _("por un momento pensé que el deseo sexual te había abandonado")_

Se movió lentamente quedando encima de Kohana quien reía mientras paseaba sus ansiosas manos por la espalda varonil de él. El momento era perfecto para tener algo de intimidad con su esposa, y tal vez llevar a cabo eso de la práctica de tener hijos…_ ¡Claro esta! ¡__**"Todo era perfecto!...tan perfecto como para creerlo**_. Aquel potente grito rocanrolero que inundo todos los pasillos del Orfanato Uchiha e invadió el cuarto del Uchiha, no mas podía provenir de un solo sitio…la habitación de Karin y la escandalosa de la Haruro. _¡Las puta nueve de la mañana y __**ella **__ya empezaba a darle los primeros síntomas de un fuerte dolor de cabeza!_

μαλδητα πόρνη (maldi̱ta pórni̱ "maldita puta") — grito un escandaloso rubio con la morra encendida, aventando la puerta de su habitación mientras con pasos firmes y rudos caminaba en dirección al pasillo que daba al cuarto de Itachi.

_π__υτα__μαδρε__δε__διός__! __π__ερό__κυε__μιερδα__π__άσα__αηι__? ("puta madre de dios!" pero que mierda pasa aquí!)_ — irrumpió en la habitación de Itachi sin tocar ni nada por el estilo, solo puso la mano en la perilla y la giro, abriendo esta de un cantazo…_¡Al carajo toda la mierda de modales en una casa ajena! No ahora que el inquilino ha sido levantado de la peor forma. _

_κων__υν__καραξο__...__Ιταχη ("con un carajo…Itachi")_ — soltó en casi un grito, Itachi por instinto se levanto, y más al ver como su puerta había sido abierta de la manera más exagerada, invadiendo dicho inquilino su privacidad…_¿Qué la puerta no se había hecho con un propósito en la vida?...¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué demonios no le puso seguro?_

_καραξο__...π__ερό__κυε__βέργα__τιενες__Ιταχη__. ("carajo…pero que verga tienes Itachi")_ — Arguyó sorprendido ante la gran anatomía de su compañero…_de hecho ahora podría decir que su amigo cambio en tanto tiempo que no le vio_

_νο__σαβες__τοκαρ__λα__μαλδητα__ π__υέρτα__σεμ__π__άι__ ( No sabes tocar la maldita puerta Deidara)_ — soltó Itachi mientas tomaba en manos su bata color negra y se la colocaba.

_αμιγώ__εν__εστος__κάσο__αγραδεσκο__α__μη__ π__όκα__μεμόρια__δε__μοδαλες__ ("__amigo en estos casos agradezco a mi poca memoria de modales.")_ — dijo con una sonrisa perfilada e descarada…Kohana, enrollada en sus sabanas se levanto para así hacer notar su presencia y dejarle en claro al Sempai que ella existía y entendía un poquito su idioma.

¡Itachi-San! ¿Qué es todo este ruido?...Cielos. — exclamo la voz de su madre quien al igual que el inquilino se tomo la molestia de no tocar la condenada puerta y entrar como gran reina que se creía.

_Mama, ya lo sé…iré a arreglar el problema._ — dijo enojado, saliendo de la habitación cuanto antes, Deidara le siguió al igual que Mikoto.

**El remix B****irthrightwrong por celldweller…¡Como coños no iba a reconocer esa música si su hermanito fallecido comparte los mismos gustos con Sakura! **

Abrió la puerta de cantazo encontrándose algo que le dejo paralizado e indignado…_¡Que carajos! Se había equivocado y en vez de tener un orfanato, más bien tenía un burdel…UN prostíbulo donde tenía a menores bailando en ropas menores, no mejor dicho en ropa interior._

**Kurotsuchiiiii!**** — Exclamo Deidara enojado al ver que dentro de esa habitación estaba su hermosísima hermanita bailando en ropas menores con aquellas desquiciadas…**_**claro, Karin no estaba mal, incluso felicito mentalmente a su hermanita por darle una vista perfecta de esa muchachita de la cual de seguro andaría inevitablemente pensando en ella sobre cosas impúdicas que le aria hacer.**_

¡Arpía, serpiente de seis cabezas…eres una verdadera obra de arte creada por el mismo hades para hacerme la vida de cuadritos! — Exclamo Deidara…su hermana paró en seco de bailar y se volteo al igual que las demás, solo Sakura se paralizo del miedo al ver los ojos de Itachi puestos en ella, Kurotsuchi mas bien se cruzo de brazos, rodo los ojos y suspiro hastiada por la parloteria de su hermano…a Karin no más le dio lo mismo.

_Y no me mires con esa cara Kurotsuchi._ — le amenazo con el dedo al ver que su hermana le rodo los ojos y le puso mala catadura.

_Y no te agás la que no me entiendes…_— aclaro él, sabiendo bien que su hermana sabia Japonés…_¡Claro cómo no va a saber si estudio en uno de los colegios de Grecia más caro e lujosos que había, allí le enseñaron a hablar no solo ingles, sino a su elección le dejaron elegir cualquier otra lengua cual ella eligió Japonés, por ser el idioma más difícil y menos hablado en Grecia!_

_Son _las nueve de la mañana SAKURA. — reacciono Itachi luego de haber quedado indignado ante aquello. Inevitablemente, Sakura rodo los ojos asía Karin y vio que esta reía y le daba un codazo a Kurotsuchi para que viera lo que ella había notado, uniéndose esta a la risa. Sakura observo aquello que Karin había apuntado con sus ojos, impresionándose y a la vez volteando su rostro no solo de la vergüenza, sino de lo sucio que había sido aquello.

_Y usted tiene una gran erección debajo de su bata…- soltó Karin, contemplando aquello mientras apuntaba con sus ojos. mikoto se hecho asía adelante quedando pasmada ante aquello…¡pero qué vergüenza dios!_

_Hay Mijo…yo como tu arreglara ese problemita.- soltó Mikoto sorprendida y a la vez abochornada._

_¿Mama qué?_ — soltó molesto, notando de inmediato el problema que tenia.

_Y baya que lo tiene grande._ — murmuro Karin, logrando escucharlo el Uchiha.

_¡¿Qué?... hablo del problema_ — Soltó Karin asía su defensa.

Itachi salió enojado de la habitación, restrellando la puerta de la habitación de las jóvenes, quedando solo Mitoko y Deidara quien no le despegaba la mirada a Karin quien noto de inmediato la insinuación de este en sus ojos.

Kurotsuchi, vete a tu habitación…hablare contigo luego. — soltó Deidara enojado luego de haber vuelto a la realidad, saliendo de la habitación sino antes recorrer el cuerpo de Karin con su mirada.

Ah, que mañana…deberás Sakura, cada día eres más compatible con mi Sasuke-Kun. — soltó en un suspiro casi alegre mientras salía de la habitación.

Carajo Sakura, deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo…¿ vistes que grande tiene la verga el Uchiha? — soltó Karin mientras se tiraba boca arriba en la cama.

Sakura no tenía que verla…ya la había visto y brindado de diferentes formas, por así decirlo.

Mierda, ni pensar que ese bombón está casado…— lamento Karin algo enojada.

Oye frentona, ¿me estas escuchando? — volteo su rostro y observo a Sakura quien estaba sentada en la cama de frente.

Si te escuche, y créeme que no me importa…al contrario me desagrada. — soltó sinceramente y con algo de repulsión.

¿Eh?...oye me asustas, me estas asiendo pensar que eres lesbiana o algo por el estilo. — dijo Karin, Sakura poco le importo el comentario ofensivo de ella, sino mas bien andaba pensando si el Uchiha le castigaría por aquella falta luego de aquel escándalo.

Lejos de allí, un malhumorado Uchiha se encontraba dándose una ducha fría para calmar el mal humor que tenia…¡Sakura y sus malditas travesuras lo tenían loco! Por suerte hoy podría descansar un poco de ella y en especial de todos, ya que su esposa tenía una reunión importante con varios padres adoptivos los cuales estaban interesados en adoptar varios de los niños que tenían a su disposición; el inquilino y su hermanita que no se queda atrás en travesuras, se irían juntos a pasar un día de hermanos en alguna parte de la ciudad y con lo que respecta de su madre, pues esta andaría de salida nuevamente como lo hace casi todos los días. De Sakura y Karin ya se encargaría él de ellas, seguramente las pondría hacer un poco de tarea en la casa como castigo ya que no tenía planeado llevárselas a ninguna parte con lo mal que se comportan y por lo que hoy le había hecho…solo seria él, y una que otra relajante lectura para complementar un relajante día en la terraza o en la piscina de la casa.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió de inmediato, escuchando el llamado de su esposa detrás de la puerta del baño, esta le informaba que tenía una importante llamaba familiar, y en cuanto dijo de quien se trataba se impresiono…_su padre le había llamado, y probablemente seria para hablar de algo familiar cual terminaría seguramente en una de las tantas discusiones familiar telefónica que ha tenido con él durante estos años._ Casi sin ánimos y abatido por lo que se aproximaba, abrió la puerta y salió del baño, tomando el teléfono en manos.

Buenos días papa…— soltó Itachi mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca.

¿Cómo estas Itachi? — pregunto su padre cual le extraño a Itachi…por lo regular él siempre era directo, nada de cordialidades innecesarias en la familia, ni mucho menos a una que has desterrado.

Bien, ¿y tú? — devolvió las formalidades, no tenía que ser grosero con él…al menos no por ahora.

Bien…escucha Itachi, ¿quiero hablar contigo algo serio? — soltó fugaku…_Je, Ya le conocía bien su hijo, no bastaron unos segundos para ser directo en el asunto._

Te escucho. — hablo Itachi, tomando asiento en la butaca de su habitación.

Tu mama esta hay. — aquello le extraño a Itachi, aun así le contesto.

N,no, ahora mismo no está a mi alrededor. — aclaro Itachi.

Entonces…cuando se irá ella de la casa. — pregunto Fugaku

No se papa, por lo general ella sale los medio días. — contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo exasperado.

Entonces hablaremos cuando ella no esté…iré a tu casa. — soltó así como si nada, alertando a Itachi quien se levanto de cantazo de su asiento.

¡E-Espera papa! ¿vendrás acá? — pregunto Itachi algo impresionado.

Si, en la tarde…llamare para corroborar si tu madre no está. — hizo el intento de enganchar, pero su hijo se lo impidió.

¡Que rayos!, papa, ¿Cómo demonios vendrás acá? No que estabas en una reunión importante en Egipto. — pregunto Itachi.

Llegue hace una semana y me instale en Fujisawa. — contesto su padre, Itachi Aspiro hondo.

Llevas una semana en la ciudad y ni siquiera mi madre me lo ha dicho. — soltó Itachi.

Baja la voz Itachi…tu madre no lo sabe. — cada vez las cosas se ponían más tensas e confusas.

Hablaremos luego…— soltó fugaku al ver que su hijo se disponía a hablar, colgándole repentinamente.

_¡P-pero que coños!_ — murmuro Itachi, teniendo la atención de su esposa quien le miro confusa

¿sucede algo cielo? — le pregunto Kohana.

No..nada. — contesto Itachi pensativo.

Se levanto de la butaca, camino hasta su lujoso tocador hecho en mármol, abriendo una de las, saco un bóxer gris y un pantalón malla de color negro, cortos, debajo de la rodilla. Cerró la gaveta y abrió la siguiente, sacando una camisilla negra cual coloco encima de su hombre, saliendo de inmediato de la habitación, dejando a su esposa un poco confundida ante la actitud espontanea de su esposo.

…

Subió a trompicones algo molesta, con una gran carga en sus manos cual pesaba el doble que ella. Estaba más que molesta, la muy ingenua de Karin había dejado las dos canastas de ropa limpia en la azotea, teniendo ella que subirlas una por una. Aquella gran montaña de ropa doblada que subía en aquella canasta no le dejaba ver bien el frente, tropezando con el Uchiha quien bajaba las escaleras, distraído en sus pensamientos. Traspié y casi cae por aquella escaleras si no fuera por la impresionante maniobra del Uchiha quien reacciono de inmediato ante la situación, echando a un lado la canasta de la joven, la tomo de la cintura, perdiendo ante su Azaña el equilibro, cayendo de espalda en la escalera.

¡UF! — soltó ella enojada, con el rostro contraído y rojísimo. Cuando levanto su rostro, su nariz roso con aquel pecho formado, ofendiéndose considerablemente.

¡P-ero que distraído es usted!... ¡Casi me mato por su culpa! — soltó ella enojada, el Uchiha aun la aguantaba mientras intentaba controlar el dolor que tenía en la espalda debido a la caída.

Idiota…¡Y-Y Por favor no sea tan exhibicionista y hágame el favor de ponerse una camisa!...aquí viven más personas. — se levanto y le empujo de mala gana, el Uchiha se quedo paralizado ante la reacción endemoniada de ella…_¡Cielos! Solo fue un accidente, ¿y desde cuando ella se preocupa por que el no lleve camisa?_

Espera, yo te ayudo pequeña. — espeto de repente, levantándose para ir a ayudarle a recoger la ropa cual quedo regana por las escaleras, terminando el canasto en el último escalón.

¡Déjelo así!...y por favor retire sus manos de mi ropa interior. — soltó ella de mala gana.

Y no vuelva a decirme pequeña…me llamo Sakura. — profirió enojada.

Karin había salido de la habitación, encontrándose en el principio de las escaleras el desorden que había en las escaleras. Colérica bajo las escaleras, exigiéndole una repuesta a Sakura del porqué su ropa interior estaba en las escaleras.

¡por la maldita culpa tuya! — exclamo Sakura, viéndola con mala catadura

En primer lugar, si me hubieras ayudado a subir las canastas de ropa en vez de estar durmiendo, nunca me hubiera tropezado con el idiota Mentor que tenemos. — soltó ella, riendo Karin ante su pereza cual Sakura vociferaba como una endemoniada.

Sakura, fue un accidente, no tienes por qué andar gritando de esa forma, ni mucho menos andar insultándome. — le regano el Uchiha por su mala actitud.

Usted cállese…descarado exhibicionista. — soltó ella enojada, terminando de colocar la ultima prenda en el canasto cual le cedió a Karin en manos, ordenándole casi a gritos que lo llevara al cuarto.

En definitiva, hoy sería uno de esos días que hubiera deseado no despertar. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, escuchando la voz de su esposa quien le informaba su partida junto con los niños. Gustoso hubiera cancelado sus planes si su esposa le hubiera pedido que fuera con él, pero lamentablemente no podía huir de sus deberes cual uno en especial era el que le exasperaba…_la reunión con su padre._

_¿Desde cuándo no hablaba con su padre de frente? _Recordó mentalmente los años que llevaba sin hablarle a su padre…entro a la Daigaku a los 15 años, y Termino su bachillerato a penas teniendo 19 años de edad, decidiendo ante la presión que llevaba por la muerte de su hermano, irse a estudiar a otra universidad, fuera de Japón, donde termino su doctorado y se caso con Kohana….SIP, exactamente llevaba casi ocho años sin tener una conversación de frente con su padre, recordada bien los años ya que el día de su cumpleaños, el mismo día que su hermano murió, cumplía ocho años de no hablar con su padre. Iba a ser algo bastante incomodo e difícil tener aquel reencuentro poco deseable, pero aun así tenía que hacerlo y dejar de huir de todo aquello si quería vencer sus traumas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su madre llamarle.

Itachi, cariño. — le llamo su madre, volteando para verle.

Madre, creí que te habías ido. — soltó Itachi algo confundido.

Si, ya voy de salida, pero antes quería preguntarte algo. — soltó su madre mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves del auto que había rentado.

Si madre. — le cedió el permiso

¿tu padre te ha llamado? — pregunto mientras buscaba algo exasperada en su bolso las malditas llaves.

No…— su mentira no sonó no tan convencible para los oídos de su madre quien conocía bien a sus hijos…tal vez y con Kohana u otra persona hubiera funcionado, pero con su madre no.

Seguro que tu padre no te ha llamado para nada. — dijo con un tono bastante alertador para el Uchiha.

Bueno, la verdad es que me llamo dos veces. La primera te la había comentado, y la segunda, fue para prácticamente lo mismo…preguntar por ti y **que hacías acá tanto tiempo**. — lo último era casi una pregunta que él había formulado en aquellas palabras llenas de falacias.

Bueno niño, pues en el funeral que te había dicho, además tu padre está algo bipolar e histérico por mi ausencia. — soltó su madre despreocupada mente.

¡Ah! Debo haber dejado las llaves en tu despacho. — dijo algo dudosa mientras buscaba en el bolso, encontrando triunfantemente las llaves.

¿Qué hacías en mi despacho? — pregunto algo intrigado.

Estaba sacando unas copias a unos documentos importantes e enviando un fax…me urgía cuanto antes que llegara hoy. — contesto ella, dándose la vuelta para irse.

No me esperes cariño…tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no creo que llegue temprano. Cuídate mi cielo. — se despidió, saliendo por la puerta principal.

Su madre cada día estaba más rara, la conocía bastante bien para saber que algo no andaba bien en la relación de su padre y ella, mas sospechaba que había algo entre medio de todo ello. Entro a su despacho, camino hasta su escritorio, tomando asiento en la silla que había detrás de este. Estiro sus manos por el criterio y sin esperarlos, sus ojos se toparon con una carpeta amarilla cual no recocía como su pertenecía. Al principio pensó dejarla allí, pero al recordarse que su madre había estado en el despacho enviando un Fax, decidió echarle una ojeada para ver si de allí descubría algo de lo que ocurría en sus espaldas.

Los abrió y empezó a leerlos, asombrándose ante lo que había leído…_los papeles del divorcio, y no de cualquier divorcio, sino mas bien el de sus padre…ahora entendía la indiferencia que tenía su madre asía su padre. _Acomodo los papeles y los coloco en el mismo lado que los había tomado, pasándose una mano por el cuello y rostro…tal vez de todo eso se tratase la visita de su padre, tal vez el quería que convenciera a su madre para que no se divorciara de él._ ¡Con un carajos! Hoy era el peor día de todos._

El teléfono del despacho sonó, y al tercer llamado el Uchiha levanto el teléfono algo arrepentido.

¿tu madre ya se fue? — pregunto de inmediato su padre, ni siquiera un hola.

Si. — contesto en un suspiro el Uchiha.

Se fue más temprano de lo que creía. — dijo su padre, observando Itachi el gran reloj que se encontraba en la pared cual daba las 12:15 P.m.

Dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer. — contesto el Uchiha.

Me imagino…en fin, estoy a unos minutos de tu casa, espérame frente a la puerta. — dijo casi como una orden su padre, finalizando inmediatamente la llamada.

Casi sin ánimos, se levando de la silla y salió de su despacho, caminando en dirección a la salida principal de la casa. Al abrir la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar un taxi frente a la casa, bajando de este un hombre parecido a él por su porte, seriedad y postura. Su padre le pago al taxista y le murmuro algunas palabras, apagando el taxista el motor del auto luego de dedicarle una sonrisa a su cliente quien ya se había despegado de la ventanilla.

¿Cómo estas papa? — levanto su mano para saludarle, este miro con desdén la mano de su hijo y como si pareciera obligatorio, saco su mano derecha del bolsillo, saludándole a su hijo a quien no había visto por años.

Bien…— contesto y sin importarle preguntarle a su hijo como estaba, fue directo al grano, acordándole a su hijo que tenía que hablar algo importante. Este le cedió el paso adentro y le guio hasta su despacho, cerrando con seguro para así no ser interrumpido por nadie.

Bonita casa tienes. — dijo su padre, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de su hijo, quien estaba sentado detrás de este.

Y dime papa, ¿a que has venido? — fue directo al grano su hijo.

He venido a hablarte de tu madre. — soltó su padre…_ya lo suponía._

Adelante. — le a niño a siguiera, entre más rápido la conversación surgiera, mas mejor para él.

Hace más de seis meses que no sé nada de tu madre. — revelo Fugaku dejando algo confundido a su hijo.

¿Cómo? — soltó confundido..su madre apenas llevaba un mes fuera de la residencia Uchiha, luego de haber asistido a aquel funeral.

Es imposible…mama solo lleva un mes aquí, luego del funeral. — corrigió Itachi a su pensar y lo que tenía entendido.

¡que funeral ni que diantres! — espeto Fugaku algo molesto

Tu madre miente…todo lo que te ha dicho es una mentira. Es una mentirosa. — alego su padre.

¡que! — soltó impresionado el Uchiha

Lo que has escuchado, nunca hubo ningún funeral, ella se escapo a Fujisawa solo por la obsesión loca que tiene. — revelo él

Tu madre no está curada de la depresión que paso luego de que Sasuke murió. El haberla internado en aquel hospital no sirvió de nada. — revelo Fugaku.

Espera..¡¿mama estuvo hospitalizada en un hospital psiquiátrico y tú nunca me lo informaste? — soltó Itachi algo molesto.

Para que querías que te llamara, tú mismo dejaste en claro que no querías comunicación con nosotros. — soltó Fugaku

No obstante, precisamente hoy te tomaste la molestia de llamarme…valla que ironía la tuya. — soplo exasperado.

No he venido para discusiones, Itachi…vengo a hablarte de algo serio. — soltó su padre al ver que su hijo empezaba a levantar el tono de voz.

Tu madre es esquizofrénica…cree que Sasuke está vivo. — soltó su padre, paralizando por completo la respiración de su hijo…._su madre…esquizofrénica._

Esquizofrénica…madre. — dijo sin creerlo, Fugaku suspiro ante lo dicho.

Cuesta mucho creerlo…la mujer fuerte y valiente que había conocido en un tiempo se ha desmoronado por completo. — continuo luego de una pausa su padre.

Hace seis meses, luego de la muerte de tu hermano, alguien llamo a la casa para hacer una broma de muy mal gusto, diciéndole a tu madre que su hijo estaba vivo. Desde ese entonces, tu madre quien aun no aceptaba la muerte de su hijo, empezó a creer lo de esa broma y creyéndoselo contrato a detectives quienes se aprovecharon de su condición. Tu madre llego lejos, tan lejos que pidió una orden para sacar el cadáver de su hijo…tuve que internarla. — le conto su padre, Itachi luego de escuchar todo aquel, se rio.

Baya, que historias la que te has creado..y dime papa, ¿con quién mama te atrapo de nuevo?...con una de las sirvientas o secretarias. — soltó Itachi con una sonrisa perfilada mientras miraba a los ojos incrédulos de su padre.

¡Que!...crees que soy capaz de inventarme algo tan delicado como esto. — dijo ofendido.

Lo es todo papa…se lo del divorcio. Si mama se divorcia por infidelidad tuya, ella se quedaría con casi la mitad y un poco mas de tu fortuna,, ¿no es así? — le tiro la carpeta a su padre para que le diera una ojeada

Es fácil decir que ella es esquizofrenia y que se imagina cosas…así podrías decir que ella imagino lo de tu infidelidad. — continuo Itachi, su padre se levanto de la silla ofendido

¡estás loco como tu madre! — exclamo enojado

Ya veo por que se llevan tan a la par. — continuo insultándole al que una vez fue el predilecto de sus hijos.

Admítelo ya papa. — insistió Itachi que le dijera la verdad

No tengo que admitir nada de las locuras que has dicho…— soltó aun mas indignado.

No son locuras. — prosiguió Itachi.

¿Ah no? Y que son según tu Itachi…o debo decir el santo acogedor de niños. — se burlo en la propia cara de su hijo.

Crees que no lo sé, Mitokado me lo conto todo…tus malditas locuras, eso de adoptar niños problemáticos para poder curar tu maldita locura que según tu es un trauma provocado de la muerte de tu hermano al nunca ayudarle debidamente, creyendo así que encontrarías el perdón ayudando a esos niños problemáticos. — soltó Fugaku sin ninguna censura en sus palabras.

Hazme el favor de salir de mi casa. — se levanto violentamente Itachi, botando a su padre en palabras finas.

Fue una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta aquí…después de todo eres igual de loco que ella. — se levanto y camino hasta la salida, saliendo del despacho de su hijo quien estaba a punto de golpear a su padre si no cerraba de una buena vez la maldita boca.

¡Carajos!...¡desgraciado padre me has salido! — profirió en casi un grito cual Sakura y Karin escucharon.

¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? — soltó aquella pregunta al aire Karin mientras caminaba junto a Sakura.

No sé y la verdad no me importa. — contesto Sakura mientras leía uno de sus tantos comics norteamericanos, tropezando sin querer con Uchiha Fugaku.

P-perdone. — se disculpo de inmediato Sakura al ver aquellos ojos llenos de furia cual cambiaron de repente al ver la imagen de esa joven a quien miro con confusión y asombro.

¡Auch! ¡me lástima! — exclamo Sakura al Fugaku poner sus manos en los hombros de Sakura apretando estos considerablemente.

Fugaku reacciono ante su acto y retiro sus manos de ella, echándola aun lado, salió por aquella puerta sin decir nada.

¡demonios! ¡¿Por qué cada loco que entra por esa puerta se tiene que topar conmigo? — soltó Sakura enojada, volviendo así a la lectura.

Vamos a la terraza. — sugirió Karin

Por mi está bien, después que estemos lejos del Uchiha y sus locas visitas. — soltó Sakura.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas redondas de la terraza, disfrutando así del buen clima y la gran tranquilidad que había en los alrededores. Sacaron sus libretas y libros de su mochila, decidiendo hacer las tareas para así tener el resto del día próximo libre…Karin se disponía a abrir el libro en la página 29, suspirando de la pereza…_en definitiva, hoy era uno de esos días que hubiera deseado no despertar. _

…

Todo se había sumido en un silencio bastante profundo en los alrededores de la terraza, Sakura había terminado las tareas del colegio, guardando sus libretas e libros en la mochila. Karin aun no había terminado, más bien se estaba rompiendo la cabeza asiendo un ensayo sobre grandes antigüedades de Japón, así que decidió dejarla por unos momentos sola mientras iba a dentro de la residencia en busca de algo que devorar.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y todo estaba en completo vacio dentro de la residencia, algo que le extrañó considerablemente a Sakura…_¿acaso el bastardo de su mentor las había dejado solas? _Las empleadas de la residencia había tomado el día libre, por tanto no había nadie que preparara la Sena, lo cual la exasperaba un poco porque a pesar que sabe cocinar, hoy era uno de esos días en que el mal de la pereza le había atacado. Se detuvo en la nevera, optando por abrir el refrigerador y sacar el contenedor de helado, decidiendo así servirse un gran plato de manteado de chocolate con almendra, después de todo eso era lo que pedía su estomago…algo dulce y refrescante.

Coloco el plato lleno de mantecado en la pequeña mesa redonda que había en la cocina, busco una cuchara y tomo asiento frente a la mesa redonda. Se llevo un gran bocado de mantecado a la boca, seguido de uno más grande, degustándose por el sabor exquisito de aquel mantecado, y…nunca lo noto, ni siquiera escucho sus pasos entrar a la cocina, y justo cuando ella levanto la mirada, le vio frente al refrigerador, sirviéndose de la jarra un poco de jugo de naranja. Le pareció bastante normal, así que decidió ignorarle y seguir degustándose de su mantecado, dando un brinquito del susto al Uchiha cerrar la puerta de la nevera con fuerza. Levanto la mirada y noto el enojo presente en el Uchiha…e_sta era la primera vez que le había visto así de enojado._

Recostó su espalda en la puerta de la nevera, se cruzo de brazos y observo a Sakura, notando que esta estaba nerviosa.

¿Qué sucede hoy contigo? — pregunto, Sakura se limito a mirarle, contestándole de inmediato.

Nada— contesto un poco nerviosa.

¿y porque tan nerviosa? — pregunto con una sonrisa perfilada en su rostro, Sakura le extraño aquel comportamiento.

Se apresuro a comer el ultimo bocado de mantecado, se levanto, camino hasta el fregadero y lavo su plato de inmediato. Observo de reojo varias veces al Uchiha quien le miraba en silencio. Lo que tenía en sus manos no era precisamente jugo, y lo sabía por el fuerte olor que tenia…era algún tipo de licor mezclado con jugo, una de esas bebidas extrañas que los hombres disfrutan hacer.

En aquel lapso de tiempo, el Uchiha recorrió con su mirada las firmes piernas de la joven, sonriendo para sí mismo al llegarle en la mente una idea bastante provocativa, y cuando ella se dispuso a voltearse para caminar en dirección a la salida, Itachi le sorprende, actuado con prontitud le atrapa del brazo y la sostiene con firmeza, volteando ella de inmediato su rostro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos llenos de tenebrosidad.

Ese no era Itachi, lo tenía en claro, y lamentaba el no equivocarse…estaba Inerme ante la situación ya que aun que mas gritase si lograra pasar algo, nadie la escucharía, ni siquiera Karin ya que esta tenia los audífonos puestos, escuchando tranquilamente música en su reproductor de disco portátil.

Le miro con aversión, incluso sus gestos y movimientos de querer zafarse de aquel posesivo agarre, estaban llenos de aversión…_repudio asía él, un rechazo infinito que solo ella podía hacerle notar de la manera más clara ante sus miradas y gestos corporales. _Le observo en silencio con rostro expectante, ¿acaso él no diría nada ni aria nada?

La textura y color de piel de ella estaba desvaído, ella había perdido su color cremoso ante el inminente miedo que sentía cual la tenia flaqueando. Los ojos del Uchiha translucían considerablemente, dejando ver detrás de toda aquella serenidad las fechorías que estaba dispuesto a hacer con ella. En un rápido movimiento la situó en su lugar, acorralándola entre la puerta de la nevera y su cuerpo, se pego a ella considerablemente, dejando que notara su erección cual pedía necesitadamente su atención. Sus ansiosas manos recorrieron los brazos de ella, acariciándolos lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros, ella estaba quieta, paralizada, mirándole con miedo y a la vez curiosidad… y justo cuando él pronuncio aquellas palabras que sonaban como una orden, ella se paralizo de inmediato, comprobando así lo que había leído en los ojos de aquel hombre.

Híncate. — pronuncio él con aquella voz sepulcral.

¡¿Que? — soltó ella indignada mientras intentaba de zafarse disimuladamente…era estúpido hacerse la confundida o ingenua, pero la verdad es que ella no lograba entender sus palabras, tal vez otro en la misma situación que ella hubiera entendido mejor.

Obedece…híncate. — insistió él, ella aun no entendía y eso fue algo que logro notar el Uchiha.

házmelo…— ordeno y mientras la sostenía con la mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha se aventuraba asía su pantalón, se desajusto el botón y bajo el zíper, entendiendo de inmediato ella.

p-perdona…¡P-pero estas loco! Suéltame o gritare. — intento de soltarse, mientras él le miraba con una sonrisa perfilada, aguantándola firmemente…estaba atrapada, corralada entre medio de la nevera y ese hombre.

Como era que un ser tan perfecto, garbo e integro, se había convertido en toda una contrariedad…tan perfecto que ella le había encontrado una vez, y ahora no sabía que pensar de ese hombre a quien en un principio empezó a admirarle en silencio, pero ahora no más le repudiaba…_ ¡le odiaba!_

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al ver que el Uchiha la había obligado a hincarse, quedando de rodillas frente a él mientras le sostenía con su mano izquierda del brazo.

No aras nada…entonces actuare por ti. — sonrió luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras, descendiendo su mano derecha hasta su pantalón, metió la mano y saco dentro de su bóxer su pene.

…había una gran diferencia entre la felación y la irrumacion, y era que en la felación uno realiza los movimientos en el sexo oral mientras que la persona se queda quieta, degustándose te dodos los movimientos. No obstante, en la irrumacion era diferente…el que toma el papel de pasivo era ella, mientras él asía todos los movimientos…

Coloco su mano derecha detrás de la nuca de ella, enredando sus dedos largos en el cabello de ella. Sakura intentaba de echarse asía atrás para poder salir de aquella situación, pero la fuerza de él era incomparable a la de ella, viéndose obligada a complacerle. Abrió su pequeñísima boca lentamente mientras él la llevaba hasta su pene, metiéndolo casi por completo dentro de la boca de ella quien con disgusto le recibió. Ni siquiera estaba ebrio, sino mas bien estaba completamente sobrio, y eso era lo extraño…_ ¿no que esa personalidad extraña surge en él cuando esta tomado?_ Arqueo un poco la espalda y hecho la cabeza asía atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir los movimientos de ella provocados por él quien se daba placer al ritmo que marcaba su mano…_lenta y torturosa, así quería que fuera, todo lento, sin prisa por llegar al final de lo que apenas daba inicios de comenzar._

_**Ella **_tenía la culpa, esa era su conclusión. Colegir de esa forma tan injusta asía la persona de ella, culparla a _**ella **_de sus arranques era algo injusto y vergonzoso en un hombre…a eso se le llamaba cobardía, el no querer afrontar los hechos en vez de culpar a otros para que asuman lo que serian las culpas de él, sus descaros e impudicias…¿Por qué no aceptar que deseaba sentir la boca de ella en su pene, acariciándole de manera sutil?...porque no aceptar de una buena vez que sus hormonas revueltas se encendían mas de lo contrario, que todo era un deseo descontrolado de poseer la cosa más frágil e ingenua cual le daba poder y hombría según sus deducciones mentales. Sentirla a ella allí, en esa posición tan comprometedora y a la vez posesiva en cierto punto, eso era algo indudablemente excitante cual le asía desear más…_más de lo que obtenía de ella._

Que excusa tenia ahora, porque la castigaba ahora…que le diría cuando ella terminase su tarea tan intima con él, con que escusa le vendría ahora. Le gustaba castigarla, y creía que con ella se ganaría el respeto y atención de ella, pero ahora como se le llamaría a eso si ella no había incumplido alguna regla, la joven no había hecho nada…¡ahh! Ya sabía como a ello llamarle…la estaba forzando, la estaba violando de alguna forma, y eso lo convertía en un violador pedófilo, conclusión que paso en su mente y le agrado de manera exquisita cual el éxito aun mas. ¡Claro que era un violado, un pedófilo!, pero no de cualquier persona, sino mas bien de ella.

Continúo unos minutos mas asiendo él los movimientos hasta que decidió cederle el mando a ella, retirando lentamente la mano que tenia detrás de la nuca de ella, y le dijo:

hazlo…Sa-Sakura. — pidió con voz quebrantada.

Sakura. — insistió, fijando sus ojos en ella quien de inmediato acato su orden al ver aquellos ojos que tanto temía.

Con su mano derecha, tomo aquel órgano copulador, acercando su rostro lentamente asía él, y con los ojos cerrados, saco su lengua y lamio tímidamente la glande, suspirando Itachi al sentir las torpes carisias de ella. Mascullo varias cosas incoherentes e impúdica, apremiándola con palabras vulgares, nada agradables para ella, aun que para una mujer adicta a al sexo o como Karin, hubieran encontrado aquellas palabras como un agradable piropo…_mamas estupendo, me excitas, ¿acaso ella debería sentirse alagada._

El Uchiha coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella, acariciando y masajeando estos lentamente mientras ella le daba placer con su boca y lengua. La alejo un poco, solo un poco para el echarse asía atrás y arrodillarse en el suelo, ella le observo extrañada…

Ponte en cuatro, frente a mí. — exigió, siempre con aquella mirada penetrante e sonrisa perfilada…_¡era un bastardo cínico!_

Ella vio aquella oportunidad como una escapatoria, y justo cuando iba a ejecutar su plan de escape, el Uchiha leyó sus pensamientos, amenazándola que si intentaba algo estúpido, le iría peor. Tenía la disyuntiva de elegir entre escaparse o quedarse y correr un riesgo peor, o quedarse allí y obedecer todo lo que le dijera…después de todo no había mucho que elegir, ¿o sí?

Se puso a gatas, frente a él, se acerco casi gateando y tomo con su mano derecha el erecto y palpitante pene de él, llevándolo hasta su pequeñísima boca…aquella comprometedora posición quedaría grabada tortuosamente en la mente del Uchiha quien de tan solo verla en aquella posición erótica, solo creaba en el mas imágenes de ella de las mil y un formas que se la cogería sin remordimientos algunos.

Los succiono varias veces, sacando por completo el pene de su boca para luego lamerlo lentamente, centrando mas su lengua en la glande de él, el punto débil de un hombre y la salvación de ella cual podría acabar, solo tendría que centrar sus carisias en aquella zona, y muy pronto todo acabaría.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron, colocándose en el traje corto de tirantes, de color blanco. Aquel traje de verano le quedaba estupendamente bien, incluso moldeaba mas su voluptuosa figura juvenil, dándole un toque verdaderamente encantador. Sus ojos recorrieron aquel traje y la espalda de ella, deteniéndose en su trasero cual le llamo la atención, y solo cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquella parte fue que pensó en comprobar aquel morboso pensamiento…_¿Qué tan suave podrían ser aquella parte?_

Levanto su mano derecha y la coloco en la espalda de ella, acariciando esta lentamente mientras decendia,y justo cuando ella sintió aquella mano en su trasero, se puso en guardia, alejándose de él inmediatamente…solo se escucho el sonido de una cachetada que inundo los alrededores de aquella solitaria e silenciosa cocina donde minutos antes recorrían los murmuros y suspiros de él. El Uchiha le fulmino con la mirada, atento a cualquier movimiento de ella, y justo cuando ella se disponía a levantarse, le tomo del brazo, abalanzándola asía su cuerpo para luego acorralarla entre su cuerpo y la nevera. Ambos se encontraban de rodillas, observándose fijamente a los ojos, ella con miedo, y él con deseo…_¿Qué se proponía hacerle ahora?...¿la castigaría a su forma?_

La aprisiono mas con su cuerpo y subió su mano izquierda hasta el cabello d ella, tirando de la liga que sostenía aquel lacio cabello rosado. Su cabello se esparció por ambos lados, cayendo en forma de cascada por sus hombros y parte de su espalda…

Luces Hermosa con el cabello suelo y rebelde. — soltó el mientras la evaluaba con la mirada, y con la misma mano que utilizo para tirar de la liga, la descendió lentamente hasta los muslos de ella, alertándose la joven quien empezó a moverse inquieta, de un lado a otro.

Tú decides…a mi forma o lo dejamos a tu forma. — pronuncio él, deteniendo su mano justo en medio de sus muslos. Al ver que no conseguía respuesta de ella, subió un poco mas su mano, soltando ella las primeras palabras…

No en tu forma. — soltó ella con los ojos cerrados fuertemente…estaba mas que arrepentida por decir aquellas palabras cual al final la llevaban a lo que él quería hacer, pero claro está, no tan grave.

El Uchiha se alejo de ella, pidiéndole de inmediato que volviera a su posición y a lo que estaba practicándole, actuando ella de inmediato, antes de que él se arrepintiera y tomara la otra opción cual no era nada de su agrado.

Nuevamente, coloco sus manos en su espalda, pero esta vez ambas manos, descendiéndolas hasta su trasero. Tomo la tela de su traje en manos y lo subió lentamente, hasta la altura de su cintura, dejando ver el redondo y formando trasero de ella, y sus bragas blancas. Observo los glúteos de ellas una vez más, y de inmediato aproximo sus manos hasta los bordes de sus bragas, bajando estas lentamente para poder admirar aun mejor lo que tanto anhelaba tocar con sus manos. La joven se estremeció al sentir aquellas ajenas e indeseables manos colocadas en su trasero, apretando y masajeando sus glúteos, y sin esperarse ella aquella acción por parte de él, apretó considerablemente sus glúteos, empujándola un poco asía adelante, la joven gimió de dolor y sintió la glande del Uchiha chocar con su pequeñísima garganta…_¡Dios cuanto mas tendría que soportar! Tenía unas fuertes ganas de echarse a llorar, pero no quería, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar solo para salvar un poco de su orgullo de mujer cual ha sido pisoteado de la peor forma. _

Sus sentidos se pusieron a letra, dando un respingón al sentir el dedo índice de la mano derecha del Uchiha, encima de su pequeñísimo ano, dándole una inquietud terrible cual la estremeció del miedo al pensar que el sería capaz de…

Sus nervios se calmaron un poco al ver que el Uchiha había dejado de acariciar aquella parte, pero al instante su inquietud volvió considerablemente al sentir su mano descender hasta la entrada de su vagina, sonriendo satisfactoriamente al descubrir que ella estaba húmeda.

Baya, esto sí es una sorpresa…— soltó con voz triunfante y una sonrisa perfilada.

Y eso que no te gustaba la situación para nada…no imagino gustándote. — soltó él luego de una pausa.

Todo esto contradice lo que una vez pensé…acaso te niegas a dejar salir tus instintos, tus deseos, los reprimes de tal forma que niegas que te gusta esta situación, que al igual que yo, te éxito. — añadió él con una de sus teorías, ella se encontraba dispuesta a hablar y defender su orgullo, pero el muy cobarde e descarado le aguando por la nuca con su mano izquierda, obligándola que continuara dándole placer.

Utilizando tres dedos, índice, medio y anular, acaricio los labios depilados de ella, los mayores, y en su paso los menores cuales estaban más que húmedos. Los acaricio tortuosamente, de arriba asía abajo, agachando un poco su cuerpo para llevar sus dedos hasta el clítoris, estremeciéndose de miedo ate aquel contacto que intento de evita, pero él de inmediato la sostuvo de la nuca, impidiendo que ella retrocediera asía atrás. Finalmente lo había logrado, había logrado tocarla, aun que sabía que si llegara a introducir alguno de sus dedos dentro de ella, de seguro la joven le respondería con una cachetada y varios gritos que podrían formal un escándalo, reprimiendo así las ganas de llevar a cabo su otro experimento…_aun ella no estaba lista para el siguiente nivel, aun no la tenía del todo controlada, y hacer semejante estupidez podría costarle bastante caro. _Suspiro al sentir que pronto llegaría aquel momento, ordenándole a ella que se detuviera.

Sakura, se un poco mas creativa, quieres. — pidió, fingiendo algo de enojo cual ella de inmediato temió ante la idea que podría aburrirlo de tal forma que optara por la forma de él.

Utilizo su lengua por enésima vez, delineando con esta la glande, descendió lentamente por el prepucio, llevando hasta sus testículos cual lamio, y succiono lentamente mientras apretaba un poco con los dedos de su mano derecha uno de sus testículos. La imaginación de ella no era tanta, pero aun así lo asía perder la cordura, gimiendo reiterativamente y en voz baja el nombre de ella mientras enredaba sus dedos de la mano izquierda en los cabellos de ella y a la vez con su mano derecha, le daba placer en aquella zona fémina, moviendo el dedo índice y medio de un lado a otro, encima del prepucio de ella.

Entre mas ella lo excitaba, mas el movía su mano, logrando obtener un pequeñísimo gemido de ella cual provoco en él una satisfactoria sonrisa. Todo aquello se había vuelto demasiado intenso, tanto que ni siquiera el Uchiha quien estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer, había notado la llegada de Karin quien quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al encontrar a su amiga a gatas, chupándole la verga al Uchiha mientras este estaba de rodillas, masturbándole con la mano. Antes de que ellos se percataran de su presencia, Karin reacciono de inmediato, saliendo de la cocina, se detuvo al lado de la entrada de esta, recostándose en la pared mientras escuchaba desde aquella leve lejanía, los suspiros y gemidos leves del Uchiha.

_¡Que carajos! ¡Había visto mal, o aquella era Sakura con la verga del Uchiha en su boca! _Karin aun estaba sorprendida ante la situación cual no creía para nada, tal vez si hubiera encontrado a Sakura con Sasori en aquella situación o al amigo del Uchiha, lo hubiera creído, pero no era ninguno de ellos dos, sino era el mismo Uchiha Itachi, el hombre mas respetable, serio garbo…una persona con un perfil bastante favorable, digno, y ahora se encontraba que todo aquello era no mas que una falsa mascara.

Con desaliento e resignación pensó en lo que había acabado de ver, recordando con aversión aquellas escenas poco convincentes ya que conocía bien a Sakura y los sentimientos de ella asía ese hombre en los cuales había un máximo grado de contrariedad con todo lo que había visto…_¿acaso ella estaba siendo forzada a hacer esas cosas?_

Carajo Sakura…Carajo. — murmuro desesperada, no podía creer en el bollo que se había metido su amiga…si a ella la sacaban, entonces a Karin también por ser su cómplice.

Cariño llegue…— se escucho aquella voz entrar por la puerta principal, acompañada de unas voces chillonas.

¡Maldita seas!…¡carajo!, ¡carajo Sakura te matare por esta! — decía mientras se agarraba de las greñas y miraba de un lado a otro…de repente una idea se le ocurrió, corriendo en dirección a la puerta trasera que llevaba al jardín. Se detuvo en lo hermosos rosales donde tomo el rastrillo y empezó a golpear todas las plantas, destruyéndolas por completo.

Esto será suficiente…solo espero que Sakura mame bien, porque si no está muerta. — dijo mientras corría en dirección al orfanato, entrando como loca, se presento frente a Konoha a quien espanto del susto.

¡Karin, cielos no entres así a la casa!- dijo con la respiración alterada, se había asustado por la repentina aparición de Karin.

¡Señorita Uchiha!- exclamo, fingió preocupación

¿Sucede alga? — pregunto Kohana extrañada

Si, sus rosales…están- están destruidos.- dijo dramáticamente

¡Como!.n-no puede ser.- salió en dirección a sus rosales, acompañándole Karin.

Claro que si Ana Uchiha, les regalare un SasuSaku, a todos ustedes, en especial a ti por inspirarme en hacer un SasuSaku cual titulare como: Jóvenes Inmorales.

Jóvenes inmorales será aun más fuerte que Il Mentore, y ya casi está terminado, lo que me falta es sentarme frete a mi laptop y pasarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo: 11

Sospetta ... un rischio molto pericoloso.

_("Sospechas…un riesgo bastante peligroso.")_

Fue una tarde bastante ajetreada y dificultosa para Olimpo Siak Deidara quien estuvo prácticamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde haciendo las gestiones para tener todo listo el día de la gran exposición. Se suponía que hoy fuera uno de esos días "familiares" entre hermano y hermana, pero debido a las circunstancias que se le presentaron, tuvo que posponer su recorrido turístico por la ciudad Fujisama mientras solucionaba aquellos pequeños problemitas de la vida. Su hermano Kurotsushi estaba más que molesta ya que se la paso toda la mañana sentada en una condenada silla mientras su hermano platicaba con el personal que había contratado para que se hiciera cargo de la decoración y entre otras cosas.

Neee, kUROTSUSHI, vas a pedir algo o te vas a quedar una hora mas viendo el menú. — le pregunto su hermano exasperado. Su hermana llevaba prácticamente todo el día sin hablarle.

No se me apetece nada, además este lugar es un asco. — soltó su hermana, cerrando el menú y colocándolo en la mesa redonda de mala gana.

βας α εμπεζαρ κων λα μισμα μιερδα _(" Vas a empezar con la misma mierda.")_ — Exclamo su hermano enojado al ver la actitud impropia de su hermana.

τουλάχιστον εγώ είχα αφήσει τα κορίτσια. _("__Por lo menos me hubieras dejado con las chicas. ") _

_¡ah! Kurotsushi me vas a causar un severo dolor de cabeza._ — soltó su hermano enojado mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos largos y perfectos en su cabello cual tenía suelto.

No hay nada mejor para un dolor que cabeza que un buen masaje. — soltó aquella voz femenina detrás de Deidara, sintiendo este aquel contacto que le estremeció de la sorpresa. Aquella extraña había escabullido sus delicadas y finos dedos en su cabeza, escondiéndose sus perfectas manos y dedos en el cabello de este mientras ella con las yemas de sus dedos, presionaba y movía en círculos sus dedos en la cabeza del muchacho, dándole una exquisita relajación jamás antes experimentadas.

_Señorita Uchiha._ — levanto su cabeza y le vio, sorprendiéndose ante aquel casual encuentro, ella bajo su rostro y le dedico una cordial sonrisa.

_Y mi muchacho, ¿ no que iba a salir contigo?_ — pregunto algo intrigada mientras continuaba masajeando su cabeza.

_¿Eh?_ que yo sepa él tenía compromisos pendientes con su padre…eso creo. — hablo el joven, sorprendiendo a Mikoto.

_¿A si?_ Qué extraño, no sabía que se vería con su padre. — dijo algo dudosa.

_Si, la verdad es que a mí me pareció raro, veras le llame en la mañana para decirle que si quería salir con nosotros y me dijo que ahorita no porque su padre le había llamado._ — continuo Deidara.

_Ah, bueno…_y acaso, ¿ no te dijo para que le llamo su padre? — pregunto con un tono de intriga.

_No, la verdad no, pero por el tono de su voz, supuse que era algo serio._ — agrego Deidara, frunció el ceño algo confuso ante las preguntas de la Señora Mitoko.

_Bueno, supongo que no te molestaría compartir tu mesa conmigo._ — se alejo del joven para tomar asiento, y este inmediatamente se levanto, ofreciéndole su silla, sentándose este al lado de su hermana quien le miro enojada…_¡Genial! Ahora tendría que tragarse ella la babosería que seguramente hablaría su hermano y esa señora._

_Que caballeroso de tu parte._ — soltó ella mientras tomaba asiento.

_En Grecia, se le ofrece a la diva flor madre la silla que uno ocupa como cortesía._ — se expreso Deidara, su hermana rodo los ojos y suspiro ante el repugnante comentario de su hermano…_era todo un idiota._

_Baya, quisiere que mi marido tuviera eso encantos y no los de un viejo amargado._ — hablo ella, riendo levemente Deidara ante su comentario, por el tono enojado que había utilizado para decir aquellas palabras, Deidara supuso que su marido era todo un perfecto ogro descortés.

Habla como si estuviera hablando de su abuelo. — dijo entre risas.

_Es diez años mayor que yo, aunque yo no discrimino la edad, al contrario me gustan los mayores, pero no amargados como él._ — contesto ella el comentario de aquel joven, soltando un suspiro.

_¿y qué edad tiene?_ — pregunto algo intrigado mientras bebía un poco de agua de aquel baso cristalino en el cual una amable mesera le había servido.

_Cuarenta y nueve años, y para ser exactos, cumple cincuenta años en una semana._ — contesto ella mientras toma el menú en manos, leyendo este cuidadosamente.

_Baya, cincuenta años, ósea que usted ha de tener treinta y nueve años._ — soltó Deidara.

_Baya, que genio en números resultaste ser…hermanito._ — murmuro su hermana en burlas, su hermano escucho aquello e indignado por la conducta de esta, saco la mano disimuladamente y le golpeo detrás de la nuca para luego mirarle de reojo de la manera mas amenazadora posible para que esta cerrara el pico de una buena vez.

_Aun no los cumplo…_para eso faltan seis meses. — dijo con una encantadora sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano para llamar una de las empleadas del restaurante.

_Ah bueno…_aun así, usted luce encantadoramente bella, y no parece de la edad que me ha dicho. — soltó aquel piropo cual su hermana encontró como una burla, echándose a reír en silencio.

_¿Y a qué edad se caso?_ — aquella pregunta la altero un poquito debido a lo oscuro que era su pasado.

_Bueno cariño, eso es algo que no me gusta recordar, solo te puedo decir que tuve a Itachi cumpliendo quince años._ — hablo ella, aun así aquello no iba a callar a Deidara quien estaba aun mas intrigado…_la familia Uchiha era como hablar de una familia llena de tragedias._

_Entonces se caso con su marido teniendo este veinte y cuatro años…¡baya! Eso si es algo difícil…de entender._ — soltó sorprendido ante sus deducciones.

_Claro que nunca lo entenderás, no vienes de la familia Uchiha ni conoces a esta._ En nuestra familia no existe edades para casarse aun que la ley se interponga— explico cortamente Mitoko.

_¿Eh?...bueno, a decir verdad lo entendería mejor si usted llevara un apellido hindú o árabe, solo así entendería tan extrañas costumbres._ — Mitoko había dejado de leer el menú para mirar al joven algo confundida ante lo dicho, este carraspeo y estiro sus brazos un poco por la mesa, luego dirigió su mirada asía ella, dispuesto así a explicar su comentario.

_Veras, solo en un país tercermundista se ven ese tipo de relaciones en donde una joven de trece o quince años se casa con un hombre mayor por orden de la familia quienes según ellos es por el bienestar del ellos._ — explico deidara, viéndose la cambiante expresión de Mikoto.

_Pues ya ves que no tienes que ir tan lejos para ver ese tipo de lazos._ — hablo Mikoto, alzando su mano para hacerle una señal a la mesera.

_Y dígame señorita Mikoto, ¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos para casarse a tan temprana edad?_ — pregunto intrigado Deidara.

Mi padre falleció y por orden de mi madre, tuve que casarme con Fugaku, aunque siéndote sincera, había decidido casarme con él porque me atraía y era un hombre bastante misterioso. — explico vagamente Mikoto.

_Se caso con un hombre no solo por orden de su madre, sino porque este le atraía y era misterioso._ — soltó Deidara estupefacto, Mitoko ignoro su reacción y decidió atender a la mesera quien había llegado a tomar sus órdenes.

Mitoko pidió su plato, adelantándose por su propia cuenta, pidió el de Deidara y su hermana sin que estos hubiera dicho lo que querían, asegurándole ella que lo que había pedido les iba a ser de su agrado. La mesera lleno los vasos con agua fría y se retiro, dejándolos nuevamente "Solos".

Me han dicho que sus dos hijos son bastante parecido a Fugaku. — comento Deidara, Mikoto le miro algo molesta.

Solo Itachi comparte ciertos rasgos con su **padre.** — aclaro ella.

Y a decir verdad, mi hijo Sasuke no se parece en nada a fugaku…absolutamente en nada. Solo con Itachi comparte similitudes que solo una madre podría ver y apreciar. — sentencio ella luego de una pausa, y aunque pareciera mentira, Deidara noto cierto enojo en ella, como si le hubiera molestado aquel comentario, y mucho más en Sasuke.

¿Y qué similitudes dice usted que comparten ambos hermano? — pregunto intrigado ya que Itachi una vez le conto sobre su hermano y a decir verdad no le veía nada de parecidos.

Ambos son inteligentes, sobresalientes en cualquier campo, claro está más Itachi. son competidores, nada de derrotas, y claro está, ambos comparten los mismo gustos personales, aunque parezca difícil de creer. — soltó ella, orgullosa de sus hijos.

Ósea que les gustan los reptiles como pareja. — aquel comentario hizo reír a Mikoto.

Bueno, digamos que ambos buscan lo mismo de una mujer. — aclaro Mitoko.

¿Así? Y dígame, ¿Cómo es Sasuke? ¿se parece físicamente a Ita? — aquello la hermana de Deidara noto cierto sentido negativo, como si la verdadera pregunta hubiera sido si Sasuke era todo un Playboy como su hijo mayor.

Sasuke…Sasuke se parece a su padre en todo. — ambos hermano fruncieron el seño ante lo dicho…_¿o era bipolar o es que la vieja estaba más que loca? Acaso no había aclarado que Sasuke no compartía nada con Fugaku._

Es calculador, frio en actitud, un chico emo como le dicen ustedes. Inteligente, rebelde, amoroso, respetable, terriblemente atrevido como toda juventud. — hablo ella, describiendo a su hijo fallecido.

Sasuke se parece mucho a su padre, y a decir verdad, temo que en belleza logro vencer a su padre. ambos tenían el mismo color de piel, la misma textura y mismo color de cabello. Cuando veía a Sasuke, veía a su padre, así de sereno y reservado era este que tanto me acordaba a su padre. — hablo del padre de Sasuke como si fuera el último hombre en la tierra, como un dios. Era extraño, aquella mujer lo había confundido en tan solo minutos.

Y Itachi, ¿En qué se parece a su padre? — pregunto Deidara.

Ah, ¡Uf! Itachi lo que le mata es esa actitud tan distante y poco educada, igual que su estúpido padre…de lo demás, prácticamente mi niño se parece a mí en cuestión de gusto personales y a su abuelo que en paz descanse. — hablo ella.

Oh, baya…eso fue…interesante. — soltó Deidara un poco perturbado por la conversación que había tenido.

Qué edad tienes…según tengo entendido eres mayor que mi hijo, pero por cuanto. — cambio el tema Mitoko.

Eh, bueno yo…tengo veintinueve años. — revelo Deidara

Conocí a Itachi cuando tenía veinticuatro años..me fue a estudiar de nuevo a la universidad, quería ser más que un pintor. — finalizo luego de una corta pausa, levantando su vaso con la mano derecha y tomando un sorbo de agua.

Y usted, cuando fue que tuvo a Sasuke. — pregunto Deidara.

Tuve a mi niño cuando tenía veinte años, cumpliendo Itachi cinco años. — contesto rápido, teniendo en claro Deidara que no quería volver a un tema que se centrara solo en ella y su pasado.

La mesera interrumpió su conversación al venir con los platos que había pedido, o mejor dicho, que mito les había pedido, sirviéndolos en la mesa junto con las bebidas. Por suerte de los hermano, la comida que le había pedido Mikoto no era desagradable, sino que exquisita, guardándose así el teatrito que tenia dispuesto montarse Deidara para fingir que la comida era estupenda.

Solo cuarenta y cinco minutos bastaron en comer, pedir la cuenta y salir de allí, ofreciéndose Deidara a llevar a la Señorita Mitoko a la residencia, pero esta de inmediato le aclaro que llevaba el coche de su hijo, partiendo ambos en direcciones opuestas.

…

Había llegado a la residencia Uchiha aun más temprano de lo que tenía propuesto venir. Salió del auto algo molesta y enojada, entro a la residencia y se dispuso a buscar a su hijo en el despacho donde seguramente le encontraría, no fue hasta que abrió la puerta y fue consciente que este no estaba. Salió del despacho y se dirigió a la puerta que da al patio de atrás de la residencia al escuchar la voz de la esposa de su hijo a quien encontró arrodillada frente a sus rosales, intentando de salvar estos junto a Karin.

Kohana, cariñó, ¿has victo a Itachi? — pregunto Mitoko, ganándose no solo la atención de Kohana, sino la de Karin quien le observo algo nerviosa.

¿Que si lo he visto? Será mejor que ni le vea, Karin lo ha ido a buscar por toda la casa para decirle lo que ha ocurrido con mis preciosos rosales…estas rosas las traje desde Italia, mi abuela me las regalo como despedida. — dijo en un tono dramático y casi lleno de cólera.

Bueno…le llamare por teléfono. — se dio la vuelta, dispuesta así a salir de todo ese drama antes de que Kohana le saliera con una de esas historias largas y sofocantes del origen de cada planta que tenia.

Saco su teléfono celular de su bolso y marco el número de su hijo, llamando a este tres veces y con suerte a que este contestara su llamada, pero solo salía su mensaje de voz con su nombre y un mensajito que deja "_ahora no puedo contestar tu llamada, así que déjame tu nombre y número de teléfono"._ Se exaspero un poco al no tener noticias de su hijo y mas al saber que este había hablado con su padre quien seguramente le habría marcado para decirle sobre las nuevas de su matrimonio y los planes que tienes respecto a divorciarse. Marco el número de su hijo una quinta vez, escuchando el reconocido sonido del celular de su hijo provenir de alguna parte de la residencia…siguió el sonido que la conducía en dirección a la gran cocina donde se detuvo en seco y casi infartada, escondiéndose de inmediato detrás de la entrada de la cocina. Su piel se helo por completo y se puso más blanca de lo normal…respiro hondo y se lleno de fuerzas para darse un poco la vuelta y espiar lo que sucedía atrás de ella, solo así podría saber lo que ocurría verdaderamente.

_Anda Sakura…que podría salir mal._ — hablo Itachi cerca al oído de la joven mientras la conducía asía la nevera, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta de la nevera. Su madre apenas podía escuchar lo que decían.

_¡N-No! Gritare si no me deja en paz. Lo acusare._ — soltó Sakura, escuchando mikoto de aquello el **No** y **lo acusare**.

No juegues conmigo…podrías quemarte. No te conviene eso y lo sabes. — hablo Itachi, su madre había escuchado aquello.

¡Suélteme ya! — soltó enojada Sakura, decidiendo así interferir Mikoto quien aun estaba casi ajena a lo que ocurría.

¿Qué estás haciendo Itachi? — soltó Mikoto con voz directa e fría, entrando por la entrada de la cocina.

Señora Uchiha…— murmuro Sakura asustada al verla parada frente a ellos.

Mama, llegaste temprano. — soltó Itachi quien no se había movido en lo absoluto frete a Sakura, más bien apoyo su mano derecha en la puerta de la nevera, justo al lado izquierdo de Sakura.

Que haces Itachi— insistió ella en saber

En que estas obligándola a hacer. — finalizo luego de una pausa.

Intentaba de convencer a Sakura para que se animara en acompañar a mi esposa a ese viaje de tres horas que irá a hacer el sábado…será divertido. — soltó Itachi, volteando su rostro para mirar a su madre.

Itachi… ¿Qué quiso decir ella con que **No **y **te acusare**? — insistió ella en saber la verdad

Ah, eso…— soltó en un suspiro, Sakura se encontraba nerviosa ante lo que sucedía, iba a contestar una de sus hazañas, pero la presencia de Karin apareció entre medio de aquella conversación.

Karin al verlos reunidos en la cocina, supuso que habían problemas, interrumpiendo de inmediato…_otra ayudita más que anotaría en su mente y luego le cobraría a Sakura._

Señor Uchiha, ocurrió un accidente, los rosales de su esposa han sido destruidos. — Itachi sonrió de lado al ver que la presencia de Karin no solo había servido para interrumpir aquella pesada interrogación que tenía su madre contra él, sino que también le había ayudado para crear nuevas hazañas.

Ah, eso…ya lo sabía Karin y precisamente, yo no le llamaría un accidente. — soltó Itachi

¡¿Qué? — soltó su madre confundida.

Madre, creo ya tienes la respuesta ante todos tus interrogantes. Fui yo quien destruyo los rosales de mi esposa. — revelo Itachi, dejando perpleja a Karin quien abrió los ojos como plato.

Haber Itachi, no entiendo nada…deberás que no. — dijo algo exasperada.

A eso era lo que Sakura se refería con que me delataría. — hablo é, dirigiéndole una mirada profunda a Sakura para que esta aceptara todo lo que él decía.

Esto no tiene lógica…debes estar bromeando. ¿Por qué demonios destruirías los rosales de tu esposa? — soltó exasperada y algo confusa

Tuve un muy mal día mama y descargue todo mi estrés en lo primero que vi. — mintió.

¡¿Es por tu padre? ¡¿Verdad que es por él? — soltó enojada, dándole un golpecito a la pequeña mesa redonda, Karin aun se encontraba en aquel lugar, viendo todo aquel lio.

Mama, no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida y lo que me suceda…es personal. — soltó Itachi con voz fría y directa, su madre no se intimido en lo absoluto ante aquella voz.

¡¿Pero es por él? lo sé y sé que te llamo…me mentiste Itachi. — exclamo ella enojada.

Mama, yo no soy el único aquí que guarda secretos, tu también te la andas haciendo cosas de espalda sin decir nada a nadie. — le escupió Itachi.

Es mi vida personal, contigo no la tengo que discutir. — se defendió furiosa.

Igual digo yo…madre. — le respondió Itachi.

Madre, dime la verdad ya… ¿acaso creías que hacia algo pecaminoso en la cocina?, ¿no es así, verdad? — soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Eh?...Y-yo solo…— intento de hablar, pero al ver que su hijo se dirigía asía ella, silencio.

Mama, me conoces muy bien…soy el prodigo y recto de la familia. No mancharía mi reputación con semejante cosa, tal vez y si Sasuke estuviera vivo podrías ver eso que te imaginaste entre ella y yo, pero dado a las circunstancias que **no soy Sasuke** ni comparto su aberrante gusto por **niñas**, nunca podrás ver en mi tal impudicia, madre. — le tomo del rostro a su madre con ambas manos, alzo un poco su rostro y le beso la frente, alejándose de ella quien estaba paralizada ante la aberración que había pensado de su hijo…_tal vez y si hubiera sido Sasuke, hubiera dado mejor, pero Itachi no era Sasuke…él no era así._

I-Itachi…y-yo…la verdad no se que decir. — soltó ella, aun así de su pena, sentía por dentro una confusión, la duda de que si en verdad había algo turbio en Itachi.

Mama, no te preocupes, y con lo que respecta a los rosales de mi esposa…hablare con ella, así que **Sakura**, ya no tienes con que acusarme. — se volteo y le miro maliciosamente, siempre con esa sonrisa de lado.

Una quinta presencia apareció en aquel lugar, cruzándose de brazos al escuchar la palabra rosales.

¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo, Itachi? — soltó Kohana.

Cariño, creí que aun estabas haciéndole luto a tus rosales. — soltó Itachi con voz fría, aquello sonó como una burla sarcástica.

Te estás burlando de mí. — soltó ella enojada.

No, cariño, solo pienso que es algo **estúpido** que andes haciendo tanto drama por unas **simples **rosas que pueden ser remplazadas por unas mejores. — Explico Itachi, aquello enojo considerablemente a su esposa.

¡¿Perdona? Esas rosas son las que me obsequio mi abuela, acaso no lo recuerdas. — le recordó enojada

Kohana, da lo mismo, de cualquier modo se iban a morir algún día, además casi nunca las atendías como se debía, era yo el que las podabas y mantenía. — dijo sin importancia Itachi.

¿Qué le pasaron a mis rosales? — aquella pregunta fue directa y severa.

Digamos que ocurrió un accidente con ellas, ¿no es así como le llamaste Karin? — le dio una rápida mirada a Karin quien al ver esos ojos entendió de inmediato que este sabia que sospechaba de ella, tragando hondo.

¿Accidente?... ¡Baya! ahora se llaman accidente los de ese tipo. — soltó con ironía Kohana.

¿Qué le hiciste a mis rosas? — pregunto ella, pero Itachi la ignoro, caminando en dirección a su despacho.

Itachi, te estoy hablando. — insistió ella.

Kohana, no perderé el tiempo hablando de ello…ya te dije, reemplazare las rosas que destruí por unas mejores. — finalizo Itachi, enojando a su esposa quien reacciono ante el hecho que su esposo destruyo sus rosales.

Furioso como estaba, le siguió a su esposo, entrando al despacho con este…_en definitiva, hoy sería un día largo y pesado en la residencia Uchiha._ Mikoto, aun sin entender lo que había ocurrido, decidió retirarse e ir a tomar una ducha caliente, hoy era uno de esos días en que necesitaría alguna pastilla para dormir ya que si no tomaba nada, su mente estaría maquinando con lo que había ocurrido hoy. Tenía la leve sospecha que algo ocurría, pero cada vez que intentaba de pensar en la idea que su hijo estaba asiendo algo contra las leyes, su mente retrocedía asía atrás como si se tratase de algún pecado pensar en ello. Itachi nunca tendría esas mañas que ella le apremiaba a su hijo menor, a su Sasuke…Itachi no se fijaría en una menor, claro está y aclarando, tampoco Sasuke se metería con una menor de ocho años de edad, solo con una joven dos años menor que él, ya que según su hijo, entre mas mayor era él mas menor se las buscaba.

Salió de la cocina en silencio, dejando a Karin sola junto con Sakura quien un estaba de pie, con su espalda recostada en la puerta de la nevera. Karin se acerco y le llamo por su nombre, racionando esta de inmediato.

¡Demonios casi te infartas! — se bufo Karin.

¿Eh? — reacciono Sakura, dándole una mirada confundida.

Y quien es ahora la que posee el titulo de zorra. — le molesto Karin, racionando Sakura indignada ante aquel comentario y justo cuando estaba a punto de contestarle y gritarle, se detuvo al pensar en lo que ella había dicho…_Karin los había visto, los había descubierto en aquello tan asqueroso que hacían._

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina sin decir nada mas, dejando a Karin confundida ante la expresión deprimente que vio en el rostro de Sakura…_¿Por qué tenía ese rostro deprimido?...¿porque se veía tan mal?_

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, hasta el martes por la tarde que actualice. En el próximo capítulo se enteraran de lo que Itachi le había dicho a Sakura, también habrán mas sospechas y esta vez no serán de la señora Mikoto. Deidara andará haciendo de las suyas, y su hermana quien es un dolor de cabeza, se escapara de la residencia Uchiha con Karin y Sakura quienes han sido invitadas por Sasori a una fiesta.**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos a Pein con sus malos humores, y claro está, también veremos la esposa o mejor dicho su ex esposa ya que están en planes de divorcio y conoceremos a su hijo de cinco años de edad quien es toda una dulzura. Hidan estará haciendo cosas impúdicas con cierta estudiante, ah y claro esta las profesoras no se quedan atrás, claro está en acepción de Konan quien siempre esta atrás.**

**La verdad del pasado de Sakura lo empezare a revelar, y la vida de Mikoto empieza a empeorar…créanme que ella si ha estado hospitalizada varias veces, pero verdaderamente está curada del todo y vivirá con la realidad que su hijo está bien muerto.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitolo: 12

Tu non sei il benvenuto

_("No eres bienvenido")_

¡Noche de Fiesta chicas sexy! — profirió un joven de cabellos café y rebeldes, las jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquellas voz escandalosa detrás de ellas, deteniéndose frente a la entrada principal del colegio.

Karin se volteo y observo coquetamente al joven quien sonrió como todo un Casanova para ella…

Uhhh, noche de fiesta, y dime Kiba, ¿Acaso soy yo o me estas invitando. — pregunto con voz seductora mientras enredaba sus dedos de la manos derecha en los cabellos lizos y rebeldes del joven quien le observaba entretenido y curioso a la vez.

Cof, Cof…zorra. — tosió Sakura, pronunciado aquellas palabras en un murmuro atrevido y travieso cual provoco que su compañera le mirara mal para luego torcerle los ojos, acto que poco le importo a ella.

Preciosa, lo lamento, pero ya invite a alguien….solo te informo. — aquellas palabras provocaron el desagrado en Karin quien le quito de mala gana el papel que el joven le entregaba donde estaba toda la información de la "Dichosa fiesta!

¡Ouch!...¡Strike! ¡Loser! — murmuro traviesamente Sakura, llevándose un codazo por parte de Karin en el costado derecho.

Idiota, eres mi amuleto de mala suerte. — hablo Karin enojada mientras caminaba al lado de Sakura quien aun estaba con aquella risita payasa que tanto enojaba a su compañera.

¡¿Oh? ¡¿Yo?...ja, ya he escuchado eso miles de veces. Admítelo Karin, siempre hay una primera vez en que alguien rechaza a una zorra. — dijo divertida mientras Karin le miraba con mala catadura, deseando así que sonara el timbre para darle un buen golpe a Sakura y salir corriendo, así se libraría de un escarmiento de la rosadita payasa.

¿A quien habrá invitado? — se llevo a la boca su pulgar y mordió este mientras pensaba.

Tal vez a una de su clase o alguien de su barrio. — comento Sakura sin importancia.

¡Rayos! — soltó Karin como una maldición, Sakura arqueo una ceja y le miro raro para luego soltar un suspiro.

No sé porque te mortificas, te hubiera invitado o no, comoquiera no podrías ir, acuérdate que no vivimos con Mitakodo, esos tiempos ya se acabaron. — le recordó Sakura, maldiciendo Karin en un murmuro.

Oye! Y hablando de eso….¡Sakura!, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, nos podría costar un techo y la reputación. — soltó Karin al acordarse de un pequeño detalle.

Q-que demonios hablas Karin…— soltó Sakura confundida.

¡De que hablo! Pero acaso eres retardada o que Sakura….te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo y eso no te conviene, o mejor dicho, no nos conviene a ambas. — soltó preocupada.

No sé de qué me hablas. — fingió amnesia y adelanto el paso un poco nerviosa, apresurándose Karin.

Conozco ese movimiento, el de hacerte la loca, pero a mí no me engañas…sabes de lo que hablo. — le miro seria Karin.

Entonces, cállate si dices conocerme. — soltó Sakura enojada.

Por eso mismo es que te lo digo, te conozco y sé lo que estás haciendo…lo que haces podría costarte un hogar, y una pela de la mujer del Uchiha. — hablo Karin.

Y desde cuando te preocupa lo que yo haga. — soltó enojada Sakura

Desde que eso me incluye a mí…si tú te vas, me votan a mí como bolsa de basura porque creerán a la patada que soy la alcahueta de tus travesuras. — explico Karin enojada.

¡Que quieres que haga! — exclamo Sakura enojada.

Deja de verlo, no sé, invéntate algo, lo que sea, pero no lo veas mas…ni siquiera te le acerques. — hablo Karin, soltando un suspiro exasperado Sakura…_¡Claro! Como si ella no hubiera acudido a esas maniobras._

Como si fuera fácil…— murmuro Sakura enojada

Claro que lo es, al menos que te estén obligando o algo por el estilo. — soltó Karin sin pensar bien que en lo que había dicho con sarcasmo, pudiera ser el motivo del porque ella no podía alejarse.

Aminoró el paso y entro por la puerta del primer edificio, separándose de Karin quien iba al primer piso, donde quedaba su salón de clase. Enojada y sin ganas de tomar clases, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, tropezando torpemente con los estudiantes que bajaban las escaleras, y sin esperárselo, uno con los que tropezó era nada más que Sasori quien al notarla la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola justo al final de las escaleras.

Hola, Haru, ¿Cómo estas hoy? — le pregunto Sasori con una sonrisa divertida.

Que te importa. — se soltó de mala gana, terminando de subir las escaleras…para los colmos, Sasori la había seguido, alcanzándola al minuto.

¡¿Qué demonios quieres?, ¡¿ Porque me sigues? — soltó de mala forma Sakura, sonriendo Sasori ante el mal humor de la Haruro.

Haru, este es el camino más corto para llegar al salón, y no te estoy siguiendo, tomamos ambos la misma clase, por tanto es más que obvio que tome este camino. — le explico amablemente…amabilidad que Sakura encontró como una ofensa.

¡Noche de fiestas amigo! ¡Irán bellezas exóticas! — soltó Kiba quien se apareció detrás de ellos, acomodándose en medio de Sakura y Sasori.

¿así? ¿Quiénes irán? — pregunto Sasori quien tomaba el papel en manos.

Ah, ah eso se refería el loco de la esquina de la bodega. — se acordó Sasori de Hitoromo, el hermano del un traficante de drogas, este vivía en el segundo piso, al lado de la bodega que estaba al frente del colegio.

De que loco hablas amigo. — rio confundido y atontado Kiba.

Nada importante, y dime, ¿Ira Sora? — pregunto Sasori.

¡Claro amigo! Ira todo el grupo…Sora, tu ex-novia Kin, Zaku, Dosu, Shion, tu hermano Gaara y Tayuka…ah, casi me olvido, ira Ino también. — informo Kiba, acordándose al final de cierta personita difícil de olvidar.

Que bien…entonces iré. — informo Sasori.

¡Genial! Le informare al resto del grupo, tal vez y se animen a ir si tu vas. — exclamo Kiba, alejándose de ellos rápidamente.

¿Iras conmigo, Sakura? — se acerco a ella y rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos, susurrándole aquellas palabra en el oído.

No, no iré contigo y dos, vivo en un orfanato, por tanto no tengo libre albedrio. — se separo de él y continuo su paso sola.

Escápate…dejare mi motora lejos de la residencia y te buscare, así no escucharan el ruido de la motora cuando salgamos. — la abrazo por atrás y le dijo aquellas palabras, notándose el enojo de Sakura quien no le agradaba que la estuvieran abrazando sin su consentimiento.

Solo será una vez, y estas ocasiones en especial, no se dan dos veces…vamos, que perderás si lo intentas. — intento de convencerle, Sakura le miro serio.

No. — un simple **No**, fue lo que se escucho de ella, separándose de Sasori para entrar al salón de clases, seguido de Sasori con quien compartía la misma mesa de laboratorio.

…

Lejos de aquel plantel escolar, cierto Uchiha se encontraba en su consultorio, sentado en su cómoda silla en cuero, escuchando a uno de sus pacientes mientras asía anotaciones cuidadosamente sobre el estado mental en que se encontraba su paciente. ¡Uf! Hoy si era un día de esos que destruyen a cualquiera, Itachi maldecía mentalmente la hora en que no desayuno ya que si tan siquiera hubiera tomado una taza de café negro, tal vez pasaría el día no tan mal como ahora, donde uno de esos ocasionales dolores de cabeza le amenazaban con explotar y causarle una severa jaqueca.

Doctor, ¿Cree que estoy aun enferma? — pregunto la mujer luego de narrar aquel historia tan estupro y poco agradable…_¡Claro que estaba enferma!, sino no estuviera dándole terapias._

Como podre explicarle…vera. — soltó su bolígrafo, se quito sus lentes y miro seriamente a su paciente, buscando las exactas palabras para hablarle, sin ofenderla, ya que si torpemente la llegaba ofender, su oficina terminaría como hace una semana atrás…completamente destrozada por ella, una paciente que además de ser pedófila y entre otras cosas, esta no tenia control de ira.

Estas, mejorando…pero eso no significa que dejes de venir a las terapias, me preocupa este nuevo caso que se ha presentado. — hablo Itachi, la paciente frunció el ceño y le observo confundida.

¿Cómo es eso doctor? — pregunto la mujer quien por cuarta vez había sido recluida en el hospital siquiátrico donde el Uchiha trabajaba y manejaba este.

Usted tiene una fuerte atracción sexual por personas discapacitadas, y si le agregamos que siente un deseo descontrolable por la actividad sexual en lugares públicos y la pornografía de menores, diríamos que no está mejorando completamente. — soltó Itachi, viendo que aquello dicho inquieto a la mujer.

¡Pero no acaba de decir que estoy mejorando! — le grito mientras subía sus manos y se jalaba de sus greñas.

Bueno, si le dije que estaba mejorando en algunos aspectos, pero no en los que hemos enfatizado. — le explico Itachi, viendo que la mujer se desesperaba mas, como si estuviera convulsionando…_¡Demonios! Porque cada vez que le tocaba darle una sesión de terapia a esa mujer, todo terminaba mal y destruido._

La mujer se levanto y ansiosamente empezó a estrujar su bata blanca mientras observaba desesperadamente a los alrededores, profiriendo de momento un gran grito cual provoco que Itachi apretara el botón rojo que había debajo de su escritorio mientras suspiraba y miraba como la mujer descargaba su ira en sus cosas personales…_¡SIP, hay va el nuevo cuadro cual remplazo al anterior que la mujer había roto! ¡Baya! Para la próxima, no se molestara en decorar su consultorio!_

SIP, la pedofilia y la parafilias son dos cosas totalmente diferentes, y desgraciadamente esta mujer sufría de ambas cosas, agregándole que tenía problemas para controlar la ira. Ella era una de esas pacientes especiales cual el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a tratar, pero lo que nunca se imagino que esta mujer ya esta endrogada con todas esas cosas pervertidas, asiéndosele difícil hacerla volver al mundo real. En un tiempo, la mujer se felicitaba así misma porque ya no era pedófila, sino una estupro, porque según ella, buscando información de internet, un pedófilo es aquel que acosa sexualmente a un menor de 13 años, mientras que un estupro es aquel que acosa a un menor de 15 años, según se juzgue en el país, ya que todo el mundo lo juzga de diferente forma. Bah, para él era lo mismo, ella seguía siendo pedófila por tener relaciones con menores…esta mujer de nombre Ria, se excitaba no mas viendo a otros tener relaciones, a eso se le llamaba Voyeurismo, una más que se alistaba a la lista de parafilias que esa mujer tenía.

Finalmente, los enfermeros llegaron, aguantando a la desquiciada Ria quien se había quitado la bata, quedándose solo en ropa interior. Itachi saco de su gaveta una jeringa cual ya tenía preparada con una dosis de tranquilizante, se levanto y se acerco a la paciente, inyectándole el tranquilizante en el hombro derecho.

Luego de haber lidiado con dicha paciente a quien sacaron de inmediato de su consultorio, tomo asiento y respiro hondo, intentando así de tranquilizar todo ese estrés que tenía dentro, sonando en ese instante el teléfono de su consultorio. Le dio una mirada al teléfono, viendo parpadear la extensión de su secretario…suspiro una vez más y creyendo que se trataba de una cita de algún paciente, se dispuso a tomar el teléfono.

_Doctor Uchiha, le llaman del colegio Fujisawa._ — le informo su secretaria amablemente…_¡carajos! ¡que habrá hecho ella ahora!_

Pásame la línea, por favor. — dijo sin remedio alguno el Uchiha, preparándose mentalmente para el dialogo que tendría con el rector o profesor.

_Uchiha Itachi._ — hablo una voz fémina.

_Soy Konan, ¿me recuerdas?_ — continuo luego de una pausa.

Ah, Konan, ¿Cómo has estado? — fue cortes, ella no tenía que pagar el estrés que llevaba dentro.

Dime, ¿Qué hizo ella ahora? — pregunto el Uchiha luego de un suspiro.

_¿Eh?...bueno, nada por ahora. Solo te llamaba para acordarte que hoy serán las prácticas de natación donde se eligieran a los estudiantes que ganen para que participen en el torneo de natación. Sería una lástima que no asistiera y te perdiera la oportunidad de verla a ella participando. Quizás y con suerte, ella sea la ganadora y la que vaya a representar el colegio._ — le informo Konan, dejando al Uchiha completamente confundido.

_Sakura me dijo que te lo había informado, pero quizás tu no irías por eso del trabajo, aun así, me anime a llamarte haber si en un tiempo libre venias a verla._ — hablo con un tono alegre Konan.

Espera un momento… ¿Practicas de natación?, S-Sakura nunca me hablo nada de eso, ni siquiera sabía que eran hoy. — soltó el Uchiha completamente ignorante a lo que pasaba.

_Ella no te lo dijo…._ — soltó Konan sorprendida.

No, ni siquiera me ha informado de que tenía planeado representar al colegio. — soltó casi enojado.

_Je, son niñas…entiéndelas Itachi, a ellas siempre se le olvidan todo, tal vez y con la emoción se le olvido platicarlo contigo._ — Hablo Konan…_!Si Claro! ¡Oh tal vez no quería que fuera y por eso no le dijo nada!_

¿A que hora es el evento? — pregunto Itachi luego de un suspiro…_tenia decidido a ir aunque ella no lo hubiera invitado, queria estar allí para verla competir por sus sueños._

_En una hora…_— informo Konan algo apenada al escuchar que había preguntado la hora para ir a un evento que tal vez ella no lo invito porque no quería que estuviera allí.

Mmm…bien, supongo que puedo ir. No vemos luego. — dicho esto, finalizo la llamada, telefoneando así a su secretaria para que pospusiera las consultas para la tarde y que cancelara una que otra si fuera necesario.

Se quito la bata blanca que llevaba, la coloco encima de su silla, se arreglo la corbata de color azul oscura, y se coloco su chaqueta, saliendo del consultorio inmediatamente. Pensó en llamar a Kohana para informarle, pero se acordó que esta había salido lejos de la ciudad y por lo que había dicho ella, era bastante importante, así que desistió en llamarla, montándose de inmediato en su deportivo Mitsuoka Orochi, de color blanco perla, un auto bastante caro, su costo es casi de $121,ooo dólares. No era de esas personas de lujos, pero como todo ser humano, tenía un capricho cual a la vez era su debilidad…_los autos deportivos._

….

Eran las once de la mañana y Sakura ya había salido de su tercera clase, encontrándose a Sasori quien le esperaba recostado en la pared, al lado de la salida del salón…Sakura suspiro y rodo los ojos, ignorándole por completo, siguió su camino.

¡Espera!, te estaba esperando, Haru. — soltó Sasori mientras le seguía.

Baya, no lo había notado. — soltó con un leve sarcasmo.

Ya lo pensaste mejor. — pregunto Sasori quien logro alcanzarle, caminando al lado de ella.

Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma Sasori. — le recordó ella por enésima vez.

Te invito a comer hoy, vamos de fuga. — le invito Sasori.

No gracias, tengo que prepararme, hoy son las competencias de natación, y sería una gravísima lastima perder, solo por darme el gusto a uno de tus caprichos. — hablo ella casi deprisa, como si la conversación no fuera de importancia para ella.

Competirá en ellas… ¡Baya, eso no me lo habías dicho! — soltó Sasori.

¿Por qué he de decírtelo? — le miro sorprendida…_Sasori era todo un problema._

Bueno…ni modo, te veré en ellas. — soltó Sasori, dándole un rápido beso en la majilla para luego partir con Kiba quien llevaba rato llamándole para que avanzara.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, escuchando a lo lejos su nombre…

¡Sakura! — grito Karin su nombre por tercera vez, deteniéndose ella.

Baya, al fin te encuentro. — soltó con la respiración alterada.

¿No que tenias algo importante que hacer en el teatro? — pregunto Sakura, sorprendida de verla ya que Karin le había dicho que estaría ocupada ayudando con la decoración del teatro.

Bueno, si…en la tarde estaré ocupada, pero no ahora. — le aclaro Karin mientras caminaba despacio junto a ella.

Oh, entonces te quedaras hasta tarde en el colegio. — soltó Sakura como el tono de interrogante.

Iré a las competencias para verte. — le interrumpió Karin, sorprendiendo a Sakura quien le miro extrañada.

Tú, iras a verme…— soltó incrédula, luego de tomar aliento.

Sí, que tiene de malo…quiero verte la cara cuando pierdas. — aumento su tono de voz, sonando orgullosa, como si estuviera intentando de retomar su posición odiosa de antes.

Salieron por la salida principal del primer edificio del colegio. Hicieron una rápida izquierda, tomando la dirección que la llevaba asía el estacionamiento, el camino más corto para llegar al patio trasero del colegio, donde se encontraba la cancha bajo techo y las piscinas cuales al igual estaban bajo techo. De los cientos de carros que había, solo uno resaltaba entre todos, y era el lujoso carro del rector, un hermoso y lujoso porsche 911 gt2 2009, de color vino.

Baya, si que Hidan tiene sus gustos. — soltó Karin sorprendida.

¿Cómo sabes que ese es su auto? — pregunto Sakura extrañada…_ese carro podía ser de cualquiera, y ella había adivinado a la patada que ese era el auto de Hidan._

Sabiéndolo idiota…— soltó algo nerviosa, descifrando Sakura la verdad ante el comportamiento extraño que había tomado.

Eres una zorra…— soltó Sakura repulsivamente.

Y tú no te quedas atrás…monjita. — se burlo Karin quien iba a continuar sus insultos asía Sakura, pero justo al ver aquel auto lujoso entrar al estacionamiento, abrió los ojos…

¡Eso si es un auto!... ¡Que belleza! — exclamo Karin, volteándose Sakura para ver lo que tanto había llamado la impresión de su "amiga".

Aquel lujoso auto se estaciono seis carros después del de la señorita Anko quien acababa de llegar…_tarde, como siempre._ Anko abrió los ojos de la impresión, pero no solo por el auto, sino el hombre que había bajado de este, mordiendo sus labios mientras su mente maquinaba entre uno que otro pensamiento morboso sobre aquel hombre. Las pocas mujeres que pasaron por allí cuales entre ellas había estudiantes, maestro e invitados, detuvieron sus ojos en aquella persona que había llegado, no obstante, Sakura quien le había visto, se impresiono, mirándole no como todo el mundo le miraba, sino con odio…

Sa-Sakura, ¿No que no le habías invitado? — soltó Karin impresionada al verle allí parado.

N-No…— soltó casi en voz baja.

Entonces, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? — dijo algo molesta Karin.

¡¿No le abras dicho tú para mortificarme? — pregunto Sakura enojada.

N-No…jamás le diría, soy yo quien insiste que no le veas…seria algo absurdo que le invitara, ¿no? — se defendió Karin ante la directa acusación que le había hecho

Las reconoció desde donde estaba, dirigiéndose asía ellas en aquel perfecto paso que todas admiraron. Se detuvo frente a Sakura quien le observaba con mala catadura y su rostro contraído, completamente rojo.

¿Qué bueno que te encuentro? Me has aliviado de buscarte por todo el colegio. — dicho esto, saco su mano derecha de su bolsillo y la coloco encima de la cabeza de Sakura, asiéndole un gesto de caricia cual curiosamente lo asía contantemente con su pequeño hermano.

¿Qué hace **usted** aquí? — pregunto Sakura mientras se arreglaba el cabello cual alboroto el Uchiha con su estúpida caricia cual odiaba Sakura.

He venido a ver tu competencia…quizás con la emoción se te olvido comentarme de ello, pero te entiendo. — le dedico una sincera sonrisa mientras la observaba buscar algo en su mochila, sacando una hoja de papel blanco doblada. Abrió el papel y se lo entrego, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba que surgiera e su estúpido mentor alguna palabra.

¿Q-Que es esto, Sakura? — pregunto un poco desconcertado, pero luego, cuando fijo sus ojos en aquel pale y le dio una rápida leída, entendió todo.

Ahh, Sakura…deberás, no tenias que dármelo para disculparte. Se te olvido invitarme y entiendo el porqué. — dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa cual se borro inmediatamente al ella separar sus labios y decirle aquellas palabras frías y crueles en un sentido personal para él.

No me estoy disculpando, tampoco le estoy invitando. — corrigió la idea de su Mentor.

Y para serle más clara, tampoco quiero que este….**Usted no es bienvenido.** — aquello Ultimo provoco que su cuerpo se estremeciera, sintiendo una sensación desagradable cual lo dejo completamente ido en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba la voz de ella.

No me mire así. — soltó ella, quejándose de la mirada del Uchiha.

Usted mismo lo ha leído en el papel, que no ve lo que dice…mire. — le arrebato el papel y le señalo una oración en especifica.

Léalo bien, aquí dice: **familiares, ósea que, padre, madre, hermana, hermano, sobrinos, sobrinas, abuela, abuelo, tía, tío y primos. Usted** no cae en ninguna de las ya mencionadas, así que puede ahorrarse dos largas horas sentado en una silla viéndome competir….— sentencio ella luego de explicarle le entrego el papel y se fue, dejando a Itachi impresionado con lo dicho, aun mas de lo que estaba…_aquello le dolió y le recordó a la vez a su hermano._

Karin aun estaba allí, cerca del Uchiha, y aprovechando la privacidad que ambos tenían, se acerco un poco más a este y le dio una pequeña sugerencia cual tal vez salvaría la estadía de ella y de Sakura en la casa de los Uchiha y alejaría al mentor de la pelirosa.

Olvídese de ella. — soltó Karin, saliendo Itachi de su asombro para darle una mirada de confusión a Karin.

Ocúpese de su mujer y su relación…deje a Sakura en paz. — continuo luego de una pausa, dejando al Uchiha aun mas confundido.

¿Perdona? — soltó Itachi mientras fruncía el ceño y la miraba algo confundido.

Ella no quiere nada de usted…déjela vivir en paz que ella sabe cuidarse sola…siempre lo ha hecho. — dichas aquellas palabras confusas para el Uchiha, pero claras para Karin, se despidió del Uchiha se encamino a la misma dirección que Sakura había tomado.

_¿Por qué todo le salía mal_?... ¿porque cada vez que intenta algo bueno todo le sale negativamente? Él solo quería estar allí, verla competir, apoyarla de alguna forma y verla ganar, pero bien que ella lo desterró de dichos eventos_…lo mismo que hizo una vez su hermano en un tiempo atrás._ Se sentó en el borde de la acera, sonando su teléfono celular cual saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y contesto.

_Oye Itachi, estoy por la calle ocho que me dirige a tu trabajo, y me preguntaba si tenias libre para irte a buscar…desde que he llegado no hemos salido a almorzar juntos ni una sola vez._— ni siquiera un hola dijo Deidara.

Ella competirá hoy…no es eso grandioso. — dijo Itachi, confundiendo su amigo quien de inmediato noto un tono deprimente en la voz de su compañero.

_¿Eh?, ¿hablas de la serpien… ¡digo!, Konoha?_ — pregunto curioso.

Sakura competirá hoy en las competencias de Natación, fue elegida para competir en ellas, y si gana, podrá representar a la escuela. — le explico Itachi un tanto desganado, como si algo lo estuviera matando por dentro.

¡_Oh!, ¡Baya!, ¡Genial!...entonces, estas ocupado, ¿Ya entraste? O mejor aún, ¿dime la dirección de esa escuela? Tengo libre un par de horas, así que puedo pasar y tirarle algunas fotos con mi cámara._ — se ofreció Deidara, extrañándose al su amigo no contestarle inmediatamente, sino rio de la manera más triste y desagradable.

_¡OYE! Condenada de hermana, ¿Dónde coño metiste mi cámara?_ — grito Deidara sin importarle que tenía en teléfono a Itachi.

No tengo el valor de entrar…no soy bienvenido, en la carta lo decía y ella me lo acordó. — hablo Itachi mientras escuchaba a su amigo discutir con su hermana, silenciando este de repente ante lo dicho por su compañero.

_¡¿Qué?...haber Itachi, explícate que no entiendo nada._ — dijo con una sonrisa fingida, llena de sarcasmo, como si aquello le hubiera molestado.

¿Cómo es eso? Y desde cuando una chiquilla tiene la autoridad de hablar de esa forma. — espeto Deidara desconcertado y a la vez enojado.

No importa…después de todo, no soy nadie…no soy su familia. — hablo Itachi, enojando a Deidara.

_¡Como carajo permites que esa chiquilla descontrolada te hable así! Deberás Itachi, no te entiendo… ¡Ayúdame a entenderte carajo!_— soltó como una enojada suplica mientras guiaba enojado.

Sabes, acordándome…eso mismo me dijo Sasuke una vez. _No eres bienvenido, en la invitación lo dice claro…no eres familia._ — le revelo Itachi a Deidara las palabras que una vez le dijo su hermano Sasuke.

¡¿Qué? Carajo Itachi, si sigues con el pasado te volverás loco. — soltó enojadísimo Deidara.

¿Sabes porque me dijo eso? — prosiguió Itachi con su pasado.

Siempre le decía que iría a sus competencias de baloncesto y soccer, y siempre le fallaba. Le daba mi palabra y él me creía, hasta que un día, en la entrada de la cancha me prohibió la entrada…mi propio hermano me prohibió el paso, ¿sabes cómo me sentí? — le revelo.

Me dijo que no era bienvenido, que si había leído bien la invitación en la cual decía, solo familia y por tanto yo no era invitado porque no era familia, no era nada para él, que un verdadero hermano nunca se olvida de los eventos importantes y logros de su hermano, ni siquiera de su cumpleaños. — finalizo Itachi aquella narración de su vida pasada, aquel penoso y triste evento de su vida.

Itachi, eso es diferente, a esa mocosa tu no le has hecho nada, ni le has fallado en nada para que te trate de esa forma, al contrario, bastante has hecho por ella, le has dado un hogar, un techo, comida, la has vestido y llevado a un buen colegio… ¿Qué mas puedes darle si le has dado e todo? — le fue sincero y le hablo como si fuera su hermano.

_Mira, sabes que…iré hasta haya, y le mortifique a ella o no, entraremos y punto. Al carajo lo que ella diga y sus berrinches, si pierde es por su puta culpa, así que ni vengas a tragarte eso de que ella te venga a decir que perdió por nuestra presencia…ahora, dame de una buena vez la puta dirección de colegio._ — soltó Deidara.

¿Para qué? Acaso no me escuchaste, no entrare, al igual que tu tampoco. — sentencio Itachi con voz fría mientras se levantaba de la acera.

_Carajos, olvídalo… ¡KUROTOICHI! Sabes que, te tengo buenas noticias, esas amigas que has hecho, una de ellas competirá e iremos a su colegio, dame su dirección que vamos para allá._ — grito su hermano, sabía que como eran las jóvenes de la edad de su hermana quienes se pasan información hasta de los novios, era más que obvio que supiera por lo menos el nombre del colegio.

_¡GENIAL! ¡ES EL COLEGIO FUJISAWA! EL QUE ESTA DOS MINUTOS DE AQUI._ — Itachi logro escuchar aquella voz chillona de la hermana de Deidara, cortando la llamada de enojo.

Y Justo cuando había caminado asía su lujoso auto y dispuesto a abrir la puerta de este para largarse antes de que su amigo llegara, una voz femenina lo detuvo, reconociendo esta al instante.

Itachi-San… ¿Ya te vas? — soltó Konan al verle partir mientras le observaba curiosa.

Si…ya me iba. Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender, son de suma importancia. — mintió, inventándose aquella barata excusa.

¿Tan pronto?, pero si apenas ni la has visto. — insistió con aquellas interrogantes que iban directo a saber la verdad ya que ella sabía que algo extraño pasaba.

Ya la vi. — soltó aquellas cortas palabras que ella encontró extrañas…_sabía que Itachi era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero no para tanto._

¡Espera! — exclamo al ver que se disponía a entrar al auto.

¿No te quedaras a apoyarla? — le pregunto, Itachi quedo en silencio, luego sonrió para sí mismo.

Es un evento importante. — le recordó Konan al ver que no había tenido respuesta alguna sobre su interrogante.

Confió en ella…Sa-Sakura es fuerte. Ganara. — respondió sinceramente, con una sonrisa cual Konan noto que tenia cierto dolor reflejado.

Además, no soy bienvenido, bien claro el papel lo ha dicho…no soy nadie, ni un maldito pariente ni nada. — dijo con un leve tono de agriedad, revelando aquello ciertas dudas a la joven insistente que tenia detrás de él, esta suspiro y sin hacerle caso a lo que había dicho, se acerco al joven, levanto su mano derecha y la coloco en el hombro del Uchiha.

Vamos adentro, en quince minutos empezaran las competencias… ¿no queras perderte detalle alguno, verdad? — insistió ella.

Anda Itachi-san…ve a verla, mira si no quieres entrar, por lo menos vela desde lejos. — continuo insistiendo la mujer…_ ¡Rayos, cuando a Konan se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de hacerla retroceder con sus constantes insistencias!_

La verdad era, que deseaba estar presente y verla, ver sus logros, pero temía que si ella lo descubría en plena competencia, se enojaría y se desconcentraría, así que decidió no ir que verla perder por su culpa. Aun así, su decisión mental que había tomado, no detuvo en lo absoluto la batalla que tenia con aquella vocecita insistente que tanto le había atacado con interrogantes…Konan. La mujer al ver que su compañero no respondió a todo lo que ella había dicho, le tomo bruscamente del brazo, separándolo del auto, cerró la puerta y le quito las llaves, poniendo la alarma para luego entregárselas y llevárselo por el brazo.

¿Qué haces? — dijo con voz fría y directa, a ella no le intimido en lo absoluto.

Tengo consultas importantes que atender. — prosiguió con sus latosas excusas mientras Konan lo arrastraba del brazo, este logro liberarse, volteándose la mujer quien le miro enojaba mientras acudía a la patética manía de arreglar innecesariamente sus lentes.

Nada de eso señor Uchiha, nada de andar creando excusas para escapar de sus verdaderos deberes. Usted tiene un compromiso aquí y ahora, y se deberás le importa, entonces, deberías estar allí adentro, demostrándolo. — soltó valientemente Konan mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le observaba directo a los ojos, como queriendo retarlo de miradas.

Como sea mujer…al final, siempre te sales con la tuya. — soltó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado mientras movía la cabeza como gesto de desaprobación de la conducta sofocante de su ex-compañera de universidad.

Camino junto a Konan, deteniéndose al reconocer su camioneta blanca perla entrar al estacionamiento…_como siempre, Deidara se apodera de sus cosas y las utilizaba cada vez que se le antojaba, como había hecho ahora con su camioneta._

¿sucede algo Itachi-San? — pregunto Konan mientras miraba en la dirección que Itachi observaba, viendo a un joven de cabellos lacios y rubios bajarse de una camioneta junto a una jovencita de cabellos oscuros.

Hey, y no que estabas **tan **depresivo. — se burlo Deidara, fijando sus ojos en aquella mujer que lo miraba seriamente…_si que era mujer era…rara, demasiado para considerarla humana, una especie de mutación nerd, si así lo llamaría, la mutación nerd._

traje la cámara. — levanto su mano y le enseno la cámara.

Oh, lo siento…Konan, el es Deidara, un viejo amigo mío. — se disculpo y los presento a ambos formalmente.

Baya, un gusto…soy Konan. — le extendió la mano y le saludo, dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando.

El evento empezara pronto_._ — anuncio Konan mientras se alejaba de ellos, siguiéndole el paso Itachi, seguido por Deidara y su insoportable hermanita.

_Y esa novia antigua…_— le dio un codazo a Itachi en el costado mientras murmuraba esa palabra y se reía.

No seas payaso…— le miro fríamente, siendo su amigo ante lo insoportable que podía tornarse Itachi quien no pasaba sus relajos_._

Konan los condujo hasta llevar el gran centro donde se encontraban el evento. Entro por las grandes puertas y poso la mirada en los alrededores, buscando un buen lugar para el Uchiha y su compañía para que estos se sentaran y pudieran apreciar bien el evento. Les señalo el lugar que había elegido para ellos, conduciéndoles de inmediato, y para la suerte de Itachi se sentaron en la fila que estaba detrás de un grupo de estudiantes donde uno de ellos se volteo para mirar a cierta persona reconocida.

¡Baya! Que sorpresa…usted es el velador de mi novia Haru. — Itachi, ya sentado, miro al joven, reconociéndolo de inmediato…Deidara presto atención, y mas su hermana quien miraba con entusiasmo al joven.

No conozco a ninguna Haru. — soltó Itachi fríamente.

¡Ah!, tú debes ser Sasori, Karin me ha hablado mucho de ti. — soltó la hermana de Deidara quien se había levantado emocionada, su hermano la sentó de inmediato, agarrándola de la camina.

Siéntate pesadita…no es el momento de andar presentándote. — le dijo su hermano en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Itachi quien finalmente le había despegado la mirada fría al joven.

Ha venido a apoyar a Haru, ¿no es así? — soltó sasori con aquella calmada voz, Itachi le miro serio.

Ya te dije, no conozco a ninguna a Haru. — ante esto, el joven Sasori suspiro…

Sabe, sino fuera que Haru me dijo que usted solo es su tutor, juraría que son hermanos. — soltó Sasori, Itachi le miro curioso.

¿así?... — arqueo una ceja y le miro serio.

Y porque dices eso. — pregunto Itachi, siempre con aquella voz fría.

Nah, olvídelo…usted buen lo ha dicho, no conoce a ninguna Haru. — se dio la vuelta luego de decir aquello de manera sarcástica, apretando Itachi los puños…_ ¡Genial! Ahora tendría que lidiar a ese sabelotodo._

_Payaso._ — murmuro con agriedad, lográndolo escuchar Sasori quien sonrió ante aquello, y para colmar mas a ese hombre quien le debía una, se puso a platicar de Sakura abiertamente.

Oye kiba, ya tengo con quien ir a la fiesta. — anuncio Sasori a su amigo quien se sentaba al lado derecho, este le miro y mientras masticaba unas palomitas, le dijo.

¿Así? Y a quien. — arqueo una ceja y le miro curioso, la ex-novia de Sasori, Kin, paro el oído inmediatamente, esta se sentaba al lado de Kiba.

Invitare a Haru, después de todo…es _**mi **__novia_. — Itachi bufo moderadamente ante aquello…Deidara le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

¿así?...tan pronto, ¿Cuándo fue que se propusiste? Que yo sepa esta son de las difíciles y por lo que he escuchado, te odia a muerte… ¿o acaso no te recuerdas el partido de pelota, como hizo que quedaras en ridículo? — le recordó Kiba.

Estaba celosa porque la nueva alumna me coqueteaba según ella. — Le comento Sasori.

_Ahhh, entonces lo tenían escondido lo de la relación, luego se pelearon con eso de celos repentino, y ahora se reconciliaron…_ ¡Baya! Ahora lo entiendo mejor, ya estaba pensando que estabas aquí sentado por la misma razón que nosotros…no tomar clases. — dedujo Kiba estúpidamente.

Claro, después de todo es mi novia, tengo que apoyarla. — aquello molesto tanto a Kin quien está sin importarle que Kuso, su hermano, estuviera allí presente, se levanto, camino torpemente así Sasori y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

¡Estúpido! Ni cuando estábamos juntos te dignabas a ir a mis recitales de piano, y con ella te das el lujo de ir hasta el infinito. — dicho esto, salió de aquel lugar, Sasori como si nada, se quedo allí sentado.

_¡Uf! Carajos, ha beses pienso que le vistes para soportar tres años con ella._ — comento Kiba, Kuso había escuchado eso.

_Lo mismo pregunto…que le viste a mi hermanita que te motivo a tener una relación con ella, cual ahora…está hecha una mierda._ — espeto el hermano de Kin, apretando sus puños fuertemente…_!rayos! era su hermana, la única hembra de la familia, claro que estaba más que enojado al enterarse que Sasori nunca le apresto la debida atención. _Itachi sonreía ante lo sucedido.

_Vamos chicos, no se pongan a discutir…_— intervino Kiba al ver que Kuso ya estaba molesto.

_En fin…buena suerte con tu nueva relación…espero que esta te resulte mejor que mi hermana._ — soltó Kuso molesto.

_entonces son novios ya._ — hablo Tenten, amiga de Sasori de quien era vecina y novia de su hermano Gaara.

Si…— dijo Sasori.

Pues amigo, déjame decirte que desde ahora tendrás que cargar contigo una caja de condones, a no ser que quieras tener una sorpresita. — soltó el rebelde y problemático de Zaku quien se sentó al lado de Tente, echándole el brazo a esta quien se enojo.

Oye, quítate…es mi novia a quien tocas. — hablo Gaara con aquella voz sepulcral y estremecedora. Inmediatamente Zaku acato su orden y se retiro, cediéndole el asiento a este para luego sentarse en el asiento que Kin había dejado vacio.

_Gaara, pensé que no llegarías._ — le recibió con un fogoso beso cual dejo a Deidara impresionado…¡Carajo! Esos niños ya se creían grandes para tener tanto libertinaje.

_Adivina que Gaara._ — le motivo su novia a que adivinara.

_¿Qué paso ahora?_ — soltó sin emoción alguna.

_Sasori tiene novia._ — soltó ella alegre.

_¿así? Volvió con KIn._ — hablo sin impresión.

_NO que va, tiene novia nueva y es Sakura._ — inmediatamente dicho aquello, su hermano menor, Gaara, le dio una mirada de sorpresa a su hermano.

Lo que faltaba…¿no había otra a quien te podías tirar? — soltó fastidiado Gaara.

¿Qué tiene de malo Haru? — pregunto Sasori.

Tu nueva novia…tiene todo de malo. Es una machista, insoportable, una cerebrito sabelotodo, arrogante, salvaje, problemática, rebelde y agresiva…y sabes que, teniendo como a miga a una zorra, empiezo a creer que es una de esas rameritas difíciles, de esas caras. — hablo Gaara, Itachi estaba más que enojado ante aquello.

Sakura no es nada de eso, bueno lo primero que dijiste si, pero lo que remerita…no lo creo. — le defendió Sasori.

En fin, es tu decisión, siempre en cuando no hagan tanto ruido en el cuarto, a mi me da lo mismo. — sentencio Gaara, siendo claro que no quería saber nada del tema.

La invitara a la fiesta. — soltó Tente, Gaara miro a su hermano desilusionado.

Baya hermanito, tan pronto te la quiere tirar…¿Cuál es la urgencia? — se burlo.

No seas payaso…Idiota. — le tiro con la botella de agua ya vacía a su hermano quien rio.

Sorpresivamente, Itachi se levanto con un rostro irreconocible.

Iré por algunas bebidas, quieres venir. — pregunto Itachi con aquella voz fría.

Eh..si, claro. — se levanto Deidara y antes de Itachi partir, se acerco hasta la parte de atrás de la silla de Sasori, levanto sus mano y coloco ambas en los hombros de el joven, apretando estos…sus compañeros de quedaron en silencio al ver esa fría expresión de ese hombre.

_Payaso, será mejor que no intentes nada malo con Sakura, porque si no…te hare pedazos._ — sonrió y se acerco al oído del joven, diciéndole aquellas palabras, siempre con aquella sonrisa.

Le dio una que otra palmadita brusca al joven en los hombros y se retiro, bajando las escaleras junto con Deidara quien quedo confundido ante todo aquello…_su amigo podía ser bastante agresivo y peligroso algunas veces._


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo: 13

Incontro a disagio ... una sorpresa e il desiderio.

_("Encuentro incómodo ... sorpresa y el deseo.")_

Sabía que llegaría tarde y eso era algo que le enojaba considerablemente, y mas al estar en un ilógico tapón, provocado por un simple he despistado conductor quien choco al vehículo de tenia frente…_si solo mantuvieran distancia entre un carro y otro, tal vez Mitokado no estaría en aquella situación tan desesperante._

Nah, que va…aquí el problema no era el mal trafico del cual había salido, sino el condenado GPS que lo había votado, teniendo que hacer una innecesaria parada en una gasolinera para comprar un condenado mata… ¡_Maldito sistema de Navegación! Si tan solo a su hijo mayor se le hubiera ocurrido regalarle otra cosa que no fuera tan complicada. _

_Gire a la derecha._ — le ordeno el sistema de navegación, exasperando a Mitokado quien dejo a un lado el mapa para mirar a la condenada maquina, enojándose considerablemente.

¡Como coños voy a virar a la derecha! Estoy en la maldita autopista, si viro a la derecha de seguro me mato. — exclamo enojado al ver que la maquila lo mando a virar a la derecha, casa que era ilógica ya que si lo hacía, se metiera en el carril contrario.

_Cambie de sentido contrario donde este permitido._ — continuo la maquina dándole intrusiones…._! En ningún lado estaba permitido!_

_Haga un giro brusco, y tome el carril de la derecha._ — aquella condenada maquina lo tenía loco. _¡Un giro brusco, en un túnel subterráneo!_

_Destino a la izquierda._ — miro asía la izquierda, viendo solo la pared de sementó de aquel túnel subterráneo.

El teléfono celular sonó en aquellos momentos, al principio desistió en tomar la llamada, pero al ver de quien se trataba, contesto de inmediato.

_¿ya llegaste?_ — pregunto aquella voz pasiva.

¿Qué si ya llegue? — imito en tono sarcástico.

_No me digas que te perdiste…es fácil llegar, además, tienes un sistema de navegación._ — dijo en un suspiro aquel hombre.

Esa maldita cosa no mas quiere perderme y matarme a la vez. Me mando a virar a la izquierda habiendo un muro. — se quejo enojado.

_Vamos, no es tan difícil usar una cosa de esas…exageras, tal vez pusiste mal la dirección._— hablo el hombre.

La tecnología y yo no cuadramos, solo a Hashirama se le ocurre regalarme una cosa de estas Kakashi. — el hombre de la línea a quien identifico con el nombre de Kakashi, bufo, soltando un suspiro.

_Haber, te daré de nuevo la dirección, ¿tienes donde apuntar?_— aquello mortifico a Mitokado.

¿crees que estoy en mi maldito despacho? — soltó enojado.

Jhmp…no me digas que no cargas con un bolígrafo en el auto. — se quejo.

No es mi auto imbécil, es alquilado, o que, ¿acaso no te acuerdas lo que le paso a mi auto? — continuo con aquel mal carácter.

_Anda, solo sigue las direcciones de los letreros, llegaras rápido. Te espero acá, y date prisa, en quince minutos empezaran las competencias._ — dicho esto, finalizo la conversación, dejando a Mitokado molesto.

Suspiro y casi desconfiado de la idea de Kakashi, siguió las intrusiones de los letreros que veía, saliendo un poco de aprieto en que se encontraba. No obstante, Kakashi decidió no esperar más en el estacionamiento por Mitokado, dándose media vuelta y encaminándose en dirección al centro, donde se encontraban las piscinas bajo techo. Camino en paso tranquilo mientras leía una de sus novelas de alto contenido erótico, deteniéndose al momento que escucho una joven hablarle.

Coopere con nuestro baile de fin de año. — dijo la joven quien le extendía una caja de golosinas altamente azucaradas.

¿Eh? Haber, ¿Y que llevas en la caja? — le dio una mirada al contenido de aquella caja mientras aquella joven se sonrojaba ante tal belleza…vestía con una camisa de cuello alto, de color marrón oscura, esta estaba bien ajustada a su cuerpo, marcando levemente sus músculos, sonrojándose la joven considerablemente.

Ahh, creo que me iré con esto. — tomo una caja de palomitas de maíz con miel, saco su billetera y le dio tres dólares a la joven, diciéndole como ultimo que se quedara con el cambio.

Cerro su interesante libro con algo de lastima y aminoró el paso al escuchar por el auto parlante la voz de un hombre anunciado que empezarían los eventos.

_Ahhh…Sakura, solo espero que no agás una de tus travesuras._ — dijo en un largo suspiro mientras abría la bolsa de palomitas.

Entro al centro y dio otro suspiro al ver que estaba más que lleno los alrededores. Le dio una mirada a los alrededores, buscando un sitio perfecto para tomar asiento y ver la competencia.

…

Itachi estaba más que mortificado, había llegado de comprar un par de bebidas y creyendo que todo comentario de Sakura había acabado, se relajo un poco, pero al momento, uno de los tantos amigos de Sasori, tiro un comentario de ella, causando el aborrecimiento total del Uchiha…!_Dios! como odiaba lidiar con ese rebelde payaso._

Suspiro varias veces, levanto su mano y la paso por la frente y sus cabellos, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento mientras intentaba de no pensar en los comentarios de aquel grupo de jóvenes inmorales.

¡Itachi, Cariño! — aquella voz lo desconcertó, levanto su mirada y vio a la persona que menos se esperaba ver.

M-mama. — soltó mientras su madre venia con una bolsa de compras y…_!Espera!...No, no podía ser, pero su madre llevaba una…ridícula camisa. El Uchiha suspiro hastiado al ver lo que decía aquella camisa de mangas largas, de color rosada._

¡mama! Te has vuelto loca o que…y por favor, quítate esa ridícula camisa. — su madre frunció el ceño y le miro molesta.

Cariño, a esto se le llama motivación…entendiste. — dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hijo quien bajo la cabeza mientras pasaba el bochorno…_a nadie le importo que esa mujer vistiera, pero a él si. ¡por dios, era su madre, no una payasa animadora como para andar con esa camisa que tenía al frente escrito: ¡Go Sakura!_

¡baya! Señora Mikoto, luce estupenda. — hablo Deidara, Itachi bufo y miro de reojo a su amigo que poco gusto tenía en ropa.

Gracias amor…— le devolvió el cumplido, sacando de la bolsa una camisa de color café clara cual tenía el mismo mensaje que la que su madre llevaba.

Te queda Médium. — aquello sonó como una pregunta.

Si, ¿si, porque? — pregunto Deidara.

Entonces ten, traje bastantes. — Itachi suspiro mientras restregaba su rostro con su mano derecha y veía a su imbécil amigo cayendo en la misma ridiculez de su madre al ponerse aquella camisa…_En definitiva, de esta Sakura lo terminara odiando. _Mikoto saco de la bolsa otra camisa Small y se la dio a Deidara para que se la entregara a su hermana quien gustosa se la puso de inmediato.

Mama, ¿Cómo te enteraste? — pregunto sin ánimos.

De la competencia. — pregunto ella algo confundida.

Si, de ello. — le aclaro su hijo.

Acaso Deidara te llamo y te lo dijo. — _¡Vamos! Eso era una pegunta estúpida, nadie podría mandar a hacer un pedido de camisas para el mismo día y con tan poco tiempo..la pregunta estuvo demás._

No, Deidara no me lo dijo…me entere hace dos semanas de ello, cuando entre al cuarto de la niña y encontré en su mochila la invitación para la competencia de ella. — aquello dejo absorto al Uchiha.

Mama, ¿acaso tienes alguna idea de cuan grave es lo que estás diciendo? — le miro serio.

¿Qué? — arqueo una ceja y miro a su hijo algo confundida.

Estuviste buscando en las cosas personales de ella…!Baya! y ahora lo entiendo todo…ahora entiendo porque me culpaba de buscar en sus cosas. — soltó enojado…por culpa de su madre, Sakura le amenazo que para la próxima que buscara en sus cosas personales, le golpearía.

Cariño, no lo hice con intención mala, solo quería ponerle en la mochila el libro de clase que lo dejo en la cocina. — le explico su madre.

Hey, Señora Uchiha, no la esperaba ver por aquí…es toda una sorpresa. — hablo aquella voz, interrumpiendo la conversación entre Itachi y su atolondrada madre.

¿Kakashi? ¿Qué hace aquí? — le observo sorprendido mientras se levantaba y le extendía su mano para saludarle.

Kakashi-Sensei…que apuesto se ve. Usted nunca cambia. — intervino Mikoto, levantándose al igual para saludarle y darle un abrazo.

Deidara, él es Hatake Kakashi, primo tercero de mi hijo. — le presento Mikoto, saludándose ambos con un simple gesto de manos al aire.

¿ Y Qué le trae por aquí? — pregunto su madre quien al igual que su hijo estaba sorprendida de verle.

Lo mismo que ustedes…vine a ver a la chiquilla traviesa competir. — soltó mientras pasaba por al frente de ella y tomaba asiento al lado de la hermana de Deidara quien le dio una coqueta mirada.

Así, ¿y cómo te enteraste? — pregunto Itachi con tono serio

Hace una sema atrás me llamo Sakura a mi oficina y me dijo que competiría en las competencias de natación de la escuela…así que me anime a venir a verla…oh y si no te molesta, grave el numero de tu residencia en mi celular, así tendré mas contacto con la pequeña. — revelo Kakashi…_a él quien no era nadie le podía llamar y avisarle, no obstante a Itachi ni siquiera le insinuó dicho evento._

Bien…— fue todo lo que pudo decir…_un simple bien. _Deidara quien estaba pendiente a lo que hablaban, noto la serenidad de Itachi que había provocado aquellas palabras, abriendo el pico como todo un sopetón.

Pues ni siquiera a Itachi la mocosa le pudo decir…más bien, este se entero por otras voces y vino hasta a acá para ser recibido con un simple: _No eres bienvenido._ — revelo Deidara, Itachi le miro serio.

Deberás…— soltó Kakashi impresionado.

Algo debiste haberle hecho Itachi, para que ella actué de esa manera contigo. — intervino su madre inmediatamente mientras le entregaba una camiseta azul oscura a Kakashi quien la tomo en manos y la miro curioso, pero luego al abrirla entendió todo, diciendo un simple y aceptable—ahhh. — para luego ponérsela por encima de la que ya llevaba puesta.

¡mama! No le he hecho nada. — dicho aquello, Sasori bufo, percatándose Itachi de aquel gesto poco agradable.

_Payaso…_— soltó Itachi, Sasori se volteo y le dedico una maliciosa sonrisa.

Oye, a propósito, tutor de mi novia…bonita familia tienes, eh. — se burlo Sasori

¿Perdona?... —salió de repente Mikoto, mirando al joven que tenia de frente.

¿Quién es él Itachi?...¿y quién es tu novia? — cuestiono Mikoto.

Me llamo Sasori y mucho gusto señora…soy amigo de Sakura. — le extendió la mano para saludarla, aceptando Mikoto su cordialidad.

Y no que era tu novia. — se bufo Itachi.

También…eso es lo bueno de la relación…nos entendemos bien como amigos, y la pasamos estupendo como novios. — soltó Sasori con aquella descarada sonrisa de lado.

Sakura…con novio. No con Mitokado a su cuidado, ella había tenido un novio jamás en la vida…baya, que sorpresa. — _Genial, con el comentario de Kakashi, eso daba a entender a todos que como tutor de Sakura era todo un asco, y más al esta tener novio, ya que cuando esta estaba a la custodia de Mitokado, jamás ella había salido con un novio._

Oye, Itachi, no lo tomes a mal…no lo dije en modo de ofensa, solo me parece extraño y a la vez sorprendente. — reacciono Kakashi al ver el rostro sepulcral de Itachi…_la verdad era que Kakashi no se creía nada de lo que había dicho ese joven, y si era cierto, entonces Itachi estaba verdaderamente fallando en algo._

A mí también me ha tomado como bomba, pero nada…son jóvenes, y eso es parte de la etapa. — soltó Mikoto con una espectacular sonrisa.

_Son jóvenes, y eso es parte de la etapa._ — se repitió Itachi mentalmente…su madre verdaderamente era todo un caso increíble de creer.

He de decir que este fue el peor viaje en auto que he tenido en mi vida. — gruño un recién invitado quien causo que Kakashi se levantara para recibirle.

Homura, al fin llegas…creí que seguías perdido. — hablo Kakashi mientras le invitaba a que se sentara al lado de él.

¡que si al fin llego! Ja, eso ni me lo creo yo mismo. — soltó mientras intentaba de llegar a su asiento, tropezando con la presencia de Mikoto quien estaba sentada al lado de su hijo mayor.

¡S-Señora Mikoto!, ¡Baya! Que sorpresa verle por aquí. — soltó sorprendido ya que la última vez que hablo con Fugaku fue cuando este llamo para pedirle la dirección de su hijo, y este le informo que su esposa estaba de viaje por los estados unidos.

Es un verdadero gusto tenerlo aquí…— hablo Mikoto mientras se levantaba y le abrazaba.

Mira Deidara, él fue el antiguo tutor de Itachi… el señor Mitokado Homura. — le presento Mikoto, Deidara se levanto y le saludo torpemente con la mano debido a la distancia que había.

Me alegra verle de nuevo. — se levanto Itachi y le saludo con la mano.

Si, lo mismo digo…— por fu forma de contestar fue más claro que aun tenia remordimiento por la disputa que habían tenido sobre Sakura.

¿Y cómo te enteraste?, ¿Acaso Sakura te llamo? — pregunto en tono serio el Uchiha, Mikoto suspiro…_era más que obvio notar la frustración de su hijo por no ser invitado ni haberse enterado._

Yo le llame y le informe...después de todo, él tiene más que derecho y motivos para estar aquí, y más al haberla criado de chica. — intervino Kakashi mientras Homura tomaba asiento.

_Y si que los tengo…_— Murmuro para sí Mitokado.

Claro que los tenía y eso era algo que tenía en claro Itachi…después de todo, Mitokado era alguien en la vida de Sakura e Itachi no.

Todos platicaban augustamente, conociéndose unos a otros o hablando de algún suceso del pasado como asía su madre con Mitokado, y precisamente en la divagación de toda aquella conversación, surgió el tema del supuesto _"Novio" _de Sakura, viéndose la cara de sorpresa de Mitokado.

¡¿Qué? — fue lo único que Mitokado pudo soltar mientras su sonrisa se apagaba.

Mi Haru con novio…e-eso no puede ser…ha de haber un error o. — _o Itachi está fallando en algo. _Mitokado estaba más que impresionado.

Jhmp…hablare con ella hoy. Veré lo que está pasando. — hablo Homura algo molesto, como si se tratara de su nieta. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero Mikoto lo interrumpió al esta levantarse y entregarle en manos una camisa color gris. La abrió y la observo en silencio, viendo lo que tenia escrito. Y solo para no faltarle el respeto a la señora Mikoto, se coloco la camisa.

Gracias…es…bonita. — pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir Mitokado quien ya le había extendido a su hijo una camisa de color blanca perla para que se la pusiera.

Mama, no me pondré esta ridícula camisa. — soltó en voz seria, su madre le miro con mala catadura.

Póntela…— insistió con sus exigencias desagradables para el Uchiha.

Claro que no mama. — dijo serio y en voz tranquila.

Te dije que te la pusieras…todo el mundo lo hace, porque tu siempre tienes que hacer la excepción…sabes, si tu hermano estuviera aquí, ya me habría dado el gusto poniéndosela. — soltó con su voz amenazante mientras nuevamente metía a su hermano, asiendo una comparación casi directa entre su hermano y él.

Con un carajo, es una puta camisa…ya póntela Itachi y cállate. No puedes dejar ni un maldito segundo de quejarte, dale el gusto a tu amada madre.- intervino Mitokado ya enojado. _¡dios! Todo esto era absurdo._

_Carajos..me lleva esta mierda._ — murmuro enojado mientras se disponía a quitarse su chaqueta, apareciendo su esposa en ese momento.

Amor, ¿Por qué no me avisaste de dicho evento?...sabes que Sakura es de mi importancia. — se paso justo al lado de Mikoto, como esperando que esta le cediera el asiento para sentarse al lado de su marido. Mikoto ni se inmuto a moverse...Deidara bufo ante aquello, y Mitokado fue testigo de la gran "amistad" que habían entre ellas.

Cariño, hay una silla al lado mío, siéntate que has de venir cansada... — sugirió Mikoto, Kohana sonrió sin casi ganas y se sentó al lado de su nuera.

No sabía amor, me entere por medio de una llamada del colegio. — se disculpo Itachi.

Bueno, yo me entere porque llame a tu madre para preguntarle si estaba contigo ya que te fue a buscar al despacho y me dijeron que habías salido…ella me dijo que a lo mejor estabas en las competencias de Sakura. — le explico Kohana.

¿Y esas camisas? — pregunto curiosa mientras miraba la camisa que llevaba puesta Mikoto.

Ah, cariño, llegaste tarde, la ultima se la di a Itachi y creo que la de el no te serviría…corre grande. — se disculpo Mikoto con una sonrisa…_era más que obvio que en toda esa disculpa había un leve grado de hipocresía._

Ten la mía amor, a ti te gustan grandes. — viendo aquello como un motivo para deshacerse de la camisa, se la entrego a su esposa.

I-Itachi…—Iba a reprocharle, pero decidió callarse.

Hoy baya, señor Kakashi, y seño Mitokado…es una sorpresa verle. — dijo sorprendida Kohana.

También me alegra verle señora Uchiha. — le saludo de lejos Kakashi.

Al igual digo…_Jump..señora Uchiha._ — lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que ni siquiera lo escucharon. Su saludo fue tan corto y peor del que le había dado a Itachi, por alguna razón, eso de que Sakura tenía novio le había molestado.

Y dígame ahora, ¿Cómo va su problema con las llaves?, ¿aun las sigue extraviando? — se volteo Sasori al reconocer aquella mujer, hablándole con una sonrisa en su rostro…Itachi le miro serio.

Caramba, que coincidencia…no sabía que estudiabas aquí. — soltó sorprendida Kohana mientras se levantaba y saludaba al joven con un beso en la mejilla, causando una severa molestia en Itachi.

También soy amigo de Sakura. — _¡Al fin le llamaba por su nombre!_

¿Así?...eso es bueno, y dime como me dijiste que te llamabas. — pregunto amablemente Kohana.

Sasori, ¿Y Usted? — pregunto Sasori mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla. Aquel contacto de manos le molesto a Itachi.

Kohana…— fue lo único que pudo decir ya que Mitokado les interrumpió de la marera mas descortés, sacando sus propios interrogantes.

¿dijiste que te llamabas Sasori? — pregunto Mitokado algo molesto.

Si, así es. — contesto Sasori algo confundido ante la mirada que le daba ese hombre.

¿Qué edad tienes? — fue directo y le pregunto lo que le importaba y preocupaba a la vez.

Diecisiete años. — no mas contesto aquello y ya Mitokado se había levantado e inclinado asía el joven, dándole con la palma abierta detrás de la nuca al Joven quien se levanto enojado.

¡oiga que le pasa! ¡está loco o que! — profirió Sasori.

¡Cielos Mitokado! ¡Es un menor! — advirtió Mikoto.

Je, menor ni que carajos, este no mas es un inmoral pervertido que se aprovecha de menores…¡por dios tiene diecisiete este engendro! En donde tienes los ojos para no ver lo que ocurre. — Exclamo Mitokado mientras tomaba asiento, obligado por Kakashi quien le pidió que se tranquilizara al estar en un lugar público.

Tranquilízate…no es para tanto. — soltó Itachi en voz fría y algo colmado.

¡Que no es para tanto!, ¡Y así es te encargas de ella!...¿porque demonios no me la devuelves? — soltó enojado Mitokado.

Este no mas es un payaso que quiere mortificarle la vida a todos…no es nada de ella, te lo aseguro. — soltó tranquilo, pero enojado Itachi. justo en aquella disputa, aparición Karin quien se iba a sentar con el grupo de Sasori quienes le habían invitado coquetamente a sentarse.

Karin, siéntate acá con nosotros. — ordeno Itachi, Karin se volteo y le miro con sorpresa…_él estaba allí, y también su esposa, madre y amigo._

Hay vamos, no se así…me sentare con ellos un ratito. — dijo como una chiquilla tierna, tomando asiento de inmediato…no fue hasta que escucho aquella voz llamarle la atención.

¡Karin! Siéntate conmigo aquí…es una orden. — soltó Mitokado, obedeciendo de inmediato Karin quien al escuchar esa voz se paró de un brinquito, notando la presencia de no solo Mitokado, sino de Kakashi.

Eh…perdone señor Mitokado. — se disculpo de inmediato mientras se movía a la fila de atrás, sentándose al lado de Kakashi.

Jhmp…ves, así se hacen las cosas. — le dirigió aquellas palabras a Itachi, humillando a este al decirle indirectamente que ni eso sabia hacer…el ganarse el respeto de una joven.

Toda esta sorpresa y encuentros incómodos, era algo que el Uchiha no iba a olvidar…

El evento empezó, silenciando todos al escuchar la voz de rector Hidan quien se presentaba y daba su discurso a los estudiantes e invitados, presentado a los competidores por su nombre y apellidos. Entre los aplausos, se vio subiendo las escaleras en dirección a Mitokado y la familia Uchiha…Mitokado al verle se sorprendió, al igual que Karin, Itachi, Kakashi y Mikoto, quienes se levantaron, escuchando quejas detrás de ellos al no dejarles ver.

Hijo...¿Q-Que haces aquí? — soltó impresionado Mitokado al ver a Hashirama

Papa, que gusto en verte de nuevo…asía años en que no te veía. — le dio una gran abrazo a su padre quien aun estaba sorprendido.

¿Qué haces aquí hijo?...¿cuando llegaste y porque no me avisaste? — le interrogo confuso y a la vez algo nervioso.

Llegue ayer papa, y te hubiera avisado si no hubieras cambiado el número de tu celular y el de la casa. — le confesó.

Sí, pero hijo, ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa? — continuo interrogándole.

Y perderme la competencia de cerezo…eso nunca papa, sabes que le tengo un cariño inmenso. — aquello desconcertó a Mitokado.

¿Quién te dijo del evento? — pregunto intrigado.

Hay papa, la sirvienta me dijo que saliste ayer a ver a Sakura participar en Natación…me dijo que estabas emocionado que hasta tu agenda con la dirección y nombre del colegio que tuviste que llamarle para que te la diera por teléfono. — dijo emocionado mientras miraba a los demás, reconociendo a varios de ellos.

Itachi…tanto tiempo. — le saludo rápidamente.

Es una sorpresa…creí que estabas en Australia como tu padre me había dicho. — hablo Itachi mientras Hashirama saludaba a Mikoto, Kakashi y los demás que no conocía, pero tuvo el grandísimo gusto en conocer.

¡Karin! Has crecido…te ves hermosa. — Karin le dio un gran abrazo…estaba más que alegre.

¡Deja que Sakura le vea!...¡Se morirá de alegría! — soltó Karin mientras continuaba abrazándolo. Tuvieron que sentarse al escuchar las insistentes quejas de los de atrás quienes no podían ver nada.

Baya papa, no es impresionante…Sakura compitiendo aquí, lejos de su ciudad, de donde vive. — su padre tosió ante aquello, estaba más que nervioso.

¿De dónde vive?...pero si Sakura vive aquí, con nosotros. — soltó Mikoto, borrando la sonrisa de Hashirama quien tenía un rostro lleno de confusión.

Haber, no entiendo…¿de qué hablan papa? — dijo en voz seria, mirando fijamente a su padre.

Bueno hijo…yo, quería decírtelo…ha habido cambios. — intento de explicarle.

Ahora vivimos con el señor Uchiha, y a Sakura no le agrada para nada vivir en ese lugar. El señor Mitokado la envió a otro orfanato por las locuras de ella. — abrió el pico Karin, mirándole feo Mitokado…_Karin no supo lo que asía, solo lo dijo y ya, creyendo que eso podía ser de ayuda para Sakura._

¡¿Qué? — soltó indignado y furioso, todos se extrañaron.

Hijo, ya no podía mas con ella…y me arrepiento, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. — Mitokado no sabía qué hacer, podía ver la furia de su hijo en los ojos.

La discusión duro media hora, muchos empezaban a impacientarse al escuchar la voz de Hashirama hablando enojado, mientras que Kakashi le intentaba de calmar, su padre le explicaba e Itachi intervenía al ver que Hashirama se había exaltado, amenazando que se la llevaría.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos fueron exactos para que la competencia se llevara a cabo y la disputa empeoraba de la manera más desagradable, empujando Hashirama a Kakashi quien intervino, aguantándole por el brazo para evitar que este hiciera una locura, empujando a Kakashi quien casi cae en el suelo. Los aplausos y gritos surgieron en aquel momento al ganar los favoritos de cada grupo, escuchándose a lao lejos que anunciaba a Haruro Sakura como la ganadora del primer lugar…aun así, ellos estaban tan distraídos en la pelea que ni siquiera celebraron como los demás presentes.

¡Ya te dije papa! Hazte aun lado. — le grito su hijo.

Mitokado…¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?, ¡¿Qué es esa obsesión que tiene tu hijo con ella? — le tomo de la camisa Itachi y lo atrajo asía él mientras Mikoto intentaba de de tranquilizar a Hashirama.

¡no es lo que tú piensas! — dijo nervioso Mitokado.

¡porque sacas eso!...que te hizo pensar que pienso mal de él…¿acaso está haciendo algo indebido? — le grito Itachi furioso al pensar que esas jóvenes estaban expuestas a un abuso sexual por los propios hijos de él…

Una escena pasada le recordó a Itachi la conversación que tenía Sakura y Karin una vez en el comedor, donde él estaba…ellas hablaban de sexo y habían mencionado no solo a Toribama, sino a su hermano mayor. Aquello causo una ira descontrolada en Itachi quien soltó a Mitokado para voltearse y pegarle un fuerte golpe a Hashirama.

¡ITACHI! — grito su madre…el publico en su alrededor había dejado de aplaudir y gritar para ver aquella escena…Sasori se quedo estupefacto.

Hashirama no dijo nada, saliendo de aquel lunar enojado, mientras la familia Uchiha, Mitokado, Kakashi, Karin, Deidara y su hermana, salían detrás de Itachi quien llevaba una ira descontrolada que pensaba descargar en Hashirama, a quien veía como un pedófilo.

Karin al momento se separo de ellos, solo para buscar a Sakura y avisarle de la disputa cual había empezado en el patio trasero del platel colegial.

Te demandare…iras a la cárcel. — amenazo Itachi, Hashirama bufo ante aquello.

Yo…ir a la cárcel. — se rio, lanzándole el primer golpe a Itachi en el costado, y ese fue el inicio de una gran pelea.

¡Itachi! ¡Detente! — intervino su esposa quien cayó sentada en el césped al Itachi empujarla sin mala intención…no quería que ella saliera lastimada.

¡Dios míos! ¡DEIDARA HAS ALGO! — exclamo Mikoto nerviosa al ver sangre.

¡Que haces hay parado Sempai! Ayuda a mi esposo. — exclamo Kohana, saliendo de su asombro Deidara quien de inmediato intento de separarlos, pero Hashirama le recibió con un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

¡Que carajos!...¡p-pero que coños! — el entrenador Yahiko había llegado, y en eso llego Konan quien grito el nombre de Itachi al verlo pelear con ese desconocido.

¡pero que haces hay como espectador! ¡muévete y has algo señor Yahiko! — Exclamo Konan

Se quito su gorra roja de entrenador y la estrello contra el suelo, camino furioso hasta la pelea y jalo a Itachi por la ostentosa chaqueta negra con tanta fuerza que este callo sentado en el suelo, luego cedió la vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho a Hashirama quien no se hecho asía atrás y le devolvió el golpe con uno más fuerte en el rostro…una vez saco del medio a Yahiko, se dispuso a ir donde Itachi para seguir peleando, enredándose a golpes nuevamente.

¡Yahiko, has algo, cielos! — Exclamo furiosa Konan

¡Eso hago maldita mujer!...!Y ya cállate con un demonio! — le grito furioso. En ese instante salió Hidan, encontrándose con aquel espectáculo de primera. Actuó de inmediato y le dio la orden a Anko y Temari que cerraran las puertas del Centro y no dejaran salir a ningún estudiante hasta que acabara la dichosa pelea.

¡Me lleva!...Nada puede salir bien. — exclamo furioso Hidan quien se quitaba su chaqueta gris y se doblaba las mangas de su camisa, dispuesto así a intervenir en la pelea, y si era necesario, dar algunos golpes extras.

¡Kakashi! Has algo con todo esto…detenlos. — exclamo Mitokado, uniéndosele a las suplicas Mikoto quien exclamo nerviosa casi las misma palabras.

Ante las suplicas, Kakashi intervino, interviniendo en el camino de Hidan quien se detuvo molesto.

No resolveremos nada con más violencia. — hablo Kakashi. Deidara se levanto del suelo y se posiciono al lado de Kakashi.

Lamento mucho, todo ha sido un mal entendido...intentaremos calmar la situación. — le prometió Deidara, Hidan los observo enojado.

¡YAHIKO! ¡SACA A ESTOS PENDEJOS DE AQUÍ! — Exclamo Hidan, acatando la orden Yahiko quien se quito la parte de arriba de su sudadera, quedando solo en una camisilla oscura.

_Hay…carajos._ — fue lo único que pudo decir Deidara, esquivando el golpe de aquel hombre quien se enredo a pelear con Kakashi. Dio un suspiro al ver que se había librado de un buen golpe, pero inmediatamente, Hidan le sorprende con un golpe, cayendo sentado al suelo.

_DEI-SAN…DALE, SINO TE ROMPERA LOS HUESOS._ — grito su insoportable hermana.

Mientras aquella disputa se resolvía a golpes limpios, Karin había logrado encontrar a Sakura en los vestidores del centro. Sakura aun llevaba su traje de baño cual consistía de una sola pieza, de color azul oscuro. Saco de su casillero su bulto color negro donde tenía sus cosas personales; abrió este y metió su trofeo y saco su camiseta negra con el nombre grabado al frente de su banda favorita: _Dir en Grey._

Se coloco la camiseta y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para ponerse sus simples sandalias negras de goma, la voz de Karin se escucho, asustándola un poco debido al tono que había utilizado para llamar su nombre.

¡SAKURA! — grito Karin su nombre al verle.

¡¿Qué sucede zorra?, ¿Por qué entras de esa forma? — frunció el ceño y le miro extrañada.

Anda…tienes que salir. — exclamo Karin nerviosa, tomando a Sakura del brazo para llevársela con ella.

¡¿Qué pasa contigo?...¡¿Por qué tengo que salir? — pregunto un poco enojada, soltándose bruscamente de su compañera quien se volteo y le miro desesperada y enojada.

¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas difíciles? — pregunto enojada Karin.

Solo dime que paso, ¿Cuál es la urgencia? — se cruzo de brazos y observo a Karin mientras esperaba de ella una simple contestación.

¡T-Todo fue inesperado!...¡De pronto vi a Itachi, Kohana, Mikoto, Deidara y su hermana!...Y-Y luego escuche esa voz, y cuando voltee vi a Mitokado y Kakashi. — explico de prisa, sin ser consciente que lo que revelaba eran puras incoherencia, una explicación acortada.

¿Mitokado? — hablo Sakura con confusión, acordándose de un pequeño detalle.

¡Si, nena! — exclamo rápido Karin.

¡Ahh Si! Ya me acuerdo. Llame a Kakashi para informarle de mis competencias, seguramente le dijo a Mitokado para venir a verme. — se acordó Sakura, dejando atontada a Karin quien iba a continuar explicándole, pero Sakura le había interrumpido.

Les iré a saludar. — y justo cuando iba a dar un paso asía adelante, Karin la tomo del brazo y la jalo bruscamente.

¡Estúpida!, ¡Déjame hablar! — se quejo enojada Karin.

¡HASHIRAMA ESTA AQUÍ! — Revelo Karin, alegrándose Sakura ante lo dicho.

¡Enserio!...¡Quiero verlo!, ¡¿Dónde está? — Exclamo Sakura alegre.

¡Ya cayeté! — le grito Karin, logrando la atención de Sakura.

¡Que demonios pasa contigo hoy! — soltó Sakura enojada.

Escúchame bien Sakura. — pidió Karin en tono serio.

Todo estaba bien hasta que llego Hashirama quien vino a verte competir. Iba de maravilla hasta que yo y mi gran boca dijo que ya no vivíamos con Mitokado, y que ahora vivíamos con el señor Uchiha. — explico Karin.

Hashirama se puso furioso, casi loco. Insulto a su padre, le pidió una explicación de por qué la saco del orfanato…estaba histérico. Su papa intento tranquilizarlo, le dijo que ya no se podía hacer nada, pero él insistió que su padre te trajera de vuelta. Kakashi le explico para calmarle y Itachi le dijo que se tranquilizara y que no se preocupara de que tu corrieras de orfanato en orfanato porque tenía planeado adoptarte. Hashirama mando a callar al señor Uchiha y le dijo que no se metiera en asuntos personales porque él no era nadie y que te quería de vuelta. Itachi empezó a deducir cosas malas respecto al comportamiento de Hashirama, y empezó a cuestionarle a Mitokado de ello. Hashirama amenazo a su padre, le dijo que no le volvería a ver, llamar ni hablar sino te traía de vuelta al orfanato, Mitokado maldijo y dijo: ¡Maldita obsesión tuya con ella! Eso dicho altero mas a Itachi y le dijo a Mitokado que quería una explicación de todo y de lo que ocurría en su orfanato, pero Mitokado no le contestaba porque andaba diciéndole a su hijo que ya no se podía hacer nada aunque él quisiera, alterando mas a Hashirama quien se levanto y amenazo con llevarte lejos aunque eso le costara la cárcel y su reputación. Kakashi tuvo que intervenir, e intento detenerlo mientras Itachi discutía con Hashirama, y no sé como paso, pero Itachi se volteo y golpeo a Hashirama. Itachi le grito que lo reportaría y lo acusaría de abuso a menores, aun así Hashirama se le rio en la cara y salió como un loco…todos se fueron detrás de él y ahora la disputa se está resolviendo a golpes limpios fuera del centro. — termino de explicar Karin a Sakura quien estaba sorprendida ante lo dicho.

¡Karin, hay que hacer algo!— Exclamo desesperada Sakura.

Primero hay que ver como salimos de aquí…los profesores no dejan salir a nadie hasta que la disputa de allá afuera termine. — hablo Karin.

Tenía que hacer algo antes que todo terminara peor que ahora. Miro a los alrededores, viendo una ventana no tan pequeña al lado de los casilleros, jalando a Karin para escapar y poder detener todo aquel mal entendido. Abrió la ventana y le dio su bulto negro a Karin para que se lo aguantara mientras salía por la ventana, extendiéndole esta el bulto para luego apresurarse esta para salir y seguirle el paso a Sakura.

No se tardaron ni diez minutos para llegar donde estaba toda esa disputa…deteniendo el paso frente a ellos al ver que no solo Itachi y Hashirama peleaban, sino que el profesor Yahiko, el rector Hida, Kakashi y Deidara se habían unido a la disputa.

Sakura logro identificar entre ese grupo salvaje a Hashirama quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Se iba a reincorporar para seguir peleando con Itachi, pero la inesperada sorpresa le ataco, teniendo a Sakura frente a él, abrazándole fuertemente.

¡Señor Hashirama! ¡Esta bien! — pregunto Sakura mientras se despegaba un poco de él y levantaba su rostro, viendo el rostro de Hashirama con algunas cortaduras y moretones.

¡Sa-Sakura! — dijo impresionado del cambios de ella…la niña que tenia ahora enfrente, había cambiado sorprendentemente.

Pero mira que hermosa te has puesto. — le sonrió casi adolorido, alborotándole los cabellos casi húmedos de la joven al poner su mano en la cabeza y acariciarle.

La pelea se había detenido en los alrededores…estaban casi destrozados y llenos de sucio.

¡Cielos! — suspiro Mikoto al ver que todo ese infierno había acabado. Kakashi y Mitokado se situaron detrás de Hashirama, solo para estar seguros de que si este se levanta a atacar a Itachi, tuvieran la posibilidad de aguantarlo.

¡LLAMARE A LA POLICIA! ¡Konan llama a la policía! — Konan saco el teléfono e iba a marcar el numero de emergencia, pero desistió en hacerlo al saber que Itachi saldría mal en todo eso ya que él fue el primero en formar todo este escándalo, así que fingió estar llamando.

¡señor! Yo pagare los daños, si es que hubieron alguno…créame, tengo suficiente dinero. — hablo de inmediato Mikoto, dándole una mirada furiosa Hidan.

¿y quién demonios se cree usted? — exclamo Hidan.

Soy la señora Uchiha Mikoto, esposa el honorable y respetable Uchiha Fugaku…imagino que ha escuchado de él…¿no es así? — tomo aire y re presento, siempre con una voz neutral y fría, abriendo los ojos en par Hidan al tener la esposa de Uchiha Fugaku frete a él…no la esposa de cualquier Uchiha, sino la de Fugaku.

Lo siento…perdone mi mal carácter y poca cortesía…señora Uchiha. — bajo el tono de voz al ser consiente Hidan de quien tenía frente.

Le entiendo perfectamente, hasta yo me pondría en esas circunstancias. — hablo Mikoto.

Ahora…como le digo. — pensó Hidan.

Ahhh…ya, ya lo tengo. ¡MUEVA SU PUTO TRASERO Y NO ME ANDE SOBORNANDO CON TAL APELLIDO NI DINERO! — Mikoto quedo impresionada.

Que me importa que tengan billones, o que sea…no me importa que sean importantes en todo Japón, ni los más asquerosamente ricos…así que Señora Uchiha, valla donde la madre de usted o a otro imbécil a sobornar con dinero. — dicho aquello, Mikoto levanto la mano y le metió una tremenda bofetada a Hidan, rompiéndole el labio inferior.

¡ahora si puede llamar con gusto a la policía! — exclamo Mikoto mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba asía Itachi, encontrándose con la escena de que su hijo había levantado a la fuerza a Sakura, llevándosela con él.

¡pero que rayos! — soltó Mikoto mientras Hashirama era sostenido por Kakashi y Mitokado.

Itachi irá a denunciar a ese hombre por acoso a menores. — revelo Kurotsuchi mientras ayudaba a levantar a su hermano.

Dei-nii…te pelaron todo. — intento de aguantar la risa Kurotsuchi al ver a su hermano tan demacrado.

Ya cayeté si no vas a decir nada útil. — soltó Deidara , yo te ayudo. — se ofreció Mikoto, ayudándolo a levantar para luego escoltarlo a su auto.

¡A dónde demonios van! — exclamo Hidan, volteándose Kohana al sentir una mano en su hombro.

¡No me toque señor! Al menos que quiera un buen golpe mío. — le amenazo aquella mujer quien le observaba fríamente.

Yahiko…detenlos. — se volteo buscando respuesta de este, pero no le vio en ningún lado ya que este había sido llevado a la fuerza por Anko y Konan a la enfermería.

¡Los demandare a todos! Irán a la cárcel…— exclamo Hidan.… Lejos de resto del grupo, Itachi llevaba casi a rastras a la Haruro por el brazo, en dirección a su auto deportivo. Intento varias veces de soltarse, pero el Uchiha la sostenía fuertemente del brazo mientras la jalaba, enojándola considerablemente mientras tiraba maldiciones e insultos asía su mentor quien estaba en silencio, aguantándose todos los insultos de ella.

¡Le dije que me soltara! — grito enojada mientras forcejeaba con él.

Sakura, es por tu bien. — hablo Itachi con aquella voz seria y neutral…_podía ser claro en él su presente enojo._

Que usted sabe…usted no sirve para nada, ni siquiera sabe ser un Mentor. — le escupió aquellas palabras llenas de ira.

Di lo que quieras…me lo agradecerás algún día. — dijo con tranquilidad mientras la forzaba a caminar.

¿Agradecerle?...¿agradecerle que?...¿de todo el daño que me ha hecho? — exclamo enojada.

Si le llamas daño a todo lo que hago por ti, entonces júzgalo como quieras…créeme que hago bien en alejarte de ahí. — hablo Itachi.

¡Ya suélteme!...¡Me escapare cuando menos lo espere y regresare con Hashirama y Mitokado! — le advirtió.

Haz lo que quieras…te buscare y te llevare de vuelta a la residencia. — revelo Itachi.¡Ya suélteme! — insistió ella a gritos.

Por favor Sakura, ya no lo agás mas difícil. — le pidió, se podía notar que ya empezaba a perder la calma.

¡Usted es quien hace todo difícil!...por eso su hermano murió…porque le hizo la vida difícil con sus supuestas ayudas. Por eso es que nos llevo a su casa, porque cree que disque ayudándonos puede quitarse el peso que lleva encima…el remordimiento de que usted mato a su hermano. — escupió con ira.

No supo porque…tal vez fue lo de su hermano lo que lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera poco vista en él, pero ya lo había hecho. Itachi se había volteado violentamente, levantado su mano y estrellado esta contra la mejilla derecha de la Haruro, dándole una fuerte cachetada a la joven que no solo le abrió el labio a la joven, sino le enrojeció e hincho un poco su mejilla e hizo que su nariz sangrara un poco. Sakura quedo en silencio…_bien Mikoto le había advertido que nunca le mencionara a su hermano en sus discusiones, y ahora sabía el porqué. _Por alguna razón, sentía que dentro de ella se había desmoronado algo importante cual le había dado ganas de llorar en silencio. Itachi bajo la mano…_estaba más que sorprendido y si estaba en algún momento enojado, ahora lo estaba más, pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo. _Había golpeado a una mujer, y lo peor era que fue a una niña, una joven que ni siquiera podía con la fuerza de él…_la había golpeado a ella, se dejo llevar por ese paroxismo de emociones y la golpeo sin delicadeza alguna, sin importarle su edad y delicadeza, como si fuera un hombre el que iba a recibir esa cachetada._ _Hizo bien en golpearle, en corregirle, pero lo que no hizo bien fue en darle tan duro, como todo un salvaje, y más a ella quien era una simple niña._ Itachi saco del bolsillo de su ostentosa chaqueta, un simple pañuelo gris y se lo extendió a la joven.

Ten, límpiate la sangre y móntate en el auto. — ordeno con aquella voz fría, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Se monto en el lujoso auto sin decir ni una palabra…así manejaron por varios largos minutos, en completo silencio. Sakura estaba entre impresionada y furiosa, ¡Nunca en su vida le habían golpeado de esa manera ni de otra!

N-Ni Mitokado me ha golpeado. — soltó Sakura casi en un hilo de voz, sorprendiéndose ante la reacción de Itachi.

¡Demonios! — profirió enojado, dándole un golpe al guie mientras conducía.

¡Ni Mitokado me ha golpeado!, Ni con él has tenido un novio, ni le has insultado, pero a mi de todo me has hecho…porque soy un maldito perdedor en todo esto. — grito furioso mientras ponía la emergencia del auto, se quitaba el cinturón y salía del carro, cerrando la puerta con ferocidad. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, se recostó en la puerta del auto y restregó su rostro con ambas manos, intentando de tranquilizar la furia que llevaba dentro. Al escuchar los autos que estaban detrás pitarle, se reincorporo, abriendo la puerta del auto, Sakura quedo muda al verle entrar, su aspecto era bastante horrendo, ¡Jamás en su vida le había visto tan enojado! La tención en que se encontraba provoco que ella llorara inconscientemente, percatándose Itachi quien suspiro ya arto de toda la situación.

¿Y ahora porque lloras? — pregunto mientras apretaba el guie con su mano derecha y apretaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos de la mano izquierda, intentando así de no perder la calma.

¡Quiero irme a casa!...!Quiero irme a casa de Mitokado! — soltó ella mientras intentaba de contener las lagrimas.

¡Claro! Solo eso me faltaba, que le llames hogar a ese lugar. — soltó indignado…_él le había dado un hogar, y ella lo despreciaba, prefiriendo otro lugar._

Dime, ¿Qué te hecho? ¡Yo te he dado de todo! ¡Nunca te dejado sin nada!, ¡No te maltrato ni abuso de ti! — exclamo enojado mientras intentaba de buscar una respuesta de el porque ella le odiaba desde el primer día que le vio.

La Haruno se quedo paralizada ante lo dicho…_¿Deberás él no se acordaba de lo que le ha hecho? _Si, eso era. Si se llegara a enterar de todo lo que ha hecho, seguramente ya la hubiera dejado ir y se hubiera suicidado por la deshonra…aun así, le odiaba, fuera consiente o no, le detestaba.

¡Me insultas!, ¡Me gritas!, ¡Me golpeas!, ¡Me arrojas la comida en el rostro!, ¡Me ofendes!, ¡Y lo peor de todo!, ¡Me ridiculizas delante de todos! — se desahogo, gritándole todo aquello a la joven.

Y dime, ¿Qué yo hago?, ¿Eh?...!Te compro de todo!, ¡Te complazco en todos tus caprichos!, ¡En todos los que mi madre y Kohana me han dicho que han escuchado de ti! — revelo furioso.

¡Te visto bien!, ¡Te pago un buen colegio!, ¡Te compro tus libros de escuela!, ¡Incluso te compro los libros que tanto te gustan leer, las historietas esas! — continuo luego de una corta pausa, Sakura estaba en silencio, no se atrevía a decir nada.

¡Te consiento sin que te percates!, porque cada vez que encuentras un regalo en tu cuarto o en tu mochila, no es Kohana o mi madre quien te los compra…!Soy yo!, pero aun así, me callo y prefiero escuchar y ver como le das las gracias a ellas por un nuevo CD de música que tanto querías o alguna otra cosa. — Revelo Itachi, impresionando a Sakura quien jamás pensó que fuera el Uchiha quien le obsequiaba todas esas cosas.

Hice mal…en todo. Si, si tan solo mas estricto y no te encaprichara, tal vez y me hubieras tomado en cuenta un poquito. Ni siquiera soy nadie para ti, no soy nada, solo un cero a la izquierda a quien no tomas en cuenta para nada. — soltó luego de un minuto de silencio.

Sentí envidia por un momento al ver que ellos si se enteraron y algunos fueron invitados, yo ni siquiera recibí la mejor de las invitaciones por parte tuya. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me dijiste aquellas palabras, cuando me dijiste que me fuera? — le pregunto, mirándole Sakura de reojo.

No…no tienes idea porque tu solo piensas en ti. Primero tu, segundo tu, tercero tu, y siempre tu. No piensas en nadie, solo en ti misma. — finalizo al Sakura no contestarle aquello…era mas que obvio que ella no le contestaría, no porque no le importara, simplemente las palabras no le salían en ese momento, estaba entre paralizada, aterrorizada e impresionada, muchas emociones en un solo cuerpo como para pensar en guiando en silencio, ya no tenia mas que decirle a ella…_esta vez todo seria diferente, ya no se rompería mas la cabeza con ella._


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo: 14

Modifiche

_("Cambios")_

Los días habían transcurrido de manera rápida, ni ella misma se había percatado de ello. Luego de aquella fuerte discusión donde todo lo arreglaron a golpes, Sakura no había sabido nada mas de Mitokado y su hijo, ni siquiera en la residencia Uchiha se había nombrado sus nombre ni argumentado de lo sucedido…todo parecía un cementerio en la residencia Uchiha, no se escuchaba la voz de nadie ni sus murmullos.

La escuela fue otro caso aparte. Durante largos días, Sakura fue el tema principal de las voces de los estudiantes y entre ellos profesores que se habían unido al cuchicheo. La distancia entre Sakura e Itachi cada vez era más obvia, Itachi ya no llevaba a las chicas al colegio. Un día, temprano en la mañana, les había comunicado que ya no las llevaría al colegio y que las había apuntado en la lista para que tomaran el autobús escolar en la mañana y de regreso harían lo mismo. Sakura le había recordado esa mañana el pequeño detalle que ella no salía a la misma hora que Karin debido a sus prácticas de natación y las de pelota, y dudaba mucho que a las 8:00 P.M el autobús escolar estuviera aun dando sus servicios. Itachi resolvió el problema dándole dinero extra para que tomara la Septa (autobús) o un taxi, lo más fácil y conveniente para ella…Sakura le miro incrédula ante lo dicho, _¿Deberás él la iba a dejar recorrer las calles a esa hora?_

Ya no le importaba que Sakura hiciera o dejara de hacer. Un día ella le había entregado sin ánimos un papel informando que él debía ir a la escuela para buscar sus notas, él tomo el papel, lo leyó y firmo, entregándoselo a ella para que se lo entregara a su profesora de salón hogar y así confirmar que él había recibido el papel. Jamás se le vio ese día ni los próximos pasar por el colegio, decidiendo por ultimo los maestros de darle las notas a la joven aun que ella fuera una menor. Ella no tomo en cuenta la lejanía de su Mentor, ni siquiera le importo, al contrario, se sentía con más libertad y menos presión por parte de él.

La siguiente semana fue la peor de todas ya que tenía un arduo entrenamiento de natación con el nuevo profesor de Natación, Kisame Hoshigaki. Por fin y las insistencias del profesor Yahiko se había escuchado, él no se especializaba en la área de natación, sino en Soccer, pelota, y **Kickboxing**, él había insistió en que contrataran otro profesor de educación física ya que ya no podía mas con tanta presión, escuchando así Hidan sus suplicas cual decidió resolver contratando a ese hombre de mal carácter y poca paciencia.

Como todas tardes, luego de salir de clases, camino en dirección al campo de natación, allí fue directo a su casillero, saco su traje de baño y se lo puso, dejando su mochila y uniforme dentro del casillero. Salió con su toalla negra en manos, caminando en dirección a la piscina. El profesor Hoshigaki aun no había llegado y los demás estudiantes se habían aprovechado de su retraso, escapándose por un par de minutos. Se sentó en el borde de la piscina y metió sus pies en el agua, dando un largo suspiro mientras observaba los alrededores de la cancha, escuchando en ese instante la inesperada e insoportable voz de cierto chico.

Valla, eres toda una sorpresa. — Atajo Sakura con molestia, riendo Sasori ante lo dicho.

¿Has visto a mi hermano? — pregunto Sasori al momento que se detuvo detrás de ella.

No, no he visto a Gaara. — soltó con rapidez.

No me refería a Gaara, hablaba de Yahiko. — le corrigió Sasori, impresionando a Sakura ante lo dicho.

Espera, ¿Yahiko es tu hermano?…entonces, eso significa que Temari también es tu hermana. — dedujo Sakura.

Media hermana. — le corrigió Sasori al momento.

¿Cómo es eso? — pregunto confundida.

Veras, Temari y Kanguro, mi otro medio hermano, son hijos del primer matrimonio de papa. Yahiko, Gaara y yo, somos del segundo matrimonio. — le explico Gaara.

Oh…— murmuro casi confundida.

Y, ¿vives con ellos? — pregunto curiosa.

No, la verdad es que no somos muy compatibles con ellos, ni siquiera con papa. Vivimos con mi abuela, en excepción de Yahiko quien ya tiene su vida hecha y con un hijo. — explico Sasori.

¿Con tu abuela?, ¿Tu madre no vive con ustedes? — le cuestiono interesada por el tema.

No, ella nos abandono cuando apenas Gaara tenía un año de edad. Se fue con un militar amigo de mi padre y con el bebe que esperaba de mi papa. — aquello fue una revelación impactante para Sakura.

No te impresiones, tampoco te sientas mal por ello, no es algo importante para mí. — soltó Sasori al ver el rostro de impresión de la Haruno.

¿No te sientes mal porque tu madre se haya ido con otro hombre y los haya dejado atrás? — pregunto Sakura, Sasori rio en voz baja ante lo dicho.

Nah, la verdad no…ya lo he superado. — le aseguro.

Entonces, vives con la madre de tu padre. — hablo Sakura.

Mi abuela es la madre de mi madre. — le corrigió

¿Y cómo se llama ella? — continuo Sakura con sus interrogantes.

¿Mi abuela? — pregunto Sasori.

No, tu madre. — aclaro su pregunta.

No me gusta decir su nombre, ni mucho menos hablar de ella…me es incomodo. — soltó con voz seria.

Ah, entonces no lo has superado. — dijo victorioso Sakura, Sasori frunció el ceño y le miro serio.

No es eso…simplemente ella no se merece que hablen de ella, ni siquiera que digan su nombre. — soltó algo exasperado Sasori.

Ese es tu punto, tal vez y el de tus hermanos no. — insistió Sakura en continuar con el tema.

Tal vez…— murmuro al aire.

Ya me tengo que ir…te veré luego. — soltó al momento Sasori, alejándose de ella sin ni siquiera despedirse, Sakura le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por aquella puerta.

El profesor Hoshigaki había venido alborotado, dando órdenes de inmediato, luego de haberles dado un memo de griterías y regaños a los estudiantes que se pasaron de listos y se fueron de la cancha en el tiempo que él no estaba. Como castigo, los ombligo a nadar unas 47 veces sin descanso alguno, Sakura gruño enojada y miro con mala catadura a su grupo quienes fueron los culpables del mísero castigo de su profesor.

Eran las 9:00 p.m, y aun Sakura se encontraba dentro de la piscina al profesor obligarle estar una hora más ya que no estaba satisfecho con el rendimiento y el esfuerzo que Sakura había dado hoy en clases. Media hora después le dejo libre, pudiendo Sakura ir a tomar un baño y vestirse con su ropa deportiva que consistía en un licra largo de color negro, ajustado, una camisilla negra cruzada por atrás. Se amarro de la cintura la chaqueta de su licra, tomo su mochila y la coloco en su hombro derecho, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la cancha. Tenía en claro que si no llegaba a la parada de autobus temprano, tendría que tomar un taxi y a esa hora es muy difícil encontrar uno.

Llego a la parada de autobús con la respiración alterada, había venido corriendo desde el colegio hasta la parada, aun así de sus esfuerzos, no pudo llegar a tiempo, maldiciendo mentalmente a su maestro por haberle soltado tarde. Espero casi media hora en la parada de autobuses, rogando por que pasara algún taxi que la sacara de aquel aprieto. Al ver que nada había cambiado en la situación en que se encontraba, saco su teléfono celular de su mochila y le marco a la Señora Uchiha, maldiciendo por enésima vez al contestarle la contestadora del celular. Marco a la casa y una de las empleadas lo había cogido, informándole que nadie estaba en la casa, más que ella y los niños…solo le faltaba marcar un numero, y pese que no era de su agrado, considero en llamarlo ya que empezaba a sentirse insegura en aquel lugar, y más al tener la atención de un extraño hombre que no dejaba de mirarla. Seis llamadas fallidas, ni una contesto, y la ultima, ella había jurado que él la había rechazado ya que sonó dos veces y en la segunda salió la contestadora…._ ¡¿Por qué rayos se comportaba de esa forma?_

Estaba tan enojadísima, sumida en sus pensamientos de ira sobre su Mentor y sus cambios, que no se percato que el ruido de una motora se aproximaba, deteniéndose la moto frete a Sakura. Sakura frunció el ceño y miro al dueño de la motora quien había levantado sus manos y quitado su casco negro, revelando su identidad a la Haruno quien suspiro pesadamente al ver de quien se trataba…

**¿**Qué haces tan tarde en este lugar? — frunció el ceño y le pregunto algo molesto

Qué crees que hago, espero el autobús. — Atajo ella en un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

A esta hora no pasa ninguno, tendrás que esperar hasta las once y media de la noche. — le comunico Sasori, asiendo una mueca de disgusto la muchacha.

Te llevare a tu casa. — le paso el casco que tenía en sus manos, mirándole ella incrédula.

Ni juegues. — bufo ella, sin intenciones de tomar el casco de las manos de joven.

Hablo enserio Sakura, no te dejare aquí sola, te podría pasar algo. — frunció el ceño y le miro casi molesto…a veces ella podía ser una verdadera molestia.

No insista…no me subiré en esa cosa. — soltó ella al momento.

Entonces, no me dejas opción. — se bajo de la motocicleta, Sakura se hecho atrás al ver que el joven invadía su espacio personal.

Te montas, o te monto. — la acorralo en la vitrina de una de las tiendas que se encontraba detrás de la parada, tragando hondo ella.

Eres tan…. — soltó ella en un suspiro.

Ni pienses que el porqué haya aceptado significa que somos algo. — le advirtió, Sasori soltó una sonrisa victoriosa, alejándose de ella para cederle el paso.

Camino hasta la motora y espero a que Sasori se montara en esta, se coloco el casco y se acomodo detrás de Sasori. El motor de la motora rugió fuerte al prenderla de una sola embestida, partiendo al momento, Sakura se había apretado inconscientemente del cuerpo de Sasori, dejándole en claro a este que era la primer vez que ella se montaba en una motora, disminuyendo un poco la velocidad al ser consciente de ello.

Llegaron en menos de 45 minutos. Sasori detuvo la motocicleta al lado del portón que daba acceso a la residencia Uchiha, Sakura de inmediato se bajo y quito el casco, extendiéndoselo a Sasori quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, extrañándole a ella.

¿Qué? ¿Estas de mal humor o sucede algo? — Sasori rio ante aquello, frunciendo el ceño la Haruno quien le miro un poco enojada.

¿Te da risa lo que digo? — atajo molesta.

NO…solo es que. Me sorprende que te preocupes por alguien. — aquello la dejo perpleja.

Ni creas que te pregunto porque me importes o algo por el estilo…solo tenía curiosidad, eso es todo. — Explico ella.

¿A si? — arque una ceja y le miro divertido…ella en verdad era toda una dulzura, sobre todo cuando finge no estar preocupada por algo o alguien.

¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué me miras así? — soltó ella molesta.

Eres toda una molestia…— soltó en una pequeña risa.

¿eres retardado?, ¿De qué tanto te ríes?, ¿Y quita esa cara?...me moleta. — se cruzo de brazos enojada.

¿Te gusto? No es así, por eso es que eres tan rebelde e insoportable conmigo. — Sakura le miro incrédula…_ ¿Deberás ese idiota se creía eso?_

¡Claro que no!, Además, ¡¿De de donde demonios sacas esa conclusión?, ¿Eh? — pregunto ella aun cruzada de brazos.

Si de verdad no me soportaras, estarías haciendo todo lo posible para no hablarme o cruzarte conmigo. — Empezó él con sus deducciones.

Te hablo porque no me queda más remedio, tenemos una clase junto, ¿Acaso no eres consciente de ello?, además si nos cruzamos por el mismo camino, es porque estudiamos en el mismo colegio, y lo demás son simples casualidades cuales entre ellas un noventa por ciento son creadas por ti para mortificarme. — soltó ella con voz casi exasperada, Sasori rio ante las explicaciones de ella.

Vamos, no creerás que yo soy algún ingenuo para creerme todo eso. — mordió sus labios de una manera casi lenta, maliciosa y rebelde, mirándola a través de sus pestañas.

No intento que te creas nada, es tu problema, no el mío…además, lo que he dicho no son inventos, es la realidad en la que vivimos y la que por desgracia tu creas. — soltó en un exasperado suspiro.

Eres una tonta si crees poder convencerme de todo lo que has dicho. — bufo él, molestándole a ella.

¿Por qué eres tan exasperante?, ¿Insistes siempre en lo mismo?...Pierdes tu tiempo. — soltó ella.

Si de verdad estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, no estuviera aquí insistiendo en tener algo contigo. Estoy convencido, casi seguro que sientes algo por mí, y eso me es suficiente para estar aquí intentando algo contigo. — La Haruno Frunció el ceño y le miro impresionada y a la vez confusa…Sasori era todo un caso difícil de resolver.

Ok, digamos que "Me gustas". — intento de hablar ella.

Cuál es la verdad. — le interrumpió él, mirándole serio ella.

Como decía, digamos que "me gustas", cosa que no es cierta, pero viendo que tú lo pones todo difícil, pues no me queda de otra que explicarlo a tu forma. — retomo ella el tema.

Entonces, porque no me das un **tiempo** para considerar **tus **sentimientos, eso sería buena para el **"lazo **"que tu dices que hay y nos une. — finalizo luego de una pause, Sasori se mantuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, al parecer la manera Sarcástica que Sakura había utilizado en la conversación no le agrado del todo.

Te veo en clase, Sakura. — soltó serio, y por primera vez en la vida le había llamado por su nombre.

Oye, espera, te estoy hablando. — le aguando del brazo derecho antes de que este las pusiera en el guie de la motora. Sasori se había puesto el casco y estaba dispuesto a irse si no fuera por ella.

Salí tarde del trabajo y estoy cansado. — soltó él como una excusa por querer irse.

Entonces harás lo que te pedí. — pregunto ella.

No, no hare nada de lo que me has dicho porque ya no me interesa nada de esto, y a decir verdad, empiezo a creer que si eres una pérdida de tiempo. — aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a Sakura, aquel no era Sasori, este era más frio y directo con sus palabras. Sakura le soltó del brazo, y no fue por el hecho que la luz de u auto deportivo los alumbro, sino porque Sasori ya había prendido su motora.

Se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse…no era que le importara a ella, pero aquel cambio repentino la hizo sentir un pequeño vacio, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. El portón electrónico de la residencia abrió, reaccionando Sakura al momento, se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la residencia, el auto que en unos momentos le había alumbrado, le había pasado por el lado sin ni siquiera detenerse para hacerle el favor de llevarla hasta la entrada principal de la residencia y así no mojarse, porque para los colmos había empezado a llover fuerte, maldiciendo ella en murmuros.

_Carajos…me lleva, a este imbécil ni se le ocurrió detenerse._ — murmuro enojada mientras caminaba en medio de aquel aguacero que lo único que provocaba en ella era más enojo, a pesar que el agua que caía estaba más que fría.

El hecho que te haya dejado venir sola en autobús, no significa que te escapes de tu trayecto y te vayas a festejar con** ese.** — Sakura levanto la vista y le vio allí, parado frente a las escaleras del porche que daban acceso a la entrada de la residencia, Sakura levanto la vista y allí le vio, con una sombrilla en sus manos, protegiéndose de la inmensa lluvia que caía.

Son las doce de la madrugada, y tu aun estas en la calle. — levanto su mano derecha y miro el reloj, soltando al segundo aquellas palabras.

No fui a ningún lado, Sasori me hizo el favor de traerme, Salí tarde de las practicas, además si no me crees, es tu problema no el mío. — Atajo ella.

Sé que saliste tarde de las practicas, llame a tu profesor y me confirmo a qué hora te habías marchado, lo que no entiendo aquí es que la parada de autobús no está a menos de veinte minutos del colegio, o que, ¿Caso fuiste a la central de autobuses? — soltó con voz seria, Sakura aun se encontraba bajo la lluvia, frente a su estúpido Mentor quien no había tenido la delicadeza de pasarle la estúpida sombrilla.

Llegue tarde a la parada y no me dio tiempo a alcanzar el autobús. — Explico ella

El segundo autobús pasaba a las once, y son las doce, además si los autobuses eran el problema, hubieras tomado un taxi. — soltó de inmediato el Uchiha.

No pasaron Taxi. — contesto ella exasperada por aquel interrogatorio.

Para eso te di un celular, para que llames a una agencia de taxi si no tienes transportación. — Sakura soltó un suspiro melanconiosa…deberás que este quería hacerle el día peor de lo que estaba.

No tengo tarjeta, ni siquiera se el numero de una agencia de taxi. — se defendió Sakura.

Entonces hubieras llamado a la operadora, ¿Acaso no tienes mente?, ¿O solo la usas cuando te conviene? — dijo en voz fría.

No se me ocurrió…y adema….— intento ella de contraatacar, pero silencio al ver que no tenía la atención del Uchiha quien había sacado su billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacado una tarjeta, extendiéndosela a ella quien leyó la información: Agencia de taxi. Eso decía la condenada tarjeta.

apresúrate y entra a la casa, está lloviendo y hace frio. — se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, Sakura bufo.

Valla, al menos se da cuenta que llueve…_idiota_— soltó ella en sarcasmo…estaba llena de cólera.

**Espero que les guste el capitulo…espero sus comentarios, criticas y opiniones, y otra vez…**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitol: 15

Verità e Perse

("Verdades y perdidas")

Todo marchaba bien esa mañana en el colegio. Sakura se había asegurado por enésima vez tener en su cartera la tarjeta del bendito taxi, no estaba como para volver a escuchar los sermones del Uchiha. Esa mañana Karin caminaba a la par junto a ella, esta vez no se había bajado de la guagua escolar junto al grupo de amistades que Sasori frecuentaba mucho. Ambas permanecían en silencio, Sakura leyendo una revista de video juegos y Karin viendo los alrededores del plantel mientras bebía de su refresco, rompiendo el silencio al acordarse de lo ocurrido ayer, cuestionándole a la Haruno sobre su tardanza.

Oye Sakura, ¿Dónde rayos te metiste anoche? — le cuestiono Karin, desviando la vista la Haruno su vista de la revista.

¿Eh? Porque lo preguntas. — frunció el ceño y le miro confundida ante la pregunta, Karin no era de esas de andar cuestionando a nadie sobre sus desapariciones, tampoco eran de esas de demostrar preocupación.

El señor Uchiha me ando cuestionando ayer en la noche del porque no llegabas aun a la casa…estaba enojadísimo. — le conto Karin, Sakura levando las cejas impresionada ante lo dicho.

¿a si?, no entiendo nada, creí que él se había enterado de mi ausencia en la casa cuando me lo encontré en la entrada. — hablo Sakura con tono confundido, la verdad es que no entendía nada, según le había confirmado esa noche una de sus empleadas, él no se encontraba en la residencia, ósea que no había llegado.

Esto no encaja nada con lo otro. — soltó confundida, si el Uchiha había llamado al profesor Kisame, entonces, para qué demonios andaba cuestionándole a Karin sobre ella.

¿Qué otro? — pregunto Karin en tono interesado.

El cojudo llamo a mi profesor de natación para preguntarle a qué hora Salí de las practicas. — le explico Sakura.

Si, lose. El señor Uchiha le llamo frente mío cuando veía que no podía sacarme más información sobre ti. Creyó que te habías escapado, lo hubieras visto, estaba enojadísimo, tanto que salió esa misma noche a buscar donde te habías metido. — revelo Karin, quedando Sakura incrédula ante lo dicho.

Si tanto le importa, el idiota nos estuviera buscando. — Atajo Sakura enojadísima.

Continuaron hablando en el camino hasta que llegaron a la entrada del edificio, separándose ambas para ir a los respectivos salones. Sakura se impresiono al no encontrarse con Sasori en el pasillo del segundo piso, por fin y podría caminar sin molestias.

Cuando llego a la entrada del salón de clases, dio un suspiro desanimado ante la idea que Sasori estaría allí esperándole, sentado en la silla con esa sonrisa payasa cual siempre ella veía en él, pero cuando levanto su mirada y miro directo a la mesa de laboratorio cual compartía con él, se impresiono…Sasori si le había mirado, pero no como antes, sino normal, como se le mira a una persona que entra por una puerta o llega a algún lugar abarrocadas de personas. Camino hasta su mesa de laboratorio donde tomo asiento en la silla disponible, al lado de Sasori, coloco el bulto en su regazo, lo abrió y saco su libreta, el libro de clases y un lápiz. Sasori no le había dicho nada, pero a ella poco le importo. Ino había entrado al salón de biología, extrañándole a Sakura ya que Ino tomaba todas las clases con el grupo de ella, pero la de biología la tomaba a otra hora. Ino camino hasta la mesa de laboratorio donde Sakura se encontraba, deteniéndose en el borde izquierdo de esta, donde Sasori se encontraba.

Temprano en clases. — Soltó Ino con voz traviesa, levantando su mano para posarla en los cabellos de Sasori, enredando sus dedos en este, acariciándole sutilmente.

Te andaba buscando. — revelo Ino, retirando su mano derecha del cabello de Sasori, colocando está en su cintura.

¿A si?, ¿Para qué? — pregunto Sasori con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

Vine a darte mi contestación sobre lo que me dijiste ayer por teléfono. — revelo Ino.

¿Iras conmigo a la fiesta? — pregunto Sasori, inclinándose Ino asía él, acercando su rostro hasta el del joven.

_Si._ — contesto Ino casi en sus labios, chocando su aliento fresco con los labios del joven.

Entonces, te recojo mañana en la noche…como a las siete y media. ¿Tienes hora de llegada? — Hablo Sasori picaramente.

Antes de las dos de la madrugada. — contesto Ino, volteándose al momento que escucho el timbre sonar.

Sakura había escuchado todo aquello, y pese a que "no sentía nada por Sasori" algo le incomodaba, sintiendo un hormiguero mesclado con ansiedad, en todo su cuerpo. Si, estaba molesta, y no sabía porque, o mejor dicho, sabia porque estaba molesta y eso le molestaba mas…._ ¡Ja!, ¡Y eso que le decía que le gustaba mucho, no se imagina él enamorado de ella! _Sasori era todo mujeriego, y eso él mismo se lo había dejado saber en muchas ocasiones, pero en esta rompió el record, porque mira que ayer en la noche quería tener una relación con ella y ahora se entera que ha invitado a la piruja a la fiesta cual el mismo Sasori la había invitado anteriormente. Suspiro en casi un gruñido, levanto la vista y presto atención a lo que la profesora empezó a decirles sobre el trabajo en grupo que deberían hacer. La profesora eligió los temas que le tocaría a cada estudiante, poniéndose el grupo a trabajar inmediatamente que la profesora les revelaba el tema sobre el que deberían hacer un ensayo junto. El trabajo valía 90 puntos y el tema que le había tocado ella era facilísimo, abriendo el libro de biología en la página 235, donde se encontraba toda la información sobre la Embriogénesis humana.

Trabajaron en silencio, Sasori al igual que Sakura leían el libro y asían apuntes, y cuando terminaron de recolectar la suficiente información como para hacer el ensayo, Sasori le hablo, revelándole sus ideas.

Deberíamos empezar explicando lo que es la embriogénesis. — sugirió Sasori, Sakura acepto de inmediato. Sasori le paso su libreta para que viera sus apuntes, tomándola Sakura en manos, poniendo esta aun lado sin prestarle atención.

No me darás la tuya. — pregunto Sasori quien esperaba que ella le pasara la libreta.

No es necesario. — contesto Sakura mientras asía varios apuntes en un papel blanco.

Como quiera…quiero ver lo que has escrito. — insistió él, Sakura suspiro y le miro de reojo.

Confórmate con que todo lo que he escrito esta bien. — soltó ella.

¡Valla! Tampoco leerás lo mío. — dijo en una casi protesta ante el comportamiento de ella…_que se crea, toda una genio._

Ya te dije, no es necesario, con lo mío es suficiente. — soltó por enésima vez ella, exasperando a Sasori quien levanto su mano derecha y se rasco su cabeza, pensando en que tono le soltaría unas cuantas verdades a Sakura, ha ver si la muchachita era realista de lo que era un trabajo en equipo.

Es un trabajo en equipo, por ende ambos participamos. — objeto él, quitándole la libreta de ella para echarle una mirada a su trabajo.

¡Bien! — atajo ella en un murmuro, cruzándose de brazos.

Nada mal…—soltó bajito mientras leía en silencio lo que la joven había escrito.

¿Cómo que nada mal? — dijo ella indignada, él no le prestó atención a ella.

En cada párrafo podría poner mis apuntes y añadir algo más. — explico su idea, Sakura frunció el ceño y le miro molesta.

No dañaras mi trabajo para poner tus necedades…lo dañaras y además le quitaras no solo el ritmo narrativo, si no que los párrafos carecerán de unidad. — se interpuso ante la idea de su compañero.

Por eso es que hay que leer para saber cómo vamos a poner las cosas, que encajen bien y nada se salga de su sitio. — soltó el pelirrojo.

¡UF! Genial…hay va la **F** más grande de la historia. — dijo en sarcasmos.

Sakura, deja las ignorancias a un lado, tenemos poco tiempo como para andar con semejantes estupideces tuyas. — soltó con tanta naturalidad que no mas provoco el enojo en Sakura quien tenía su rostro rojo y contraído de la ira.

¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo idiota?, ¡¿Acaso buscas molestarme más? — soltó en un murmuro que sonó como eco en todo el aula, varios estudiantes miraban de reojo a la misa 6, donde ellos se encontraban.

NO, al contrario, evito el que me estés molestando con tus ignorancias. — se defendió él con voz tranquila.

¡P-pero que te has creído para hablarme así! — continuo la discusión, siempre en un tono moderado.

Ya basta Sakura…me estas exasperando con tus cosas. — intento de hacerla callar.

¡BAYA!, ¡AHORA SOY YO QUIEN EXASPERA TODO! — se levanto y le dio un cantazo a la mesa con ambas manos, soltando con iracundia aquellas palabras, todos en el aula se voltearon, mirándolos en silencio.

¡SEÑORITA HARUNO! — Soltó la maestra quien se había levantado de su silla.

¡hágame el favor de tomar su mochila y salir de mi clase!, ¡No estamos en el parque para andar gritando! — exclamo molesta la profesora, Sakura tomo su mochila y coloco todas sus pertenencias, saliendo del salón sin protestar en lo absoluto.

Y usted también joven Sabaku. Ah, y dígale a su **"compañera"** que ha reprobado la prueba y supongo que eso le deja en claro que usted también. — soltó molesta la profesora, dejando incrédulo al muchacho.

P-pero que…¡Pero si yo no fui el que grite! — protesto el joven, la profesora frunció el ceño y le miro retadoramente.

Pero usted fue partícipe de ello, no me venga a decir que la joven Haruno se ha vuelto loca y ahora habla sola y discute sola. — exclamo la profesora.

¡Esto es injusto! — soltó Sasori enojado mientras recogía sus cosas.

Injusto seria que le suspendiera a ti y a esa muchachita por desordenados. — continuo la insoportable de la profesora Mitarashi.

Salió enojadísimo del salió, dispuesto a buscar a la Haruno para encararla de una buena vez…esta vez no se salvaría de decirles un par de verdades en la cara.

¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? — la encontró caminando por el pasillo y se aproximo hasta ella, deteniéndola por el brazo derecho.

¡Por culpa **tuya **nos reprobaron en la prueba. — bravo enojadísimo.

Hmp…como si me importara. — soltó ella con naturalidad, enojándolo más.

¡Pero a mí si fíjate! ¡Yo tengo que pasar la clase!, ¡ Tú no eres la que has reprobado la clase y por culpa tuya tengo un cero en la prueba. ¡Valla!, ¡Muchas gracias Haruno! — soltó enojado.

Porque no buscas una de tus tantas novias y le pides un poco de atención, t—al vez y se te baje lo de bravo. — hablo ella, dejando incrédulo al joven ante lo dicho. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver todo eso con lo que estaban hablando en un momento atrás?

Sakura…deberás, eres una perdedora. No vale la pena discutir contigo. — soltó sin sentimiento alguno, ella no se quedo callada.

¡Valla! ¡Menos mal que decías tener un sentimiento por mi!, ¡no me imagino amándome! — se burlo ella.

¡Te equivocas! Si sentía algo por ti, pero ahora, luego de darme cuenta de cómo eres, me arrepiento de haberlo dicho y sentido. ¡NO pienso perder el tiempo contigo ni mucho menos con una niñita como lo eres tú! — finalizo el joven, tomando ambos diferentes caminos…era más que obvio que estaban enojados como para mirarse las caras.

Dos profesoras andaban escondidas detrás de una pared, al final de pasillo, ellas había escuchado todo aquello.

Porque siento que mi hermano se ha metido en un lio. — soltó casi deprimida la profesora Temari.

Como sea…eso no lo librara de la nota que recibió hoy. — soltó la profesora Mitarashi quien había ausentado por unos minutos de su clase para ir al salón de su compañera de trabajo y darle la queja del comportamiento de su hermano.

¡SEÑORITA HARUNO! A MI OFICINA AHORA. — Exclamo Konan quien había recibido la queja de la profesora, y por suerte se encontró a la traviesa rondando por los alrededores del plantel en horas de clase.

¡GENIAL! — soltó ella enojadísima.

Una hora y treinta y dos minutos paso ella sentada en el cuarto de detención, sentada en un mísero pupitre. La puerta del cuarto de detención fue abierta, entrando por ella un hombre que causo mas el enojo en Sakura…Su mentor había llegado.

_Genial…llego la hora del sermón._ — murmuro ella, cambiando su rostro a otra parte que no fuera a la figura de su mentor.

En estas dos semanas, llevas cuatro detenciones. Dime, ¿Ahora porque te pudieron en detención? — soltó con voz tranquila, sus manos las llevaba dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Seis detenciones. — aclaro ella, Itachi estaba sumido en una tranquilidad inmensa que casi se podría jurar que intimidaba.

Menos mal que te portas bien y nunca haces nada malo. — alabo él lo "maravilloso" del comportamiento de ella.

Ya no de tantos rodeos y empiece con su sermón del día, o que, ¿Aun no lo a preparado? — dijo en sarcasmos, casi como burla.

No estoy aquí para terapias ni sermones…estoy arto de tus estupideces, y viendo que pierdo el tiempo en hablarte, mejor me reservo las palabras y las gasto en otros que me pagan por escucharlos y medicarlos. — hablo él sin necesidad alguna de levantar la voz, ella rodo los ojos y le ignoro, como si lo que hablara no valiera nada.

¡Lo que si te advierto Sakura es que si te votaran de esta escuela la pasaras mal! — enojado ante los gestos de ella, saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y las choco fuertemente contra el pupitre de ella, inclinándose un poco al ver que había tenido la atención de ella.

Te lo advierto Sakura, una mas y ya verás de lo que soy capaz. — aquello la enojo demasiado, y mas con el hecho que le estaba amenazando. Ella se rio en su propia casa…ahora si estaba enojadísima.

Se levanto con su mochila en manos y dispuesta salir por esa puerta, pero él se lo impidió, agarrándola del brazo derecho.

¿A dónde vas? — pregunto con autoridad.

¡Me voy! — contesto ella.

Si te irás, pero conmigo. — le aclaro él, asiendo esfuerza con ella quien se intentaba de soltar de su agarre.

¡No me iré con usted! — soltó ella enojadísima.

Tú haces lo que yo te diga, y baja la voz que nadie te está haciendo nada. — exclamo él, intentando de domar aquella fiera que había despertado en Sakura.

Intento de golpearlo, pero inmediatamente este aprisiono ambos brazos detrás de la espalda de ella, acorralándola en la puerta cual se aseguro de ponerle seguro para que ella no intentara de escapar. La respiración de la Haruno estaba descontrolada por la iracundia que navegaba en sus venas, toda esa adrenalina que deseaba descargar a golpes, pero lamentablemente, estaba acorralada en medio de la puerta y el cuerpo de su Mentor quien se había pegado más de lo habitual, reaccionado ella ante ese contacto poco visto en él.

Te irás conmigo, al menos que prefieras tu castigo aquí…— se acerco a su odio y le susurro aquellas palabras, estremeciéndola por completo.

**Bueno chicos, los dejo con la intriga…besos, los quiero a toditos, y gracias por su apoyo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Sogni Bagnati

("Sueños húmedos")

Poso su mano en el muslo derecho de ella, subiéndola lenta y deliciosamente, estremeciéndola en pequeños espasmos.

_N-Noo..._ — murmuro con dificultad al sentir la punta de la lengua del Uchiha lamber el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Su mano subió aun más arriba, sobresaltándola al sentir la falda de su uniforme levantarse a medida que él introducía su mano, apretando la parte interior de su muslo, gimiendo ella casi entrecortado. Su traviesa mano subió aun mas y se acomodo entre medio de sus muslos, posando la palma de su mano sobre la intimidad de ella, encima de su pequeño short oscuro de tela finita. Su mano izquierda que en todo momento aguantaba a la joven por su cintura, la libero y se aventuro a uno de sus pechos, oprimiendo con fuerza el seno derecho de ella. Lo movió en círculos, con movimientos lentos y rudos, haciéndola jadear varias veces al aguantar su respiración para no gemir…_ ¡Dios!, ¡La estaba manipulando a su antojo, y ella se dejaba como un trapo sin vida!_

Libero su seno para llevar sus dedos a los primeros tres botones de la camisa de ella, desabotonando uno por uno, lentamente mientras le susurraba palabras desvergonzadas de lo que le aria, teniendo como efecto un considerable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su mano recha se entretenía a gusto con la intimidad de ella, moviendo su palma y dedos por encima de aquel short, provocando en ella repetitivos gemidos que reprimía ella al morderse sus labios fuertemente, enrojeciéndolos ante la presión que les asía.

Metió su mano por dentro de su camisa, llegando hasta su sostén donde introdujo su mano inmediatamente, atrapando con sus dedos el pezón del seno derecho de la joven quien gimió ante el delicioso contacto, echando asía atrás su mano izquierda con la intención de encontrar su erecto miembro y atraparlo en su mano. Soltó quejido al sentir la mano de ella apretando suavemente, estrechándola más a su cuerpo con la intención de hacerla sentir el bulto que tenia entre medios de sus piernas, producto ante la excitación que ella le provocaba de querer poseerla allí mismo.

Apretó un poco más fuerte, tentándolo a sacar su mano de la entrepierna de ella y llevarla hasta su pantalón, desajustándose la hebilla y botón de este. Le tomo la mano izquierda por la muñeca y la saco de su miembro, llevándola hasta la entrada de su pantalón, incitándola a que ella metiera su mano e hiciera con él lo que deseara, emitiendo un gemido ronco cuando sintió los dedos de ella rosando su prepucio de una manera tan deliciosa que lo hizo perder la noción y cordura, dejándose llevar por el placer que tenia por dentro y su pene palpitante que pedía ser liberado a urgencia. Sin consentimiento de ella, ataco las ordenes que pedía su cuerpo, metiendo su mano derecha dentro del short y bragas de ella, llegando con sus dedos hasta la entrada de su vagina, emitiendo ella un fuerte gemido al sentir uno de los dedos del Uchiha en su interior, moviéndose deliciosamente, estremeciéndola por completo. Los dedos impacientes de la mano derecha de ella, se escabulleron hasta llegar al largo cabello del Uchiha, enredando sus dedos, jalo de este suavemente mientras él se degustaba a vicio con el exquisito cuello de ella. De pronto, todo termino, despertando ella con la respiración alterada y los ojos bien abiertos, levantando su rostro para ver a la salvadora de aquella mala pesadilla. Konan le había despertado, e internamente ella le daba las gracias por ello.

¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — le miro intrigada Konan, esperando una contestación de ella.

¡Dios! Aun podía sentir su entrepierna palpitando descontroladamente, frunciendo el ceño completamente ante la gran decepción que sentía por ella misma al estar soñando con su mentor quien al parecer, hasta en sus sueños se posesiona de ella como si fuera de su pertenencia. Nuevamente había soñado con él, y con las palabras que le había dicho la segunda vez que la fue a buscar a la escuela por detención, claro está, él nunca le hizo nada como lo que se reflejo en sus sueños, solo fue una simple discusión tal como la había soñado para después irse con él en dirección a la residencia…

Te han suspendido hasta mañana. — la voz de Konan la saco de su trance, levantado su cabeza para prestarle atención.

Itachi ha venido a hablar la profesora, ya puedes irte, él te está esperando en la salida. — finalizo Konan, saliendo por la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de amargura mientras se levantaba del pupitre y tomaba en manos su mochila, caminando en dirección a la salida, encontrándose con Itachi quien le esperaba recostado de la pared con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Cuando le dijeron que él le esperaba en la salida, ella supuso fuera del edificio, no fuera del salón, maldiciendo mentalmente al verle allí parado.

_¡Carajos!_ — maldijo mentalmente al Uchiha levantar su rostro y posar aquellos ojos sobre ella, teniendo en claro que estaba más que molesto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el deportivo del Uchiha quien lo había sacado del garaje por tercera vez en esta semana. Se monto en el auto y se coloco el cinturón, coloco la mochila en su regazo, escuchando la voz del Uchiha en ese momento.

He tenido que salir de una cena importante que tenia con el consejo de medicina, solo para venir una vez más a la escuela por ti. — soltó con voz seria, Sakura le miro en silencio…le conocía bastante bien, y tenía en claro que si decía algo ofensivo contra él, seguramente levantaría su mano y le golpearía una vez más en el rostro como lo hizo la primera y última vez que le dio.

Te han puesto en detención cuatro veces en esta semana Sakura… ¡Cuatro veces! — lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono bastante exasperado, frunciendo el ceño por completo ante la ira interna que llevaba.

Cinco…con esta son cinco. — le corrigió, silenciando al momento al ser consciente de la estupidez que había dicho.

¡Valla!, ¡Menos mal que son cinco! — soltó con sarcasmo.

Las primeras cuatro no son mi culpa. — se defendió ella con valentía.

¡¿A no?, ¡¿Y entonces de quien es la culpa?, ¡¿Eh? — le cuestiono con ironía, ella no le contesto, no iba a perder el tiempo con él.

¿Sabe qué?, ¿Piense lo que quiera?, ¿Ha este paso me da lo mismo que piense de mi? — se cruzo de brazos, mirando a otra parte que no fuera su Mentor.

Suspiro una tercera vez, estaba enojada, pero no por lo que había sucedido con Sasori, sino por los sueños que había estado teniendo estos últimos dos días. No quería soñar más con él, pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, siempre su mente terminaba por traicionarle, cayendo ella en lo más bajo que detestaba.

Llegaron a la residencia del Uchiha en silencio, luego de aquella pequeña conversación, ninguno de los dos cruzo palabra alguna. Sakura se bajo del deportivo sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada al Uchiha, entrando a la residencia y caminando hasta su habitación donde se encerró. Era temprano y la casa reposaba en silencio debido a que los niños estaban en la escuela y la señorita Uchiha se encontraba fuera de la casa al igual que Deidara y su hermana menor. Se tiro de en la cama boca arriba, aburrida ante la idea de pasarla sola en la residencia. Sufría de un pequeñísimo dolor de cabeza, levantándose con suma pereza de la cama para salir de la habitación e ir a la enfermería en busca de alguna píldora que pudiera aliviarle esa pequeña molestia.

Cuando bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la enfermería, todo parecía desalojado, ni siquiera la presencia del Uchiha se veía en los alrededores, sintiéndose un poco más augusta en la residencia. Entro a la enfermería y camino hasta el gran botiquín de medicamentos, asiendo un puchero al ver que tenia la rejilla puesta y con llave. Arrugo la nariz y soltó un gran suspiro de molestia, escuchando una voz fuerte detrás de ella, estremeciéndola por completo.

¿Qué haces aquí? — le cuestiono su presencia en la enfermería, volteándose ella para encararlo con una muy mala catadura.

Busco algo para el dolor de cabeza. — contesto casi exasperada, y justo cuando había dado sus primeros pasos para Salir de la enfermería, la detuvo extrañamente por el brazo.

¿Qué? — atajo ella mientras le miraba fijo al rostro, viendo aquella extraña sonrisa de lado reflejada en su rostro…_¿Qué era tan gracioso?_

_Yo tengo algo para tu malestar._ — y abrió los ojos de la impresión, al ser forzada a retroceder asía atrás mientras su mentor alzaba su mano derecha y levantaba el rostro de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La pego a su cuerpo utilizando solo su mano izquierda mientras inspeccionaba su rostro e intentaba descifrar el sonrojo reflejado en las blancas mejillas de la Haruno, sonriendo satisfactoriamente al descubrirlo.

_Tanto te gusto que te enojas por ello, ¿Eh?_ — se mofo de ella al hacerle creer que le besaría, pero solo se acerco a sus labios para susurrarle aquellas palabras mientras le miraba de cerca, asiéndose notar mas su sonrojo.

Choco con el borde de la camilla vestida en sabanas blancas, perdiendo el equilibrio por completo. En un intento de escape, se reincorporo utilizando sus codos, y justo cuando se iba a levantar, su mentor había tomado asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente a ella, colocando las palmas de sus manos en las rodillas de ella, abriendo sus piernas lentamente, quedando así entre medio de estas.

Ven aquí…— le pidió con voz neutral que contradecía toda aquella escena. La joven cuyas mejillas estaban ardiendo, se estremeció aun más con aquella orden, y pese que había negándose mentalmente, aquella voz que le repitió por segunda vez aquella orden, provoco que cediera inmediatamente a su orden, sentándose en el regazo de Uchiha, con ambas piernas a su lado.

Sus fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura diminuta, atrayéndola más asía él mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Bésame…— dijo con una sonrisa divertida, reaccionando ella al instante.

¡Dios! No lo podía creer ni ella misma, había aceptado las ordenes de él como si nada, se había dejado manipular por aquella voz mandataria…¡Era más que una estúpida! Intento de levantarse, pero él la apretó de la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

¡Q-Que haces!...¡Suéltame! — exigió ella con voz mandataria, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas contradecía todo lo que ella pedía.

Se disponía a replicar nuevamente aquella orden, pero sus labios se encontraban aprisionados con los de él, forzándola a besarle ya que le tenía aguantada detrás de la nuca. Apretó sus labios fuertemente, negándose así a no besarlo, pero aun así, llego en un momento que no pudo resistirse más, separando sus labios a medida que sentía la punta de la lengua de él, rosarle de manera deliciosa sus labios. Movió sus labios torpemente con los de él quien tenía un ritmo perfecto, puesto que él ya tenía experiencia, ¡Mucha más que él! Introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad de ella, pudiendo sentir ella algo húmedo y carnoso rosar con su lengua, sintiendo un intenso escalofrió.

Se separo de ella un minuto y medio después, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con el hermosísimo rostro de ella, quien tenía sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de seguro, el sabor que había dejado el Uchiha en sus labios y cavidad bocal.

La obligo a recostarse nuevamente en la camilla, con sus pies colgando del borde de esta. Coloco por segunda vez sus manos en las rodillas de ella, dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía en mente hace unos momentos, que si no fuera por el deseo de sentir su boca por primer vez, ya estuviera degustándose de aquel manjar que tanto había deseado probar por su propia cuenta. Se inclino lentamente mientras depositaba cortos besos en la parte interior de sus piernas, y a medida que sus besos ascendían, abría más sus piernas, reincorporándose esta en sus codos para mirarle con un leve nerviosismo. Tenía dos opciones, cerrar sus piernas y levantarse como pudiera o…_dejar que continuara haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba a ella y, así lo hizo._

Flexiono un poco las piernas de ella, lo suficiente como para poder mordisquear la entrepierna de ella, soltando de inmediato un gemido ante aquel divino contacto que solo causo más la excitación en ella. Jugueteo mordisqueando por encima de su short, provocando que su humedes traspasara aquella fina tela negra, sintiendo él triunfantemente.

Se separo de ella, levanto un poco la falda escolar de la joven y llevo sus dedos hasta el borde de aquel short, dejándole saber a ella sus intenciones, y aun así, ella no fue quien en detenerlo, sino que levanto un poco sus caderas para que le despojara con más prisa su short y bragas…_quería sentir esas misma caricias directamente en su entrepierna…quería que la hiciera retorcerse de placer y pedir más._

Toco con su pulgar el prepucio de ella, llegando hasta el botoncito erecto cual empezó a mover lenta y circularmente, sintiendo una increíble sensación que provoco que mordiera sus labios para evitar gemir. Utilizando ambas manos, separo con sus dedos los labios depilados de ella, remplazando su pulgar por la punta húmeda de su lengua, soltando ella un gruñidito ante aquel contacto. Jugó con su clítoris, moviéndolo circularmente, mordisqueándolo con suavidad y besándolo, soltando ella pequeños hedeos, producto al aguantar la respiración, intentando así de que por algún medio sus gemidos no salieses, empeorando mas su estado cual degustaba muy a fondo el Uchiha.

Soltó un quejido lleno de dolor al sentir el dedo medio del Uchiha invadir su vagina, introduciendo este lo más que pudo para luego sacarlo y volverlo a introducir lentamente. Pronto, su dolor se mezclo con el placer, al sentir la lengua del Uchiha recorrer nuevamente su clítoris, provocando que ella llevara inconscientemente sus manos hasta la cabeza de él, enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello mientras tiraba de este y le asía saber que quería más al empujarlo inconscientemente hasta su entrepierna.

Levanto su pierna izquierda y la coloco encima del hombro del Uchiha como si fuera alguna defensa cuyo propósito era impedir que este retrocediera y dejara de hacer lo que tanto la llenaba de placer.

_N-No…_— soltó ella con voz suplicante, trepando su otra pierna en el hombro izquierdo de él, aprisionándolo completamente al cruzar sus piernas en forma de X detrás de la ancha espalda del moreno.

Su reacción se debió al sentir que él retrocedía, temiendo ella a que dejaría de hacer aquello que tanto bochorno le provocaba llamarlo _Sexo oral. _El sonrió y continuo con su trabajo, remplazando su dedo medio con su deliciosa lengua, introduciendo esta dentro de su vagina para luego moverla a un ritmo que fácilmente se podría confundir a embestidas. Sus fuertes manos se colocaron en ambos lados de la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más asía él con el propósito de introducir más adentro su lengua, provocando que ella gimiera reiterativamente, pero no tan alto como para ser escuchado en los pasillos.

Y solo cuando despertó azorada, fue que se percato que todo aquello había sido soñado…se había quedado dormida en la cama de su habitación. Arrugo la nariz y su frente, mirando fijamente el techo de su cuarto mientras se insultaba mentalmente sobre lo soñado, maldiciendo una que otra vez el nombre de su mentor en sus mormuros.

_¡Estúpido Mentor!_ — soltó al aire enojadísima, y solo en ese momento se percato que una pequeñísima parte de su sueño había sido verdadero…_había escuchado a Itachi llamarle por su nombre, despertando de aquel sueño, y_ precisamente esa voz fue la que escucho llamarle por segunda vez, reincorporándose en un ágil movimiento, quedando sentada en el borde de la cama.

Y ahí estaba él, con la misma expresión inescrutable, y una posición de galán…Sakura le miro enojada.

¿Y ahora porque me maldices? — metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y arqueo una ceja, mirándola con curiosidad.

¡¿Q-Que demonios hace en **mi **cuarto?, ¡¿Acaso no conoce la privacidad? — profirió histeria, y cualquiera en su lugar lo estuviera, y más en la fachada que estaba ella.

Estaba en ropa interior, y el muy imbécil de su mentor ni se había percatado de su casi desnudez, pero justo cuando la escucho de esa manera tan histérica, fue que se percato, y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, la Haruno le agarro a golpes como toda una salvaje.

¡Disculpa!, ¡Cielos!...soy doctor, he visto ciento de niñas y mujeres desnudas en mi vida, y no por eso soy un pervertido como me has llamado. — soltó el Uchiha mientras se las ingeniaba para salir de la puerta.

¡Ahh!, ¡¿Y eso le da derecho a invadir la privacidad de una persona y verla en ropas menores?, ¡¿Eh? — soltó ella por detrás de la puerta, luego de haber sacado al Uchiha.

¡Lo siento!, ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga? — se disculpo por enésima vez.

¡Olvídalo!, ¡Contigo no se puede hablar serio!, ¡Todo lo tomas de la manera mas ignorante! — exclamo ya furioso por los insultos de la Haruno

En definitiva, lidiar con una niña de 13 años, era más que difícil que lidiar con su difunto hermano…_todo lo hacen un lio y mero drama. _Se alejo de la puerta de la Haruno a quien había ido a ver con la intención de llevarla a comer algo de su gusto, solo por el motivo que había obtenido una excelentes calificaciones, aun así, luego de todo aquel drama, opto por no llevarla ya que sería más que un mismo infierno pasarse dos horas llenas de peleas e insultos con ella, y sus humores no estaban como para lidiar con ella precisamente.

Escucho sus pasos alejarse, suspirando aliviada. ¡Dios!, si tan solo supiera que era él con quien estaba soñando todas esas cosas inexplicables para ella, quien siempre ha tenido una mala imagen de su mentor. Eran sueños, no más sueños, ¿verdad? Por nada del mundo, ella se entregaría de esa manera tan incoherente a su mentor quien dé por cierto odiaba, aun así…aquello eran sueños, pero no precisamente unos normales, sino, estos eran sueños húmedos, eróticos, donde la imagen de él siempre estaba presente, no la de cualquiera…sino la de _Uchiha Itachi._


	17. Chapter 17

Advertencia, este capitulo tendra contenido fuertisimo, demasiado, asi que ojo okis, no quiero ofender a nadie.

Capitolo 17:

_("Capitulo")_

di più che confusione

_("Mas que confusión")_

Despertó entre el pánico y la confusión, volteando por enésima vez su rostro para ver aquella mujer desnuda, tendida en su cama.

—_Carajo…_— murmuro con frustración mientras retiraba sus cabellos rubios de su frente.

Tenía que pensar en algo para salir de esta situación ya que si Itachi, su gran amigo de la vida, se enterara, estaría en un gran lio imperdonable. Si, imperdonable porque se había acostado con su madre, se la había cogido sin contemplación alguna, y ahora, se arrepentía por completo. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Itachi un simple no, tal vez y no estuviera en esas circunstancias, pero él de muy idiota, conociéndose como era, acepto el trato con Itachi de investigar a su madre, de acompañarla a todas partes, solo para saber que realmente ella se pretendía con esas salidas extrañas, si en verdad su madre había perdido la cordura y andaba en busca de su hijo muerto.

Todo fue tan rápido. Esa mujer era toda una explosiva, una misma diva en imagen, pero toda una perversa endemoniada por dentro, una verdadera amante del arte sexual. Él estaba pasado de copas, y ella estaba en sus cabales como para decir que no, pero al contrario, ella fue la que empezó todo ese juego sexual…

_Flash back…_

_Se encontraba solo en su habitación, inspirado por el silencio, decidió terminar uno de sus cuadros. Luego de un ajetreado día y una noche agotadora con Itachi con quien jugó un par de mesas de billar en su despacho y tomo varias copas, que mejor momento que ahora para inspirarse, después de todo, la casa reposaba en silencio, su hermana se había ido con Kohana y Karin a las tiendas, Itachi andaba reunido con el consejo de médicos y la señorita Mikoto se había ido junto con Sakura para encapricharla y malcriarla más de lo que estaba. _

_Estuvo un largo tiempo, sumergido en el silencio y su gran inspiración como compañía, escuchando el pestillo de la puerta abrirse. Coloco el pincel en la pequeña mesa redonda que tenía a su lado derecho, frunció el ceño y miro extrañado asía la puerta, viendo aquella mujer entrar con una botella de vino y dos copas en compañía, levantándolas y extendiéndolas asía adelante, le dedico una amplia sonrisa a él quien seguía sorprendido ante la llegada de ella a su habitación._

— _¿Mikoto? — soltó con voz sorprendida, no estaba seguro, pero había jurado haberle puesto seguro a aquella puerta que ella había cruzado. Ella le sonrió y camino asía adelante, depositando en la pequeña mesa redonda la botella de vino y las dos copas, sacando de su delantal el participe que irrumpió en su habitación, una llave._

—_Espero que no te moleste mi atrevimiento. — hablo ella, siempre con esa gracia sutil y cariñosa, depositando la llave al lado de la botella._

—_N-no, claro, después de todo, es la casa de tu hijo. — soltó al momento, ella le sonrió mientras arqueaba una ceja con sarcasmo._

—_Y eso justifica el que invada la privacidad de sus inquilinos. — soltó ella como broma, riendo forzadamente Deidara quien aun se encontraba confundido por la llegada de ella. Ella de inmediato dedujo por su rostro la confusión de él, explicándose de inmediato…_

—_La casa está sola, y pensé compartir un rato con el amigo de mi hijo, después de todo, te irás en tres días y no veo nada de malo charla un poco, ¿Verdad?. — soltó ella, revelando una botella de vino tinto que tenia escondido detrás de su cuerpo._

—_Bien, ¡Claro que no! — soltó él luego de un profundo suspiro._

_Mikoto se disponía a abrir la botella de vino, pero Deidara, como buen caballero que era, hizo los honores de abrir y servirle un poco de vino._

—_Y dime, ¿Qué estas dibujando? — pregunto ella, bebiendo al momento un sorbo de vino de su copa._

—_Nada bueno…no sé, intento dibujar una belleza en medio de un caos, pero no se me da. — ella le miro divertida, levantándose de inmediato._

—_Entonces, aquí estoy yo…tómame de ejemplo. — él frunció el ceño sorprendido, divirtiéndola a ella._

—_Anda, dibújame, después de todo, dijiste que podía ser una gran modelo para tus artes. —no se negó, después de todo, ella era la madre de su mejor amigo, ¿Qué había de malo dibujarla?, ¡claro esta!, con ropa._

_Se acerco hasta el pequeño desayunador de la habitación, compuesto de una mesa redonda y tres sillas, llevándose una de ellas a rastras hasta el centro de la habitación, colocándola frente a Deidara quien en ese momento recogía su cabello, haciéndose un moño alto mientras se reacomodaba en la silla._

— _¿Estoy bien así? — pregunto ella mientras se quitaba el delantal, llevando solo puesto el traje de tirantes de color azul oscuro, su color preferido._

—_Si, se ve bien. — carraspeo para aclarar un poco su garganta, tomando un poco de vino._

_Platicaron y rieron un largo rato mientras él la dibujaba. Hablaron de incansables temas sobre la vida en roma, sus pasatiempos, lugares que él había visitado, sus aventuras en lugares desconocidos, e incluso tocaron una que otra vez el tema del amor, sobre Itachi, y Sasuke, pero más entre aquellos temas, se enfatizaba el de Sasuke, Itachi y la semejanza de la actitud de Sakura sobre la chica de los sueños de Sasuke. Él la escucho atentamente, viendo en los ojos de ella como se translucía la felicidad al hablar sobre Sasuke, sintiéndose él en varias ocasiones culpable ante la emoción de ella por su hijo muerto._

_La botella de vino ya hacía por la mitad, y de vez en cuando el paraba de dibujarla para servirse un poco de vino y servirle a ella quien de un momento a otro, había parado de hablar, permaneciendo en silencio mientras él la dibujaba._

_En medio del silencio, concentrado él en su trabajo, algo le llamo la atención y a la vez le altero, y fue en el momento que Mikoto había depositado la copa de vino en el suelo y se había subido el traje hasta sus rodillas, abriendo y flexionando las piernas un poco._

_El ignoro la pose, aun así, a los pocos minutos, una parte de su cuerpo empezó a ser notable ante los ojos de ella. Bebió como loco de su copa, intentando de tranquilizarse, aun así, su estupidez no mas causo estragos en él. Al poco tiempo, noto que ella había subido de su traje un poco más, notando que no era un acto con toda la intención del mundo de llamarle la atención, de provocarle y despertar sus instintos._

_Estaba entre la disyuntiva de parar todo aquello y negarse a continuar pintando, decirle que sufría de un dolor de cabeza, lo que fuera para librarse de ella porque tenía seguro que la señorita Mikoto nada de santa tenia, y esta no mas vino a buscar compañía intima y no una conversación amigable como decía._

— _¿Sucede algo Deidara?— pregunto ella con tranquilidad, él carraspeo, tomando un bocado de aire, le dijo._

— _¿Esta incomoda?, Está cansada?, si quiere podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión. — propuso él, poniendo su pincel en la pequeña mesa, ella de inmediato ataco._

—_No estoy cansada, al contrario, estoy mejor que nunca. — contesto ella con un tono diferente al que siempre él había escuchado salir de sus labios en cada silaba._

—_¿Porque lo hace? — pregunto él serio, agachando su cabeza mientras contenía la ira al escuchar la sutil risa de ella._

—_¿Hacer qué? — se hizo la ignorante en el tema._

—_¡¿Lo que haces? —levanto un poco el tono de su voz. —Estas abierta de piernas, desde esta posición. — soltó el serio, humillado por la gran impotencia que sentía al ser traicionado por su anatomía quien reaccionaba ante aquella pose descarada que no mas definía bien claro su ofrecimiento._

—_Que observador…— murmuro ella._

—_No piense que la observo por el motivo que usted cree. — gruño él molesto, ella rio, molestándolo aun mas._

—_Fuera de mi habitación. — le pidió con voz mandataria, no le grito, no más le hablo serio y directo, aquello no le causo ni la mas mínima reacción a ella quien le miraba serio._

—_Su acto no más me da a entender que me está invitando a… — soltó molesto mientras le miraba, mordió sus labios para contener la ira, dejando la oración incompleta, aun así, ella le entendió su mensaje._

—_Literalmente, eso es lo que hago, te invito a disfrutar un poco conmigo. — se abrió mas de piernas, y él no pudo evitar mirarla, comprobando que ella no llevaba ropa interior, tomando nota mental que ella ya había planeado todo aquello y no fueron las compas de vinos como él había supuesto, soltando ella una pequeña risa, decidió hacer aquello más personal, levantándose su traje hasta la cintura, flexiono las piernas completamente, considerándose aquello como un acto impúdico, depravador y verdaderamente humillante, aun así del rostro de desaprobación de él, ella no sintió vergüenza alguna que la llevara a arrepentirse y cerrarse de piernas._

—_¡¿Qué haces? — soltó nervioso, levantándose enojado, con la intención de parar todo aquello, camino en dirección a ella, y susto cuando extendió su mano derecha para tomarla a ella del brazo y sacarla de la habitación, ella le tomo la mano, obligándolo que se encorvara un poco al jalarle con fuerza._

—_Ven aquí…— ordeno ella con voz neutral y rostro sereno, como si aquello se tratase de una conversación seria. Lo próximo que ocurrió lo dejo más que impresionado._

_Pruébame. — se abrió mas de piernas, dirigiéndolo con su mano hasta su vagina, cubierta con una capa de cabello levemente rizado, de un negro intenso. El sintió un extraño cosquilleo punzante al sentir aquella capa de bellos con las yemas de sus dedos._

—_¡¿Qué sucede contigo? — exclamo, soltándose con brusquedad de la mano de ella._

—_¡Estas loca!...¡Por Dios!, ¡Eres la madre de mi mejor amigo!, ¡Y hasta podrías ser mi madre o hermana mayor!, ¡Tal vez hasta tía! — Exclamo alterado, y no era que le dijera vieja, porque a pesar de ello, Mikoto era una mujer con buen cuerpo y apena se le empezaban a notar pequeñísimas arrugas._

—_Estas justificando que él porque soy mayor que tu, no puedes tener algo conmigo, ¿Me estas diciendo vieja? — frunció el ceño ella._

—_Usted señora, no es mi tipo. — explico mientras la tomaba a ella de los hombros, levantándola bruscamente._

—_Ahora, le pido de por favor. Salga de mi habitación. — se mordió fuertemente los labios para contener su ira mientras la miraba a los ojos con desaprobación ante la sonrisa de ella._

_De repente, un movimiento de ella, y se encontraba ahora aprisionado del cuello por los brazos de ella, siendo besado ferozmente por aquella mujer que intentaba que él de todas formas le devolviera el beso._

—_¡¿Qué haces?, ¡Ya basta! — soltó mientras intentaba quitársela de encima, sorprendiéndole un repentino beso del cual no pudo negase en lo absoluto._

—_Cógeme…—pidió ella mientras en su oído mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello amarrado y tiraba de este._

—_anda, vamos, házmelo aquí mismo…nadie se enterara. — continuo susurrándole en el oído mientras él mordía sus labios e intentaba no caer en las tentaciones de esa mujer._

—_Itachi no tiene por que enterarse…no te estoy pidiendo que tengamos una relación formal ni que te cases conmigo, solo que tengamos sexo. Hazlo por mí, soy una mujer sola y necesitada…— continuo hablando en su oído._

—_Tienes marido…ve y pídele a él tus necesidades. — la separo de él._

—_A él es a quien no quiero…sino a otro. — le jalo de la camisa mientras tomaba asiento en la silla, quedando el de rodillas, entre las piernas de ella._

—_Pruébame…—pidió ella con sus ojos fijos en los de él, abriendo por completo sus piernas, no pudo evitar mirar aquella parte que asía que su miembro palpitara una y otra vez ante la erótica imagen que tenia._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, acometió contra la amistad y lealtad de su mejor amigo, agachándose, guio sus labios hasta los labios vaginales de ella, abriendo paso con su lengua cual paseo desde el comienzo de la entrada de su vagina donde hizo una pausa e introdujo su lengua, hasta el pequeño botón erecto de ella, gimiendo al sentir las caricias de él._

_La tomo por los muslos y se abrazo de ella, introduciendo por completo su lengua cual utilizaba para masturbarla, jadeando ella de placer mientras enredaba sus brazos como podía de la cabeza de él, incitándolo a que se sumergiera en el placer que ella le brindaba allí abajo, donde todo era un misterio y algo nuevo para él._

_Separo sus labios de los labios vaginales de ella y los condijo hasta la parte interior de sus muslos, mordisqueando y succionando aquella piel firme y bien trabajada, esas piernas que tanto le llamaban la atención y deseo inconscientemente tocar._

_Ella se las arreglo para quitarle la camisa café que llevaba para luego quitarle la camisilla que llevaba por dentro, complaciendo de inmediato sus deseos de tocar aquel pecho firme que tanto la asía arder de pasión. No era una adolecente de hormonas revueltas, pero si era una mujer bastante necesitada como para actuar como toda una adolecente, obligándole en un movimiento brusco a que se recostara en el suelo mientras ella desajustaba la hebilla de su pantalón y bajaba el zíper de este, mirándole con excitación el joven rubio quien ya pretendía cogérsela de las mil maneras posibles como para tranquilizar esa locura por ella que se había despertado ese preciso instante. _

_Mordió sus labios y aspiro el olor de su hombría al sacarlo, bajando un poco mas sus bóxer par apreciarlo por completo. Lo tomo entre sus manos y con su pulgar de la mano izquierda, acaricio el orificio que se encontraba en el centro de su glande, provocando el estremecimiento en él. Acerco sus labios y lamio la glande lentamente para luego besarlo y succionarlo con sus labios, gimiendo él. Beso el pene de él con pasión, bajando hasta sus testículos cual dedito coda la atención mientras le masturbaba con la mano. Lo estaba volviendo loco, y si ella no lo asía de una buena vez, el se vería forzado a tomarla por los cabellos y hacerla de una buena vez que metiera su pene en su boca y terminara con todo aquello._

—_Hazlo…— se vio forzado a sus deseos, tomándola de sus cabellos con un poco de brusquedad, la llevo hasta su pene, obligándola a que lo introdujera por completo en su boca sin esperar la aprobación de ella._

_Aquello era el principio de su perdición. Le había fallado a su mejor amigo, acostándose con su madre y se había fallado así mismo al jurarse y perjurarse la gran lealtad que había entre él y Itachi, traicionándolo de la peor manera. Era todo un miserable, un bastardo que se merecía lo peor, aun así…en esos momentos de excitación, no podía pensar más que en Mikoto y las mil maneras que se la cogería esa noche._

_End of flash…_

—_Carajo…¿Qué demonios hice?_ — murmuro mientras e levantaba de la cama, buscando de inmediato unos pantalones para vestirse, despertándose Mikoto ante el ruido de la mesa de noche que provoco al Deidara tropezarse con ella.

—¿Qué hora es? — pregunto mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, recostándose en el espaldar de la cama. _Una simple pregunta surgió en ella y él se había quedado incrédulo ante la tranquilidad que ella reflejaba en su voz y gestos._

—Mikoto, ¿No eres consciente de lo que hemos hecho? — soltó con una risa de ironía, mesclada con sarcasmo y frustración. Ella le miro confundida.

—Se lo que hicimos, estoy clara en el asunto, como que también estoy clara que entre tú y yo, ante todos, no surgió nada. No tenemos ninguna relación, aquí no paso nada más que un par de tragos y una charla entre amigos. — dijo ella con naturalidad, levantándose de la cama, busco con la mirada sus prendas, recogiéndolas del suelo.

—¡Carajo!, no puedo creer que seas tan sínica en el asunto. ¡Que no vez lo que hemos hecho! — soltó frustrado.

—No hay que hacer tanto escándalo en el asunto, ni que me hubiera acostado con mi hijo o algún pariente. — soltó ella mientras se arreglaba el traje, atreviendo Deidara a tomarla por los hombros con fuerza.

—¡Te has acostado con el mejor amigo de tu hijo!, ¡En su propia casa! Que no ves el problema, tal vez y tú no te sientas tan culpable, pero yo si porque le falte el respeto, es como si me hubiera acostado con su esposa, en su cama y hecho en la misma cara de él. ¡Con que cara quieres que me le presente y le hable! — profirió él frustrado de sus actos.

—No seas tan dramático…él no tiene porque enterarse. — soltó ella bastante molesta al atrevimiento de él al alzarle la voz, soltándose de su agarre bruscamente.

—E-eres una víbora…la peor de todas. Me has seducido y enredado. Y para mi perdición…me embrujaste, porque ahora, a pesar que debería sentirme más que una basura, no me arrepiento como debería de hacerlo de lo que hemos hecho, y eso es lo que me pone mal. — revelo él con furia, sacándola a empujones del cuarto.

—Zorra vieja. — le insulto para luego cerrarle la puerta en la misma cara. Ella seguía igual de tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, encaminándose en dirección a su habitación sin remordimientos algunos.

Aquella mañana fue una de las mas confusas que había recibido la residencia ya que Uchiha Itachi se encontraba desvelado luego de una pesadilla que constantemente le atormentaba, donde aparecía él obligando a Haruno Sakura a hacerle un sinnúmero de cosas. Era un sueño, por tanto no tenia que preocuparle, porque él no era ese tipo de personas, pero luego de revaluarse por enésima vez y con la experiencia que tenía como psiquiatra, algo en él estaba claro que los sueños significan mucho más que lo que las personas dicen…estos pueden significar miedo, resentimiento, culpabilidad, amor asía alguien, deseo. ¿Acaso él quería hacer esas cosas?, ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ella no era el tipo de mujer como para satisfacerle, ¡Por Dios!, era un crio, una niña ignorante al lado de su esposa, la mujer que amaba y daría la vida por ella, pero entonces, ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Porque no podía mirar a su esposa fijo a los ojos?, ¿Por qué no le podía hacer el amor como antes?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué pensaba en esos sueños sin quererlo y algo dentro de él quería pensar en todo lo que le hacía?

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de cristal del botiquín de los medicamentos de la enfermería de su residencia, escuchando la puerta abrirse. Se volteo y allí le vio, molestándose por la presencia de ella.

—La señora Uchiha insistió en que le viera. Quiere estar segura que no sufro otro ataque de asma. — soltó ella con pereza, él evito mirarla, caminando hasta el escritorio donde tomo en manos varios potes de medicamentos y los guardo en su maletín de trabajo.

—No soy pediatra, Sakura, y la verdad es que ahora no puedo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. — soltó él con voz neutral, escuchando la puerta de la enfermería abrirse.

—Itachi! No puedo creer lo que he escuchado salir de ti. — soltó su esposa molesta, volteándose él ante la llegada de ella.

—Si le dije que fuera donde ti es por el simple hecho que no puedo llevarla al doctor porque tengo una reunión importarte, además, contaba que tu podías tomar riendas en el asunto. —soltó ella molesta, él suspiro.

—Está bien…que más da. — soltó resignado.

—Valla, al fin y te decides a cooperar. En fin, te veo en la tarde, iremos a comer con mi madre. — anuncio Kohana, tomándolo de sorpresa todo aquello.

—¿Qué? — soltó confundido.

—¿No te acuerdas? Lo hablamos la semana pasada, te dije que mama vendría de vacaciones a pasar dos semanas con nosotros. —_¡Genial! ¡Más problemas!_

Se despidió con un simple beso en los labios, saliendo a toda prisa de la enfermería, quedando él solo con aquella muchachita. Tomo su estetoscopio en manos y se volteo, encontrándola sentada en el borde de la camilla, con sus brazos cruzados, mirando con mala catadura a su mentor.

Era buen plan, peligroso, pero bastante confiable como para darle la libertad de ese lugar y así poder regresar a su antiguo orfanato. Como dice el dicho, de tal madre, tal hija, y al Uchiha no le extrañaría que ella tuviera ese comportamiento, al fin de cuenta, todos juzgan sin conocer la historia de su pasado, y con el Uchiha sería fácil tomarle el pelo.

Quería su libertad, y tenía en claro que solo así lo conseguiría, que ese plan ingenioso resultaría y mas al saber que el Uchiha sobrio no se acordaba de nada cuando acometía sus actos impúdicos contra ella, así que si lo seducía sobrio, sabiendo lo serio que es él, inmediatamente la sacaría de su vida, la enviaría de vuelta a su antiguo orfanato para librarse de un seguro escándalo y la destrucción de su matrimonio…_¿Quién quería a una joven como ella que además de ser rebelde, le gusta arruinar y causar el caos en matrimonios de parejas "Felices"?_

—¿No fuiste a la escuela hoy? — aquella pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, notando que el Uchiha había tomado asiento en la redonda y pequeña silla metaliza que había frente a ella.

—No, la señora Uchiha creyó conveniente quedarme hasta mañana en la casa. — contesto ella, aun de brazos cruzados.

Miro la vestimenta de ella con algo de desaprobación, pero que podía hacer, esa era la típica vestimenta de una jovencita rebelde de su edad. Vestía con unos simples jeans azul oscuros, ajustados, unas convert negras, y una camisilla de tela gruesa, de color blanca. No llevaba sostén.

Molesto, la reprendió por su falta bastante desvergonzada que daba mucho que decir.

—Sakura, tienes 13 años y un cuerpo bastante maduro, tienes que usar sostén. — hablo en voz gruesa mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de ella por el estetoscopio.

—Es verdad, pero vera, me aprietan los sostenes porque ya no me quedan, ¿Supongo que eso se sebe porque tengo senos grandes?, ¿No es así? — bajo su cabeza y miro sus senos, colocando ambas manos en sus senos para palparlos con sus dedos, el Uchiha quedo indignado por aquello.

—le diré a Kohana. — soltó él en voz seria, introduciendo su mano debajo de la camisilla de ella para escuchar bien los latidos, tomando aquello ella como oportunidad para encogerse de hombros, fingiendo que aquella parte metálica le causo cosquilleo, rozo intencionalmente los dedos del Uchiha con sus senos, retirando la mano de inmediato.

—¿Sucede algo? — pregunto ella mientras le miraba con diversión.

—Sakura…— dudo en continuar, decidiendo levantarse y salir de aquel lugar, ella de inmediato ataco como toda una fiera al asecho.

—Me duele el costado derecho. — se quejo ella, fingiendo tener dolor.

—tal vez dormiste mal. —soluciono él.

—Es en serio, me duele desde hace días, y dudo que sea eso que ha dicho. — le interrumpió ella, suspirando él algo exasperado.

—¿Le molesta atenderme? —frunció ella el ceño, y fingiendo enojo, hizo un aguaje para levantarse.

—No se ni para que se lo digo si usted no mas se la pasa gruñendo. Todo le molesta. — soltó ella.

—siéntate, te revisare. —Soltó él, sonriendo ella a sus adentros victoriosamente.

Como niña obediente, tomo asiento, sabiéndose la camisa hasta la altura de sus senos, alterándose él.

—Sakura, ¿Qué haces? — soltó él sorprendido ante aquel suceso inesperado.

—¿Qué?, ¿NO me vas a chequear?, es algo normal subirme la camisa, ¿No? — fingió ella ser una niña ingenua, creyéndoselo él como todo un tonto.

—Para eso no tienes que subirte la camisa hasta esa altura. — tomo la camisilla por los bordes, bajándosela hasta la altura correcta en que debía estar, aproximándose luego para chequearle su pequeña molestia.

—¿Es aquí? —palpo con los dedos, ella acepto, atrapándola él con su mentirilla…ella no tenia absolutamente nada.

—Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que tramas? — suspiro enojado, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No entiendo? — él le miro serio ante la reacción de ella.

—Eres una mentirosa. — le acuso, ella quedo muda ante aquello.

—no soy un tonto Sakura, soy un Psiquiatra, un hombre hecho y derecho que conoce todo tipo de juego y los tuyos en especial, son los que no me agradan. — soltó en voz neutral, bastante severa como para tomar en cuenta.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dice. — continuo ella fingiendo, causando la histeria en él quien había descifrado ese juego de seducción cual provoco la furia total.

—¡Ya basta de juegos!, ¡Eres una niña manipuladora que le gusta hacerle daño a todo el mundo!, ¡Que pretendes con ese juego de seducción!, ¡Eh! — le grito sin ser consciente de la actitud que había tomado, acorralándola contra la pared al ver que ella se había levantado e ignorado.

—¡Gritare si no me suelta! — exclamo ella.

—¡No Sakura!, ¡No te soltare hasta que me aclares que intentas Sakura! — le apunto con la mano, furioso de todo aquello.

—No es un juego. — le miro directo a los ojos, soltando aquellas palabras lentamente, en voz calmada y suave que contradecía todo aquello que sucedía, pero lo siguiente a ello, fue lo que lo dejo sin palabras…

Tomo la mano de él y la condujo hasta el borde de su camisilla, metiéndola por dentro, la llevo hasta uno de sus senos, obligándolo que cerrara su mano en el seno derecho de ella, emitiendo un gemido fingido la chicha. Él quedo paralizado ante aquello, jamás creyó esperarse eso de ella…nunca lo habita pensado.

—¿NO cree que son grandes? —se mordió los labios mientras capturaba la otra mano de él y asía el mismo proceso.

Estrujo con fuerza y lentamente las manos de él con sus senos para luego descender lentamente las manos de él por su abdomen, llegando hasta el borde del pantalón cual fue el final de toda aquella manipulación.

—¡Aléjate de mi! — la empujo contra la pared, alejándose lo mas que pudo de ella.

—Quiero que salgas de aquí ahora…no quiero verte en lo que resta del día. — profirió con su respiración alterada ante la ira que llevaba por dentro.

—¿NO le agrado? — soltó ella con voz tranquila, alterándolo mas.

—¡Que te largues te dije! — camino asía ella y la tomo bruscamente del brazo, sacándola a empujones de la enfermería, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta.

Solo en aquel lugar, aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido…Sakura, seduciéndolo. Eso era algo de tomar en cuenta, y mas al ella venir de una madre con una profesión bastante seria como lo era la prostitución, tal vez y eso fue lo que le traumo a ella, dándole no solo una actitud agresiva, sino una joven capaz de dañar los matrimonios de cualquier persona con tal de sentirse feliz.

Tenía que tomar riendas en el asunta, o mejor aún, tenía que hacer algo con ella antes de que el problema se tornara en uno mas serio y mas al tener en cuenta que por alguna razón, la repentina reacción de ella y la cercanía que tuvo con ella, le éxito de alguna forma. Algo ocurría en él, sabía que algo estaba mal con él, pero por más que intentaba descifrar que era, nunca daba con su problema. Problema que era mucho más que una simple confusión, y era la perdición de su vida, de su carrera y del matrimonio feliz que llevaba con su amada esposa quien ahora esperaba un _**hijo **_de él…

Estoy preparando el próximo capítulo. Perdonen la mala ortografía, pero es que tuve que formatear la laptop y la compu esta gringa, todo lo que escribo lo cambia como la palabra forma, me la cambio a Formal, o sino a format. Estoy más que enojada, yo que por si soy malísima en la ortografía, y me apena eso, imagínense como estoy ahora.

Bueno, primero que nada, acepto que me he tardado, pero es que con la escuela, y el trabajo, pues no me da ni el tiempo, pero si les digo que los capítulos de cada una de mis historias están listos, incluso, Kuroi Namida Fainaru ya tiene su final en mi libreta de borradores, pero verán, sentarme a pasar cada capítulo, no es tarea fácil a pesar que soy rapidísima con el teclado cual ni siquiera miro para escribir; pues mi vista me falla en ocasiones, y me da dolor de cabeza, además. La mayor pararte de la semana, yo abro tienda con el gerente y salgo muy tarde y mas ahora que no hay suficiente personal y a mí me toca hacer el trabajo de todos, para colmo, hoy empiezo en la universidad y pues llego tardísimo a mi casa, porque la universidad de Temple queda en el centro de la ciudad de Philadelphia, llegando yo ha beses a las 11 de la noche para luego levantarme a las 5 de la madrugada para trabajar.

Aun así, pese a mi poco tiempo, no dejare de escribir y en esta semana, actualizare todas mis historias, aunque me quede siega.

OH, claro está, espero que la tormenta de nieve que viene el martes no sea como la del año pasado que me dejo desconectada por completo de mi querida laptop porque se fue el servicio a consecuencia del mal clima.

Bueno, otra vez, feliz año nuevo para ustedes mis amados lectores que siempre me han apoyado y me han ayudado a descifrar todos mis errores y a corregirlos, muchísimas gracias, y créanme, no me apena que me digan la verdad, al contrario me hacen un gran favor.

**OH, y para todos los amantes del ItaSaku, hay una escritora que se desenvuelve en estos dos personajes. **

**La primera es ****MonoChronus con su historia titulada Mamá. Es buenísima en mi opinión, y me gustaría compartirla con ustedes por que vale la pena leerla. http: / www. fanfiction. Net /s/ 6277227 /1/**

**A la dirección del web, tienen que quitarle los espacios para así encontrarla.**

**Bueno, los dejo, y otra vez. GRACIAS POR APOYARME, y gracias Murasaki por recordarte de mí siempre.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:

perdita di controllo

("Perdida de control")

_Se estaba volviendo loco_. Ella había llegado a su límite, y él, muy estúpido lo había dejado pasar. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que pensar en una rápida solución que lo sacara de todo aquel lio, antes de que las cosas se compliquen y puedan terminar con sus sueños, con su matrimonio y carrera profesional. Pensó que seguramente la actitud de ella se debiera a la falta de un ejemplo paterno en su niñez, trastornándola con eso de tener una atracción con los hombres mayores, y a eso se le añade la profesión de su madre y su trágica muerte, se entendería aun mejor en patrón sicológico de ella. Era una niña, una muchachita de trece años que pese a que tenía un fisionomía bastante atractivo como para pasar de inadvertido, a él no le atraía en lo mas mínimo.

Ingreso en su despacho y camino hasta la barra donde se encontraban sus licores, dispuesto a tomarse lo primero que se le aparezca para calmar los nervios y pensar más claro. Abrió la pequeña nevera que se encontraba debajo de la barra, saco un Sapporo para luego arrepentirse y meterlo nuevamente en la nevera, sacándolo al segundo, luego de haber cambiado de opinión. Bebió innecesariamente como un demente sediento de aquella botella para luego tirarla en el cesto de la basura y sacar una segunda, haciendo el mismo procedimiento. El brusco cambio de sus decisiones se debió a la retorna imagen en su cabeza de ella, teniendo que acudir como un tonto ignorante ya la bebida, creyendo que la imagen de ella, desnuda frente a él, se borraría.

El problema aquí no era imaginarse a una mujer desnuda, sino a una adolecente que para los colmos estaba a su tutela y próximamente seria su hija adoptiva… ¿Qué dirían aquellos que leyeran la mente? Era todo un enfermizo. Busco otra tercera botella de Sapporo, la abrió y tomo asiento en la silla de su escritorio, suspirando con tensión. Él no conocía esa parte interna, ¡Jamás! Había sido así, ni mucho menos un pedófilo, porque esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo. Se rio de sí mismo al encontrar la gran ironía de que no le gustaban las niñas, ¡No!, claro que no le gustaban las niñas, pero bien que soñaba y se masturbaba inconscientemente por una en especial…_Sakura._

Gruño enojado al pensar de esa forma. A él no le gustaba Sakura, era un hecho, pero no podía negar que se excitaba cada vez que pensaba en esos sueños que tenia con ella, y justo al pensar en sueños, su mente dio un giro drástico que lo trastorno al solo pensar en la idea que aquello eran más que simple sueños. Se lleno de pánico al recordar que cada vez que acudía a la bebida, al otro día, no se acordaba de nada, incluso, al otro día, la Haruno presentaba un comportamiento extraño, siempre a la defensiva con él, intentando de evitarlo a toda costa como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

No…eso no podía ser cierto, si lo fuera, ya estuviera tras las rejas…era, imposible. Ella lo hubiera delatado de inmediato con algún maestro, incluso con su misma esposa o madre, era imposible que ella callara eso, al menos que ella le tuviera miedo.

Se deshizo de aquellas ideas y no porque eran incoherente o carecían de calidad real, sino por el hecho de que cada vez que pensaba en ella, la desesperación y miedo se apoderaban de él, perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

…

Eran las tres y media de la tarde y el tiempo no apremiaba en nada sobre él. Su esposa había llegado, enojada con el gran plantón que su esposo le había hecho. Luego de una incomoda cena con su madre quien no dejaba de cuestionarle sobre la ausencia de su esposo, decidió que era tiempo de volver a la residencia e instalar a su madre allí para que descansara luego de un agotador viaje en avión. Coloco las maletas de su madre en la habitación que había preparado para ella, luego salió de esta y retomo el paso, dispuesta a encarar a Itachi de una buena vez por todas.

Entro al despacho sin tocar la puerta, encontrando a su esposo sentado detrás del escritorio, con pose interrogante, serio y distante a aquella figura que había irrumpido en su silencio.

Las interrogantes surgieron de inmediato, y su nombre fue reiterado en varias ocasiones, exigiendo con ello, como esposa que era, una respuesta de su abandono.

—Ni siquiera tienes la idea que hora es. — profirió ella, fulminando con la mirada a su esposo a quien había descubierto bebiendo.

— ¡Estuve llamándote casi una hora!, y ni siquiera fuiste quien en tomarme la llamada. —se quejo ella, y pese a que Itachi no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento, prestaba atención a las quejas de ella.

—Te envíe un mensaje, te dije que estaba ocupado. — ella bufo ante la excusa de él, volteando él sus ojos, los poso sobre ella, descontento ante la mofa de ella.

— ¡Valla! Itachi, y, ¿Crees que un simple texto solucionas todo?, ¿Crees que eso cayo a mi madre con sus insistentes preguntas? — pregunto ella con Sarcasmo, él, molesto no solo por las mofas de ella, sino por sus sarcasmos, le contesto fríamente, sin lamentaciones algunas.

—No me acuesto con tu madre para darle escusas a ella sobre que hago y que no hago. —Soltó con voz fría, síntomas de su aparente enojo sobre el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

— ¡NO me hables así! — exclamo ella, exigiendo respeto asía su persona y como esposa que era.

—Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si en primer lugar hubieras pospuesto tus tareas para reunirte en una cena familiar con mi madre. ¡Dios!, ¡Acaba de llegar! — se quejo ella.

—Ni que la hubieras dejado de ver por varios años…Jhmp….¡Cielos!, yo no he visto a mi madre por casi siete largos años, y ni siquiera me quejo el que tu no puedas compartir un maldito día entre familia con ella. No obstantes, tu madre a quien no has visto por seis meses, viene de vacacione, y tú esperas que me desatienda para recibirle con glorias. — aquello la enojo a un mas.

— ¡Es tu maldito deber! —exclamo ella.

—Y no reniego de ello Kohana, pero me hubiera sido más fácil si tal vez hubieras tenido la iniciativa de avisarme con tiempo y no caerme con la sorpresa. — se quejo él tranquilamente, sin alteraciones algunas.

— ¡Era una sorpresa! — Exclamo ella furiosísima, y él, justamente en ese momento, se bufo, enojándola aun más._ ¡Valla!, una gran sorpresa que ni siquiera él le veía lo sorprendente de recibir a una mujer que le apaleaba con sus indirectas._

—Kohana, se que te sonara grosero decirlo, pero crees que la visita de tu madre es una gran sorpresa para mi, ¡por dios!, esa mujer no mas se pasa día y noche mentando mi nombre y no precisamente para bien. — se quejo él.

— ¡¿Y? Tu madre hace lo mismo. — se defendió ella.

—Entonces somos dos, así que no te costara mucho entenderme. — lo último, de la manera en que lo enfatizo, dejo en claro que no quería hablar sobre el asunto, pero ella no entendió, y resiguió con la discusión.

—Y dime, ¿solucionaste tus problemas?, ¿Terminaste esa supuesta reunión?, porque a ti no mas te veo sentado en tu despacho, bebiendo. — continuo ella con sus quejas.

—Suspendí la reunión si es lo que quieres saber. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. —ella le miro indignada, y antes de salir por la puerta, le grito un par de verdades al Uchiha.

— ¡Eres un borracho egoísta que no mas anda pensando en él, sus problemas, ni siquiera sacas tiempo para tu esposa!, ¡Mama tenía razón con llamarte imbécil! — azoto la puerta con fuerza, caminando en dirección a la salida de la residencia, con el propósito de dar una vuelta y calmar sus enojo antes de que reventara en ira y formara una discusión mas fuerte con su marido.

Había metido la pata, y todo gracias a su amigo fiel, el Sapporo. Tomo el teléfono en manos, dispuesto a llamar a Kohana para pedirle disculpas y arreglar las cosas, pero ella no le contesto la llamada, dándole a entender que no quería hablar con él. Tiro el teléfono a un lado del escritorio, se levanto y salió de su despacho, caminando en silencio por los pasillos de su residencia que ahora no solo era habitado por la atolondrada de su madre, sino que en conjunto, se le había sumado la metiche y poco agradable madre de Kohana, la señora Adalina.

El grito de Karin los despertó de su trance, reaccionando de momento, subió las escaleras, encontrándose con una de las típicas escenas matutinas que acostumbraban ellas a hacer.

— ¡Pero porque tanto alboroto! — profirió el Uchiha enojadísimo. Karin silencio y de inmediato, se inclino, tomo la canasta de ropa y empezó a recoger toda la ropa sucia que había tirado cuando Sakura le pego un susto de madre.

— ¡hazme el favor de recoger todo este desorden y no hacer más ruido!, ¡Tenemos visitas! — ordeno el Uchiha.

—_Eso asía…idiota._ —murmuro entre dientes Karin, escuchando sus murmullos el Uchiha.

— ¿Decías? — frunció el ceño el Uchiha, pensando en una rápida estrategia, Karin dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente.

—Fue Sakura. — le acuso Karin.

— ¿Qué? — le miro confundido.

—Ella provoco este desorden, si no me hubiera dado el susto de madre con esa araña artificial que puso en la ropa, no me hubiera espantado y tirado todo. — típico juegos ignorantes de adolecentes, pero tal parece que Itachi no lo razono de esa manera, enojándose por la impertinencia de Sakura quien según él, le quería hacer la vida de infiernos.

La situación, según él, había llegado lejos, era hora de aclararle a esa muchachita ignorante quien era el que mandaba y que estaba en su territorio, y por tanto, debería seguir sus reglas. Reanudo su paso, dispuesto a buscar a la Haruno en su habitación, y era necesario, en toda la casa, ya que la mocosa, estaba en todas partes, menos en su cuarto.

La busco en su habitación, saliendo sin rastros de ella, caminado toda la casa hasta que dio con ella en la piscina interior de la casa, donde se le veía practicar casi todos los días para su clase de natación.

Aprovecho que la joven había salido de la piscina, y antes de que se acercara a las escaleras para subir y hacer otro nuevo salto, él la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola.

— ¡P!, ¡Pero que haces! — soltó ella entre sorprendida y molesta. Él le miraba serio, jalándole del brazo para que ella dejara de forcejear.

—Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar. Ahora. — hablo con voz bastante gruesa.

— ¿Disculpa?, ¿Qué no ves que practico? — se atrevió ella a contestarle, y esa fue la gota que colmo todo.

—¡¿Qué pretendes hacer, Sakura?, ¡Dime!, ¡¿Qué intentas hacer con todo esto?, ¡Volverme loco! — exclamo enojado, ella no se inmuto a contestarle.

—Ya usted esta loco. — bravo ella.

—Escúchame bien Sakura. — se acerco a ella, acorralándola contra las escaleras en metal, pudiendo sentir el frio que transmitían estas. Para evitar que sus manos la tocaran y terminaran en otra parte que luego se arrepentiría, coloco ambas manos en los pasamanos de la escalera, apretando estos fuertemente, intentando de contener esa extraña sensación que le había invadido…_no. Él no estaba loco, sino que estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones, dándole paso a una nueva entidad que ni el mismo conocía._

—Aléjate de mí en lo que resta del tiempo que llevaras viviendo aquí. No quiero que me busques para nada, ni siquiera que me dirijas la palabra. No quiero verte ni escucharte, ni siquiera quiero saber que estas aquí, en el mismo techo que yo. —aquello sonó bastante amenazador viniendo de él, confundiéndola por completo…_¿Acaso se creía el santo de toda esta situación?, El hecho que no se acuerde, no lo libera de la situación y de sus actos._

—No más juegos, Sakura. — finalizo, encarándole ella como toda una fiera…_¿Por qué tenía que molestarse con sus palabras?, ¿No era eso lo que buscaba, enojarlo, hacer que la echara?_

—Aquí el que juega es usted. — bramo ella con valentía, el contrajo sus músculos, acallando la iracundia que esta por revelarse.

—Sakura, aquiétate si sabes lo que te conviene. — advirtió con sus ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido.

—Ya he escuchado eso antes. — sin medir la gran magnitud de sus actos, se hecho asía adelante, soltando aquellas palabras en el oído de él, exhalando con enojo el Uchiha.

—Te lo advierto, Sakura. — continuo con sus amenazas, reiterándole ella las mismas palabras.

—Y yo le he dicho que usted es el que juega, y procura no quemarse. — finalizo ella, mirándole él directo a los ojos.

—¿Te crees toda una mujer para enfrentarte de esa forma?, no mas eres una muchachita ignorante y estúpida. — se defendió, ella se mofo de él y sus palabras.

—Que irónico, me parece divertido, que un hombre como usted, acuda a los placeres de una muchachita _**ignorante y estúpida**_ como yo. Poco hombre eres por ignorar todo y hacerte el santo. — se defendió ella, descontrolándolo por completo.

Un sonido gutural surgió en ella al ser azotada contra la escalera, aprisionándola el Uchiha con su cuerpo. Anonada por el repentino cambio de él, parpadeo dos veces y levanto su rostro, encontrándose con el rostro de él, con sus ojos puestos en ella como si se tratase de una presa.

Gimió de dolor y gusto al él morder su cuello mientras que con su mano derecha, apretaba y masajeaba el seno derecho de ella, mordiéndose sus labios para evitar gemir. Se había vuelto loca…loca por él. Él más que cualquier otra persona, tenía la culpa de su gusto asía los hombre mayores. Al principio, mucho antes de ocurrí algo intimo entre ellos, ya ella le había traído ese hombre, sin ni siquiera ella consciente de su gusto, y solo basto esos pequeños "castigos", como él le llamaba, para despertar en ella su gusto asía él.

Le gustaba, y mucho. Y si le dicen masoquista, pues bien, pero eso no cambiaba que le gustara, y ahora entendía el porqué no se hallaba traumada ni depresiva ante lo que surgían entre ellos, porque pese a que en la escena, según los actos de ella y sus palabras, no daba consentimiento a tales acto, por dentro, en su interior, una pequeña voz decía sí, consintiendo todo deseo que su mentor le provocaba y ella disfrutaba sin ser consciente.

Mientras aquel acto desenfrenado por parte del Uchiha, se iba desatando. La señora Adalina, había salido de su habitación, dispuesta a dar un paseo por el jardín, deteniéndose en medio camino al escuchar un sonido que le pareció un gemido por parte de una mujer, caminando en dirección al pasillo donde había salido el gemido que tan confusa la había dejado.

_Espero que les guste!_


	19. Chapter 19

¡IMPORTANTE!

SEMI-LEMON.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA CONTINUACIÓN.

Capitulo 19:

Sospetti e problemi ...

("Sospechas y problemas")

Se estremeció por completo, erizándose la piel al sentir la lengua de él recorrer la piel de su cuello con pasión, soltando un sonoro suspiro que no mas logro en el profundizar las caricias, mordisqueando su cuello en pequeños besos.

— _¿Qué me haces Itachi? _—Murmuro ella en voz apagada, sintiendo como los dedos de él tomaban los tirantes de su traje de baño que consistía en una sola pieza color azul oscuro. Bajo los tirantes lentamente mientras tiraba y jugaba con ellos, estremeciéndola aun más cuando sus senos fueron expuestos a él quien los miraba sin vergüenza alguna, ansioso por probar un bocado de ellos.

La pregunta que surgió en ella en ese minuto, no mas provoco dormirlo en su excitación cual no era consciente de sí mismo. ¿En qué momento perdió la cordura?, ¿Cuándo fue que se dejo dominar por sus instinto?, ¿Por qué eran instintos?, ¿Verdad?, ¿No eran sentimientos?...

En esos momentos, no era de pensar en lo correcto o cuando perdió su cordura, ahora, lo importante era calmar ese ser que había emergido en él, clamando con lujuria aquel cuerpo que tenía frente.

Se besaron torpemente debido a la desesperación que llevaban por dentro. Bajo sus manos hasta los senos de ella, colocando cada palma en el centro de sus senos para luego cerrar su mano, apretándolos con fuerza mientras los masajeaba en círculos, gimiendo ella ante la presión que el ejercía en sus senos. Volvió a su cuello cual mordisqueo con más fuerza, enredando ella sus dedos largos en los cabellos negros de él, acariciándolo desenfrenadamente mientras jadeaba en pequeños gemidos. Llevo a su boca el seno derecho de ella, succionándolo con fuerza, y por instinto, ella gimió, pero esta vez, tuvo la cordura de no hacerlo tan fuerte. Intercambio sus caricias en ese par de senos que tenia frente, a su disposición para hacerle cualquier cosa, y justo cuando iba a besarlos por enésima vez, escucho de ella salir aquella indecorosa petición…

—_Cógeme…_— y pese a la vulgaridad de ella al referirse asía a no solo su mentor, sino a un hombre hecho y derecho, con una jerga bastante trabajada para su profesión, aquello no le importo a él en lo absoluto, ni siquiera lo hizo entrar en razón, sino que paso por inadvertido el vocablo de ella, sonriendo morbosamente ante la petición de ella cual no mas logro empeorar la erección creciente que llevaba dentro de su pantalón, asiéndose más notable, y para empeorarlo más, ella se sentó en las escaleras, abriéndose de piernas mientras él se acomodaba, asiéndole sentir lo que ella por instinto le había provocado.

Bajo su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna, acariciándola con la palma de su mano y en conjunto sus dedos.

El sonido de unos pasos venir asía el cuarto de piscina, le había alertado, quito las manos de ella de su cuello y se separo, alertándole a ella del peligro.

Adalina se había aproximado hasta la puerta que daba acceso a la piscina interior de la casa, donde ella supuso que venían aquellos extraños ruidos. Puso la mano en la perilla y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta, escuchando el salpicar del agua, localizando con la mirada al Uchiha quien se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del trampolín de la piscina, con los codos de sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—Itachi, Creí que habías salido con mi hija. —Soltó con voz sospechosa. Su atención su atraída por aquella mota rosada que salía del agua y volvía a sumergirse.

—Kohana salió a una importante cita. —Mintió, aun así, su mentira paso de inadvertida ante el agudo y serio tono que había utilizado. Sakura nado hasta el borde de la piscina, tomando asiento en el borde.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Interrogo Adalina, volteando su rostro la Haruno para mirarle.

—Es Sakura. Vive aquí, con nosotros. — respondió el Uchiha.

—No sabía que era tan grandecita la niña. — comento en un tono de desaprobación..._algo no le había agradado de esa jovencita._

—tiene trece años. — le informo el Uchiha.

—Aun así, ya es toda una señorita. — ataco Adalina. El juego que él mismo se había sumergido, era de los más peligrosos, y en esos momentos sentía el remordimiento atacarle desde muy adentro. Como había sido capaz de hacer todo aquello en un arranque impulsivo, y todo por la maldita culpa de ella y su venenosa boca que tanto lo hacía tentar con sus palabras.

La voz de una cuarta persona irrumpió la conversación de Adalina e Itachi.

—Itachi, cielo, ¿No has visto a tu esposa? — pregunto Mikoto, deteniéndose frente a aquella señora desconocida.

—Mama. — le llamo Itachi, levantándose al momento para ir hasta el lado de su madre.

—Te presento a Adalina. Es la madre de Kohana. — le presento Itachi formalmente. La mujer evaluó a Mikoto con la mirada para luego darle una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano para saludarle.

—Mucho gusto, señora Uchiha. — soltó Adalina mientras estrechaba su mano con la de aquella mujer.

—No, por favor, llámeme Mikoto. —Insistió.

—Y entonces Itachi, ella es la muchachita que vive con ustedes. —retomo el tema pasado que había dejado en el aire, mencionándolo delante de la madre del Uchiha con el propósito de ver la reacción de ella.

—Oh, te refieres a Sakura. Ella no es la única que vive con nosotros, Karin es otra de las jóvenes que Itachi ha acogido en su casa. ¿No es mi hijo de buen corazón? —Soltó orgullosamente Mikoto.

—Es bueno hacer obras de caridad. —comento Adalina, incomodándole a Itachi el comentario._ Él no hacia obras de caridad con esos niños, así no se llamaba lo que asía. Si les daba un hogar era porque le importaba, y mucho._

—Aunque ya no veo el porqué adoptar hijos si ya viene uno en camino. — revelo Adalina, impresionándose Mikoto ante el comentario e incomodando a Sakura quien se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio.

— ¡Itachi!, ¡Porque no me lo habías dicho! —Soltó alegre Mikoto, abrazando a su hijo.

— ¡Por fin seré abuela! —Exclamo con alegría, apareciéndose cierto subió en la escena.

—Eh…creo que llegue en mal momento. —Murmuro Deidara quien se disponía a hablarle al Uchiha, pero cuando vio la presencia de la madre de su amigo, el remordimiento le ataco, soltando con amargura aquellas palabras.

— ¡Claro que no!, ¡acabas de llegar en buen momento!, ¡Itachi será papa! — soltó orgullosamente Mikoto, rodando los ojos Kurotsuchi quien se encontraba detrás de su hermano Deidara, junto a Karin quien le acompañaba.

Suspiro, dio un impulso asía adelante y salió de la piscina, caminando hasta su toalla cual tenía tirada aun lado de las escaleras del trampolín. Se seco en silencio mientras que un par de ojos le miraban de reojo en varias ocasiones, y pese a que sentía que alguien le miraba, no se inmuto a voltearse para mirarle. Se encontraba furiosa con todos, y con ella misma al ser tan estúpida de caer en juego con sus hormonas juveniles. Se sintió confundida, no sabía si el enojo se debía a algo más ya que sentía una leve y amarga frustración que amenazaba con revelarse en lágrimas. ¿Y si tal vez se debía a la revelación? Negó con la cabeza aquella estúpida interrogante que surgió en su mente, decidiendo salir de aquel lugar ya que nada componía su presencia allí.

NO se despidió, no mas salió de allí mientras escuchaba las risas y voces altas de aquellos que celebraban la gran noticia, Itachi noto lo distante que ella se había puesto.

Camino en silencio por el largo pasillo, alejándose de todas aquellas voces, y justo cuando se disponía a subir el primer escalón para ir al segundo piso, sintió unos fuertes brazos detenerla, abrazándole por detrás. Cerró sus ojos e inhalo para luego exhalar con el mismo ritmo. Sintió como él escondía su rostro en el empezar de su blanco cuello, asiéndosele la piel de gallina al sentir la pausada y cálida respiración de él en su piel.

No supo porque, pero sintió la necesidad de abrazarle más fuerte, levantando su rostros, deposito un corto y pausado beso en la mejilla derecha de ella para luego abrazarla por los hombros y besar la esquina derecha de la frente de ella. La ira se apodero de ella en un segundo, soltándose en un impulsivo arranque de los brazos de él, y antes de alejarse, le dirigió una mirada de rencor y resentimiento al Uchiha quien quedo desconcertado ante la mirada de ella. No dijo nada, nada que él no supiera ya.

Se sentía el hombre más traicionado por sus instintos, el más miserable y maldito de todos…el ser más asqueroso y enfermizo. Él no se conocía así, ni siquiera sabía de esos aberrantes gustos; algo estaba mal en él y quería saber que era para arreglarlo y ser el hombre normal de antes. Mientras observaba como ella se alejaba, cierta mujer detrás de él había llegado, mirándole en silencio, y pese a que había sentido la presencia de ella, ni siquiera le importo como para voltearse, ella no existía en esos momentos, no era de su importancia, ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta que se trataba de Adalina, su suegra quien sospechaba que algo extraño surgía en la residencia de su hija y no descansaría hasta saber que era…


	20. Chapter 20

_Capitulo 20:_

_Il ritorno del passato_

_("El retorno del Pasado")_

Salió disparada de la habitación, vistiendo solo una pijama color café oscura cual consistía en dos piezas, un pantalón de algodón ajustado en la cintura y ancho, y una camisa de tirantes tinitos. Karin salió detrás de ella, reuniéndose en el comedor donde toda la "familia" les esperaba para desayunar. Karin tomo asiento junto a Sakura quien extrañamente se sentía algo extraña, como si se estuviera cohibiendo de algo o alguien, ni siquiera le devolvió los buenos días a la señorita Kohana quien llevaba una cara de espantos. Todos en el aula estaban serios en excepción de la señora Mikoto, Karin y el resto de niños a quienes ella se refería como: _mocosos. _

—Pásame el Pan Kohana. —pidió su madre, la señora Adalina.

Al ver que el canasto no había suficiente pan, se levanto de la silla, pero antes, le paso el canasto a su madre con los panes que quedaba.

—Iré a buscar más pan. —Anuncio Kohana, excusándose ante los presentes.

—Déjalo cariño. Yo lo hare. —Se ofreció Itachi. Kohana negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo que valla Kohana, después de todo, él se ofreció a hacer algo _útil._ —aquel comentario y la fuerte pronunciación de aquella última palabra causo la discordia en la señora Mikoto quien llevaba casi toda la mañana escuchando los comentarios de Adalina con la intención de humillar a su hijo no mas por este haberse negado a salir con ellos hoy y el domingo.

—No mama. Lo hare yo. —insistió Kohana con voz seria.

—Entonces, llama a una de las sirvientas de la casa para que busquen el pan. —Intervino Anadelia.

—ellas están preparando las habitaciones de los niños, y sus maletas. Esta semana libre que tienen, irán a un campamento forestal. ¡A ellos les encantan tanto que incluso me han convencido de ir con ellos para acampar! —Anuncio Kohana alegre. A ella siempre le había gustado disfrutar con esos niños, incluso, si pudiera, estuviera todos los días con ellos.

— ¿Itachi te acompañara? —le cuestiono Adalina antes de que su hija se separara del desayunador.

—NO. Itachi tiene reuniones que atender y citas importantes. —contesto, encaminándose luego en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Como es eso Itachi?, ¡¿Acaso no le acompañaras? —le cuestiono molesta al Uchiha.

—Kohana no irá a ninguna parte. Ya lo habíamos platicado en la semana. Ella no está en el mejor estado como para andar de excursionista en terreno rocoso. Es mucho estrés para ella y eso puede afectarle al bebe. —soltó mientras pasaba la siguiente página de su periódico.

—Sabes lo testaruda que es mi pequeña. —Le recordó Adalina.

—Además, considero injusto que prives a mi hija de lo mas que le gusta hacer, en vez de privarla, deberías estar consintiéndola en todo. —Atajo con voz casi fuerte.

—_para eso está usted._ —murmuro molesto, lográndolo escuchar Mikoto quien disimuladamente le dio un golpecito en el costado con su codo derecho.

—Se que entre tú y yo no hay buenos lazos y que no nos simpatizamos muchos, aun así, merezco un respeto como madre de Kohana. —Bramo molesta por el comentario de Itachi.

—No es que me _"Simpatices", _ni nada por el estilo. —Contestó sin poca importancia el Uchiha, continuando su entretenida lectura cual Adalina encontraba un insulto al no prestarle atención.

—Entonces, ¡¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto en tono serio. Sakura y Karin permanecían en silencio mientras veían toda aquella disimulada discusión. Deidara hizo un aguaje con eso de ir por más jugo, retirándose a la cocina.

—El problema aquí s_eñora Adalina, _es que usted se cree que su hija es aun una niña para andar consintiéndola y diciéndole lo que es correcto y lo que no es en _**nuestra **_relación. Anda diciéndole que pasos a de tomar y lo que me tienen que decir, y con todo respeto, creo que usted es toda una amargada quien tal parece que nunca ha tenido una buena relación con sus parejas pasadas e intenta ahora que su hija haga los sueños que usted nunca logro, diciéndole que hacer y qué no hacer. — bajo el periódico y lo deposito aun lado de la mesa, fulminándola con la mirada. Mikoto carraspeo como método de interrupción, como queriendo hacer que su hijo entrara en razón al tono de voz que había utilizado en Adalina quien estaba más que indignada.

—Toda madre aconseja a su hija para que abra los ojos y sigua los pasos, así nunca cometerá errores, y si me meto en su relación es porque nada de lo que he visto me ha agradado, empezando con eso de no compartir con mi hija y conmigo poniendo primero tu trabajo y negocios. —se defendió.

—Soy yo quien mantengo a la familia, y en estos momentos no me puedo dar el lujo de andar tomando días libres para compartir con usted, señora. Al menos que usted mantenga a su hija y a mí, entonces, que vengan los días libres. —Atajo él.

—Itachi. —le llamo su madre, asiéndolo reaccionar al momento, siendo consciente que el tono de voz que había utilizado no había sido el correcto, y más al asustar a los niños quienes dejaron de comer, mirándolo a él con miedo, como si fuera el malo de la película.

—Itachi, ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Pregunto Kohana quien acudió al momento de escuchar la voz de su marido desde la cocina..

Tiro la servilleta aun lado de la mesa, se levanto y antes de irse, le ordeno a Sakura que se alistara para llevarla a las prácticas de natación que tenia los sábados, a las once de la mañana.

—Hoy no tengo clases de natación, pero el próximo sábado si. —anuncio Sakura mientras se llevaba un gran bocado de farina a la boca. Kohana soltó al aire una gran exclamación.

—¡Oh!, lo olvide por completo. Olvide decirte que ella no tenía clases hoy. —soltó Kohana, dándose un pequeño golpecito con la palma de su mano en la frente.

—Aun así. Como nadie estará en la casa no más que las empleadas, le di permiso a ella y Karin de ir al cine con un grupo de amistades del salón. —finalizo luego de una corta pausa. Itachi arqueo su ceja derecha con un leve sarcasmo.

—Eso no me lo había comentado. —Soltó en voz seria, ella poco interés presto en su tono.

—No encontré importante el comentártelo. Además, solo es una salida entre amistades, no le veo el inconveniente. —contesto ella mientras tomaba asiento en la silla y colocaba el pan en la mesa.

—No se trata de verle los inconvenientes o no, se trata Kohana de tener comunicación en los pasos que has de tomar, o que, ¿Acaso las cosas son así?, ¿Van a ser así? —le cuestiono molesto, ella se volteo y le fulminó con su mirada retadora.

—No Itachi, se trata de que aquí la comunicación contigo es imposible, ni siquiera la comunicación en móvil tenemos ya. —Se quejo ella molesta. Itachi Chasqueo la lengua molesto, retirándose en dirección a su despacho.

Salió de comedor echando chispas, cerrando la puerta de su despacho con un gran portado. ¿Quién se creía ella para andar evaluando la vida de él y su hija?, Si a la vieja no le gustaba lo que veía, ¡Pues bien!, aquí lo importante era lo que a Kohana le veía, que le gustaba y que no, lo demás era sobraba, y Adalina era una de las que sobraba en su relación.

Él siempre consentía a su esposa, pero no le la forma de tratarla como una niña inútil capaz de pensar por sí sola y tomar las decisiones correctas. Él se caso con una mujer, no con una niña y por tanto, la trataba como lo que era, una mujer adulta, su mujer. Siempre compartía con ella sus días libres, e incluso sacaba días libres para ella, pero en esta semana no podía, y si ella le hubiera dicho con anticipación sobre la visita de Adalina, el hubiera hecho los arreglos para tener los días libres que ella pedía, pero como siempre, ella nunca le informaba de sus planes, él no podía hacer nada para consentirla como su bellísima y metiche madre quería. Tampoco se trataba de eso de cohibir a su hija de sus gustos y pasatiempos, el punto aquí era que una excursión a un bosque con la idea re recorrer caminos rocosos sin la compañía de él, eso no era seguro para ella, él debía d acompañarla en esa excursión, pero como ella le había informado tarde, quedaron en que ella pospondría la excursión para el mes entrante y así podrían ir todos.

Sabía que toda esta rebeldía de su esposa se debía a su madre quien estaba metiendo la cuchara en su relación, como en un tiempo hizo cuando vivían en Italia. Tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio, abrió su laptop y tomo en manos el expediente de uno de sus pacientes, empezando a hacer un informe detallado de la condición de su paciente y los tratamientos que tomaba, abriéndose en ese instante la puerta de su despacho. Se quito los lentes, e impresionado, frunció el ceno, observando con asombro a la Haruno.

—Itachi…eh…yo. —tartamudeo con timidez.

— ¿Qué quieres Sakura? —sonó fuerte y directo, incomodándola a ella quien sintió no estar en el momento adecuado para un poco de atención de su mentor.

Lo había pensado desde varios días, desde la última vez que acometió contra aquella descabellada idea de seducirlo, cayendo ella en su cruel juego. Aun así. No había dejado de pensar en lo que ocurrió en la enfermería y en el área de piscina.

—Habla, Sakura. —Insistió, viendo como ella se había alejado de la puerta y ahora caminaba en paso inseguro hasta él.

No llevaba sostén debajo de aquella pijama, y él lo había notado, sintiéndose entre incomodo y molesto. Lo había penado en esos días, y lo ocurrido con ella, fue un simple desliz, un error atroz contra él, su matrimonio y carrera, por tanto, se prometió mantenerla lo más lejos posibles de él, y más al saber que esta muchachita era de las que no se daba por vencida tan fácil.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡¿Qué haces?...¡Levántate que esto no es divertido!, ¡No es un juego! —Bramo molesto, intentando de levantar a esa muchachita quien se había sentado en su regazo, con ambas piernas en cada lado de sus muslos fuertes y duros.

—Nunca he dicho que sea un juego, no para mí. —susurro en su oído, logrando él levantarla, reincorporándose al momento del asiento.

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Ya basta!... ¡Soy un hombre casado y tu una muchachita ignorante que no sabe lo que quieres!, si sigues así, te enviare lejos de aquí, aun internado que sea competente para atender a muchachitas con problemas mentales como tú. —Le amenazo, y ella frunció el ceño, molesta por sus palabras.

Se quito la camisa y el nervioso la intento de detener, ella se hecho asía atrás al ver sus acciones. Tiro la camisa a un lado para luego quitarse el pantalón, seguido por sus bragas color blanco.

— ¡Por Dios Sakura!, ¡Estás loca! —profirió enojado, llevándose ambas manos al rostro para luego estregarlo con exasperación. _Todo aquello era más que un averno._

—Por favor. Cúbrete. ¡Vamos Sakura!, ¡Reacciona!, ¡Deberás quieres ir a un internado de locos! —se agacho y recogió del suelo las prendas de ella, entregándoselas en las manos, tomando ella aquella oportunidad para atrapar sus manos. Nada malo tenía divertirse un poco mientras obtenía su libertad de toda esa pulcritud. Quería divertirse, y con él quien había despertado toda esa química en ella.

Desvergonzadamente, coloco las manos de él en cada uno de sus pechos, escuchándose el sonido de la puerta tocarse.

—Itachi, cariño. Tengo que hablar contigo. —escuchó la voz de su madre, fulminando con la mirada a la Haruno quien no tenía intenciones de parar todo aquel juego.

—Sakura. Por el amor a Dios. Vístete ya. —se soltó de sus manos, tomándola por los hombros, dirigiéndola hasta donde había tirado la ropa.

—Mamá, ahora no. Por favor. Hablaremos luego. —profirió mientras obligaba a la Haruno a vestirse, sacándola a empujones de su despacho, encontrándose de frente con su madre quien queso incrédula ante la escena.

_Su vida no podía ser más aciaga porque ya había llegado a su límite._

—Itachi, ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunto su madre al verle nervioso.

—Nada mamá, es solo que esta muchachita me tiene molesto con sus "_Travesuras" _indebidas. —soltó molesto, fulminando con la mirada a la Haruno quien estaba tranquila ante la situación, sin remordimiento alguno.

—Hay Sakura. ¡Qué le habrás hecho! —soltó Mikoto, dirigiéndole una mirada de lastima. Ella simplemente le dedico una amplia sonrisa de niña traviesa.

—Yo. Nada para molestarlo. —se señalo así misma, fingiendo su típico tono burlón e inocente.

—Sakura. Vete a tu cuarto. Hablaremos luego. —ella se volteo y le miro directo a los ojos.

—Entonces esperare por mi _castigo_. —aquellas palabras de mofa le enfurecieron, tomándola del brazo antes de que se fuera.

—Hablo en serio cuando digo que hablaremos luego. Note extrañe de que hoy ni siquiera salgas de tu cuarto. —le fulmino serio con la mirada, aun así, aquello no la intimido en lo más mínimo.

—Itachi. ¡Siempre tienes ser así de exagerado con tu forma de corrección! —le regaño su madre al momento que Sakura se retiro.

— ¡Es solo una niña! —finalizo ella, bufando su hijo ante la irónica palabra que había dicho.

—_Una niña._ —murmuro enojado.

—No más tiene trece años y cumplirá en la próxima semana sus catorce y ya tú andas queriendo que sea toda una mujer adulta. —le recrimino su madre, el tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio, preparándose mentalmente para el monótono y matutino sermón de su madre sobre Sakura.

—Mamá. Sakura no es una "_niña" _cómo tu y los demás creen. Esa tiene más malicia que yo mismo, a veces y me recuerda a Sasuke en lo _rapidita _y dañina que es. —soltó exasperado.

— ¡Itachi!, no te expreses así de una jovencita. —soltó severamente su madre.

—Sí, si, si, mama. Como tú digas. —exclamo exasperado. Su madre, indignada por su comportamiento, se levanto y salió del despacho sin decir nada, ni siquiera le comunico que saldría de la casa por unos días.

Tenía que actuar de inmediato y presentar sus problemas al consejo de psiquiatras para que la internen, y así él salir de todo ese problema. Esa muchachita le estaba causando problemas y muchos, y ni siquiera sabía el porqué había cambiado tan drásticamente con él, de tal forma que ahora en vez de odiarle, le deseaba.

**X...X**

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Kohana había llevado a su madre a conocer Japón, los niños estaban en el campamento que Kohana les había prometido mientras que Deidara, su hermana y Karin, había salido a ver una película juntos, quedándose Sakura sola y encerrada en el cuarto a consecuencia de lo que había hecho, y de lo cual no estaba nada arrepentida.

Se había divertido, y mucho. El rostro de espanto de su mentor era algo que nunca se le olvidaría, pues que en ella vio su victoriosa venganza reflejada…él pronto caería, no mas faltaban un par de tragos por delante y con eso ya lo tenía donde quería. No era que no tomara en cuenta sus amenazas, simplemente era que no le importaban como para temer por ellas.

Ya era mediodía y ya se había duchado y preparado, dispuesta a escaparse de aquel reformatorio que tenía como "hogar". Se acerco a la ventana que daba a la parte del frente de la residencia, extrañándose al ver una mujer que por alguna extraña razón ya le parecía familiar su rostro. Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, abriendo la puerta con la intención de ver el rostro de aquella mujer más de cerca. Era _ella. _La mujer del supermercado a quien se le veía desesperada por decir algo importante.

Llevaba su cabello rojo suelto, con risos, por eso se le había hecho difícil reconocerla puesto que la primera vez que le vio, lo llevaba lacio. La mujer se dio la vuelta, quedando impresionada al verla de frente.

—¡OH My goodness! (¡Oh dios mío) —soltó en una gran exclamación al ver de cerca a Sakura, inspeccionándola detalladamente con la mirada. Por su asentó, se notaba que era rusa.

—You look like your mother. (Te pareces a tu madre) —finalizo sorprendida. Sakura había quedado paralizada ante sus palabras.

**Lo siento, pero me equivoque del título de la historia, pero ahora le puse el original. Bueno, sé que el capitulo esta medio confuso con eso de que Sakura está detrás de él, pero a la vez no. Ella tiene sus planes maliciosos y ya se irán enterando.**

**Ahora viene lo bueno en los próximos capítulos donde todos los que he mencionado en la historia, incluyendo a Konan, Yashiro (alisas pein) y Kureina, tendrán su pedacito en la historia.**

**Es momento de darle a ustedes dos cosas muy importante que me han pedido: ¡Mas acción de Lemon y sobre el pasado de Sakura!, en estos próximos capítulos se revelara su pasado y la manera trágica en que ella murió.**

_**Hasta la próxima que será mañana a eso de las 5:00 pm. Bye, les quiero muchísimo, y gracias por apoyarme.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Este capítulo es dedicado a Murasaki quien me pidió el capitulo por adelantado, pero no pude entregárselo el día que lo pidió puesto que acá en PA sufríamos de una tormenta horrible que me dejo incomunicada con mis compañeros de la internet.**

**Capítulo 21:**

**Follia**

**Locura**

— ¿Te conozco? —Preguntó Sakura, observándola intranquila. La mujer sonrió, y esta vez, decidió hablar en el idioma de la joven.

—Me llamo Aleksis, ¿No me recuerdas? —Hablo con un asentó bastante marcado y casi confuso.

—No. —soltó mientras la evaluaba una tercer vez, intentando de reconocer algo en ella.

—A de ser por los años, pero ten, de seguro esto te refrescara la memoria. —mientras hablaba, le extendió una foto, sorprendiéndose la Haruno al ver a su madre y ella junto a tres jóvenes mas. Pronto, reconoció la mujer que estaba situada a la derecha de su madre con la mujer que estaba frente a ella, recordándose de ella.

— ¡Ahora me recuerdas!, ¿Verdad? —Profirió la mujer.

— ¿Eras tú quien vivías con nosotras, en la casa de playa en Kamakura. —Recordó.

—¡Sí!, soy yo. —Confirmó alegre.

—¡Finalmente te encuentro!, ¡Estuve buscándote en todos los orfanatos que habían en Tokio y cuando logre casi dar contigo me entere que te enviaron a otro orfanato!, por suerte uno cerca. —Finalizo luego de una pausa.

—¡Vaya!, eso sí es suerte. —Soltó sorprendida.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba que este momento llegara. Quería hablar contigo, pero los señores Uchiha me lo prohibieron y sobre todo _ese _hombre de aspecto raro, el que vi por primer vez contigo en el supermercado que de por cierto, fue muy rudo al no dejarte hablar conmigo sabiendo perfectamente que yo no era una extraña. —Sakura quedo sorprendida ante la revelación.

—¿Él sabía quién eras tú? —Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, y tal parece que no le gusto mi aparición en el supermercado porque bien que me llamo la policía el mismo día. —Se quejó.

—¡Es un idiota mentiroso! —Profirió enojada. El rostro de la señora cambio momentáneamente, observando detrás de la Haruno.

—¿Qué hace **usted **aquí? —Espetó sin cortesía alguna, atezanó el brazo de la Haruno con la intención de traerla asía su lado.

—Esto es un mundo libre y puedo andar por donde quiera. —contesto con su jerga callejera y poco presentable.

—Le llamare la policía sino se va. Le recuerdo que está en mi propiedad y sin mi permiso. —Atajo.

— ¡Pero con el mío si! —bramo Sakura, fulminándole con la mirada el Uchiha.

—Sakura. No me contradigas. —Le amenazó.

—¿O qué? —Le retó y no más gruño, atrapándola del brazo nuevamente.

—¡Suficiente contigo! —Exclamo, cerrando la puerta al momento, dejando detrás a la mujer que explayaba con ira mil y un ciento de insultos asía su persona.

—¡Te dije que no salieras del cuarto!, ¡No es así! —Profirió mientras la conducía a rastras devuelta a la habitación.

— ¡Suélteme o gritare! —Le amenazo mientras aruñaba con fuerza su brazo.

—¡Pues hazlo! —Exclamo con fuerza.

— ¡Pero qué demonios pasa con usted!, ¡Se ha vuelto loco!, ¡¿Por qué no me deja hablar con ella!, ¡la conozco y tengo todo el derecho del mundo!

—¡Tendrás derecho cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto, te acoplaras a las reglas de esta casa…quieras o no. —Sentenció

La encerró en su cuarto, asegurándose esta vez de ponerle seguro a la puerta para que no saliera, ya bajo hasta la puerta principal de la residencia, decidiendo de una buena vez por todas lidiar con la presencia de aquella mujer que aun estaba frente a su residencia.

—¡No le dije que se fuera! —Exclamó al momento de abrir la puerta y encarar a la mujer.

—¡Tengo derecho a verla y eso usted lo sabe muy bien! —Exclamó furiosa.

—¡Cuando consiga una orden!, y dudo mucho que se la den. —Atajó el Uchiha.

—¡Acuérdese muy bien que yo tengo bajo mi poder una carta escrita por su propia madre antes de morir en la cual me accede todo derecho sobre ella! —Recordó

—Ni siquiera la dichosa carta ha pasado por algún notario o abogado. Su "carta "no vale nada, y si tuviera algún valor, dudo mucho que a una _prostituta _le concedan algún poder sobre ella. —puntualizo, recibiendo por parte de la mujer una tremenda cachetada.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a indultarme? —Soltó indignada.

—¡De la misma manera que me atrevo a sacarla de mi residencia! —Exclamo, tomándola por el brazo, arrastrándola fuera de la residencia.

Luego de haber sacado a Aleksis de su propiedad y pues candado en la reja, se condujo hasta dentro de la residencia, sirviéndose allí, en su despacho, un whisky bastante cargado.

Era lo colmos. Parecía que todos sus planes se iban abajo, y lo peor de todo es que no había logrado lidiar con su "problemita" que se estaba volviendo una tortura inevitable. ¿Qué su madre pensaría si se llegase a enterar que su hijo tiene fuertes deseos de cogerse a una menor?, ¡Pero claro esta!, no con cualquier menor, sino con Haruno Sakura, la jovencita que había traído a su casa.

Creyó que estar solo en la casa le ayudaría, empeorándose las cosas al ver que todo se había puesto peor al su tentación agrandarse aun mas hasta el punto de querer ir hasta la habitación de ella y acometer contra sus salvajes deseos.

Él era Uchiha Itachi. Un prestigioso Psiquiatra con una ostentosa carrera por delante, no era su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, un joven descuidado de la vida a quien no le importaba la edad a la hora de complacer sus apetitos y fantasías sexuales. Era Uchiha Itachi, no un don nadie, un enfermo, como esos que acostumbraba a tratar en su clínica; tenía una hermosa esposa que próximamente le daría una familia, tenía que pensar en ellos y no en sus deseos carnales.

Se sirvió una tercera copa de wysky a la roca, intentando de despejar su mente de cualquier error que pudiera cometer contra esa muchachita. Aunque más tratase de evaluarse, no daba con su "enfermedad", con esa que pronto, si n detenía a tiempo, acabaría no solo con su reputación, sino con sus sueños, carrera y familia, ¡porque eso sí!, no es lo mismo serle infiel a tu esposa con una extraña que con una conocida y para colmo una menor. Tenía que ser realista porque si llegase a acometer contra esa locura y su esposa lo llegase a atrapar, de nada servirían la excusas, de nada serviría que le dijera que solo fue una sola vez que estuvo con ella, porque nadie se lo creería viviendo Sakura en la misma _casa_, siéndole más fácil a él acudir a su pecado, por tanto.

Las horas pasaron de manera lentísima para él quien ya estaba al borde de la locura. Estaba ebrio y lo peor de todo, no pensaba coherentemente. Sin más preámbulos, decidió salir del despacho e ir a su habitación para darse una buena ducha y acostarse, subiendo las escaleras a trompicones, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de _ella, _la culpable de su tortura.

Levanto su mano casi con miedo, colocándola en la perima mientras que con su otra mano, aguantaba firmemente la llave que daba acceso a la habitación. No lo pensó, ni siquiera midió las consecuencias que atraerían su locura, no mas ingreso la llave y le dio vuelta a la perilla, entrando a la habitación.

Le busco con la mirada por la habitación, sonriendo al encontrarla. Su _niña_ se estaba duchando, y sin ni siquiera invitarle. Siendo su casa, tenía todo el derecho a irrumpir en el cuarto de baño…_también quería ducharse, y ¿Porqué no hacerlo con ella_?

La puerta del cuarto del baño estaba entre abierta, puesto que ella no sintió su llegada mientras se duchaba detrás de aquellas cortinas oscuras, de color vino. Se quito los zapatos, luego sus calcetines para así desprenderse de su pantalón, bóxer y camiseta. El ruido de la hebilla de la correa caer en el suelo, la despertó de su trance, abriendo con su mano derecha la cortina del baño, quedando paralizada al ver frente a ella ese _hombre. _Su cabello suelto y esparcido por todo su tórax, le daba una encantadora y seductora imagen que ni siquiera ella pudo contenerse en mirar. Desvió su vista un poco más abajo, siguiendo la capa de vello fino que bajaba por su pelvis, sonrojándose al ver un gran pene, erecto y casi enrojecido por la excitación._ ¿Tan enfermo era que el ver a una mujer bañarse le provocaba una gran excitación?_

Ella volteo su rostro y reacciono al momento.

—¡¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Profirió enojada.

—¡Lárguese!, ¡Es un enfermo! —Puntualizo, llena de iracundia, aun así…sus mejillas y la manera de actuar desmentía su supuesta indignación.

—¿Qué?, ¿Ahora no te gusto? —Pregunto divertido, caminando asía la ducha. Ella retrocedió de inmediato, chocando su espalda con la pared. Se encontraba atrapada.

Se introdujo en la ducha, colocando ambas manos en la pared, aprisionándola a ella en medio de estas.

—Quiero bañarme. —Hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—¡lárgate de aquí! —Exclamó furiosa, provocando que la aplastara con su cuerpo. Pronto, su sonrojo se noto más al sentir la potente erección del Uchiha rosar su pelvis.

—¡Tienes una ducha!, ¿NO?, así que puedes irte ya. —Tomo fuerzas, soltando aquellas palabras. Él bufo, pegando su rostro al de ella.

—No. —Puntualizo divertido.

—Quiero bañarme contigo. ¿Hay algún problema con ello? — _¿Qué si había algún problema?, ¡Claro que lo había!_

—_Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras…_—Susurro en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Gimió ante aquel tacto de manera suave, provocando que él la tomara del brazo, volteándola, quedando aprisionada su espalda con su fuerte y bien marcado tórax.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —Preguntó vacilante. Él rio por su tono de voz, acercándose a su cuello, le mordisqueo y beso salvajemente.

Sus manos se pasearon por su cintura y parte de los mulos, colocándolas en sus caderas, restregándose con fuerza sobre su redondeado trasero.

Le volvía loco. Ella lo volvía loco, tanto que se había desconectado de sus alrededores como para percatarse que su madre había entrado en la habitación de la Haruno. Escucho unos ruidos extraños salir del cuarto del baño por lo que se encamino hasta allá, preocupada por que le hubiera ocurrido algo a Sakura.

Y justo cuando abrió la puerta del baño, se quedo pasmada en su asombro. Su hijo, Itachi, el más cuerdo de la familia, estaba en el cuarto de baño de las muchachas, y no precisamente solo, sino con Sakura a quien tenía atrapada de espalda contra la pared.

Su corazón latió con fuerza a su hijo fulminarle con la mirada. Su aliento se seco como para decirle algo, reprenderlo en sus acotos, pero aquella fría y seca mirada la dejo prácticamente nula del mundo real. Sonrió, y sin más, levando su mano, tomando el borde de la cortina, cerró estas, privando a su madre del bochornoso espectáculo que lo había atrapado.

Cerró la puerta del baño y antes de salir, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de esa habitación con seguro, pero no con la intención de encubrir a su hijo, sino para que nadie más se enterara de aquel acto tan bochornoso. Camino hasta las escaleras, tomando asiento en estas. _Era imposible de creerlo. _Aquel no era su hijo, no en ese momento en que le miro fijo a los ojos. Juro haber visto en Itachi los ojos de Sasuke y su comportamiento tan atrevido.

Suspiro con gran dolor…._hubiera sido mejor encontrar a su hijo con una sirvienta o una completa extraña que con una conocida a quien le había tomado cariño, pero lo peor de todo, ella era una menor._

Ahora entendía todo…


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Poison Girl 29! Esto es para ti.**

**Capítulo 22:**

**Sesso orale...un delizia per lei Sakura**

**("Sexo oral...una delicia para Sakura.")**

Apretó su cuerpo contra la delicada espalda de ella, aspirando el riquísimo arma de su cuello de granito, liso y cremoso. Separo sus manos, ásperas y fuertes, de la pequeña cintura y las llevó hasta arriba, colocándolas encima de las manos de ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella a medida que la aprisionaba más entre su cuerpo y la pared de la ducha. Sakura gimió, mordiendo sus labios con ansiedad mientras sentía el erecto pene del Uchiha estregarse entremedio de sus nalgas, sintiendo así como la punta de la glande rosaba su pequeño ano.

Respiraba pausadamente, con sus labios entre abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas. A Itachi le pareció una hermosura de _niña _ver sus inocentes faciones que revelaban a fondo su inesperiencia en ese tipo de situaciones. Asercó su rostro al cuello de granito y deposito un beso para luego recorrerlo con la punta de su lengua, mordisqueandolo y subcionandolo en pequeñisimas ocaciones mientras la escuchaba gemir bajito su nombre.

A medida que él separaba sus manos de las de ella, y profundizaba mas sus besos en su cuello, llevó sus manos hasta el pequeño y firme abdomen, acariciandolo con fevor, con una pasión desenfrenada, como si quisiera arrancarle la piel o tallar su nombre en ella. Subió pausadamente sus manos hasta los pechos de su niña, que tanto deseaba apropiar a besos y mordiscos, apricionandolos los apreto con fuerza, profiriendo ella un gran gemido que no más fue el gozo para los oidos de él. Otro apreton más para luego mover sus pechos de forma circular y undirlos en su centro, empezando a jadear Sakura quien se habia llevado sus pequeños y largos dedos, de su mano derecha, a la boca, mordiendo estos con desesperación mientras sentía como él estrujaba sus pechos y movia su pene entremedio de sus nalgas. Era esquisito...tanto que ella hecho su cabeza asia atrás, depositendola en el hombro derecho del Uchiha quien le recibio con besos y mordiscos en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—_I-Itachi…_—Soltó en un gemido al sentir el pene del Uchiha adentrarse entremedio de sus labios vaginales, recién depilados.

Desvió su mirada hasta abajo, pudiendo así ver la glande rosarle con perversión y necesidad contra su clítoris y prepucio. Saco sus dedos de su boca y los condujo hasta la punta del pene, acariciando la rajita de la glande con el trapecio de su dedo índice, provocando que él gruñera entre su cuello. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en Itachi…

— ¿Quieres jugar un poco conmigo? —Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Sakura se estremeció al sentir su respiración cerca de su oído.

Se separo de ella dejándola completamente libre, aprovechando para así voltearse y verle de frente a su mentor. Se ruborizo por completo al sus ojos interceptar su erecto pene cual estaba completamente levantado, rosando su glande con su propia pelvis. Giro su rostro a un lado, abochornada al percatarse que había estado observando aquella zona sin pudor alguno…él rio bajito y acerco su mano hasta la jabonera, tomando el jabón de avena en manos y una esponja.

Giro un poco su cuerpo para extender su mano hasta la llave de la ducha, disminuyendo un poco el chorro para así poder enjabonarse su pecho y tórax.

—Sakura. —Le llamo con esa voz enigmática y distante. Ella levantó su rostro, siendo atrapada por aquellos ojos intensos.

—Has conmigo lo que quieras…Juega conmigo a tu gusto. —Le incito a que tomara la iniciativa, tal como él lo había hecho en un par de minutos atrás.

Con un leve nerviosismo reflejado en sus manos, las levanto pausadamente y las llevó hasta el pecho de él para luego aproximarse hasta su cuerpo. Pego su rostro a su pecho húmedo y aspiro su embriagador aroma para luego levantar su rostro y mirarle con esos ojos inocentes, llenos de incertidumbre.

Lo tomo de los brazos y lo condujo asía el frente para luego girarlo, dejándolo en la misma situación en que una vez la tuvo a ella, atrapado entre la pared y ese diminuto cuerpo. Él sonrió y le miro hambriento sus acciones tímidas. Levanto sus brazos y el cuello, dejando que ella se pegara más mientras le mordía y besaba el cuello lentamente, suspirando al sentir su pene rosar con la pelvis de ella. Descendió sus brazos hasta la cintura de ella, empezando a enjabonarla con el jabón que tenía en su mano derecha para luego tallarla con la esponja, repitiendo la mista acción por su espalda, hombros y brazos. Coloco el jabón en la jabonera, concentrándose en la esponja que tenía en manos cual no dejaba de pasar por la piel de su _niña _a quien quería bañar a su gusto.

Metió sus dedos llenos de espuma entre medio de sus nalgas llegando hasta la rajita de su vagina. Gimió ante la extraña sensación de ardor y placer producido por el jabón. Utilizando sus dedos y la palma de su mano, tallo delicadamente la entrepierna de ella, estremeciéndose la joven de placer, y en un intento desesperado, se volteo, quedando su espalda pegada al pecho musculoso de su Mentor. Con su brazo izquierdo la brazo por la cintura mientras que con la otra mano quitaba los residuos de jabón en la entrepierna de ella para luego aventurarse a sus senos cual tallo con la esponja y masajeo con sus manos.

Se volteo e imitando acciones de Itachi, le quito la esponja y extendió su mano hasta la jabonera para tomar el jabón y así empezar a enjabonar el pecho de él. No hubo parte que ella pasara por desapercibido, tallo todo su cuerpo, incluso, llego a inclinarse un poco para lavar las pantorrillas y muslos de su mentor. Se reincorporo y pego su cuerpo enjabonado al de él, atrapándolo en un inesperado beso mientras le conducía hasta el chorro de agua caliente.

La espuma se escurrió por sus cuerpos a medida que el agua caía y los limpiaba. Ella se deleitaba con los besos de él y su lengua que de vez en cuando recorría sus labios, lamiéndolos pausadamente para luego atraparlos entre sus dientes. Lo hecho asía atrás, atrapándolo nuevamente entre la pared y ella. Se inclino y arrodillo frente a él, tomando en manos su pene. Una sonrisa llena de perversidad y arrogancia surgió en él, depositando sutilmente su mano izquierda en la cabeza de ella.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Preguntó, siempre con esa sonrisa déspota reflejada en su rostro.

—Hazlo cómo te enseñe. —Ordenó, cerrándose sus ojos, hecho su cabeza asía atrás, esperando paciente a que ella estimulara su órgano copulador.

De una sola movida, metió el pene en su boca, succionándolo varias veces mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba y apretaba sus testículos, escuchando los primeros gemidos por él quien los reprimía muy dentro de su garganta, evitando así que salieran por completo. Con su lengua recorrió desde la punta de su pene hasta el nacimiento de sus testículos atrapando uno entre sus labios, succionándolo lentamente.

—_Así es…me gusta lo que haces._ —murmuro con voz apagada, sumergido en su excitación, aguantando las fuertes ganas de correrse en su rostro.

De un momento a otro, se levanto, atrapando sus labios en un inexperto beso de lenguas para luego separarse y suspirarle en su rostro.

—Me gusta tu cabello. —Confesó Sakura, enredando cómicamente sus dedos en los largos cabellos del Uchiha quien arqueó sus cejas con algo de sarcasmo.

— ¿Es lo único qué te gusta de mí? —Le cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No…—soltó ella, mirándolo a los ojos, llevó su mano derecha hasta su pene, agarrándolo.

—También me gusta tu pene…—Confesó con toda vulgaridad, sin pudor alguno... ni siquiera ella misma se reconocía al decir aquello sin nada de censura.

—Así—rio por debajo, y en un muy calculado movimiento, invertido posiciones, quedando ella atrapada entre la pared y él.

Se agacho y atrapo con su boca su seno derecho de ella, succionándolo copiosamente hasta enrojecer sus erectos pezones rosados. Se preguntó si la piel de abajo seria igual de suave y rosada cómo la de sus senos, aventurando hasta aquella ocurrencia, se inclino lentamente mientras repartía besos por todo su abdomen, deteniéndose en la pelvis de ella.

Su gélido aliento choco con su pelvis, estremeciéndola por completo. ¡Cielos!, jamás pensó qué llegaría ese momento, el momento de sentir sus labios y su lengua moverse en ese lugar tan intimo. Se estremeció y contuvo el aliento en el momento que él levanto su pierna izquierda, colocándola encima de su hombro, pegándose de esa forma su rostro hasta su pequeña vagina.

El simple rose de la punta de la lengua de él en su clítoris, logro que ella se estremeciera y diera un pequeño brinquito, riendo de la extraña y cosquillosa sensación al sentir esa parte húmeda de él rosarle de manera pausada sus genitales. Sonrió y rio bajito mientras la miraba y recorría la rajita de su vagina con su experta lengua, viendo como ella se desesperaba ante la increíble sensación que sentía abajo.

¡Jamás! Le habían hecho sexo oral, y pese a que una que otra vez se había imaginado aquello, ¡Nunca! Creyó que fuera así de profundo y fuerte, tan exquisito que apenas ella podía aguantar el temblar de sus rodillas. Inconscientemente separo sus piernas, buscando así mejor placer…Quería sentir la lengua de él recorrerle por completo sus genitales, quería sentir como todo su cuerpo se humedecía más entre la excitación y su saliva. Separo los labios vaginales con sus dedos, volviendo a pasar su lengua, pero esta vez de manera lenta y pausada, oprimiendo y palpando cada parte con la punta de su lengua. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su pelvis y centro del abdomen al él, por primer vez, meter su lengua dentro de su vagina, soltando la Haruno y largo suspiro de deseo.

La embistió copiosamente con su lengua, soltando pequeños gemidos a medida que se agarraba de los cabellos de él, tirando de estos. Lo sintió la vibración de su gemir dentro de ella, estremeciéndola aún más…tal perece que él le excitaba la idea de masturbarla, de poseerla con sus labios y lengua. Siendo su primera vez no tardo en tener su primer orgasmo, apretando con fuerza sus manos en los hombros de él quien se deleitaba con su néctar. El orgasmo de ella fue la excitación y placer de él, provocando un sonido gutural que no mas expreso su gran gusto a lo que probaba entre sus labios.

La voz de su esposa lo alerto. Al parecer esta había llegado más temprano de lo que esperaba él. Se separo de su niña quien aún no se recuperaba del todo, se aproximo a ella y le deposito un beso en su frente húmeda para luego mirarla directo a los ojos. Maldijo internamente el no poder continuar con su perversión, a penas y empezaba y ya tenía que parar en plana diversión.

Quería alargar toda la situación, pero la aparición de su esposa se lo había impedido… ¡Nah!, que va, si quisiera no mas cogérsela, ya la hubiera abierto de piernas y clavado su verga, pero no, él no quería sólo poseerla, sino quería hacerla retorcer de placer, experimentar todo tipo de fantasías con ella, y para ello, necesitaría más que unas horas. No se trataba de cogérsela y saciar sus placeres, se trataba de poseerla de las mil y un maneras, y ahora que tenía todo el consentimiento de ella, se le sería más fácil doblegarla a sus actos degenerados que tal parece, ella disfrutaba del todo.

Se separo de ella y salió de la ducha, tomando sus ropas en manos. Ella le miro mientras se vestía, con su respiración acelerada y sus labios entre abiertos. ¡Jamás! Pensó que ese momento llegaría, y nunca pensó que fuera tan intenso, mucho más que una simple masturbación. Itachi la había llevado a la cima, había experimentado un órganos tan potente que le provoco un calambre en los dedos de su pie derecho al cerrarlos con fuerza.

Continuo observándolo en silencio mientras se vestía, recorriendo ella con sus ojos su ancha y marcada espalda…Itachi era perfecto y para su maldita suerte, él no era de su edad ni era un estudiante más de su colegio. Itachi era su mentor, próximo a ser tal vez su padre adoptivo. Era mucho mayor que ella, y no era que fuera un viejo, pero su capacidad, su forma de ser y actuar lo asía verse como una persona mayor con obligaciones a cumplir. _Obligaciones. _Esa triste palabra le recordó cierto detalle que desmorono sus fantasías asía él, desviando su mirada a otro parte…_Itachi estaba casado, y lo peor de todo es que pronto tendría una verdadera familiar al lado de su esposa._


	23. Chapter 23

**Este capítulo es para ti Monochronus a quien le dije que actualizaría rapidito, y para mi queridísimos lectores. También es para ti Murasaki a quien tanto le gusta esta historia.**

**por alguna razon tuve que darle copi paste a uno de mis cap que tenía en el archivo ya que el web tiene problemas en subir cap nuevos**

* * *

**Capítulo 23:**

**Paroxismo**

Las siguientes dos semanas, para él había sido un gran tormento. Se había convertido en el hombre más miserable, y lo peor de todo…_no se arrepentía de lo que lo hacía miserable. _Su vulgar y repulsivo secreto, de que él ni siquiera era consciente, lo sabía su madre quien fue la que lo hizo volver hacia atrás, acordándose de todo lo que había hecho. Fue él quien empezó todo ese juego, y quien abuso de ella, obligándola a que se metiera su pene en la boca y lo masturbara…la obligo a desnudarse y masturbarse frente a él mientras se daba placer. La obligo cientos de cosas que ni siquiera él fue consiente hasta que su madre le insulto y pidió una explicación de lo que había visto hace dos semanas atrás en el baño de la muchacha.

Cuando recordó todo, en medio de esa discusión con su madre, se sintió todo un miserable e intento de explicarle a su madre, pero cada vez que intentaba decirle algo, las palabras vacilaban en su garganta, saliendo simples balbuceos. La muerte de Sasuke y la culpa que sentía hacia ello, lo enloqueció, a tal punto de presentar una doble personalidad en donde aparentaba ser igual que su hermano menor. Al cabo de semanas, comprendió que no sólo la muerte de su hermano le afecto, sino la vida que llevaba. Estaba limitado a la vida normal de un adolecente, no obstante, su hermano, Sasuke, no vivía de limitaciones, él podía hacer y deshacer sin consultarlo con nadie, podía salir y compartir con sus compañeros, incluso elegir el tipo de amistades que quería sin que su padre objetara por ello o eligiera que tipo de personas tenía que hacer amistades…_Sasuke no llevaba la desesperante y sofocante vida que su hermano mayor quien siempre quiso. _Sasuke no tenía que escuchar los sermones de su padre sobre la sociedad que él tenía que lidiar ni las cosas que tenía que hacer, y eso fue lo que lo llevo a envidiarlo sin ser consciente de ello.

Itachi quería una vida sin limitaciones, quería ser normal y hacer todo lo que normalmente hacia un adolecente, aún así de quererlo, no podía puesto que era vigilado y acosado por su padre. El no haber tenido una adolescencia normal y sufrido la muerte de su hermano, lo llevo enloquecer y vivir una doble vida, pero lo peor de todo fue no ser consciente de ello y ahora que lo era, no se arrepentía…_no del todo._

Su enfermedad tenía cura y más al sufrir el gran choque de personalidades donde una conoce de la otra y se une en una sola mente, dejando de existir la otra parte. Podía sobrellevar su caso ya que no existía mas esa otra personalidad, pero, a medida que iba conociéndose, se había dado cuenta que sufría de una enfermiza parafilia, porque así lo reconocía él, que no más empeoraba su caso al desear de sobre manera a esa muchachita. Sus ataques de furia hacia ella no más eran por celos…enfermizos y asquerosos celos al verla salir con otros muchacho, al ver como estos se acercaban y le hablaban tan cerca a su oído. La acosaba con sus insistentes preguntas del querer saber qué hacía en la escuela, con quien hablaba y con quien estaba. Intentó de ignorarla, de tomar medicarse con mas pastillas, incluso, llego al punto de dejarla ir y venir de la escuela por sí sola, sin importarle a la hora que llegará con tal de no verla ni acercarse a ella.

Para su mala suerte, no sólo tenía el problema de Sakura, sino el de su madre quien los había encontrado en el bañó en pleno acto sexual. Tuvo una gravísima discusión con su madre de la cual nunca se olvidaría, y más al esta insultarle como si fuera el ser más repugnante que haya existido, peor que su padre…

_Flash…_

_Se había levantado temprano, duchado y preparado, en la madrugada, dirigiéndose a su despacho para recoger unos documentos importantes e irse a su consultorio. Entro a su despacho, tomo los documentos en manos y los colocó dentro de su maletín, escuchando la dura voz de su madre llamarle._

_—Itachi. —Le llamó seria. El joven se volteo y la fulmino con la mirada, percatándose de lo seria que estaba._

_—Mamá, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —Le cuestionó con gran incertidumbre. Levantó su mano derecha y se subió un poco la manga de su camiseta, comprobando que eran las cinco y media de la madrugada._

_—Tengo que hablar contigo. —Soltó tan fría como nunca._

_—Mamá, ¿No puede ser cuando llegue?, tengo que estar en el consultorio a las siete y quince de la mañana. Tengo una reunión importante. —Explicó apenado._

_Lo siguiente que ocurrió no se lo espero, ni mucho menos por parte de ella. Lo había abofeteado tan fuerte que quebró su labio inferior…su madre nunca le había abofeteado._

_—¡Mamá!, ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?, ¡¿Qué te ocurre?, ¡¿Porqué me golpeas? —Se echó hacia atrás al ver que le iba a golpear una vez más, aguantando sus manos por sus muñecas._

_—¡Ya basta mamá! —Intento calmarla._

_—¡Eres un miserable bastardo!, ¡Eres igual que tu padre!, ¡Tan sucio como él! —Sollozo con gran furia mientras forcejeaba con su propio hijo, en un intento de golpearlo con fuerzas._

_—¡Mamá!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Cálmate! ¡Dime!, ¡¿Qué te pasa? —tropezó con el borde la rustica alfombra de su despacho y cayó al suelo de espalda, junto con su madre quien aprovecho la oportunidad y lo golpeo con fuerzas._

_—¡Maldito cobarde insensato!, ¡Eres un abusador enfermizo! —Le insultó. Itachi le aguanto las manos y en un intento de sacarla de su regazo, la empujó hacia atrás, aventándola contra el suelo._

_—¡Ya basta mamá!, ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Exclamó furioso mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos._

_—¡Y lo peor de todo es que te sonreíste como si nada pasara! —Profirió con gran fuerza. Itachi estaba sin entender nada._

_—¡Pero mamá!, ¡¿De qué me hablas? —Soltó exasperado, con gran desesperación de querer saber lo que le ocurría a su madre._

_—Te vi con ella, ¡Maldición hijo!, ¡Te vi con Sakura! —Exclamó con gran fuerza, golpeando con fuerza el suelo mientras lloraba._

_—¡Mamá!, ¡Explícame!, ¡¿De que hablas? —la tomo de los hombros y la levanto en un tosco movimiento, fulminándola con la mirada…por un momento creyó que hablaba de lo ocurrido en la enfermería o en la piscina, pero no fue así._

_—¡Fui a buscar a Sakura en su cuarto y te encontré en el baño de las muchachas con ella!, ¡Te la estabas cogiendo! —Exclamó furiosa, Itachi quedo pasmado ante lo dicho, pero luego, a los seis segundos, rio con sarcasmo._

_—¡Mamá!, ¡Estás loca!, ¡Y lo peor de todo es que tú maldita locura dañara mi carrera y matrimonio!, ¡Estas delirando y yo como un imbécil no le hice caso a papá! —Exclamó furioso, volviendo a tomar a su madre de los hombros._

_—¡Ya basta mamá con toda esta mentira!, ¡Basta de tus locuras con eso que Sasuke está vivo y te lo están escondiendo!, ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez mamá!, ¡Sasuke esta muerto! —Se separo de él y lo volvió a golpear._

_—¡¿Crees que mentiría en algo así? —Exclamó ofendida, fulminando a su hijo con una expresión de odio._

_—¡¿porqué no vas y despiertas a esa muchachita y le preguntas? —Tentar a Itachi es lo mismo que tentar a Fugaku quien si es necesario va contra la marea con tal de buscar las pruebas y luchar._

_Salió de su despacho en pasos fuertes y firmes en dirección al cuarto de las muchachas. Subió las escaleras que lo conducían al segundo nivel y llego hasta la puerta de las chicas. No toco la puerta, no más entró y camino hasta la cama de Sakura quien se encontraba durmiendo._

_—Sakura, despierta. —La llamó y desarropó con fuerza, tirando las colchas al suelo. Sakura despertó asustada._

_—¿Qué hace aquí? —Le cuestiono, echándose hacia atrás. Itachi le tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él._

_—Vamos a mi despacho, ahora. —Atenazó su brazo y prácticamente la arrastro con él._

_—No. Suélteme, ¡Ya basta!, ¡Por favor!, ¡No más! —Suplicó ella mientras bajaba a trompicones las escaleras. Karin quien despertó al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse, se levanto de la cama y los observo desde el pasillo._

_Itachi se volteo y la miró con interés y a la vez espantado._

_—¿Ya no más qué?, Sakura. —La fulmino con aquella estoica mirada, silenciándola por completo. Por un momento sintió miedo de sus ojos._

_—¡Te pregunte algo Sakura!, ¡¿Ya no más qué? —La jaló del brazo con la intención de hacerla hablar._

_—¡NO quiero ir a su despacho!, ¡No quiero hacer nada más con usted!, ¡Ya no me obligue!, ¡¿Porqué demonios no levanta a su esposa para que se lo consienta?, ¡No quiero mamárselo ni mucho menos quiero que me toque! —Lo último lo dejo sin palabras, y no sólo fue por la forma tan vulgar que lo había dicho, sino por lo que había comprobado…su madre, quien había aparecido detrás de él, no mentía._

_—Parece mentira, Itachi…¡Mi propio hijo!, ¡Abusando de una menor! —libero a Sakura de su agarre y ella subió las escaleras, espantada al ver la presencia de Mikoto quien se había enterado de todo._

_Como un rayo veloz, todo apareció en su mente, sorprendiéndose de las escenas que aparecían en su mente como un potente rayo de luz…no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un mal sueño. Frunció el ceño y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. ¡Era cierto!, ¡Y lo peor de todo era que él no era consciente de sus actos degenerados!, ¡Se sentía un miserable asqueroso!_

_—mamá…yo. —Se volteó y como un niño buscando el perdón y consuelo de su madre, se acerco hasta ella e intento de atraerla por sus hombros. Su madre se echó hacia atrás._

_—Mamá, te lo juro. No sabía que hacía. Ese no era yo a quien viste. No lo era mamá. No sabía que hacía, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de mis actos. Mamá, tienes que creerme, he sido engañado por mi mente quien me a jugando en juego sucio y frívolo. —en un arranque la abrazo y enterró su rostro en su cuello, su madre lo empujó y se alejo de él con gran repulsión._

_—¡Eres un enfermo asqueroso!, ¡Estas mal de la cabeza! —Atajo con gran odio…le dolía tanto saber que su hijo era igual que su padre._

_—Mama. Perdóname, en verdad no sabía lo que hacía. Tienes que creerme, por favor. —Se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo de sus piernas._

_—¡Suéltame ya Itachi! —lo empujó con sus manos, separándolo de él._

_—Me voy de esta casa. No quiero ser testigo de tus asquerosidades, ¡No sabría como mirar a tu esposa sin sentir lástima! —Reveló._

_—No mamá, por favor, no te vayas. Ayúdame. —Le pidió, y ella, una vez más se alejo de él, evitando que sus manos la tocaran._

_—No Itachi, ya eres grande. Busca ayuda por ti solo. —Atajó._

_—No le diré nada a Kohana, pero advierto Itachi, si esa muchachita y la otra no vuelven con Mitokado en tres meses, te juró que aunque me duela, llamare a servicios sociales y entonces Kohana se enterara, pero no por mi sino por la prensa y la policía cuando te lleven arrestados—Finalizó su madre para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la salida principal de la residencia, donde estaban sus maletas._

_End of flash…_

Tenía que hacerlo y lo haría. Era lo correcto y lo mejor para salvarse de la advertencia de su madre…amaba demasiado a su esposa como para perderla por una mala jugada del destino.

Esa tarde, antes de hablar con Mitokado, fue a buscar a Sakura al colegio con la intención de hablar con ella, explicarle por enésima vez lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo con él para luego pedirle disculpas y decirle que regresaría, junto con Karin, a la casa del señor Mitokado.

Cuando ella vio su guagua estacionada frente a la entrada del colegio, se sorprendió. Lo vio bajar la ventana del asiento pasajero.

—Hoy te llevare a casa. —Informó para luego cerrar la ventana.

Sus piernas temblaron. Suspiró y mordió sus labios, caminando en dirección al automóvil. Abrió la puerta y entro, colocando su mochila en su regazo para luego ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Itachi quito la emergencia y puso la camioneta en marcha. No hablaron en todo el camino hasta que él se estaciono aun lado de la carretera rural que siempre tomaban para acortar camino y evitar el tráfico esas horas de la tarde.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con gran incertidumbre reflejada en su voz. Itachi suspiro y recostó su frente en el volante.

—Quiero ir a casa. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Soltó nerviosa. Él le fulmino con la mirada.

—Perdóname. —soltó de momento. Ella parpadeo tres veces.

—No sabía que hacía, ya te explique. Te dije la verdad, yo nunca quise hacerte eso, ni siquiera me atraes, Sakura. —Finalizó con gran sinceridad y ella sintió una gran puñalada en su corazón…_en cierta forma, aquellas palabras le dolieron y más al él decirle nuevamente que no era su tipo._

—Nunca me perdonare el haberte tocado y abusado de ti. Me siento de lo peor, ¡Soy la peor basura! —Exclamó, apretando con fuerza el volante mientras fruncía el ceño por completo.

—Por tal razón y las demás culpas, es que tomado una decisión. Es la mejor para ti y Karin. Volverán a casa de Mitokado, se que él las recibirá sin ningún problema. —Lo ultimo la dejo pasmada y con los ojos bien abiertos…_¡NO¡, ¡No quería!_

De ningún modo aceptaría eso. Negó con la cabeza tres veces mientras sus ojos se nublaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Su silencio atrajo a Itachi quien en todo momento mantenía la cabeza abajo, recostada del volante.

—Sakura, ¿Me escuchaste? —Frunció el ceño extrañado y la observó como recostaba su espalda en la puerta y colocaba sus pies en el asiento, observándolo con miedo.

—¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? —Intentó colocar su mano en el hombro de ella, pero la manera violenta que reaccionó lo dejo impresionado.

—¡NO!, ¡No iré a ninguna parte! —Exclamó, abofeteando su mano con fuerza para luego aventarse contra él, golpeándolo con sus puños cerrados. Itachi intento calmarla.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Tranquilízate!, ¡Por favor!, ¡¿Qué te ocurre? —la aguanto de sus manos y ella en un arranque se soltó de él, tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta, obligándolo a ir tras ella.

El paroxismo la había segado. Ya no sabía lo que quería, si irse o quedarse allí junto a él. Itachi la tomo del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

—¡Vuelve al auto!, ¡Te llevare a casa!, pero por favor, vuelve al auto. —Le pidió, ella le fulmino con la mirada.

—¡NO quiero!, ¡Suéltame o gritare! —Amenazó. Sus ojos y mejillas rojas fueron las causantes de que él la abrazara con gran fuerza, empujándole ella hacia atrás.

—¡No me toques!, ¡No soy tu tipo!, ¡¿NO te acuerdas? —Atajó con odio para luego encaminarse al auto. Itachi le siguió…_por lo menos desistió de la idea de caminar hasta la casa siendo ese un camino peligroso._

Entro al auto e intento, por enésima vez, explicarle las cosas.

—Sakura, veras que todo esto te ayudara. Hablare con Mitokado, le diré que busque un buen sicólogo para ti. Podrás hablar de ello. —Soltó casi arrepentido…_hablar con un sicólogo no era bueno, ellos podría acusarle. _Se agacho y llevo su mano hasta la palanca que estaba debajo del asiento con el propósito de echar este hacia atrás y poder estirar sus piernas un poco, luego hecho el espaldar hacia atrás para recostarse y relajarse…no podía ir a su casa en ese estado, tenía que esperar a que los dos se calmaran, no quería que su esposa se preocupara más de lo que estaba, a ella le pareció bastante raro que su madre se fuera así no más.

—¡NO!, ¡No quiero un maldito sicólogo!, ¡Lo quiero a usted! —Se abalanzó contra su pecho, agarrándose de su chaqueta. Itachi se sobresalto e intento sacarla de encima, pero ella se las ingenio, terminando arrodillada en el huequito del frente, debajo del volante donde se encontraban los pedales.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Por Dios!, ¡Levantare y vuelve a tu lugar! —Exclamó, intentando sacarle sus manos de su cintura cual apretaba con fuerza.

—¡Lo quiero a usted!, ¡NO quiero nada más! —Repitió en medio de ese desenredado paroxismo.

—¡Estas confundida Sakura!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Ya no más! —quitó sus brazos y la levantó por los brazos, dejándola frente a él. La manera que la miró le dejo claro que se habían acabado los juegos, frunciendo el ceño con gran tristeza.

—¡Pero es que yo lo quiero a usted! —Soltó casi en un sollozo.

—_No Sakura…ya no mas, por favor. No más._ —le pidió, recostando su frente en la de ella…a_quello no era amor, sino una parafilia…¡NO LO ERA!_

—Una vez más, por favor. Sólo una vez más. —Vaciló ella en decir. Pensó que con intentarlo otra vez, de consentirlo como él le había enseñado, tal vez con ello lo haría retractarse de su decisión.

—Sakura, esto no es un juego. Ya basta. —soltó casi en un susurro. Ella hecho hacia los lados su chaqueta, le quitó su corbata y empezó a desabrochar su chaqueta.

—_Sakura, no lo hagas._ —Le aguanto sutilmente de las muñecas, pero tal parece que ella no reaccionaba y el empezaba a dejarse llevar por su enfermedad.

Beso su pecho lentamente mientras bajaba, arrodillándose, nuevamente, en el pequeño huequito para empezar a desajustar la hebilla de la correa de su pantalón. Desabotono el pantalón y bajo el zíper para luego tomarlo por los bordes junto con sus bóxer, bajándoselos hasta la altura de sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto su pene ya erecto, palpitando pausadamente. Intentó de hablar, de parar toca aquella situación, pero justo cuando ella tomó su pene entre sus pequeñas manos y se lo metió en su boca, él perdió la noción, dejando ser manipulado por ella y sus encantos.

Gruño y movió sus caderas de manera lenta y pausadamente cuando ella le mordió su glande para luego introducir la punta de su lengua en la rajita de su glande, oprimiendo varias veces con esta mientras lo movía con su mano derecha y apretaba sus testículos con la izquierda. Beso su glande como si se tratara de sus labios, incluso, utilizo su lengua para acariciarlo, recorriendo su glande en forma circular con su lengua.

—Itachi-Kun…mírame. —Se estremeció, no sólo por su petición, sino por cómo le había llamado.

Abrió sus ojos, que en todo momento tenia cerrados mientras disfrutaba de esas fuertes corrientes eléctricas que ella le provocaba con sus caricias, y bajo su rostro hasta ella, encontrándose con esa erótica posición. Movía su pene con su mano derecha lentamente y mientras lo miraba con esos pequeños ojitos, pasaba su lengua lentamente por su glande para luego meterse su falo por completo en su pequeñísima boca, gruñendo ante tal acto. Coloco su mano izquierda en la cabeza de ella y embistió su pequeña boca lentamente…la escucho gemir, y eso le gusto. El primer disparo de semen lo sintió muy adentro de su garganta, intento de retirarse un poco, pero Itachi la había aguantado de la cabeza y presionado su cabeza hacia abajo, sintiendo el rose de sus testículos en su quijada. Vio con sus ojos como arqueaba su cintura en una desesperación por alcanzar hasta el límite de su orgasmo y eso no más la éxito, decidiendo, luego de haber limpiado los residuos de semen de su glande, sentarse a horcas en su regazo, pero antes, se quito sus zapatos escolares, seguido por su short y bragas.

—Sakura, ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto entre jadeos, aguantándola de la cintura con fuerza en el momento que sintió su caliente y húmeda vagina apretar y restregarse contra su prepucio y glande.

Ella sonrió y desabotono su camiseta lentamente, mostrándole sus pechos en conjunto de su sostén blanco. Se arqueó y en un intento por excitarlo, llevó sus manos hasta sus dos pechos, masajeándolos y apretándolos con fuerza a medida que los movía de arriba abajo y en círculos.

El sonrió y pronto su falo recobro fuerzas, palpitando a medida que ella movía sus caderas de un lado a otro. Dejo de mover sus senos para quitarse por completo su camisa y desajustar su sostén, tirándolo a un lado.

—Pruébalos. —lo Incitó, inclinándose hacia él, rebotando sus redondos pechos en su rostro, cosa que le éxito aun más.

Los apretó y masajeo con ambas manos, llevando sus dedos hasta sus erectos pezones cual estiro hacia adelante y movió circularmente, sacándole pequeños gemidos. Estaban duros, demasiado como para ser normal, comprobando que su dureza no más avisaba su próximo periodo menstrual donde las partes de una mujer endurecen y se ponen sensibles ante cualquier tasto…_ahora entendía porque gruñía bajito y se le erizaba la piel._

Llevó su seno izquierdo a su boca y lo chupó con gran fuerza, sacándole un gran gemido para ver como estampaba su mano derecha contra el cristal, jadeando con fuerza. Levanto sus manos y toco con sus dedos el techo del auto mientras se movía con fuerza y rapidez encima del Uchiha quien le había levantado la falda más arriba de sus caderas..._Lo estaba volviendo loco._

—Sakura, detente. Me voy a correr. —Alertó. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró con una sensual sonrisa para luego agacharse hasta el, suspirando en sus labios mientras se movía, esta vez lentamente.

—Pues entonces…hazlo encima de mí. —Susurro en sus labios para luego reincorporarse y continuar moviéndose salvajemente. Itachi se arqueo y gruño con fuerza ante la gran excitación.

Ambos habían perdido la cordura y más él quien la había estampado contra el asiento y bajado este por completo. Se quito sus pantalones por completo y demás ropa para luego desajustarle la falda y echarla aún lado. La tomo por las piernas, por sus muslos, y flexiono y separo por completo, estampando una contra el cristal y la otra en el asiento pasajero. Se recostó encima de ese pequeño cuerpo cual presiono con fuerza, aprisionando sus sensibles senos y asiéndose sentir su pene cual estrujo con fuerza en su vagina y clítoris. _Estaba perdiendo el control y lo sabía puesto que se movía desenfrenadamente, como un salvaje, encima de ella, estrujando su vagina con su pene con tal fuerza que ella pensó que le penetraría._

Le agarró de los cabello y los alboroto mientras él chupaba su seno izquierdo. No supo en qué momento perdió la locura y se dejo llevar por ese arranque repentino, no mas se dio cuenta cuando ella profirió un desgarrad grito que lo hizo detenerse por completo, fijando sus ojos en ese rostro contraído y rojo por completo, al borde del llanto…_Se había dejado llevar por ese paroxismo de emociones._


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Nota importante!**

**NO he actualizado muchas de mis historias por el simple hecho que ando reinscribiendo algunas historias y entre ellas, esta Il mentore, cual he decidido reinscribir y ya voy por el capítulo 11. No se preocupen, no la borrare, como hice con Kuroi namida, no más remplazare los capítulos. Necesitó arreglar muchos errores y palabras mal escritas, además, tengo que redactar varios párrafos mal escritos, y claro está, añadir mas perversión cual detallare aún más.**

**Okis, ahora empiezo…**

* * *

**Capítulo 24:**

**Colpa**

**("culpabilidad")**

Frunció el ceño con gran dolor, estirando su mano izquierda por completo hasta estampar la palma de su mano en el cristal de la puerta. Un gutural sonido salió, ahogado en su saliva, en lo muy profundo de su garganta, para luego, no sólo gemir, sino proferir un chillido de dolor, intrincando cada musculo de su cuerpo hasta encoger por completo sus hombros.

Gruñó molesto consigo mismo, frustrado de sus acciones aberrantes, soltando en un casi inaudible murmuro una maldición. El rostro de Sakura, esa carita roja y contraída, al borde del llanto, no lo conmovió, sino que sintió algo más allá que culpabilidad. Se sintió un ser repulsivo, un mero violador quien no más por dejarse llevar de sus deseos, no midió sus acciones, arrebatándole, como animal que era, la virginidad de ella en una fuerte embestida, desgarrando por completo su gimen.

—I-Itachi. —Soltó inaudiblemente, entre un sollozo ahogado, fulminándola él con la mirada.

Ella no dijo nada, no más se quejó entre sollozos del gran dolor que sentía, recostándose Itachi sobre su cuerpo en un intento de acallarla lo cual empeoraban más la situación que vivía. La abrazó, aún dentro de ella, pegándola por completo a su húmedo cuerpo, bañado en sudor. Sus brazos recorrieron la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su cintura, deteniéndose allí. Suspiró sin ánimos.

—Sakura. —Le llamó cerca a su oído. Fue difícil mencionar su nombre. Ella permaneció en silencio, esperando algo bueno de él, como un "_Te amo", _o _"te deseo"._

—Perdóname. —finalizó, luego de una largo minuto. Sakura sintió como todo en ella se derrumbaba por dentro…_ese "perdóname", sonó a culpabilidad y arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho, no obstante. Ella no sentía arrepentimiento alguno de lo que sucedió, después de todo, ella fue quien empezó._

—Lo lamento tanto. —la abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella. _¡Maldición!, ¡Se sentía un miserable en esos momentos!_

En un intento desesperado por retenerlo a su lado, de que no se le escapara en esos momentos que para ella era importante, aprisionó sus caderas con sus piernas, apretando su cuerpo con el de ella. Rodeó sus brazos en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerzas, pidiéndole, en un susurro, que no se fuera, que continuara. Pese al tremendo dolor que sentía en esos momento, que era a peor que los dolores de un ciclo menstrual, ella quería que continuara, que la cogiera entre sus brazos y la hiciera suya, de mil y un formas, a ella no le importaba si le dolía o que tanto podía lastimarla, no más quería sentirlo, sentir como contemplaba su cuerpo con sus ojos y la acariciaba con sus manos…_quería sentirse útil hacía él._

—_Basta, Sakura. Mira lo que he hecho. Esto no debía pasar._ —Intentó de soltarse de ella colocando sus manos en las piernas de la muchacha con el propósito de separarlas de su cuerpo.

—No. —Intervino Sakura, aferrándose más a su cuerpo.

—Sakura. No te amo. ¡Por dios!, ¡Entiéndelo ya!, entre tú y yo no habrá nada. Esto fue un terrible error y no sabes que tan mal me siento por ello. Soy más que una basura asquerosa al haberme aprovechado de ti. —sintió una terrible punzada clavarse en su pecho y entrañas al escucharlo hablar de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta forma?, ¿Dime porqué? Itachi. ¿No soy bonita?, ¿No soy lo suficientemente perfecta para ti? —sus palabras no más lo lastimaban fuertemente…_sintió pena por ella y sus fantasías de que algo había entre ellos._

—Sakura…—Vaciló por un momento…su profesionalismo, como buen psiquiatra y manejador de problemas, se vino abajo al encontrarse con esos ojos cristalizados.

—Tienes que entender. Todo esto fue un error. Aquí no haya amor, sólo deseo, tal vez y tu sientas algo, pero créeme, ese algo no es amor. No más es un capricho que te has obsesionado, un trauma creado por mí culpa y acciones. —Continuó, finalizando aquello con tanta serenidad que a ella se le partió el alma al verlo hablar de esa forma, tan seria y directa…_tan sincera._

—_No…_—Sollozo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—_NO, ¡NO!, ¡No!, ¡Me niego a creerlo!_ —Exclamó furiosa.

—¡NO puede ser!, ¡¿Porqué me haces esto?, ¡¿Dime? —lo apartó con sus brazos, y sin medir sus movimientos, ella misma retiro su pene dentro de ella al echarse hacia atrás y tomar asiento en el lado del pasajero.

Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y bajo su cabeza, sollozando en silencio. Itachi tomó en manos sus ropas y empezó a colocársela. Se sentía incomodo estar casi desnudo, dentro del carro con ella.

—Sakura. —Le llamo mientras abotonaba su camiseta y buscaba con la mirada su corbata.

—Por favor, vístete. Te llevare a casa. —Pidió forzadamente. _En esos momentos, no quería hablarle, ni siquiera mirarla. Se sentía todo un bastardo miserable._

Sin decir más, busco sus ropas y empezó a colocárselas en silencio. Se colocó su ropa interior manchando esta con la sangre que salía de su entrepierna, manchando sus muslos. Cuando termino, ya Itachi había encendido el auto y puesto en marcha. Se sorprendió que ella no dijera nada, ni siquiera le protestó ni intento de golpearle al menospreciarla de esa forma, pero como hombre serio que era, detuvo todo aquel error y no disfruto de sus gozos como cualquier hombre de la calle o joven ignorante haría si se le presentase una muchachita virgen como lo había sido Sakura.

Se sintió la mujer más estúpida del universo. ¡Qué estúpida era!, cómo no lo había pensado, ¡Ja!, Itachi nunca, ¡Jamás!, arriesgaría toda su vida y carrera por ella, por la hija de una prostituta y de un asesino. Itachi tenía al lado una mujer verdadera, profesional y buena, no una cualquiera, una ignorante y falta de capacidad, como lo era ella. Ella no más fue una pequeña diversión en ese tiempo donde su doble personalidad rondaba en su vida.

Levantó su rostro y se limpió las lágrimas. _¡Ya no más!, _ella buscaría a alguien que la amase y protegiese, un verdadero hombre que fuera capaz de darlo todo por ella, y aunque le doliera, aunque llevara una horrible marca con ella, se propondría a ser feliz, porque el daño que le hizo Itachi, jamás se borrara de ella. Humillada y pisoteada por el hombre perfecto y a la vez imperfecto por su pequeño trauma de personalidad, porque ha de ser consiente ella que si nunca hubiese existido esa personalidad, entre ellos nunca hubiera pasado algo.

Itachi había cambiado de ruta. Antes de regresar a la casa, primero iría a un centro de lavado de auto para sacarle la mancha de sangre que había en su asiento. No podría ir a su casa y sacarla en el garaje ya que en uno de sus descuidos, Kohana podía verlo y empezar a cuestionarle por esa mancha la cual le hacía difícil inventarse alguna idea para mentirle y alejarla de cualquier sospecha. A Sakura poco le importó el pequeño desvió que el Uchiha había hecho en sus cambió de ruta. Ella estaba distraída, centrada en sus pensamientos, y a la vez molesta consigo misma al ser tan estúpida y tentarlo a que se la cogiera, porque esa era su idea desde un principió. Se sorprendió de sí misma al pensar en que si Itachi estuviera aun con su problema de doble personalidad, y ella se hubiese negado a ser tocada por él, de seguro que allí mismo, en su camioneta, le hubiera desgarrado la ropa y cogido sin su consentimiento, a golpes, insultos y gritos de ella. Hubiera deseado que él la obligara, que violara su espació, ¡Todo en ella! Hubiera deseado ser violada por el ebrio de Itachi quien era más apasionante y endemoniadamente impulsivo. Sintió gran aversión hacia sí misma al pensar de esa manera tan asquerosa y aberrante…_de verdad que él si le había hecho un gran daño._

Itachi estacionó la camioneta y se bajó con el propósito de buscar a algún trabajador del local y pagarle para que le sacara la mancha de sangre. Sakura bajo de la camionera, con su mochila en manos, encaminándose hacia el baño público. Itachi le siguió con la mirada, sin despegarla en un sólo instante, hasta verla entrar por la puerta del baño, asegurándose de que ella no escaparía. Entró al baño y lo primero que hizo fue estrellar contra el suelo su mochila, exclamando una gran maldición para luego golpear con su pie derecho la puerta de uno de cubículos de un baño. Luego de haberse desahogado, tomó varias servilletas en manos, se acercó hasta el lava manos, abrió la llave y humedeció las servilletas para luego levantar su falda y limpiarse sus muslos, manchados en sangre ya seca. Cuando termino, caminó hasta su mochila, se inclinó y extendió sus manos hasta ella, la levantó del suelo y salió del baño, encontrándose de frente con cierta e inesperada presencia. Era Sasori, llenándole el tanque a su motocicleta. Mientras observaba los alrededores del local, se topó con la presencia de ella, fulminándola con gran sorpresa con la mirada, Sakura quedo helada al ver esos ojos fijos en ella, y más al verlo sonreír de esa forma tan siniestra y atrevida, en cierto punto.

Al principio, pensó en ignorarla y hacerse de la vista larga, pero ella no era cualquier mujer, ella era Sakura, la muchacha que le gustaba y la cual empezó a ignorar y alejarse por sus constantes rechazos. Cuando Termino de llenar el tanque de su motocicleta, se monto en esta, la prendió y la condujo hasta llegar a Sakura, deteniendo la motocicleta a un lado.

—Sakura. No esperaba verte, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, fijando su mirada a los ojos de ella. Sakura se sonrojo por la atención de sus ojos…_El siempre lograba ruborizarla de tal forma que empezaba a sonreír sin motivo alguno._

—Eh, bueno, yo…—Vaciló por un momento. No sabía que decirle.

—No importa. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? —Intervino, extendiéndole, con su mano izquierda, el casco extra que llevaba consigo.

—¿Yo? —Parpadeó varias veces. Sasori bajo la mirada al suelo y rio bajito ante tal pregunta para luego levantar la vista y mirarla a través de sus pestañas.

—No veo a nadie más. —Soltó de momento, siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa de chico rebelde que tanto a ella le gustaba.

—Bueno, yo…—observó nerviosa los alrededores…no sabía que decirle.

—Vamos, sólo será una vuelta. Prometo traerte hasta aquí, o si quieres, te llevo a tu casa. —insistió, y ella sin más, ni siquiera pensarlo, extendió sus manos, tomó el casco y se lo colocó, y antes de montarse en la motora, ajusto su mochila bien a su espalda.

Itachi quedó asombrado ante lo que había visto y escuchado, ya que él estaba justo a seis pies detrás de ella cuando todo eso surgió, ni siquiera ella se percató de su presencia al estar tan distraída con Sasori quien si le había visto, pero igual no le importo en lo absoluto. Cuando ella se monto y acomodó sus brazos en la cintura de Sasori, se percato de la presencia de Itachi al ver una sombra oscura reflejada en el sementó de la acera, volteando con miedo hacia esta.

Era él, y le miraba serio. No sabía que decir o hacer, si bajarse o dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. lo último que dijo, fue el detonador de la gran furia de Itachi quien se disponía a bajarla a fuerza de la motora, pero Sasori fue más rápido, poniendo en marcha la motocicleta en el mismo instante que Sakura finalizo la oración…

—Iré a casa. —fue lo único que había dicho. La muy desgraciada no más dijo eso y se fue sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta la imagen de él.

Avanzó hasta su camioneta, dispuesto así a alcanzarlos y atraparla, y cuando lo hiciera, cuando la tuviera en sus manos, no sólo la reprendería, sino que la castigaría por dos meses. Estaba furioso, y más al ella haberse burlado de su autoridad, de su presencia y derechos. ¡Ella tenía que pedirle permiso!, ¡_Con un demonio!, ¡Tenía que hacerlo!_

En el quinto bloque, perdió la vista de ellos, alejándose al este, lejos de la ruta donde se suponía que ellos tomaran, claro está, si es que tenía intenciones de llevarla hasta la casa. Dieron un pasero cerca del parque fujisawa, incluso, Sasori insistió en caminar a pie por el parque y así tener más tiempo con ella. al principio, le fue difícil convencerla, y ya en el minuto que llevaban caminando, ella quería regresar, pero entre medio de la conversación que tenían, logró que ella perdiera noción de todo ese miedo e inseguridad, disfrutando así de la caminata y su plática que bien que la hacia reír con las ocurrencias de Sasori.

—Y dime, ¿Qué opinas? —avanzó el paso, lo suficiente como para pararse de frente a ella mientras caminaba de espalda, observándola directo a los ojos.

—No lo sé Sasori. Además, ya es tarde. —Se mordió los labios debido a la ansiedad que llevaba por dentro y cierto dolor que aun cargaba consigo.

—Vamos, Sakura, será sólo unos minutos. Ni que te estuviera invitando a mi cuarto. —Insistió él.

—¿No podemos hacerlo otro día? —Arrugó su ceño y mordió sus labios, apenada por la insistencia de Sasori en ir a conocer a su abuela, a quien se refería como madre.

—No. No mañana, quiero que la conozcas hoy, además, siempre le he hablado de ti a ella. ¡Vamos Sakura!, sólo iremos a la tienda de ella. ¡Unos minutos!, ¡No más eso! insistió nuevamente, y arrepentida así de su decisión, acepto ir con él hasta la tienda de la abuela Chiyo.

Tomaron unas sodas y luego se montaron en la motocicleta, conduciendo Sasori en dirección a la tienda de muñecas occidentales, perteneciente a su abuela materna.

Cuando llegaron, Sasori estaciono la motocicleta frente a la tienda, se bajó, ayudo a Sakura a bajarse y le quitó el casto, tomándola de la mano de inmediato. La condujo hasta la entrada de la tienda, extendió su mano derecha y abrió la puerta mientras llevaba de la mano a Sakura. Se impresionó. Jamás pensó que esa señora tuviera tanto talento, no sólo en muñecas de porcelana y en la confesión de sus accesorios, sino que esa mujer también hacia artesanía, accesorios que las mujeres podían utilizar, verdaderamente hermosos y delicados.

—_Vaya…_—Murmuró impresionada.

—Tú abuela sí que tiene talento. —Alago. Sasori le apretó un poco más de la mano y la miró, con una sonrisa en sus labios, de reojo.

—Aún no has visto nada…ella es impresionante, mejor que yo. —Soltó, orgulloso así de sus raíces.

Se detuvieron frente a una mujer, que aparentaba tener unos sesenta años, quien tejía, con hilo amarillo, una frisa para un bebe que posiblemente era una niña por los diseños de flores en las cuatro esquinas.

—¡Vieja!, ¡Ya llegue! —Exclamó detrás de ella. Sakura le fulminó seria con la mirada ante la forma de él expresarse. Sasori rio.

—¡Vieja!, ,¡Pero nadie me la toca! —Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendentemente ante el sentido de humor de esa señora, ya mayor, quien con una risa soltó aquella vulgaridad.

—Mira a quien traje. Ella es Sakura. La muchacha que te dije. —Dejó de tejer y colocó sus pinzas y frisa en una pequeña mesa redonda. Se levantó y la fulminó con la mirada, evaluando su aspecto de arriba abajo.

Sus años le había dado gran experiencia y un buen ojo para distinguir a primera vista lo que era malo y lo que era bueno, y lo que vio le sorprendió. No era que dijera que la muchacha que tenía frente fuera buena, no claro que no, para eso se necesitaría un par de charlas de sobre mesa y varias semanas, no obstante, se veía humilde e inteligente, no como esas muchachitas que Sasori se ajuntaba.

—Así que esta es la muchachita que tienen desvelado a mi hijo. ¡Pero qué preciosa eres! —colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura, se acerco y beso su frente, acto que impresionó a Sasori debido a que ella, jamás había hecho tal gesto con una de sus pasadas novias.

—Me llamo Chiyo y soy la abuela de Sasori. —Se presentó

—Soy, Haruno, ¡Digo!, Sakura Haruno. —Tartamudeó un poco debido a su nerviosismo.

—Y dime, ¿Se quedaran a cenar? —Sakura desvió su vista hasta Sasori, y este apenado contesto la pregunta de su "madre".

—No vieja, no podemos. Tengo que llevar a la casa. —Explicó.

— ¡Qué va!, ¡Ahora mismo cierro la tienda y nos vamos a cenar a casa! —Insistió la anciana, dictando aquello como una orden. Silenció al ver el rostro preocupado de la muchacha

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —Le cuestionó sería.

—Es que yo. —Vacilo por un momento. Sasori entendía lo que le incomodaba a ella.

—Es que le dije a mi mentor que Sasori me llevaría a la casa. —Inventó al momento. No era mentira, pero la oración carecía de un último acontecimiento, un detalle bastante importante…_ella, en ningún momento, le pidió permiso para montarse en una motocicleta e irse con Sasori._

—Descuida. Sólo será una hora, nada más que eso, y para que no tengas problemas, le diré a Temari que te lleve a tú casa, así podrás decirles que estabas en tutorías con ella, porque si no mas recuerdo, mi nieta trabaja en la misma escuela que tú. —solucionó en un instante, y Sakura, sin más remedio acepto.

Sakura y Sasori se adelantaron a la casa, que estaba a ocho bloques, cerca a la tienda de Chiyo quien se quedo, esperando por Temari quien venía de camino a recogerla. No le gusto para nada la idea de estar en la casa de Sasori, y más al entrar y percatarse que estaban solos.

—Y bien, ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó mientras caminaban a la sala, tirándose de espalda en uno de los cuatro muebles, victorianos, hechos en madera y cuero, de color café oscuro.

—La casa de tu abuela es bonita. Le gusta mucho lo victoriana. —Opinó, sentándose, casi cohibida en uno de los muebles.

—Queras decir que le gustan las cosas viejas, como ella. —Se mofó, Sakura chasqueó la lengua en forma de desaprobación.

—No te enojes, son palabras de cariño, y si supieras que a ella le agradan esos gestos de cariño. Si no le digo vieja, ya empieza a montar cara y a cuestionarme si me ocurre algo. —Explicó. Se levantó y en un instante quedó frente a Sakura, con el control remoto en manos.

—Veamos algo bueno mientras llega la vieja. —Prendió el televisor y tomó asiento al lado de Sakura quien se alejó un poco de él. Sasori recostó su espalda en el espaldar del sofá y hecho sus manos hacia atrás.

—Relájate, Sakura. No te voy a hacer nada malo. Me conoces. —Intentó de tranquilizarla un poco.

— ¡Por eso mismo!, ¡Porque te conozco es que me cohíbo! —Se defendió ella. Sasori se bufó y se echó hacia adelante, ruborizándose ella al tener su rostro de frente.

—Sakura. —Suspiró casi frustrado. Su gélido aliento chocó con el rostro de ella, quedando embobada por su fuerte aroma a mentol.

— ¿Deberás piensas eso de mí? —Continuó, frunciendo el ceño frustrado. La mirada de ella se encontraba intranquila, recorriendo los alrededores con nerviosismo.

—Mírame. Por favor. —Levantó su mano derecha y tomó su barbilla, obligando, sin fuerza alguna y en un movimiento sutil, a que le mirara.

—Me gustas. —Su confesión provoco que sus latidos paran en un segundo y volvieran bruscamente. Sus mejillas se contrajeron y su rostro enrojeció…_Estaba abochornada, jamás había pasado algo como eso, era su primera experiencia y ya empezaba a tener esos síntomas que tanto hablaba Karin al respecto de cuando alguien te dice cosas románticas como esas. Sentía mariposeos en su estomago._

—Me gustas, y mucho. No haría nada estúpido o fuera de lugar que pudiera ofenderte o hacerte daño. Sé que en ocasiones anteriores, te he forzado a besarme, y créeme, me arrepiento, de eso y de muchas cosas más. ¡Pero es que tienes que entenderme!, ¡Me tienes loco!, ¡Jamás me ha pasado algo así! —Explicó y aquello no más provoco que sus labios temblaran y riera ante el nerviosismo.

— ¡Bueno!, ¡A decir verdad!, ¡Si me han pasado!, ¡Pero no así!, ¡Tan profundo!, ¡Es que ni siquiera yo te lo puedo explicar!, ¡Hay algo en ti que me gusta y muchísimo! —Finalizó desesperado por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas de expresarle lo que quería.

Vio como mordía sus labios y apartaba su rostro del de ella, mirando a otra parte que no fuera a ella. Sintió que él quería besarla, pero se contuvo al no querer dañar todo, aún así, Sakura, esta vez, haría una excepción. Levanto sus manos, casi con miedo y las llevó al rostro de él, obligándolo a que la mirara. Se relamió los labios y mientras recorría sus dedos por las mejillas de él, acerco su rostro, juntando sus labios con los de él…_quería saber cómo se sentía un beso de alguien que te deseara y que sintiera un sentimiento por ella, y así fue. _

El beso, al principió, fueron sencillos, labios con labios, pero tan pronto cuando él se humedeció sus labios con su saliva, sintió que aquello iba a ser más profundos y mas al sentir la punta húmeda de su lengua acariciar los contornos de sus labios. Ella suspiró y continúo acariciando su rostro con las temblorosas yemas de sus largos y pequeños dedos. Él sonrío y ella sintió congelársele la piel al él suspirar contra sus labios y volverla a besar con más intensidad y pasión. _¿Y si lo intentaba?...no más una vez. Una sola vez y si funcionaba, tal vez y se arrancaría la memoria de su mentor…lo desterraría de su vida y seguiría viviendo, libre de sus rechazos y desprecios._

Sasori no era malo, pero tan poco el gran perfecto, pero algo era algo y la perfección en este mundo no existía ya que si así fuera, viviríamos en un mundo sin sentido, toda una monotonía. Si lo intentaba con Sasori, tal vez y toda esa culpabilidad que sentía por dentro, que tanto la lastimaba, se esfumaría de su vida.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25:

Errores y culpas…

_**L**_a besó con deseó y pasión, recostándola lentamente del sofá mientras acariciaba sus muslos, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la falda que ella llevaba puesta. ¡Dios!, así de caliente y ansioso lo tenía ella. Sakura había despertado en él pasiones y sentimientos que ni siquiera tenía conocimientos que existieran…no así de estremecedores. Ella se dejó llevar por sus sumisas caricias, intentando así de borrar toda huella que había en ella de su mentor…aquel hombre que agracio su vida y tiro aun lado sus sentimientos.

Era más que un hecho que lo de ella y su mentor no era más que una simple fantasía…nunca él la tomaría en cuenta como lo había hecho con su esposa, y jamás tomaría el lugar de esta. Podía darlo todo, incluso, sacrificar sus valores y principios, _Si es que tenía algunos. , _No más por conseguir estar al lado de él, pero por más que intentaba, al final, resultaba ella la victima en aquel cruel cuanto en el cual era la villana. ¿Porqué tenía que ser él y no Sasori u otro hombre?..._porqué él._

Itachi había ocupado una parte de su corazón cual corrompió y dañó a su antojo, y pese a que él no tenía toda la culpa, sino ella también por haberlo tentado y dejado llevar por sus deseos, Sakura le adjudicaba todas sus penas sin ser consiente que muchas de estas ella misma se las busco.

Un pequeño mordisco en su cuello la sacó de sus pensamientos, sintiendo al momento ese síntoma reconocible a arrepentimiento. Sintió como la boca de su estomago se comprimía, sintiendo por dentro un escalofríos para luego sentir una extraña y desagradable sensación en la boca de su estomago que la obligó a empujar hacia atrás al joven, echándolo aun lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?, ¿No te gusto? —Preguntó, creyendo que había llegado lejos al apretarle sus senos con suavidad. Sakura entró en razón ante lo que estaba por ocurrir…_ ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer con Sasori?_ —Se cuestionó en sus adentros.

—Sasori. —Le llamó un poco insegura.

—Tengo que irme. Nos veremos luego. —Soltó inesperadamente, perturbando al muchacho quien estaba desorientado ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él.

— ¿No te gustó? —Le cuestionó, confundido ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No es eso…ya te explique. Me tengo que ir. —Se levantó. De inmediato, Sasori se levanto y la aguanto del brazo con delicadeza…_algo ocurría y él no era tonto para no darse cuenta._

— ¿Te ocurre algo?... ¿No es así?, ¿Verdad? —Las insistencias de él empezaban a tener efectos en ella.

— ¡Sasori!, ¡Basta ya! —Exclamó enojada. Al momento, él la soltó sin decir más.

Salió de la casa sin decir una palabra, caminando en dirección a la parada de autobuses. ¡_Dios! ¿_Qué demonios se inventaría para salir del embrollo cual estaría por enfrentar en la residencia Uchiha?

Cuando llegó a la residencia, y abrió la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue darle un vistazo a los alrededores del pasillo y al no ver a nadie entró. Suspiró. Tal parece que sus suplicas se había escuchado. Itachi no parecía estar en la residencia y tal parece que su madre tampoco ni esposa.

—Eres una mocosa desagradecida. —Soltó una voz detrás de ella, paralizándose por completo.

—Te doy todo…y tú no más te andas con miserables. Eres igual que una..._"simple mujer"_ —Reservo muy adentro su mal grosería, remplazándola con aquella diminutiva palabra que se quedaba corta a lo que verdaderamente quería decirle.

Se volteó y le miró. No llevaba buen porte, tampoco sus expresiones indicaban tranquilidad. Estaba más que enojado, y ella temió por que descargara su ira en ella.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —aguando varios minutos en silencio, y al momento, luego de haberla mirada profundamente, le soltó esa pregunta con tanta naturalidad y serenidad que Sakura sentido una sacudida escalofriante por dentro.

—Te pregunte algo…—insistió, y esta vez añadió un tono más fuerte. Sakura no sabía que contestarle

—Salí a dar una vuelta. —Inventó. Itachi ladeo su cabeza y rio serio ante aquello.

—Salió a dar una vuelta. —soltó con sarcasmo. Apretó un poco la curva de su labio inferior mientras reía bajito.

—Como sino hubieras tenido suficientes vueltas por hoy. —apretó su mandíbula y levantó la botella de wiski, bebiendo dos grandes sorbos de esta.

—Y dime Sakura, ¿Te divertiste?, ¿fue buena tu salida? —Preguntó sínico, como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

Sakura le ignoró y subió las escaleras. Colérico ante sus juegos de ignorarle la palabra, le siguió. Sabia lo que hacia. No le pondría una mano encima como en varias ocasiones lo había hecho, inconscientemente.

—Sakura. ¡Detente! —Exclamó molesto y sin esperarlo ella se volteo, encarándolo como toda una fiera que era.

—¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?, ¿Eh? —Espetó con rabia.

—Explícame en donde estabas. —Le ordenó.

—No. —Sentencio ella.

—¡Sakura! —Le llamó molesto.

—Ya te dije…no. —Le retó, tomándola del brazo antes de que esta se le fuera.

—No juegues conmigo, Sakura. —Le amenazo.

—Suéltame o gritare. —Le retó…a_quello le molesto de sobremanera._

Forcejeó con su fuerza e intentó de soltarse a golpes, pero no más logro que él le sujetara mas fuerte de ambos brazos, dejando caer la botella de wiski.

—A mi no me vendrás con tus berrinches de nena mimada. No soy Mitokado. —Advirtió molesto. Ella le observó por varios segundos directo a los ojos. Parecía retarlo con su feroz mirada lo que lo molesto aún más

—Te iras a tu cuarto y de hay no saldrás. —la hamaqueó con fuerza.

—Eso hacia hasta que tú te metiste en medio. —Respondió.

—¡Basta Sakura!, ¡Basta ya!. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? —Le gritó. Estaba desesperado. Su mente estaba nublada. No podía pensar más.

—¡ De ti nada porque eres inservible!, ¡poco hombre!. —Le escupió aquellas palabras con odio.

Se zafó de su agarre y caminó directo a la habitación. Itachi la siguió, y esta vez, estaba seguro de sus acciones. Antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, como tenía pensado, Itachi interpuso su pie derecho, evitando así que ella cerrara. Sakura retrocedió atrás al momento que él empujó la puerta. Se veía entre molesto y ansioso, así lo describió ella ante sus fijas y directas miradas que le proporcionaba.

Quería hablar, decir algo para matar aquel enloquecedor silencio. La atmosfera la mataba y sus miradas le congelaban la sangre…¿Qué quería él de ella?

Cerró la puerta detrás y se aseguro de colocarle seguro, ella supo de inmediato que nada bueno traía aquella acción.

—Empaca tus cosas. —Ordenó seco. Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —soltó confundida.

—Busca tus maletas y empaca tus cosas. Volverás con Mitokado. —Reveló. Ella, cerró sus puños con fuerza y se llenó de orgullo.

—Bien. —soltó como si aquello no le importase, apresurándose de inmediato al armario.

Sus altanerías, esa arrogancia, única en ella, fue lo que despertó su ira. La tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—¡pero que te pasa!, suéltame antes de que grite. —Exclamó furiosa.

¿En que demonios pensaba?, porque la aguanto en el momento que ella se disponía a buscar sus maletas…porque no la dejaba irse de una buena vez.

No la amaba. Eso estaba más que claro, pero ella era…un _deseo, una grandísima y exquisita lujuria que quería recorrer con sus manos y devorar con su boca. Quería corromperla hasta el infinito._

Le soltó el brazo, no porque ella se lo pidiera, sino porque su celular sonó. Sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo derecho de su chaleco negro y miró la pantalla. _Era su madre. _Ignorando la reciente llamada, devolvió su teléfono a su bolsillo y camino decidido en dirección a Sakura quien ya había abierto la puerta del armario y tomado una maleta en manos. Se detuvo detrás y ella se iba a voltearse para encararle, Itachi la tomó de la cintura y la arrastró hasta la cama de Karin. Rio bajito mientras la observaba levantarse de la cama, y antes de que pusiera un pie en el suelo, Itachi se le abalanzó. Le tomó de las manos y las elevó hasta arriba de su cabeza mientras la observaba como forcejeaba y hacia un intento de soltarse.

—¡Voy a gritar! —Amenazó con gran iracundia. Itachi se mofo.

—¡Gritare y todos me escucharan!, ¡Se enteraran! —Amenazó.

—Grita todo lo que quieras Sakura. Hazlo, grita fuerte, para yo escucharte. —Se burló.

—Los trabajadores de la casa me escucharan y entraran. —Le recordó ella, y una vez más él rio.

—Les he dado libre. Necesitaba estar solo en la casa, sin nadie quien me moleste hoy. —Reveló él con gran satisfacción.

—¡¿Qué pretendes? —Aquello le hizo reír bajito…_se estaba divirtiendo._

La volteo con brusquedad y se posiciono detrás de su espalda. Sakura se sobresalto al sentir su aliento cerca a su oído.

—_Hoy, Sakura. Voy a quebrarte por completo. Te voy a hacer mía hasta que grites mi nombre._ —sentenció, quedando muda ante aquellas palabras.

Los errores y culpas había desaparecido de su mente…ese ya no era el Itachi que en momentos atrás se mostraba duro y directo con sus palabras.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26:**

**Locuras…**

Se escucharon los pequeños botones, de color blanco, de su camiseta caer en el suelo al Itachi, de una sola movida, le abrió la blusa, de color blanca, desgarrando parte de esta. En la manera violenta y exquisita que sus senos se movían, al momento de forzarle a que se diera la vuelta y le encarara, no pudo evitar despegar su mirada de ellos, editándolo.

— ¡Suéltame! —Exclamó mientras forcejeaba e intentaba de patearlo con sus rodillas. Él sonrió a medias y bajo su mirada mientras levantaba el sostén y lo colocaba encima de sus senos, haciéndole presión en ellos ante lo ajustado que era su prenda.

—No. —Sentenció, y sin importarle que le arañara su cuello, le soltó de una mano y llevó la suya hasta la abertura de su blusa escolar, de color blanca.

Suspiro y se mordió los labios con discreción, mirándola nuevamente.

— ¡Ah! —Gimió ella al el empujarle, cayendo de costado en la cama. Escuchó la hebilla de su cinturón, volteando su rostro con terror en dirección a él.

En un intento por levantarse, Itachi le atrapó de las manos, y a las vez, se posicionó entre medio de sus voluptuosas piernas.

— ¡NO quiero que me toques!, ¡Eres un asqueroso! —Exclamó entre gritos. Abrió sus ojos con violencia y le miró. Itachi sonrió dejándole a entender que aquello le empezaba a divertir.

— ¿Así? —Arqueó su ceja derecha y le miró con diversión.

—Bien. Así será. —le soltó de las manos y antes de que ella diera el primer impulsó de escape, él le atrapó de los talones.

— ¿Quieres irte?, ¿No? —su cuerpo se sacudió en un inevitable escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes que ganártelo. Haz algo para papá. —le sonrió para luego mirarle serio, esperando su respuesta.

Sakura, sacudió sus pies en un intento de soltarse, y gimió cuando él le hizo presión en sus tobillos.

— ¿A dónde vas, Sakura?, si aun no hemos terminado. —Dijo entre dientes, mirándole serio. Empezaba a molestarse por su reacción y ella sabia que cuando él se molestaba, había serios problemas.

Tragó hondo y le miró.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó ella, con los nervios de punta y sus ojos cristalizados.

Él le soltó de los piel y se hecho hacia atrás, recostándose en la cama en una posición confortable, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

Le miró por unos momentos. Observó sus atributos, esos par de senos expuestos, exquisitamente deseados, y pensó en como se sentiría frotar su pene en medio de ese par de pechos grandes. Dejó de errar entre tantas ideas eróticas, y sin más, y se decidió por una, la más que le excitaba y ponía su pene a latir con fuerza.

—Bájate los short y quítate la ropa interior. No te quites la falda. —Habló para luego mirarla con esa mirada estoica.

— ¿Qué? —Tragó hondo y le miro perpleja.

—Hazlo. —Le intimidó. Ella se levantó y pensó en escapar.

—Te ira peor si lo haces. Estoy siendo considerado contigo. —Le advirtió. Sus advertencias nunca iban en vano.

Sin más, se quito los shorts, junto con su ropa interior y los dejo aun lado.

—acércate. —ordenó

Ella se acercó hasta su costado derecho y el, con la mirada, le indicó donde quería que estuviera. Inhaló y exhaló para luego cerrar sus ojos y con vergüenza posicionarse encima de él, con las piernas bien abiertas, en sus costados. Y sus caderas levantadas.

—Levántate más la falda. —Pidió mientras le observaba.

Se levantó la falda, dejando a la vista sus atributos. Él contempló su entrepierna por unos segundos para luego pedirle que se abriera de piernas y acercara más para así poder devorar ese manjar, escuchando en esos instantes la voz de una mujer colarse por los corredores del tercer. Itachi no prestó atención y continuó en su juego. La voz de aquella mujer se escucho por segunda vez, justo en el momento que Itachi había levantado su mano derecha y colocado entre medio de las piernas de la muchacha, y entonces, un remolino de sensaciones revolcó toda su mente, levantándose de un salto.

Parpadeó varias veces y la miró. Miró a Sakura quien le observaba entre asustada y confundida. Se miró las manos para luego llevarlas hasta su rostro y estregarse este con fuerza. _–"Debía ser un sueño", un muy mal sueño.- _se dijo a sus adentros mientras intentaba de contener la calma y buscar una explicación alguna que le ayudara a entender que fue lo que paso, ¿Cómo llegó a parar en aquella habitación?

Y entonces, entendió que todas aquellas visiones pasadas, memorias y sueños, simplemente no eran productos de su imaginación, si no más bien, era su subconsciente que intentaba sacar a flote su segunda personalidad y hacerla a la vista clara frente a él. _-¿En verdad el había hecho todo aquello?- _se preguntó así mismo, alarmado de su terrible secreto. Su mente le había jugado de una manera sucia e imperdonable ante los ojos de cualquiera.

—Itachi, cariño, ¿estas en casa? —Volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

De inmediato, ajustó su pantalón para luego voltearse y ver a Sakura en pie, en el otro extremo de la cama, arreglándose la falda y blusa.

—Itachi, cielo. —Le llamó nuevamente, tornándose una molestia esa voz.

— ¡Estoy aquí, mamá! —alcanzo a decir Itachi.

Mikoto se volteó y observó la puerta de la habitación de las muchachas con gran confusión al escuchar la voz de su hijo salir de allí, creyendo así que las niñas habían hecho una más de sus travesuras e Itachi fue hasta la habitación para encararlas. Se encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrando a Itachi de frente, a seis pasos de ella, y a Sakura detrás de la cama, con su rostro acalorado y de expresión algo nerviosa.

—Cariño, ¿Estas bien? —olímpicamente, ignoró la presencia de su hijo y rodo sus ojos hasta Sakura al verla asustada.

Sakura de inmediato reacciona y niega con la cabeza.

—S-si. —Alcanzó a decir la muchacha, aun así, sus palabras no calmaron el interés de Mikoto el saber que ocurría con ella.

En momento a otro, Mikoto hecho aun lado la presencia de su hijo y caminó hasta Sakura al ver su blusa rasgada en los bordes.

— ¡Cielo!, ¿Qué le paso a tu blusa?, esta rasgada y le faltan botones. —Le inspeccionó con las manos los alrededores de la blusa.

Itachi les miró de reojo.

—Es que…Me pelee en la escuela. —Mintió ella, y por la expresión que puso en su rostro, Mikoto le creyó la pequeña mentirilla.

— ¡Válgame Dios!, ¡Itachi!, ¡Escuchaste eso! —Exclamó una Mikoto alterada.

— ¡Ya para mamá!...no es para tanto. —Soltó con gran molestia Itachi.

Su madre se volteó y le encaró con una mirada de perros. Itachi le miró con tanta tranquilidad que no mas causo en ella la molestia.

— ¡A la nena le pegan una golpiza y tú andas aquí parado, haciendo nada! —Exclamó Mikoto.

— ¿Y que pretendes que haga?, ¿llamar a la policía y hacer un reporte? —sus sarcasmos eran el colmo para Mikoto.

— ¡Itachi! —Gritó su madre, llena de cólera.

—Mama, no es para tanto. No tienes que gritar así. —Soltó con fastidio.

— ¡A la nena le han pegado una paliza y rasgado el uniforme!, ¡Deberías al menos hablar con el director de ese colegio! —Criticó ella en la manera que su hijo manejaba el asunto.

—Si, si, si…mañana les llamare. —Itachi se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

—Sakura. Cuando termines de hacer tus tareas, pasa por mi despacho. Tengo que hablar contigo. —La serenidad de su voz fue algo que la estremeció por completo.

— ¡Y ahora la castigaras sin ella haber hecho nada! —Replicó su madre, siempre a la defensiva, como si se tratase de su hija.

—Ese es el problema, _mamá…"Ella nunca hace nada"_ —finalizó aquello con tanta cólera de si mismo.

Salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible y bajó las escaleras, encaminándose hasta su despacho donde se encerró y fue directo a la barra, sirviéndose una copa de wiski.

—_No puede ser._ —Murmuró con gran cólera, estrellando la copa de wiski contra el suelo.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. _Él, Uchiha Itachi, había abusado de una menor…_


End file.
